Arrancar Wars
by darkmachines
Summary: The Espada have been assembled, their fraccion picked. The War with Soul Society is coming soon. Also new Soul Reapers and Arrancar who used to be Autobots & Decepticons from several series have join. Also with others who will become future enemies.
1. Fraccions and Teams

**Arrancar Wars**

_Fraccions and Teams_

**Also please take a look my Author Note at the end, that will help describe some things. So now please enjoy.**

Hueco Mundo is an endless white desert, which is the home of hollows. It's always night and the moon is alway in a lunar phase. There are some trees, but they are form of quartz. The one main livable place there is the night palace, Las Noches the home of the Arrancar, hollows that have remove their mask and gain Soul Reaper powers.

The Current Leader of Las Noches is a soul reaper name Sosuke Aizen and with the Hogyoku, his ultimate weapon. He want to crush the Soul Society and become the new Spirit King.

We find everyone is a large training/battle room. Up on a high balcony, sat Aizen on his throne-like chair. Sanding on both side of him were his fell soul reapers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. A bit off to the side sat the ten Espada, the most powerful arrancar in Las Noches. Their number go from zero to nine, zero being the strongest and nine being the weakest, but they are all still powerful and respect by many of the other arrancar. Also sitting with them was the Captain of the Exequias, even though the leader was strong enough to be an Espada, the Captain picked this position to protect Las Noches for intruders or others that would want to try to hurt the Captain's fellow comrades.

On the training ground were a lot of arrancars, they were the Numeros. Their number go for 10 to 99, 10 being the oldest and 99 being the youngest. Numeros were also aloud to have their own number tattoos like the Espada, of what number they were born as an arrancar. Half of them did want one, while the other half did not.

Aizen then got up form his seat and walk to the edge of the balcony. "My dear Numeros, today the Espada will pick any of you to become their fraccion." said Aizen. "So you all will have a tournament to show off your skills and powers. Also during the fight, I wish all of you to fight strong, but try your very best to not kill you opponent. I don't want to lose any strong Numeros." Aizen went back to his chair and Gin came forward with what look like a pretty big hat. Inside the hat were small fold up sheets of paper with number of them.

Gin will pick out two number and who ever have those number will fight. Also Aizen knew that there will be some death and that is why he had some other Numeros in reserve to take over the place and number of any one that would die. Then Gin would put that number back in the hat for the new Numeros to fight. So all the Numeros went to all the side of the field and wait to their number to be called. Some Numeros were hoping to fight weak opponents, while other want to fight a strong opponent to show the Espada they were worthy to be their fraccion. Some Numeros felt like they need their release form to win, while other thought they were strong enough to win without their release forms.

Soon the fight started the Espada and Exequias Captain watch with interests. Though half of them already have chosen some already because they had old travel partners went they were still hollows. They still watch to see if there were any other Numeros that they would like or would be useful to them.

First there is the Noveno or 9th Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie. His aspect of death is Greed, even though he did not seem greedy. His hollow hole is on his left thigh area. He wore a eight hole mask to hide his true face, though their were some of the other Espada that befriended him and don't say any rude comments about his face. He also wore a customized uniform; a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to a normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles coat that act as his replacement jacket and has a single white gentleman's glove. His true face was a large cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid and two small, floating hollow heads in it.

His mask remains are on both of his heads, the upper head with a deep voice, had three-quarters of his head covered with the mask and the lower head with a high-pitched, child-like voice, covered only half of its head with the mask. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a deformed brown tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center surrounded by various tentacles. His number nine tattoo was on both of his heads. He watch the fights, but was not sure if he want a fraccion because he might eat them.

Next is the Octava or 8th Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. He is a fine looking man with shoulder-lenth pink hair and amber eyes. He was the head of Las Noches Research and Development Apartment and the head researcher and spiritual weapons development specialist. His aspect is Insanity/Maddness, which work with him very well being a mad scientist. His hollow hole is on his well...glans. A place were all the other Espada think it kind of creepy and wrong. He also wears a normal jacket and a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform.

His mask remains take the form of rectangular-framed glasses. There were rumors that he was able to remove his glasses, but no one was really sure. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a greyish-blue handle, grey sheath, and its guard is similar to the nucleus of an atom. His number eight tattoo was on his right hip. He already knew what arrancars he wanted as his fraccion because a good number of Numeros were hollows created by Szayel before becoming arrancars, he didn't care if they won or lose, but still Szayel watch to see if their were any other Numeros that could be useful to him.

On Szayel's shoulder is a strange small hollow/arrancar. It had an insect like body, with six insectoid bladed like legs. It had small arms ,hands, and head with two antennas, red eyes and wore lens like glasses, which he could remove if he likes. His name was Sukaru Peru (**Scalpel**) or also called 'El Médico' (**The Doctor**). He had a Germanic accent and a murderous personality. Both Szayel and Sukaru are great friends because the both are so similar and like to experiment on others.

Next is the Septima or 7th Espada, Cirucci Sanderwicci. She is a young beautiful woman with short purple hair, purple eyes, and light purple teardrop markings on both of her cheeks. Her aspect is Love because all she want was to be loved or find someone to love her, in which she did find her love. Her hollow hole was still unknown. Some say it was located on the center part of her mask remains or on the center of her chest, but the only someone who really know where it was her love. She wears a Gothic lolita style uniform: a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attach to garters at her thighs. She also had wings on her back to help her fly and show emotions. Up when happy, down when sad, and when they fluttering is means she either embarrass or excited.

Her mask remains was positioned on her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade. Her number seven tattoo was position below her chest. Cirucci already had four Numeros to be her fraccions because they were part of her group when she was a Vasto Lorde. She and her group travel around Hueco Mundo with her love and his group. She meet her love went she was still an Adjuchas, but after defeating and devouring, an arrogant, but powerful hollow named Zommari Rureaux with the help of her love, she become a Vasto Lorde. She watch the fights with interests to see if there were any other good Numeros to be her fraccion.

Next is the Sexta or 6th Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. A goofy, but strong arrancar with black hair, blue eyes, a van-dyke beard and mustache. His uniform is customized to fit his eclectic personally with fringes on his forearm portion of the sleeves, shouder pads, openings down the front that reveal his black undershirt, and is the only arrancar to wear a red sash. His aspect is Pride because he had a lot of pride for being an Espada and for his strength. His hollow hole was unknown, but some thought it was located on the center of his chest. His mask remains was consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns.

His Zanpakuto takes the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt and green sheath with a long downward-curved cross guard. His number six tattoo was on the back of his neck. Dordoni is also a Vasto Lorde level arrancar, after he defeated and devour, a foolish hollow named Luppi Antenor, who dare to challenge Dordoni. He already knew one Numeros, he want to be his partner because he was Dordoni's best friend. He still watch to see if there were any interesting Numeros that he would like to be his fraccion.

Next is the Quinto or 5th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. A powerful muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them. He wears a white hakama and a black sash along with a white open jacket. His aspect is Destruction, which work with him pretty well. His hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His mask remains consist of his right jawbone. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a crooked "S" guard, while the sheath and handle are light blue. His number five tattoo is located on his back, near the right side of his hollow hole.

He was also a Vasto Lorde before becoming an arrancar, after barely defeating and devouring, a powerful hollow named Nnoitra Gilga. Grimmjow already had five Numeros to be his fraccion, they were part of his pack and Grimmjow would never admit it to them or anyone, but they were also Grimmjow's best friends. Grimmjow still watch the fights for two reasons. One being he like watching awesome fights and two to see if their are any strong and powerful Numeros that would be great to be part of his fraccion.

Next is the Captain/Leader of the Exequias, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. A beautiful, busty, slightly muscular woman with long aqua hair, hazel eyes, and a crimson line running across her face. She also wears her customized uniform with a black line starting at the collar and going down the left side of her uniform and a thin sash. She also had a bit of a childish personality. Her hollow hole was unknown, but few thought it was located in the center of her chest. Her mask remain is on top of her head and looks like an antelope's skull. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a green sheath and the guard resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back.

On her back, she had a tattoo of a large 'Ex' show her stature of be the Exequias leader. She had two Numeros picked out to be in her squad, since they were her old traveling partners and very best friends, but she know, she need more strong Numeros, to help her protect Las Noches. So she watch to see if there were any Numeros she would like to be part of the Exequias.

Next is the Cuatro or 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. A slender, yet fairly muscular man with fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, green eyes, and teal line that descend from his eyes. He wears a typical uniform: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails then other. He also had a cold personality. His aspect was Nihilism/Nothingness/Emptiness. His hollow hole is located on his sternum. His mask remains was on top of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. His number four tattoo is located on the left side of his chest. Ulquiorra watched the fights with an emotionless face, he know his old traveling partner will not stop bugging him until he was aloud to be Ulquiorra's parnter, but he still watched to see if any Numeros would caught his interests.

Next is the Tercera or 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel. She's a beautiful woman with tan-skin, green eyes, and messy short blond hair. She wears a customized uniform with a jacket with a zipper. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Her hakama show off her hips too. Her aspect was Sacrifice, since all she wants was to protect the one she cares about. Her hollow hole is located on her lower abdomen. Her mask remains cover her lower half of her face, her neck, and the upper part of her chest, but hidden because for her jacket.

Her Zanpakuto takes an interesting form of a blade with a completely hollow in the middle. The handle is purple and the guard is as wide as the blade with three small holes on either end. Her number three tattoo was located on her chest. Harribel already had four Numeros to have as her fraccions. They were her part of her group went she was still a Vasto Lorde. She still watch to see if there were an Numeros that she would like to be part of her fraccion.

Next is the Segunda or 2nd Espada, Baraggan Luisenbarn, the former King of Hueco Mundo. He's a muscular elder man with a white mustache and white hair. He has scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His uniform appearance is like that of a barbarian lord. His aspect was Aging/Time, which what ever he touches ages older.

His hollow hole is located in the center of his chest. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. His mask remains took the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. His number two tattoo was located on his right forearm. Baraggan watch the Numeros fights to see if any were strong and worth enough to serve as his as fraccion.

Next is the Primera or 1st Espada, Skullak Tuma, a kind and honorable arrancar. He is a fairly muscular, handsome young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a standard customized uniform, which is a long sleeve shirt with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip, white hakama, and a black sash. His aspect was Loneliness because during his many of years as a Vasto Lorde, Skullak was a powerful Vasto Lorde and all hollows around him always died when they got close to him. A few years later, he save several strong hollows that were strong each to be near him with out dyeing. Soon enough he met the love of his live and mate Cirucci. Their two groups became one and they travel around Hueco Mundo together, until they met Aizen and became arrancars.

His hollow hole was unknown, but some say it was located in the center of his chest, but was only the size of a quarter. The only one who truly knew where it was is Cirucci. His mask remains is on the left side of his head, which looked like a broken gladiator helmet. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a black sheath, black hilt, and a golden circle guard. His number one tattoo is located on the front left side of his neck. He already had six Numeros to be his fraccions because they were part of his group when his was still a Vasto Lorde. Skullak still watch the fights with interests to find any other Numeros that he would like to be a part of his fraccions.

Finally is the Cero or Zero Espada, Coyote Starrk, the strong and lazy arrancar that like to sleep a lot. He's a handsome man with blue-grey eyes, wany, shoulder-length brown hair, and a faded goatee. He wears a typical uniform a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He also wears white gloves. His other half Lilynette Gingerback, a hyper action girl that like to wake Starrk in painfully ways. She's a young girl with light green hair and her right eye is light pink. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots.

His aspect was Solitude because he was a powerful Vasto Lorde and when other hollows were around him, they died. In his saddens he slit his soul in half into two individual bodies and they were natural made arrancar. After their transformation, Harribel and his follow bear witness to it. She offer a them a chance to join up with her group, which they did. Years later, Starrk had to leave because his spiritual powers return and if he didn't, he would of kill Harribel's follows by ascendent, so Starrk and Lilynette left, which made Harribel sad to see him leave, but they met again went she became an arrancar.

His hollow hole is on his sternum, while his other half, her is positioned in the center of her stomach. His mask remains consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position on his neck as if it was a necklace. His counter part mask remains is a helmet with two horns on to top of her head. The left horn looks if it had been cut off, and left half of her mask covered her left eye. He equipped with a standard katana with a pewter-colored rectangular guard with small protrusions on each corner and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar, while she's equipped with a scimiter with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard. His number zero tattoo was on the back of his left hand, which was conceal with a glove. His partner's tattoo was on her back. Starrk watch the fights tiredly and if he drifted off to sleep Lilynette would kick him in the leg to wake him. He still watch to see if their were any good Numeros to be his fraccion and to get Lilynette off his back while sleeping.

The fights with Numeros were getting good. One who looked like a giant smashed his opponent. Another had a interesting fire ability to win. Another who yelled at Szayel saying that he was his older and will show his little brother that he was worth to be a fraccion. Another blast his opponent to win, while another used his fists to win. Another went to release form right away and blast his opponent with steel feathers.

Another fought with great skill and said, 'No es exacto' at his opponent ever time he did something wrong. Another might have been short, but he had great speed and power. Another used poison as a weapon to help her fight. Another didn't brother release or even using his own sword, he crushed his opponent with his bare hands. Another had an ability to create soldiers to fight for/with him.

So enough the tournament was over for the Numeros. There were some death, in which the arrancar who kill his/her opponent begged Lord Aizen for givens. Aizen mostly wave them off and brought in a new Numeros to take the please and number of the deceased arrancar.

All the Numeros were now standing in several lines. Standing before them was Aizen, the Espada, and Exequias Captain. Half the Numeros fell like they did great and would get to be fraccion, while some were hope and praying to get to be fraccion. "Everyone fought hard and well." said Aizen. "Now the Espada and Exequias captain will chose however they want to serve as their fraccion."

Aizen turn to the Espada and said "Aaroniero do you want any fraccion?" Aaroniero held his hand up and shook his head. Aizen nodded and looked at Szayel.

"How about you Szayel?" Szayel looked at the Numeros and point at the ones he wanted, which were all the ones he created. Soon enough Szayel had at least twelve fraccion. His two main fraccion were two round arrancar name Lumina and Verona. "Is there anyone else you would like?" asked Aizen. Szayel look at the Numeros and shook his head.

Aizen looked at Cirucci and ask "How about you Miss Sanderwicci?" Cirucci wave over the four Numeros that were in her group, all look like teenage girls.

First is a slender, young teenage-looking girl with black hair with two long pigtails and visible right eye is pink. Cirucci though her hollow hole was in her left eye area in the middle of her mask remain. Her mask remain cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of her mask and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which gives the appearance of a hair tie. She is arrancar 33, Loly Aivirrne.

She wears a school-themed uniform includes a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wears what appears to be white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a small dagger, which resembles a tantō. Her number thirdy-three tattoo was located on her left hip.

Next is a teenage-looking girl with a tomboyish appearance with short, spiky, blonde hair and visible left green eye. Her attire consists of a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Her dress is also unzipped at the front revealing her chest. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wears black _tabi _socks and low-heel sandals. Completing her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. Her hollow hole and mask remain were identical to Loly, but were located on her right eye. She is arrancar 34, Menoly Mallia. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a short katana with a light green hilt. Her number thirdy-four tattoo was on her left elbow.

Finally were two twin looking girls, one with short red hair and one with long blue hair. Both their hollow hole were located in the center of their chest. They both wears similar matching outfits. A sleeveless white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black high heeled Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this the skirt, stockings and gloves are coloured to represent their element. Their mask remain act as headband, which goes vertically down the middle of their head before reaching their eyebrows. They are arrancar 37 and 38, Yin and Yang Tachibana. Before meeting Cirucci they were young Vasto Lorde. Yang's Zanpakuto is a flaming sword and Ying'a Zanpakuto is a long whip that generates electricity. Went becoming arrancar they were not strong enough to be part of the Espada. All four girls looked up to Cirucci like she was an older sister, they even like to call her nee-san.

"Is there anyone else you want as your fraccions?" ask Aizen. Cirucci looked at the Numeros and she saw one that caught her eye. She call them over and asked "I've took an interest in you and ask if you would like to be part of my fraccions." The arrancar nodded and slightly bowed. "Then please tell me your name." ask Cirucci.

The arrancar is a woman with shoulder length black hair, red eyes, and wore purple lipstick. She wore a tight purple shirt, grey pants with a black belt and high heel dark aqua color boots. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a short katana with purple hilt. Her mask remain were jet like wings coming out from her back. "I'm arrancar 53. My name is Surippu Sutorimu (**Slipstream**)." She is playful, ironic, a little short tempered, and flirtatious around good looking men.

When Cirucci was done, Dordoni was next and waved over his oldest and best friend. He is an orange hair man with an afro-style haircut, brown eyes, and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, which includes large frills on his collar and thighs. His mask remain are a sunglasses-shaped on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye and a star in the center of his mask fragment. He is arrancar 12, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a pair of two-pronged punch daggers. His number twelve tattoo was on his left shoulder.

"Is there anyone you would like as your fraccion?" ask Aizen. Dordoni look at the Numeros and saw one and called him over. "Ok Nino, I've choose you to be my fraccion. Please tell my your name," ask Dordoni.

The Arrancar had white hair and pale grey eyes. His features match that of an 18 year old. His mask remain is an arrow point up on his forehead and he wears a similar uniform as Dordoni, expect he had a black sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with lime green hilt. "Sir, I'm Arrancar 36, Fran Santonio and I'm extremely honor to be your fraccion Lord Dordoni!" said Fran excited.

Dordoni smile at his new fraccion, while Gantenbainne rolled his eyes because he wound it ironic for his buddy Dordoni to have someone that looked up to him. So Dordoni gave Aizen the Ok signal to show he was done.

"Very well, Grimmjow how about you?" ask Aizen. Grimmjow waved over five male Numeros that were part of his traveling pack.

The first is a serious man with black hair, which was braided and wore a standard arrancar uniform. His hollow hole was located center of his abdomen and his mask remain is on top of his head, with a portion dropping down to cover his upper-left half oh his face and a long spike that points to his right. He is arrancar 11, Shawlong Kufang. His Znapakuto is a starndard katana with a guard shaped like to oval with a gap down the middle and hollow corners. His number eleven tattoo was some how under his mask remain above his left eye.

Next is a large guy, with long red hair; however, half of his hair is shaved and black. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole in on his chest. His mask remain are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose and looked like unusual glasses. He is arrancar 13, Edrad Liones. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a hexagonal-shaped guard. His number thirteen tattoo was on his left shoulder.

The next was large man with brown eyes and wears a standard uniform. He had dark brown hair and has a bowl hairstyle. His hollow hole was center of his chest and his mask remain covered exactly half of his face. He is arrancar 14, Nakeem Grindina. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana.

Next is a handsome man with red eye and long blond hair. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole is center of his chest. His mask remain is on top of his head and looked like a broken helmet. He is Szayel Aporro Granz's older brother and arrancar 15, Yylfordt Granz. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a diamond-shaped guard. His number fifteen tattoo was his right shoulder.

The last arrancar looked like the youngest in the group. He had short gray hair and has square, shark-like teeth. He wears a similar uniform as Grimmjow. His hollow hole was in the center of his chest and his mask remain is a bulky helmet. The right-hand side of his mask is wrapped in aqua colored bandages, which obscures his right eye. He is arrancar 16, Di Roy Linker. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a white hilt and sheath. His number sixteen tattoo was located under his right eye, which was very hard to see.

Grimmjow looked at his group and turned to Aizen. "Anyone else you want?" ask Aizen. Grimmjow nodded and looked at the Numeros. He remembered four strong male Numeros he wanted went they were fighting and picked them out to come over. The four stood before Grimmjow and he said "Alright you four, I've pick you because I like how strong you guys were and how you fight. So tell me your names."

The first is early 20s looking, slim, lean-built man with piecing emerald eyes and black messy, shoulder length hair. He wore a standard arrancar attire, a bit similar to Ulquiorra's. His hollow hole is on his lower abs right below his chest and his mask remain is a shark jaw on his neck. He Zanpakuto is a katana with a royal blue hilt and a four pointed crown shaped guard. He was a easy going guy with a lot of pride. He would a bit of a ladies man and was about to lure then in with his seductive grin. "I'm arrancar 32, Rey Tiburon and I'm ready to have some fun in your group." His thirdy-two tattoo was right under his neck. Grimmjow smirked to the guy and took a liking to him.

The next arrancar is a young, slim man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but wore an eyepatch over his right eye. He had an odd turquoise marking on his right cheek and his uniform looks like a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. His mask remain appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead. "Sir, I'm arrancar 50, Tesla Lindocruz, at your serves." His Zanpakuto takes an unusual form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt and spike on the hilt rim. The guard seens to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing. His number fifty tattoo was under his right eye, but could not see it because of his eyepatch. Grimmjow nodded, see Tesla as a loyal soldier.

The next arrancar appears as a young western looking man with short golden hair and red eyes. He wears a white shirt, white pants, a green vest, black cowboy boots, and a brown belt. He also wears a brown western hat time to time. His mask remain in on the back of his head that the shape of a cobra's hood. His zanpakuto takes the form of two western pistols that he holds on his belt. His personallty is that he's a spasmodic, violent, trigger-happy cowboy that shoots first and ask questions never. He also talk in a western accent. "Ah'm arrancar 40, the name is Kuikku Sutoraiku (**Quickstrike**) and really for some action boss man. " Grimmjow looked at the guy and title his head to the side because he found is guy a bit stranger, but was still prefect to be part of his fraccion.

That last guy had light brown hair, red eyes, and a goatee on his chin. He wore an army style brown uniform and for his left hand and arm up to his elbow it was all robotic. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt. Grimmjow pick his because he showed no mercy to his opponent. At for glans, he looks like a calm guy, but truth this arrancar had a major **hate** issue. He hates everything and has epic levels of frustration and misery. "I'm arrancar 39 and the name Bonku Rassha (**Bonecrusher**) and don't you forget it because I hate people when they do and I HATE YOU ALL AND EVERYTHING!" he yelled. "O...K?" said Grimmjow. Some arrancars took a few step back, while most of the female arrancars were hide behind a guy. Rey leaned over to Tesla and whispered "Is it even possible of someone to hate everything?" Tesla shrugged his shoulders and did not know.

Grimmjow the nodded to Aizen to show that he was done. Aizen turn to Nelliel the Captain of the Exequias and ask "Now Miss Odelschwank are their any Numeros you would like to be part of you squad?" Nelliel nodded and wave over her two male Numeros friends.

The first is a pale handsome young man with blond hair. He wears a customized uniform, his hollow hole is positioned near his stomach, and his mask remain were shaped like a beetle. He is arrancar 41, Pesche Guatiche. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a hilt vaguely phallic in appearance and its guard consists of two crescents that face outward. His number forty-one tattoo was on his left arm.

The other is a brown hair man that has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with short appendages with small, white hands. He also wears his own customized uniform and his mask remain this a looks like a tiki mask that cover the top left side of his face. He is arrancar 42, Dondochakka Birstanne. His Zanpakuto is a large club with several spikes on it.

After Nelliel got her two friends, she look over the other Numeros and picked five male Numeros, but didn't see another one coming to her. Standing before her were the five Numeros she pick and was about to speak went she felt a tug on her pants. Looking down Nelliel saw a happy, cute, light brown fur puppy with a hollow mask, which has large eye sockets and two small horns. It's hollow hole was on his upper back and it's number 35 tattoo was just below it.

Nelliel keeled down and said "Hello little guy, what are you doing?" The dog sat proudly, with his head raised high. Nelliel though it wanted to join her and she remember that dogs are quite skilled trackers. "Very well you can join and be my scout." said Nelliel. The barked happy and Nelliel said "Now you need a name, how about...Kukkapuro." The dog nodded happy and Nelliel stood back up and look at the Numeros she pick.

"Ok, I've pick you because you've shown good skills that can be useful in my squad." said Nelliel. "Our duty is to protect Las Noches from intruders and other hostel enemies, understand." The five guy nodded knowing what their job was going to be. "Now please tell me you names." said Nelliel.

The first is a muscular guy with ice blue eyes and long wavy purple hair. His uniform is customized with feminine motifs and his mask remain is a small tiara with horns. "I am arrancar 20, the beautiful and fabulous Charlotte Chuhlhourne." His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple handle and sheath, with a guard shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. His number twenty tattoo was on the back of his neck. Severely other Numeros groan annoyed because of him, but Nelliel just smiled very nicely at him.

Next is a young good looking man with black, spiky, down hair and red eyes. He wore a white shirt, a dark blue jacket with the frase "To Punish and Enslave..." on the his right upper arm of the jacket, a black belt, and dark gray pants. He also has a tattoo of the number 643 on his neck and a gray line tattoo starting at the 6 and going around his neck and stops at the 3. His mask remain took the form of a star shape badge on his shirt. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a nightstick. He look like a nice guy, which he was when he was not fighting. In battle, he shows no mercy to his opponents. "I am arrancar 44, Bari Kedo (**Barricade**) reporting of duty ma'am." Nelliel noded at him, see he would work hard in her squad.

Next is a boy with silver hair, though the back of his hair was down, the front was spiky and up. He had blue eyes and wore silver uniform. His mask remain were four spike blades on his cheeks and pointed to the center of his face. Two stop above his mouth, while the other two stop below his month. His Zanpakuto is a short blade with silver hilt. He was sneaky and had a hyer-active twitching with his his eye. "I'm arrancar 45, Furen Ji (**Frenzy**) the best spy there is." Nelliel thought he would be useful when spying on intruders.

Next is another young good looked man with silver hair and red eyes. He wore a black and silver uniform with a bit of red on it. His mask remain were a plate on his forehead and had spike that made a V-shape on it. His Zanpakuto took the form of a saw bladed sword. He was not strong, but pretty smart. Some would call him a coward, but he believe it's better to flee, then to fight and to live and fight another day. "I'm arrancar 47 Saido Weizu (**Sideways**), ma'am."

The last arrancar is a man who wears a standard customized uniform similar to Skullak's, but with black gloves and mask remains cover his head with a bull-shaped skull. "Ma'am, I am arrancar 61, Rudobon Chelute." His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a white handle. His number sixty-one tattoo was on his right front side of his neck, which was hidden under his collar.

Nelliel stand in front of him and said, "Rudobon I've saw you power that let you make an unlimited number of soldiers. So I'm making you my second in command of the Exequias, but I want you to also respect your fellow comrades too." "Yes, Lady Odelschwank, I understand." said Rudobon. Nelliel nodded and turn to Aizen to tell him that she was done. Rudobon looked over to one of the other Espada Skullak, who nodded at him. Rudobon was part of Skullak group when he was still a hollow, but he know that his powers would be a lot more useful in the Exequias and his good friend Skullak understand it.

Then Aizen turn to Ulquiorra and ask "How about you?" Ulquiorra looked over at the Numeros, until he hear someone yelling his name.

It was a giant arrancar that was waving a Ulquiorra and pointing at himself. He is a giant man with a thin black ponytail, orange eye brows, and red markings under his eyes. He wears a standard uniform with the jacket alway open, his hollow hole is on his chest, and his mask remain is the jawbone, which rests on his chin. He is arrancar 10, Yammy Llargo. His Zanpakuto is a large katana with a red handle and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with protrusions on each side. His number ten tattoo was on his left sholder.

Ulquiorra sighed and said, "Very well, Yammy you can still be my partner." Yammy yelled, "Suerte!" and walked over to his old traveling partner side.

Ulquiorra nodded and turn to Aizen to show that he was done. Aizen turned to Harribel and ask "How about you Miss Harribel?" Harribel nodded and waved over four Numeros, three were women and one was a man, they were part over her old traveling group.

The first is a tomboyish girl with heterochromia, meaning she has two different colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She wears a standard uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves. She has dark blue jaw-length hair and her mask remain is on the top of her head with horn in the middle. She is arrancar 54, Emilou Apacci. Her Zanpakuto is very different from other arrancars, they are the collars that she wears over her wrists. Her fifty-four tattoo was on her left of her chest.

Next is a dark-skinned woman with long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes and wears an amazon style uniform. Her hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and chest. Her mask remain form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a think necklace. She is arrancar 55, Franceska Mila Rose. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a broad sword. Her number fifty-five tattoo was on her bottoms right side.

Next is a slender young woman with long, flowing olive-green hair and lavender-colored eyes. She wears a long dress uniform with long sleeve and two thin belts that criss-cross around her waist. Her mask remain create a three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She is arrancar 56, Cyan Sung-sun. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a sai. Her number fifty-six tattoo was just above her stomach.

Lastly is a young man with smooth blond hair and crimson red eyes. He wears a standard uniform with his hakama tucked into his short boots. His mask remain is around his eyes in the shape of a visor. He is arrancar 57 and Harribel's adoptive son, Sheelal Harribel. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a red hilt and a grey sheath. His number fifty-seven tattoo was on his left shoulder.

"Is there anyone else you see that you want to be part of your fraccions?" ask Aizen. Harribel looked at the Numeros and picked one more out to come over. The arrancar is a man with blue and white hair, red eyes, and shark like teeth. He wore a blue and white military general uniform and his mask remain are on his shoulders and took the form of shark fin shoulder blades. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a blue hilt and the guard took the shape of a shark's mouth with teeth. He had a interesting personality, he was a gentleman, had a brilliant mind, a born second-in-command, and a heart in poet, but like Haikus the most.

When he was in front of Harribel, he kneeled down and bow to her, which surprised her a bit. "Please tell my your name." ask Harribel. The arrancar lifted his head and said "Lady Harribel, please call me Geru Shaku (**Sky-Byte**) and all I want is to be your humble and loyal second-in-command like I used to serve in your family as an Almirante (**Admiral**)."

Then he grabbed Harribel's hand and kiss it like a gentleman. Everyone was surprised, Appaci and Mila Rose were outraged, but Sheelal and Sung-sun were holding them back. For Harribel herself, she was really surprised. There were not that many arrancar that acted like gentleman and her was also blushing under her mask. When Geru finished, he stood back up and smiled. Harribel was speechless and only nodded at him and Aizen to show she was done.

With Starrk, he mighty look calm, though his right eye was twitching. He was try his best to stay calm because Starrk was feeling jealousy to Geru for kiss his woman hand. He ever made a mental image in his mind of if he lost it, though he know Skullak would hold him back for hurting the fraccion.

Then Geru said, "Wait can you also aloud my men that serve me join too?" Harribel look at Geru and said, "Very well, but they will be your responsibility." Geru smile and waved over three other Arrancars.

The first is a dark-skin man with black hair with a long ponytail and blue eyes. He wear a black and yellow uniform and his mask remain is a two pointed mask that cover the upper part of his face. His Zanpakuto is a clever balde with a yellow hilt. He quite smart and pretty clever too.

Second is a freaky looking man with short maroon hair and blue eyes. He wears a red and black uniform and his mask remain is a helmet. His Zanpakuto is katana with a maroon hilt. He dim-witted and smart enough to have a cruel sense of humor. He also manages to combine stealth and stupidity together somehow.

Lastly is a man with blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears blue uniform and his mask remain are shaped like long claws on his shoulders. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a sliver hilt and he has sheathed on his back. He a bumbling oaf, but still loyal. He has an almost innocent sense of humor, enjoys singing, and actually attempts to help out his commander.

"Please aloud me to introduce Gasu Kanku (**Gas Skunk **), Gusshā (**Slapper**), and Girudō (**Dark Scream**)." Three Arrancars bow to Harribel to show their respect to her. To Harribel, she thought the three looked a bit weird, but wasn't going to say anything.

Aizen then turn to Baraggan and ask "How about you Baraggan, see any Numeros you want to serve as your fraccions?" Baraggan nodded and step froward. He picked out ten male Numeros. Who approached Lord Baraggan and kneeled and bowed to their King. "I've chosen you because your all are strong and worth to serve under me. I don't want any of you to fail and let me down, understand." said Baraggan. "Yes, your majesty Lord Baraggan, we understand and will not let you down, your majesty." they all said. Baraggan nodded and said "Now rise and tell me your names." and with that said all ten fraccion stood up.

The first is a man with long black hair and dark golden eyes. His uniform is two sleeves on his wrists, a black sash, and a hakama. He had numerous red tattoos across his chest and his mask remain take the form of a beak like helmet on top of his head. " Sir, I am arrancar 22, Avirama Redder and send me into battle and I'll crush any enemy in my way." His Zanpakuto is a standard red katana with an oval-shaped guard with a protrusion on four sides. His number twenty-two was on is forehead, under his mask helmet.

He next guy is the tallest out all ten fraccion. He had light green eyes and dark brown hair in a monk hairstyle. He wears a standard uniform, but is customized to look like a Chinese garb. His mask remain consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He also has two green triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks that form inner circles. "My lord, I am arrancar 25, Choe Neng Poww and I am honored to serve you, my lord." His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a light purple handle and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side. His number twenty-five tattoo was on his left shoulder.

Next is a large man with wavy, short blond hair and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. He wears his own customized uniform and his mask remain consists of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. "I'm arrancar 27, Nirgge Parduoc and I'm ready to serve you, sir." His Zanpakuto is a katana with a silver oval-like guard and a light-green handle. His number twenty-seven tattoo was on his right shoulder.

The next guy had slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. He wears a similar uniform to Ulquiorra, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his hollow hole. His hollow hole is on his stomach and his mask remain cover the left half if his upper face. "Sir, I'm arrancar 28, Patros and I'm ready to serve you, sir." His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a diamond-shaped guard and a yellow hilt and sheath. His number twenty-eight tattoo was right below his neck.

The next guy was tall and bulky with black spiked up hair and wears a standard uniform. His mask remain is a skull with a bull like horn and covers the upper-left quarter of his face. "I'm arrancar 29, Aldegor, sir." His Zanpakuto is a katana with a long pink handle and a flower patterned guard. His number twenty-nine tattoo was on his left shoulder.

The next arrancar is a youthful, young man with spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes. His wears customized uniform with a sleeveless shirt exposes his mid-drift and his sash hangs below his left hip. His hollow hole was in the center of his chest and his mask remain is a jaw which rests on the upper-left side of his head. "I'm arrancar 30, Menis, sir and I'm ready to rock." His Zanpauto is a katana with a green handle and a guard that has a half circle on both sides. His number thirty tattoo was on his back, just below his neck.

Next is another young man with blond hair, which covered his black eyes. He wore a plate over his chest and a white hakama with a black sash. On his wrists were grey shark like fin guards and his hollow hole is on the upper part of his abs. His mask remain is a hammerhead shape helmet in his head with a large scared gap on it that goes down to his left eye. "My Lord, I'm arrancar 31, Lance Tiburon and I swear to never fail you ever again." His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt. His number thirty-one tattoo was on the back of his left shoulder.

The next arrancar is a man that appeared to look around his 30s. He had smooth gray hair with dark blue highlights and red eyes. He wore a standard uniform that was gray and dark blue and wore a cape over his right shoulder and down his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a metal staff and his mask remain were around his botton half of his face and took an oval-like shape on his mouth and lower part of his nose. He was very loyal and fallowed order by the letter. He also had a slightly robotic voice. "My Lord, call me Magna and I swear my loyalty and life to serve you."

The next arrancar appears as a man with short silver hair and red eyes. He wears a red standard uniform and his mask remain take the shape of a ant jaws that are hanging around his neck. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt. His personally is that he's insane, yet insanely loyal and pyromaniac. He also has a bit of an ant's personally too. "Royalty! I'm arrancar 46, Inferuno (**Inferno**) and pledge my loyalty to you." Baraggan seemed to like the title he was called.

For the last guy, if Poww as the tallest, Nirgge weight the most, is guy would be the most muscular in the group. He is a bold man with a big jaw and red eyes, but wears a red visor over them. He wore a purple and gray uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a large double sided hammer. His mask remain was a plate on top of his head. He was one of the last hollow how served under Baraggan when he still king. He is one hundred percent loyal to Baraggan and would do anything to please and for his master. "Oh, Grand and Glorious Lord Baraggan, It's I your most loyal follower Ragun Attsu (**Lugnut**), here to serve you and crush all how apposes you, my lord." Baraggan smile to see him most powerful and loyal follower by his again. Baraggan by returning back in line with the other Espada.

Aizen turn to Skullak and said "Now then Skullak, how about you?" Skullak waved over six male Numeros that were part of his old group.

The first one is a rather handsome silver hair man with three dark blue diamond shaped marks above his left eye. He wears his own customized uniform with a cape that covers the upper part of his uniform and his mask remain is a crest along the right-side if his head. He is arrancar 17, Aisslinger Wernarr. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue handle and a silver sheath. His number seventeen tattoo was on his right cheek.

Next is fairly muscular man with brown hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of them. He also has two lines tattooed down his cheeks, wears a standard uniform, and his mask remain cover the top of his face. He is arrancar 18, Demoura Zodd. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark purple handle and sheath.

Next is a tall and slender build man. He had short light brown hair that is swept back, creating peak at either side of his head. He wears his own customized uniform that consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots. His mask remain is a three hole mask that covered his left eye. He is arrancar 19, Asgularo Ebern. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a grey hilt.

Next is a man with his eyebrows and hair are dark on the right and white on the left side. His hair reaches down to his shoulders. He wears his own customized uniform that consists of a long, white robes over which he wears a waist length white robe. A thin black sash goes from the left epaulette to the right side of his waist. His mask remain was a series of circular marks on his face above and below his eyes. He is arrancar 21, Luders Friegen. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a green hilt.

Next is a slim good looking man with long, flowing blond hair and light purple marking around his gray eyes. His uniform resembles a Spanish soldier. His is customized with shoulder pads, knee-high boots and knife like protrusion on both his sleeves that extend along the top of his hands. He wears his hakama in a style with the legs tucked into his boots. His mask remain consist os a smooth helmet coving his upper half of his face with eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. He is arrancar 24, Findor Carias. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a pink handle and a guard that resembles a rapier. His number twenty-four tattoo was on the left side of his neck.

The last one is a young looking man with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, and golden eyes. He wears a standard customized uniform is customized and partly resembles a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama; all of which like other Arrancar's clothing are white. His shoes are also similar to Poww's, resembling traditional martial arts training shoes. His hakama are also slightly different from normal, as the legs are rather close-fitting and lack the creases normal hakama have. His mask remain resemble the skull of a Saber-tooth tiger that is worn on the top of his head like a helmet. He is arrancar 26, Ggio Vega. His Zanpakuto's hilt resembles a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shpaed guard with slits going down the middle of both ends and an unusual double-egded straight blade that's squared-off. His number twenty-six tattoo was on his left shoulder.

"Is there anyone else you want?" ask Aizen. Skullak looked at the Numeros and pick out five other male Numeros to come over. Went they were standing in front of Skullak, they bowed politely. Then Skullak said, "I've chosen you five because you have strong warrior spirits and a sense of honor. So please tell me your names."

The first one is a man with black hair and orange eyes. He wore a black, orange, and white uniform and his mask remain took the form of horns on both side of his head. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a double-sided sword. "Sir, I'm Noizu Meizu (**Noisemaze or Cybertron Sideways**) and have an ability that no other arrancar has." "Oh and want would that be?" ask Skullak. "I have the power to become a soul reaper," he said. Everyone stared to him with shock. "Impossible, no arrancar can do that," said Skullak. "Ah, then a demonstration then," said Noizu.

He grabbed his mask remains and took it out, then open his uniform were his hollow hole was and watch it close up. Now he spiritual pressure did feel like a soul reaper's. "When I'm a Soul Reaper, I can still open Garganta, but can't release my sword because if I do, I will go into my release form, so I lye to Soul Reapers and tell them that my sword is stuck in it's shikai state. I the best spy/double agent there is." he said.

Everyone was still surprised and Skullak final said, "Amazing, I've never scene anyone with an ability like that. Very well, I'll make you make you my spy in Soul Society, so we know want the Soul Reapers a planning." Noizu bowed showing his respect to Skullak, before becoming an arrancar again. " Is that fine with you Lord Aizen?" ask Skullak. Aizen nodded seeing that they might need a spy in Soul Society.

Next man had black hair, red eyes, and wore a clear red monocle. He wore a tan, purple, and black german soldier uniform and spoke in a German accent. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a German sword. His mask remain was on his chin and had strip on both side of it going up his face. "Zir, I am Burittsu Uingu (**Blitzwing**),**and don't you for get it or I'll, **_express my feeling in song_." Skullak just looked at the guy and ask "...What was that?" "Zorry zir, I have a split personalities. **So said anything about it or I'll crush you even if you are an Espada. **_OH, I'm going to have so must funny being par of your fraccion!_" "O...K?" said Skullak.

Another thing when he change personality was, when he was calm he wears a monocle, when anger he wears visor, and when crazy wears none thing. "Zorry zir, I will try to keep my serious self in control." siad Burittsu. "Please try." said Skullak. "_Oh, we going to have so must funny._" he said laughing and clapping his hands. Skullak sigh and thought thing were going to be very interesting in his fraccions.

The next arrancar appears as a young and rather handsome man with short green hair and purple eyes. He wears a green standard uniform and a black and yellow stripe sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a black and green striped hilt. His mask remain consist on his jawline. His personally is that he talks in third person and talk with a buzz in his voice. Said z in words with s. He isn't that bright, but he does has his moments. "I'm arrancar 51. My name izzz Wasupītā (**Waspinator**), zzzir. I'm happy to zzzerve you azzz a fraccion." Skullak raise his eyebrow at the Wasupītā's strange buzzing speech pattern.

Next is a boy with light brown hair with a scorpion tail-shape ponytail and red eyes. He wore a light brown and gray uniform. His Zanpakuto takes form of a katana with a brown handle and the guard that the shape of two trangle shape spear pointing outward. His mask remain took the form of four fangs, two on his cheeks and the other on both side of his chin. He look like a nice kid, but deep down he has the skill of a dangerous hunter. "I am arrancar 49. Sukorupo Nokku (**Scorponok**), sir."

The last arrancar is a good looking man with silver-gray hair with two long ponytails going down his back and red eyes. He wore a gray high officer uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a copter blade, that can spilt apart form the sides to make five other blades. His mask remain is on his forehead and took the form of two V- shape spikes, one outer, one inner, and one other spike between the inner V spiky. He a smart, strong, clever, and had his own sense of honor and very skilled swordsman with his copter blade weapon. "I'm arrancar 43, Burak Kuauto (**Blackout**), ready to serve you, sir."

Skullak nodded at his fraccion and to Aizen to show that his was done. "Finally Starrk, is there anyone you like to be your fraccion?" ask Aizen. Starrk looked at Aizen, then to Lilynette, who was giving him a serous look to at least pick one. Starrk sigh and look at the Numeros. He remember that one caught his eye and ask the Numeros to came over.

"Alright, I've pick you to be our fraccion, so please tell me your name." said Starrk. Standing before him is a teenage girl with shoulder-length blown hair and blue eyes. She wore a custom female uniform and her mask remain took the form of a wolf shaped helmet. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a shaphire hilt. "Sir, I'm Luna and I'm honored to be you fraccion." Starrk smile at the girl and nodded at Aizen to show he was done.

"Congratulation to all Numeros that were chosen to be fraccion." said Aizen. "All Numeros that were not chosen, please keep training hard, so you can maybe become fraccion later." Aizen dismissed the Numeros, but asked one to stay behind, but surprisingly many others also stay behind and were in groups.

The one Arrancar standing before Aizen is a boy with light blond hair and bright purple eyes. He wears his own customized uniform with a jacket with a hole in the middle. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves. His hollow hole is in the center of his chest and his mask remain consist a three-point tiara on top of his head. His Zanpakuto is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view the sheath represents a zweihander or claymore. He is arrancar 77, Wonderweiss Margela.

"Tosen, this is Wonderweiss." said Aizen. "It seen he has took a liking to you and I want you to take care of him." "Yes, sir." said Tosen and bowed.

Then Tosen sense something and turn and saw three others kneeling before him. "What are you three doing?" asked Tosen. "Lord Tosen we wish to serve you as your fraccions, fraccions," said one with looking like has a speech problem. "How interesting! I'm a bit surprised since I thought you Arrancars hated me," said Tosen. "Why should I let you?"

"Because sir, we will only follow the strongest," said one talk seriously. "We follower our instincts, which tell us to follow you." Tosen had a small smile and said, "Very well, you three will serve as my fraccions. Raise and tell my your names."

The first is a man with short-length black hair, red eyes, wears a black uniform with purple arm sleeves. His mask remain are a pair of curved horns on his back. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt. He also has a bit of a speech problem every last word he said in a sentence he repeats. "I am arrancar 74, the name is Shāpuneru (**Shrapnel**). Really to serve you my Lord, Lord."

The second is a muscular man with short dark silver hair and red eyes. He wears a purple and silver uniform and his mask remain is a horn on top of his head. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a black hilt. He was the smartest out of the three. "Sir, I'm arrancar 75, call me Bonbu Sheru (**Bombshell**)."

The last one is a man with long black hair, red eyes, and black and yellow uniform. His mask remain are a pair of antennas that are above his ears. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt. He was smiling crazy and was also specialize in espionage. "I'm arrancar 76, Kikku Bakku (**Kickback**) and I'm ready for some action!"

Aizen was a bit surprised it see Tosen taking fraccions, but it didn't bother him at all. He the turn to the many team groups and said, "It looks like you all different from other Numeros. Please introduce yourself and tell what your team specializes in."

Then the leader of the first team, which consist of 7 men step forward. He had blond hair, red eyes, and wore a yellow uniform. His mask remain took a triangle shape on his cheeks and stop at the bottom end of his nose. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt. He a skilled leader and very smart. "Sir, we are the Construcción (**Construction**) team high trained builders and our skill are the best in Hueco Mundo. We can fix almost anything. I'm the leader Suku Rappa (**Scrapper**). Now allow my men to introduce themselves."

The first man is the tallest in the group. He was wears a red and white uniform. He had black hair with red highlight in it and reddish-orange eyes. His mask remain is on both of his cheeks and took a triangle shape that reached down to his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a shovel bladed weapon. He is strong, pretty smart, and the calmest member. "My name is Suka Benja (**Scavenger**)."

The next man is the quite member in the group and rarely talk, but talk only went spoken too. He had red hair, yellow eyes, and wore a red uniform. His mask remain cover his chin. His Zanpakuto is a stander katana with a red hilt. "I'm Obarodo (**Overload**)."

The next man had black and blond hair with light orange eyes and wore a black and yellow uniform. His mask remain covered his whole face and look like a hockey mask. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a wrecking ball on a chain. He the most loyal member in the group like to agree with the leader most the time. "You can call me Haitawa (**Hightower**)."

The next man had black and red hair, oranges-yellow eyes, and wore a red uniform, which is similar to what Grimmjow has, so show far his muscular body. The reason his uniform is red is because it is stain with the blood of everyone he has killed in a fight. His mask remain cover both of his cheeks and both side of his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of two steel whips hanging on his both side of his belt. He is pretty violent and leave a trail of destruction when he wreck through Hueco Mundo as a hollow. "I'm Ranpeji (**Rampage**)," he said plain and simple, since he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

The next man had dark gray hair, red eyes, and wore a white, gray, and black uniform. His mask remain looked his fangs that were on both side of his cheeks and go down to the bottom of his face. He was a genius chemist and as skilled weapon designer, but he was a very crazy too. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a grey hilt. " I'm Mikkusu Masuta (**Mixmaster**) and ready to get to work."

The last man is muscular, but a bit bulgy guy. He had dark green hair, red eyes, and wore a green uniform. His mask remain is on the sides of his head, above his ears. He was a bit grumpy because he almost never get a chance to fight because he's alway the one who caring his other teammates gear and stuff around, but he really just want to fight and a pretty nice guy went you get to know him. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a green hilt. "I'm Rongu Hauru (**Long Haul**)."

Aizen nodded and said, "Very interesting. A building team would be very uses for during the war." He then put out several folders for his jacket and said, "These are all documents of the blueprints for all of Las Noches. I trust you Suku to hold on to them, keep them safe, and use them when needed." Suku took them and said, "Don't worry my Lord. Their safe in my hands."

Then the leader of the next group step forward. He appeared as a handsome man in his early thirties with red eyes and shoulder-length flowing white hair. He wears a black, white and aqua uniform and his mask remain is shape like a ninja mask that cover his lower part of his face. His Zanpakuto consist of two katanas with aqua color hilt and are kelp in a double side white sheath on his back. He is very honorable too. He extremely skilled and only fight to kill opponents that he respect in battle or let them live to do battle again. He also has a soft side of children and don't like make war and enemies with them. He also one who don't fear death at all and if his time come he wants to go out with honor. He also believes that life is only worth living for as long as there are opponents who can challenge him.

"I'm Sikkusu Shotto (**Sixshot**), leader/commander of the Sigilo Ninja de Fuerza **(Stealth Ninja Force**)." Standing behind Sikkusu were several arrancars wearing ninja uniform similar to the member of the Stealth Force in Soul Society, expect they wore white. "Interesting, so you based a Arrancar group version of the Stealth Force," said Aizen. "I can use a group like your very much too help."

Then the member of the next team step forward. He appeared as a tall man with short purple hair, teal eyes, and wears a white uniform with a cape that resembles dragon wings. His mask remain take the form of a helmet that covers all his head with exception of his face. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with purple hilt. He is a master strategist, but is also prettty stubborn too. "I am Han Guru (**Hun-Gurrr**), the leader of the Los Monstruos (**The Monsters**). We are a power Arrancar Elite team ready to serve and defeat any enemies. Now allow my men to introduce themselves."

The first is a man with yellow eyes and shoulder length blue hair. He wears a gray unform and his mask remain take the form of a shark fin in his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a trident. He is the most calm of the Los Monstruos team and a distant cousin of Rey. "I'm Rippa Sunappa Tiburon (**Rippersnapper**)." He also saw his cousin Rey and waved to him, while Rey waved back happy to see another Tiburon family member. Although Lance didn't care at all and didn't bother acknowledging him.

Next is a man that wasn't that tall, but he is quite muscular. He has long lavender colored hair, red eyes, and he wears a navy blue scientist uniform. His mask remain take the form of a three-pointed thin circlet around his head. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a cleaver. He is quite cocky, crazy, and is a professional scientist. "I'm Butto (**Blot**), at your serves."

The next is a slim man with spiky light blue hair, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and he wears a yellow uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a wakizashi with golden blade. Despite his slim and harmless appearance he is pretty strong and also have pretty agressive and troublemaker personality. "Call me, Shina Tsuin (**Sinnertwin**)."

The last man had long blonde hair and red eyes. His mask remain his lower bird jaw in his chin and he wears blue grayish uniform. His Zanpakutos takes the form of a pair of Butterfly swords. He is pretty bloodthirsty and savage with his brother being the only person in the world being capable of calming him down. "The name is Katto Suroto Redder (**Cutthroat**) and don't anyone for get it."

Avirama facepalm himself because he didn't expect to see his crazes little brother here. As for Aizen he thought team could be useful.

Then a member of a next team step forward. He appeared as a tall muscular man with the physical age in his thirties. He has long black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black uniform with a dark blue trench coat and cape and his mask remain take the form of a square helmet. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a broadsword with a purple hilt. He is cold and arrogant. "I am Motoru Masuta (**Motermaster**), leader of the Stuntrons. We are from the worst parts of Hueco Mundo and we are some of the most rustless warriors that specialized in spying and fighting. Now let my men to introduce themselves."

The first appeared as a sixteen years old boy with spiky purple hair and blue eyes. He wears a yellow uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with purple hilt. Despite his innocent appearance he cannot be underestimated because he is a strong and fast Arrancar more than capable of fighting and defeating his opponents, he is quite ironic and cocky during when he is winning the battles. "The name is Doragu Sutripa (**Drag Strip**) got it!"

The next man had the pyshical age in his twenties. He had shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. He wears a Crimson and Black uniform and his Zanpakutos are a pair of daggers with silver hilt and black blades. He has a personal spy net that allows him to know everything about everything, and he is analytical and cold. He is also quite narcissist thinking that he is the most beautiful and it is the most seductive among man and that he is the girls' favorite guy, he spents a high quantity of time in the bathroom trying to preserve his beauty, and he is also gets a little pessimist when one of his friends get hurt during a mission. "I'm Desu Endu (**Dead End**), guess I work for you."

The next one is a young man with short black hair with a ponytail and blue eyes. He wears a black and Crimson chinese outifit. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Katana with a circular shaped guard. He is quite impulsive and he gets competitive during his fights and he likes to test his strength with the other Arrancars in friendly fights. "The name is Uaiodu Raida (**Wildrider**) and I'm ready for some action."

The final member is a good looking man in his tirties. He had long dark blue hair and red eyes. He wears a dark blue and white uniform and his mask remain take the form of an eyepatch that covers his left eye. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with navy blue hilt. He is a fight-lover and is also a little paranoid about the Soul Reapers, thinking that they are plotting to create some kind of Super-Weapon that would wipe out every living being in the Hueco Mundo. "I'm Bureiko Daun (**Brakedown**)."

Aizen also thought this team would also be useful too. If they were as tough as they are them they can be useful in the war.

Then a member of the next team step forward. He appears as a handsome man with shoulder-length blond hair, red eyes, and wears a black and yellow uniform. His mask remain is a lion's skull shape like a helmet on his head. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a broad sword with a golden hilt and a guard shaped like a lion's head. He a master hunter, tracker, and is an intelligent leader, but he does have a kind side when it come to his young sister. "I am Rēzā Kurō Mila-Rose (**Razorclaw**), leader of the Los Cazadores (**The Hunters**). We are master hunter that can track down any target and are able to capture or kill with out failing. Now let my men introduce themselves." Rēzā looked over to where his little sister Franceska. She was happy to see her big brother again, while he had a small smile and was also happy to see his sister was Ok.

The first is a muscular man with short black, red eyes, and wears red and yellow uniform. His mask remain takes the shape of a rhino's upper skull on the back of his head. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a broadsword. He quite stubborn and argues. "The name is Heddosu Torongu (**Headstrong**) got it!"

The next guy appears as a tough looking man with short black hair, yellow eyes, and wears a orange and black uniform. His mask remain are a pair of horns on the side of his head. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword. His short-temper and gets into fights easily. "I'm Tantoramu Granz (**Tantrum**) and don't forget it." He nodded to Yylfordt, who also nodded back, but he ignore Szayel completely.

The next member appeared as a quite good looking guy with long black hair, red eyes and wears a orange, yellow, and black uniform. His mask remain is shape like a helmet of an eagle skull. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a guard shaped like wings. He one of the clam and collective member is the group and has his own bit of honor himself. He also the group's eye in the shy went tracking targets. "I'm Daimu Bomu Redder (**Divebomb**), ready to take flight." Avirama was also happy to see his older brother again, while Katto didn't seen to care.

The final member is the youngest in the group. He appears as a young man with yellow eyes, red hair, and wears a red and orange uniform. His mask remain is a plate that cover on bottom half of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt. His also calm and more of the silent type who only speak with spoken too. He also enjoys with human television cartoon to calm himself down. "Ramupēji Vega (**G1 Rampage**) at your services." Ggio was both surprised and happy to he his cousin again.

"A hunting team you say," said Aizen. "I believe your team will be very useful to us if anyone try to betray use."

Then a member of the next team step froward. He is a man with short brown hair, orange-yellow eyes, and wears a blue military uniform. His mask remain is a mask plate that cover on his chin, mouth, and lower part of his nose. Hie Zanpauto take the form of a massive rectangular shape double sided hammer. He is a brilliant military tactician and one of the only arrancar that his at Aizen's level of genius. He's a master of strategies, learned ever military strategies, and can almost out smart almost anyone in battle. "Sir, I'm Onsurōto (**Onslaught**) the leader of the Los Comandos (**the Commandos**)," he said saluting. "We are a high trained and skilled military team that are ready for any mission give to use. Now allow my men to introduce themselves."

The first is a muscular man with red eyes and short black hair in a military style. He wore a green military style uniform and on both side of his left wrist were two claw like blade that can be folded back. His mask remain were on his back and look like two cannon that appear over his shoulders. He was not really smart, but who needs smart like he, who is very powerful and follow orders loyally as long as he get to fight and destroys his enemies. His Zanpatuto take the for of a massive spiked covered hammer, which is strapped to his back, but he rarely uses it because his think he so powerful that there are no Soul Reapers that are strong enough to take him on. "I...am...Buroru! (**Brawl**)"

The next man had black hair, purple eyes and wears a yellow cowboy like uniform. His mask remain is a plate on the back of his neck. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt, but he half the time forget that he has one, since he has some many devices. He a co-man that don't really care about the war, but do care about trying to make a profit or sell during it. He's very greed and knows con almost everyone ever Soul Reapers. "The name's Swindoru (**Swindle**) and if there is anything you need, I'm the man that probably have it and give it to you for the right prices."

The next man had short black hair, grey eyes and wears a brown uniform. His mask remain is an mask plate that covers the whole lower part of his face. His zanpakuto takes the form of an standard katana with a brown hilt and a blaster. He's a master in aerial combat and has not been beaten before. He's good in both close and far range combat. "I'm Buresuto Ofu (**Blast Off**), the aerial ace in the team."

The last man had shoulder-length black hair, red eyes, and wears a gray uniform. His mask remain take the shape of a v-shape blades on his black. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a grey hilt and the blade takes the shape of a copter blade. He was the interrogator and their hasn't been anyone that he was able to brake and get information from. His methods are a mystery, but arrancar said he about to make prisoner speak without doing anything or they their screams and please for mercy. He enjoys his job and as much as fighting. "I'm Borutā (**Vortex**), the Interrogador (**Interrogator**)."

"Hmm, I believe you team would be very useful," said Aizen. "Their probably will be future mission that your team will be useful to completely."

Finally a member of the last team step forward. He is a muscular man with shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a teal admiral uniform and his hollow mask remain takes the form of two cannons in his back. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a tri-pointed broadsword. He is a calm, cool, and he is one of the best strategists in whole Hueco Mundo. "I am Hafu Sheru (**Halfshell**) and leader of the Equipo de Ataque Marino (**Marine Attack Team**). We are great fighter in all terrains, but we specialized to fight in water the best. Now allow my men to introduce themselves." Tia was happy to see her old childhood bodyguard again and Hafu was as happy to see Tia too.

The first member is a slim yet slightly muscular man with blonde hair with a black streak in an emo hairstyle and red eyes. His mask remain takes the form of two arthropod mandibles that comes from his cheeks. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a silver steel war fan with some blue outlines. He at first look, he looks cold and antisocial, but in fact his quite friendly and reliable. He always is their to help his friends or relatives, and he is also Hafu's seccond in command. He also famous for being a seductor womanizer and this made him flirt with women. "Robu Kuro Carias (**Nautilator**) second in command of this team." Findor was happy to see his brother again and the same was for Robu.

The next member is a tan skin young man with spiky shoulder length blonde hair and red eyes. His mask remain take the form of a shark head with a fin in the top that surrounds his head. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese great sword with red hilt. He is agressive and impulsive. He is also pretty arrogant and rude with the others, but he shows a more kind side of his personality when near his sister. " I'm Oba Baito Harribel (**Overbite**) and I'm ready for some action." Tia was a bit worried to see one of her young bothers here and hope he won't get into trouble.

The next man had green eyes and blue short hair. He wears a white scientist coat over a blue marine uniform and his mask remain take the form of a bone fragment in his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Chinese Snake Spear. He is usually serious about his duties, but he does knows how to have fun. "I'm Garufu (**Skalor**) the team's inventor/scientist."

The next member is a slim man with shoulder length black hair and blue yellowish eyes. His mask remain take the form of a small fragment above his right eye. He wears a navy blue uniform and slightly effeminate appearance. His Zanpaluto takes the form of a Katana with navy blue hilt. He may seem harmless behind his friendly and calm personality, but lies a cold, fierce, ruthless, mercyless warrior because of this personality, he spent most of his years as one of the most feared and efficient bounty hunter in all of Hueco Mundo. "I'm Tenta Kiru Antenor (**Tentakil**)."

The final member is a man with long gray hair and yellow eyes. His mask remain take the form of two manta ray wings in his back and he wears a blueish gray uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a long sting shaped harpoon. He is Tenta Kiru's best friend and they worked together for years as a pair of bounty hunters. He is also playful and cocky in battle but he lacks the cold personality of Tenta, but what he lacks in size and strength he compensates with speed and agility. "I'm Kuraken (**Seawing**) reporting for duty."

"Interesting," said Aizen. "I think this team would be also useful and I think is team has potential too."

Aizen turn to the Espada, Fraccions , Exequias and all the teams and said, "Now then, you are all dismiss. Please show you fraccions around you domains and please have then ready for the war. As for all the leaders of the teams, you'll all have your own special room for you and your men to be in. " Everyone nodded and left with their fraccion to their palace's, while the team leader left with their men to their only rooms. All preparations are complete for now. The war with Soul Society will be coming soon.

**Ok everyone I really hope you like it. Also to make thing clear Nnoitra, Luppi, and Zommari are gone and will not be coming back. They were used to help Grimmjow, Dordoni, and Cirucci become Vasto Lorde before becoming Arrancar. So for the Espada, there are eight Vasto Lordes, one Adjuchas, and one Gillian.**

**As for the Decepticons, I used their Japanese names. Also if you want to see the Decepticons as human, look in Deviantart to see them, that is were I got some of their human looking ideas. **

**So thank you for reading and please review. **


	2. Intelligence

**Arrancar Wars**

_Intelligence _

It has been two months since the Espada have pick out their fraccion. Most the time everyone trained, hang out each other, or just having a little fun. As for everyone, things have been intersecting.

With Aaroniero, he spends most the time alone in his dark room. The only visitors he has that come to see and spend time with him are Skulllak and Cirucci. The pair visit the ninth Espada just to talk or keep him company. For Aaroniero himself, he was happy that he had friends among the Espada.

With Szayel and his partner Doctor Sukaru, they spend most spend their time researching and experimenting. Out of all the fraccion groups, Szayel's fraccions were the weakest. He doesn't train them because they are used as medicine. They mostly do none thing, just wait around until their master needs them.

With Cirucci, she spends her time with her love Skullak, visiting Aaroniero, and training her fraccions, though there is a problem. For her fraccions, it seem that they were not getting along way. Menoly, Yin and Yang thought Surippu was Ok, but Loly and Surippu hated each other. They argue and Surippu always get on Loly's nerves that she almost release her Zanpakuto, but Menoly and the twin always stop her from doing it.

There were three rules made in Las Noches. Two for the Espada and the third is for everyone. The first rule was that the Espada were not aloud to use their Gran Rey Cero in side the wall of Las Noches. Skullak how ever didn't like that rule because his power come from his ability to use his Gran Rey Cero without using his blood. The second was Espada four and high were not aloud to release their Zanpakuto in Las Noches because their power would be able to destroy it. The last rule was all arrancar were not aloud to release their Zanpakuto anywhere in the Espada's palaces other then the training room. The Espada didn't want any of their palaces get destroy or damaged.

The problem with Cirucci is training her fraccions. Surippu trained on her own, though she did like going to Skullak's training room and have him help. She also like to flirt with Skullak, when Cirucci wasn't around, but he was just to hard for her to have him take a liking to her.

For Cirucci, she had some problems with the training for the others. Truth Cirucci was only good to training up three fraccion. Yin and Yang were not a problem, Loly was Ok, but Menoly was having the problem. Her swordsmanship needed some work on and she still wasn't able to control her cero. Truth Cirucci was an long range fighter and she needed someone to help her and she now who to ask.

With Dordoni, he trained with his old friend Gantenbainne or went they were relaxing, they listen to music. Dordani with his Spanish music and Ganenbainne with his 1980 disco music. He even a disco ball in his room.

As for his new fraccion Fran, Dordoni seem to like training him. Fran had a lot of potential and trained very hard. Dordoni enjoyed having himself somewhat of his own fan or someone to look up to him.

With Grimmjow, he most trained himself and his fraccions. When he get bored, Grimmjow usually go from something fun to do something funny in a destructive way. For the last month, he's been spending time with Nelliel quite often. Few other Espada like Skullak and Starrk think Grimmjow has a crush on her and like to have a little fun messing his Grimmjow, which he didn't like, but deep down Grimmjow really like her and want to make her his queen.

With his fraccions, they trained and hang around doing thing around Las Noches. Grimmjow's original group with Shawlong and the others trained hard. Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt were the strong out of the five. Nakkem and Di Roy were the weak link, but they have been training hard to get stronger. Tesla has fit in the group quite well. When they train with Grimmjow, they do good, but never able bet him. Grimmjow doesn't even draw his sword went training the six.

With Rey, he was a high level then the others, but not close to Grimmjow's level ether. Though went train with Grimmjow, he does give Grimmjow more of a challenge. He one of the few fraccion that can do a Gran Rey Cero and in his release form he can generating lances, he also has the power to manipulate water like Harribel. He's the awesome guy in the group and with his supply of different alcohol drinks to share with Grimmjow and the others, he was one of the best in the group.

With Grimmjow's last two fraccions Kuikku and Bonku, were a bit different. During training Bonku was able to force Grimmjow to draw his sword during training with them. Kuikku was not smart, but he followed order by the letter and enjoyed shooting a lot. He actually fitted in quite well with the others, since they enjoys fighting too. For Bonku, he was the one the other fraccions worry about. His hate issue problem made everything everyone think that he mighty kill them, but he's hate Soul Reapers more then Arrancars. Still it started to become annoy hearing he said, 'I hate this or I hate that.' Hopefully went the war starts, he would finally be a bit happy crush Soul Reapers for his satisfaction.

With Nelliel, she did her job at keeping Las Noches safe for any hollows at tried to enter Las Noches without permission. She spends her time training her fraccions, eating, and have fun with others, but liked to mess around with Grimmjow and his felling to her. Nelliel enjoyed embarrassing him a bit, just to see him blush.

For her fraccions, they been getting along. Pesche and Dondochakka have been great friends for a long time and now they been getting along well with Charlotte and Furen because all four of them are a bit goofy and funny. As for Kukkapuro, he enjoys play with Nelliel in her free time and was a great scout went trouble come around.

Then there was Bari, he act as Nelliel's third in command and took his job seriously, but he did know how to have a good time when they're on break. Next was Saido, who Nelliel seem to like to train the most. He had great fighting skills, but he still didn't like to fight much and would run away instead. Nelliel told him that he should be ready for the war and would need to fight, but she also said that if he could not win a battle, its better to run and then to die and should live to fight another day, which make up Saido ideals and reason to live.

As for Rudobon, he is keep his word and respect his comrades. Be second in command, Rudobon did a great job at it. He was the one who made up the soldiers of the Exequias, with his Arbol's special ability Calaveras. The soldier he make are loyal to him, but ready also loyal to Nelliel and her other fraccions and follows their orders too.

With Ulquiorra things have been interesting. He most do missions Aizen assigned to him and his partner Yammy his alway wanting to come along to help. Luck for Yammy, Ulquiorra can put up with is stupidity or Ulquiorra would of killed Yammy.

With Harribel, she spend her time training her fraccions, visiting the other Espada, but mostly Starrk to spend time with him, and going to the library part of Las Noches to read. As for her fraccions, Harribel took a like to Geru. He and Harribel had several thing in common. They both had shark release forms and like to read. Geru was a skilled warrior, but he like to read poetry like Shakespeare and other out loud, which Harribel like to listen too.

With Gasu, Gusshā, and Girudō, they keep to themselves and enjoy doing what ever they do. If they do some troublesome, Geru would straight them up and remember that they are luck to live in the third Espada's palace.

As for Sheelal, he spend his time training and going over to Skullak's place to watch some of his action movies on his free time. Sadly there was still one problem for him is Apacci and the others. The three girls fell for Sheelal and mostly argue about who should have him at first, but unlucky for Sheelal the girls put aside the differences and agree to share him together. Harribel saw them several times drag Sheelal with them in to a bedroom. As for wanting Shealal, the girls have been also been training and training to find away to control their pet, Ayon. Sadly they were still unable to control it. Though the only one that Ayon seems to listen to was Sheelal, like a loyal pet.

It also seems like some of the other Espada went to the World of the Living to 'get' things of themselves. Skullak got most action movies and action games of his Xbox36, so he, Ggio, Findor, Aisslinger, and other fraccions can play together online, owning everyone in Halo and Transformers. Also Aaroniero has got game of himself to play, but they were old Nintendo 64 and other old systems and play games like Megaman and others. Grimmjow also went out to get weights, so he could stay buff. Then there was Harribel, Nelliel, and Cirucci who go out shopping. Luck Szayel made Gigais for everyone so they could to the World of the Living without the Soul Reapers knowing about them yet. Sadly poor Starrk, Skullak, and Grimmjow are made to come along to carry the girls things when shopping.

With Baraggan, he didn't really do that much. He got visit by some of the other Espada and during Espada meeting went they were about to bring their fraccions. Baraggan love to hear Ragun saying his Grand and Glorious speeches about Baraggan and he was hoping to make Aizen jealous. As for his fraccion, they have been training hard to become strong to serve Lord Baraggan. It seems other then Ragun, Inferuno, Poww and Nirgge were also Baraggan other most loyalist fraccion. For Avirama, Patros, his two 'friends', and Lance, they got along well. As for Manga, he was a bit mysterious. He trained by himself and have the time appears out of no way, freaking out some of him fell fraccions, but it impress Baraggan somewhat too.

With Starrk, he most slept or spend time with Harribel. As for his fracccion Luna, has been a great deal of help to him. She was a strong and skilled arrancar that kept Lilynette off his back. Luna look to Starrk as a father figure. She has been training Lilynette with her sonido, cero, and other techniques. Lilynette saw Luna as an older sister. Starrk was happy that Lilynette doesn't bug him that much, but had a bad feeling for while she was done.

With Skullak, he has been training his fraccions, visiting the other Espada, spending his time with Cirucci, and having fun playing action games and movies. Out of all the fraccions groups, Skullalk's fraccion were the strongest. As for his fraccions they have been doing fine.

Skullak's original fraccions, Ggio, Findor, Aisslinger, Demoura, Asgularo, and Luders got along like alway and got used to befriending their new fraccion members. They most spend their time training, hanging out with other fraccions or Numeros, or find something to do to pass the time.

Also of the other fraccions, Burak, Sukorupo, and Wasupītā have been very loyal and know how to have a good time with Skullak and the other fraccions. Burittsu has made thing in Skullak's palace crazy. Have three different personalities made time crazy.

The only fraccion of Skullak that was not with them was Noizu. He was in Soul Society collecting information and try to get friendly with the Captains, Lieutenants, and other strong seat members. No one knew that Noizu was really an arrancar. He called himself a drifter, a Soul Reaper that travels around look to help out others when they needed it. Foolishly the Captains believed him, but still keep an eye on him. Though Noizu seemed to act like what other soul reapers do train and have fun when having time. Unknowing to them, Noizu was play them like fool, being a nice and friendly guy on the outside, but inside he was learn about their powers and Zanpakuto, so when he gets a good enough of data. He will return back to Las Noches to inform the Espada. Though the Espada have been wondering why Aizen was not giving them information about their enemy to be ready.

With Tosen, he spent his free time of training and also relaxing. He bond with Wonderweiss grew and the young arrancar looked to Tosen as a father figure. As for his three fraccions, Tosen saw progress in their training, along with their loyalty. Uklike most fraccions, their loyalty to the Vizard was a bit different, since they listen to Tosen completely. Out of the three it seem Kikku was one how knew how to enjoy himself and have fun. Shāpuneru was Tosen's right hand man, while Bonbu was more of the brain in the team.

With the Construcción, they also have been a bit busy. They when to the Living Word and got all the supplies and tools they need when it was time to start repairing. Though they also did know how to have a good like, spending time playing card games or pool.

Suku spend is time studying over the blueprint documents of all of Las Noches. Suka, Obarodo, and Haitawa spend their time hanging out and play cards or board game until they are need for work. Rongu half the time like to relax, but really what to work instead of carrying the equipment around. Mikkusu had his own chemistry lab to work on future chemicals or other substances. Last Ranpeji being the reckless one usually goes out and getting into a fight with either Baraggan's or Grimmjow's fraccions because he wish for a challenge.

With Sikkusu for the last month he has been getting arrancars to join the Sigilo Ninja de Fuerza. Training them in the way of the sword and in stealth! Their progress has been coming along nicely in Sikkusu's option. He also has develop a friendship and rivalry with Skullak, find him a worthy and honorable warrior like himself.

With the Los Monstruos, they have been doing their own thing too. Han has become another rival to Skullak, but the Espada still don't know why he has. Rippa send his time with his cousin Rey drinking and having fun. He also has been try to hit on Tia, but he's been failing. Either her fraccions, Geru the most, or sometime Starrk kick him out of the third domain. But Rippa wasn't going to give up, though he also took a dislike to Starrk see Tia and seeing them were a couple.

Butto got his own small lab and would on his own thing it there. Shina sometime goes and visit Coyote. Since he a distant cousin, the two get along fine. Lastly Katto has been the one that has been causing problems. He been getting into fights with anyone and has been having problems stopping him. Only Avirama was the only one that could calm his young brother, but he was getting tired of doing it.

With the Stuntrons, they have been a strong team that were been fighting other Arrancars to show how strong they were. Well, most of the did. Only Motoru, Doragu, and Uaiodu did, while Desu and Bureiko were the calm one that were try get along with other Arrancars.

With the Los Cazadores, they have been customizing their quarters for their own use like hunting training. Rēzā spend his free time with his little sister Franceska. Ever Tia took a liking to the master hunter, ever if his personalty was a bit questionable, but he was give permission to come in the palace when he could.

Heddosu step some this time in their the area, but does go out to find someone to fight against. Tantoramu visit his older bother Yylfordt some time and train with him. Daimu spend his free time with his young brother Avirama and help him with their younger brother Katto. He also enjoyed going out in Hueco Mundo in his release from to spread his wings. Lately Ramupēji on his free time goes and visit his cousin Ggio and train with him as well.

With the Los Comandos, out of all the team they modified their quarters the most. Their most favorite room was where they kept all their different weapons in. Even if they were arrancars, they still like using some type of customized cero/bala firing guns. Onsurōto had his own tactician room where he goes in to make his almost flawless plans.

Buroru spend his time in the firing range, while Swindoru goes around trying to made deal and con other arrancars in buying his devices and other supplies. Buresuto spend his time train his aerial skill, while Borutā had his own interrogating room and couldn't wait to bring someone into to it and start his own meaning of fun.

With the Equipo de Ataque Marino, the main change they did in their quarters was the large room size swimming pool, while was about hundred feet deep and they use for their underwater training. They also let other arrancars with sea creature based release forms to train in underwater combat as well.

Hafu spend his free time visiting and sending time with Tia. He was still the kind father figure Tia remember and they spend time catching up with each other. Harribel's fraccion also were try to be nice to Hafu too, but out of them all Apacci still think he can't be trust, but Harribel wish she would at least try to be nice to her old bodyguard.

Oba also spend his free time visiting his older sister Tia. When around his sister, he act a bit more calm then usual. Harribel's fraccion also question him as well, since they don't really like or trust him that must yet. Garufu also got his own lab too, to work on his new underwater equipment, devices, and weapons for future combat.

Robu spend his free time with his other family member that live in Skullak's palace. He visit quite a bit and enjoy being with them, since their weren't that many left in Carias family. Tenta has been going around Las Noches and asking everyone if the they met a hollow name Luppi, when they were still hollows. Tenta was out to find the killer of his little brother, but still wasn't able to find anyone that met him. Unknowing to him the one who kill Luppi was Dordoni, but Luppi foolishly challenged and attacked Dordoni, which led to his death. The only other arrancar that knew about it was Gantenbainne because he was Dordoni's traveling partner. He wasn't going to betray his best friend to the bounty hunter he hardly knew. Kuraken spend his free time visiting Skullak's palace because he also enjoy playing video games and watching awesome action movies.

* * *

><p>Today was just an other day in Las Noches. The Espada heard that Skullak's fraccion Noizu was returning today later to inform everyone about the Soul Reapers and their abilities. Right now we find ourselves in the 7th Espada palace, were Cirucci's fraccion are gather together and Loly and Surippu are have one of their pointless arguments.<p>

"Your just an annoying weak little girl who nows nothing and Lady Cirucci pities," said Surippu. "What do you know?" ask Loly. "Nothing, you thing you know everything, but you still new and know nothing about Lady Cirucci." "I know enough to said that I'm stronger and better looking then you," said Surippu. "Besides, you should go run along and the real fraccion have thing and not weak little girl like you."

Loly became anger and grab her dagger and was about to release, when Yin and Yang grab Loly by her arms and Menoly step in front of her and said, "Loly please calm down. You now the rule of not releasing in an Espada domain that is not the training room."

Surippu smirk and said, "At least you three are the smart one. I'm out of here to do some training." With that Surippu left. The twins released Loly, but she was still mad. "I hate her so much," yelled Loly. "Come Loly you should try to be a bit more nice to her," said Menoly. "She don't seen that mean to me and the twins." Loly turn her head and didn't want to listen and Menoly sighed. Unknowing to the four girls, Cirucci was out side the room and was listening to everything. She knew Loly might be a problem, but she know she need help with Menoly with her training. She sighed and sonido off.

Later she found herself in the Primera's palace and was looking for Skullak, but she know where he was right now. She made her way to his training room and found him there with all his fraccions, minus Noizu who was still in Soul Society. Cirucci was a bit surprised to see Skullak fight against all his fraccion and none of them were release and were fighting strong.

All the fraccion came at Skullak with their sword raised and were about to bring them down. Skullak held his sword up to block them, which he did, but the power of his fraccions that they brought down with their strikes were about to made a crater beneath his feet, but Skullak was able to push all them back. He already then knews Cirucci and held his hand up. "Ok everyone training his finish and I'm very proud of all of you," said Skullak. "Your all at least strong enough to that on lower level Captains." This make all the fraccions happy to know their were ready. As the left, they slightly bow and show their respect to Cirucci.

Skullak then walk up to Cirucci and kiss her on the lips. "Hello my dear, I didn't expect to see you until the meet," said Skullak. "Well, I have been having a bit of a problem with my fraccions," she said. Then she explained about the problem with Surippu and Loly, but mostly about Menoly's problem. Skullak crossed his arms and was think about it. He knew Cirucci could handle the problem with Loly and Surippu, but Menoly's training problem. So Skullak nodded and said, "Ok, I will help with Menoly's training after the meeting Ok. So please tell me what she need help with." Cirucci explained that Menoly was good with sonido and bala, but her swordsmanship skills and cero were the problem she needed help with. She also explained about her fraccion release form and power, which surprised Skullak a bit. So Skullak told Cirucci to have Menoly come to his train room an hour after the meeting was over.

Skullak didn't mind help Menoly at all, he was pretty much done with is fraccions training. They were strong enough to fight a Lieutenant level soul reapers in the sealed from and were about to fight a Captain level soul reapers in who would use a shikai in their resurrección froms.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the Espada were in the meeting room with their fraccion, well except of Szayel's. Aizen was sitting at the head of the table, with Gin to his right and Tosen to his left. As for the Espada to Aizen left was Ulquiorra, sitting quietly and his eyes were close. To his left was Skullak, also waiting patiently and smiling calming knowing that his fraccion Noizu did a great job in Soul Society and everyone waited for him arrival. To his left was Grimmjow, he was a bit bored waiting, but he wanted to know if the Soul Society had strong fighters. To his left was Harribel, her arms cross and waited patiently. To her left was Arroniero, sitting quietly and the only noise in the room was his bubbling noise.<p>

To his left was Nelliel, sitting quietly and calmly. To her left was Starrk, he was laying his head on one of his hands and a looked tired as always. To his left was Baraggan, he was sitting quiet. To his left was Szayel, he was tipping his finger on the table impatiently and want to get back to his lab. To his left was Cirucci, she was in her own little world look at Skullak. To her left was Dordoni, sitting happy and excited to see if the Soul Society have any worth opponent.

Suddenly the doors open and Noizu came in. He had his mask remains back on and he was wearing his arrancar uniform. He walked to Skullak's side and slightly bowed to him and the other Espada. "Ah, Noizu good to see you," said Skullak. "Did you the information?" Noizu nodded and said, "Yes, sir." He pull out a disc and put it in a slot. He activated the projector of the middle of the table.

"Ok everyone lets get started," said Noizu. "The Soul Society will be a strong enemy to defeat. There are 13 Captains all strong as you Espadas. They have Lieutenants, that are as strong as the fraccions. Then they're the seat members 3 to 20, but we don't need to worry about most of them. Though there are some seat members that can bit a challenge." All the Espada and fraccions listen quietly. "First there is Squad One, the leading squad in Soul Society," said Noizu. "The Captain Commander is Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto the most power soul reaper." As Noizu showed at image of him on the projector.

"It makes me wonder who is older, its head captain or Baraggan," said Grimmjow smirking. Baraggan glared at Grimmjow, but before he said anything Skullak said, "I think Lord Baraggan his younger because look at the head captain's beard. It make me wonder how he can walk without tripping." Half of the arrancar laughed to the joke. "It might to older then me, but my power would crush him," said Baraggan. "Well, that might not be true," said Noizu nervously. "His Zanpakuto is called Ryujin Jakka, the most powerful fire Zanpakuto I now you power of time is dangerous, but elements like fire, wind, and water don't age in time." Baraggan look mad at Noizu, but the fraccion know Skullak would help him out. "Next we have his Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe," said Noizu. "Don't worry, he not much of a threat. He somewhat of a nobody. His zanpakuto is called Gonryomaru, a lighting element weapon."

"Next is Squad 2, which is also called the Stealth Force, which are tasked with doing assassination," said Noizu. Ggio became a bit interested. "The captain of this squad is a woman named Soifon," as Noizu show an image of her. Findor elbowed Ggio and said grinning, "Ggio look it you girlfriend." "WHAT!" yelled Ggio at Findor. "Come on look at her," said Findor. "She perfected for you, sad she's a soul reaper." "Findor!" growled Ggio as her glared at his fellow faccion. "Hmm, I have you agree with Findor," said Skullak smiling. "She look like you type Ggio." Ggio stared at his master in shock.

"Anyway, her Zanpakuto called Suzumebachi," said Noizu. "Ha, you're saying that little gauntlet with a stinger is her shikai," said Grimmjow. "I don't see the threat in it." "Well, Lord Grimmjow you should," said Noizu. "Her zanpakuto's power is very deadly. If you get sting by it, it puts a Homonka on you and if you get stung in the same spot again, your dead. Her shikai's special ability is called Nigeki Kessatsu." "Death in two steps," said Skullak rubbing his chin.

"Next is her lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda," said Noizu. "Hey Nirgge look, it's your long last brother," said Avirama and laugh. Nirgge glared mad a Avirama and said, "Do you wish to die bird brain." "Like you can even catch me," grinned Avirama. "Anyway, he might not be that strong, but don't underestimate him at all," said Noizu. "His zanpakuto is called Gegetsuburi and it's shikai is a big spiked ball attached to a long chain."

"Next is Squad 3, which have a new captain leading them," said Noizu. "So they have a replacement for me," said Gin. "Do you know who it is?" Noizu shook his head and said, "No, I never got a chance to meet or see your replacement, but I did get his name, which is Jazu. (**Jazz**)" Gin had his hand on his chin and was thinking.

"For the lieutenant, his name is Izuru Kira." "Ah, good Izuru how is he doing Noizu?" ask Gin. "Well, Lord Ichimaru he seem fine and was told he took a liking to his new Captain." Gin nodded in understanding. "His zanpakuto is called Wabisuke and in shikai it takes the form of a hook like blade." "Oh, I so scare of a blade that can't every cut anything in that type of shape," said Grimmjow smirking. "Well, you should it special ability is went it hits anything or one it doubles the weight of anything it hits," said Noizu

"Next is Squad 4, the medical squad," said Noizu. "The captain of the squad is Retsu Unohana." Everyone see the image of her on the projector. "She's a master healer and the second most powerful captain. Also can be scare too." "How?" ask Skullak. "It her smile and trust me it is scare," said Noizu very chills down his spine. "Anyway, her zanpakuto is called Minazuki and it become a giant flying, green, one eyed Manta Ray creature."

"Then there is her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. Never really seen her fight, but she's quite a good healer. Her zanpakuto is called Itegumo, but I don't now what it abilities are? Also another squad member is 7th seat officer Hanataro Yamada." "So why do we need to be worry about a weak 7th seat officer?" ask Shawlong. "Well, he is not strong and runs into problems in soul society, but he never give up," said Noizu. "His zanpakuto is called Hisagomaru. It's ability is that it can heal any injures. Went the gauge on the blade is filled, it fire a blast that is strong as a cero."

"Next is Squad 5 and they also have a new captain who replace you Lord Aizen," said Noizu. "Oh, do you know who it is?" ask Aizen. Noizu nodded and said, "Yes, I've meet him, but I don't know any of his abilities." Then the projector showed an image of a young handsome, slightly muscular man with short silver shaggy hair and steel grey colored eyes. "His name is Sutasu Krimu. (**Armada Starscream**)" Aizen look at the image of his replacement with a bit of interest.

"Then there is his lieutenant Momo Hinamori." said Noizu "She loyal to her new captain, but Aizen she still think you going to come back or think Gin is controlling you. Man, sir to truly mess her up. Anyway she is skill in Kido and her zanpakuto is called Tobiume. Its a Kido type weapon and she can flaming fire balls from the blade."

"Next is Squad 6. The captain is the head of the Kuchiki House, his name is Byakuya Kuchiki," said Noizu. "He a powerful and fast man look serious most the time and is a bit like you Lord Ulquiorra. He doesn't show not much emotion. His zanpakuto is called Senbonzakura. In shikai, it separates into a thousand of slander, tiny blade fragments that look like cherry blossom petals." "Oh, how beautiful!" said Charlotte. "I also got info on his Bankai, which is called Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. It is pretty much a larger version of his shikai, but that is all I got for abilities not such."

"Next is his lieutenant, Renji Abarai," said Noizu. "His headstrong and takes action first before thinking things out. His zanpakuto is called Zabimaru. His shikai is an even longer 6-part segmaented blade, which can separate and be used for long and close combat. He's also one of the only lieutenant that have achieved Bankai, which is called Hihio Zabimaru, a massive version of his shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake."

"Next is Squad 7, which is led by Captain Sajin Komamura," said Noizu. Went everyone so the image of him some were a bit surprised to see he was not a human looking soul reaper. "Starrk look a doggy!" said Lilynette, but was silent by Starrk by getting smacked in the back of the head. "Anyway, he is very loyal to the head captain and his strong fight. His zanpakuto is called Tenken. His shikai is a phantom form of an arm holding a giant sword. His Bankai is called Kokujo Tengen Myo'o, a giant, armored samurai warrior. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. He is not really a threat. I see his shikai, but have no idea what it's name is."

"Next is Squad 8, the captain's name is Shunsui Kyoraku," said Noizu. "To explain about him, he's almost like you Lord Starrk." Starrk seemed a bit surprised and ask "How?" "Well, sir, Captain Kyoraku is one of the strongest captains, but his lazy, slaks off, drinks all, and sleeps." Starrk look at the captain's image and could not help to smirk, knowing he mighty like to meet this soul reaper.

"His lieutenant is Nanao Ise. She like a older and mature version of Lilynette and like to hit her captain with her big book she cares." Lilynette seemed inspired by the soul reaper and want to meet her to have new painful ways to wake Starrk, which Starrk feared.

"Next is Squad 9 and they also that a new captain to replace you Commander Tosen," said Noizu. "Interesting, do you now who it is?" ask Tosen. "Well I got the name, but that all. Like the new 3rd squad Captain, I never meet him or anything. Anyway his name is Wapasu (**Warpath**)".

"Then the lieutenant is Shuhei Hisagi. He's a skill warrior and his zanpakuto is called Kazeshini a two Kusarigama-like weapons, which re two scythe blade and are both connected by a chain. What he told me, he hate it because he doesn't like the way it looks becasue it looks like something that reapers life's." "How pathetic!" said Skullak. "One should very hate their own weapon, it make me sick and that another reason I dislike most soul reapers."

"Anyway, next we got the Squad 10. The captain that leads the squad is the young captain, his name his Toshiro Hitsugaya," said Noizu and showed the image of him. Most of the arrancar were surprised to see a kid as a captain. "Aw, he looks so cute!" said Nelliel. "Don't you agree Harribel?" Harribel thought he did look a bit cute, but she remained silent and just nodded. "I was also was told that he is a prodigy," said Noizu. Skullak smirked at that and remember went he was told the same think for his father and became interesting in the young captain. "His zanpakuto is called Hyorinmaru. It's the most powerful ice type this is. His Bankai is called Diguren Hyorinmaru. It's very powerful, but because of Histsugaya young age, his Bankai still immature and is not full mastered."

"Then their his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto," said Noizu. "She well..." started to blush and showed the image of her. There was some guys thought his was very attractive, which some of the girls didn't like her at all. "Her zanpakuto is called Haineko. When release the blade turns to ash, but each particle is a tiny blade."

"Then there is Squad 11, the most powerful squad. Who captained my Kenpachi Zaraki a very powerful captian," said Noizu. "He enjoys battle very much, but has a sense of honor. He the only Captain that doesn't know the name of his Zanpakuto, but it is stuck in its shikai form. He also wears an eyepatch that a seal that seal up half his spiritual power and went he takes it off, his full power is release. So he is someone you don't really you want to fight."

"Next is his lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi and she well..." said Noizu a bit uneasy. "What's wrong?" ask Skullak. Noizu then showed the image of her and said, "She's just a little girl." All the arrancar expect Lilynette look surprised the a child was a lieutenant. "I have no information on the powers because she has never use them or even draw her blade. She very hyper and like to give nickname. When I met her, she called me Drifty."

"Next there are two other soul reaper in squad 11 that also can bit trough opponents," said Noizu. "The first is 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame. He is a skilled and powerful opponent. He enjoys battle and fights for fun. He also like to introduce himself to get the name of his opponent. His zanpakuto is called Hozukimaru, it become a spear like weapon."

"Next is 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa. He could be a 4th seat, but he says the four is an ugly number. He's pretty much a soul reaper version of Charlotte." "Oh please he is no where close to my level of beauty," said Charlotte." "Anyway, his zanpakuto is called Fuji Kujaku, it becomes a four bladed sickle-shaped blade."

"Next is Squad 12 or also called the Soul Repaer Research and Development Institute," said Noizu. "It captain is named Mayuri Kurotsuchi and is the soul reaper version of Szayal." "Oh please that circus clown freak is no way near as smart as me," said Szayal. "OK, anyway his zanpakuto is called Ashisogi Jizo. It becomes a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer. Its special ability is went it cut you, it numbs that part of your body, but you can still feel pain when it hit your numb area. His Bankai is called Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo," and Noizu showed an image of it.

"His lieutenant is his daughter he created, her name is Nemu Kurotsuchi. Her abilities are unknown, but she is very loyal to her captain even if Mayuri treats her terribly and curly." "How disgusting to treat your daughter that way, it make me sick," said Skullak. "I have to argee," said Szayel. "I might eat my fraccions, but at I revive them and treat them better then this captain does to his subordinates."

"Finally this is Squad 13, leader by their captain, Jushiro Ukitake," said Noizu. "He one of the most nice and respected captains and very strong. He's somewhat like you Lord Skullak." Is made Skullak smile. "His zanpakuto is called Sogyo no Kotowari, it becomes two blade with a large red rope-like chain connecting them. For the lieutenant, this is not one."

"**That's because the lieutenant** _is died_," said Aaroniero. Then he took off his mask because the room was pretty much dark and the only light sours was coming from the projector. With his mask off, everyone saw a handsome looking man with spiky raven black hair and aqua green eyes.

"His name is Kaien Shiba. His zanpakuto is called Nejibana, a water element weapon that become a trident. He was taken over by a hollow named Metastacia, but kill by one of his close friends. After they died, they return to Hueco Mundo and I devoured them. Gaining both their powers and Kaien's memories." The arrancar were surprised to know about that. "Anyway, that correct," said Noizu.

"Two other members are Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. Both are 3rd seat and like to argue with each other a lot. Finally, another soul reaper is Rukia Kuchiki, unseated soul reaper. She quite skilled and her zanpakuto is called Sode no Shirayuki, an ice type zanpakuto and it said that it is the most beautiful sword in Soul Society."

Then the projector ended and the light came back on. Luck Aaroniero put his mask back on before that. Skullak smiled, patting Noizu on the back and said, "Great job on getting information on our enemies for use." Noizu felt proud of himself for doing a great job. "Good, now this meeting his dismiss," said Aizen. As the Espada went back to their palace with their fraccions.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Menoly found herself in the Primera's domain. Cirucci told her everything about Skullak help her with her training. Menoly was shock and surprised, but worry about Loly. She might do something that would get her in trouble, but Cirucci know that Ying and Yang could handle it. Meonly got out of thought and was in front of the Primera's training room. She was luck that before enter another Espada's palace, they have a their own guides map to know the location of important place in the Espada's palaces for some arrancars so they won't get lost.<p>

So Menoly took a deep breath and knock on the door. She waited a few minutes, but no one answered. So she open the door and looked in. She saw Skullak standing in the middle of the room with his back turn to her. Menoly slow approached him. When she was close to him, she hear, "Ah, Menoly good to see you come." This scared Menoly a bit hear him talk to her without turn to her.

Skullak then turn to her and was smiling. "So Meonly, I believe dear Cirucci told you why your hear right?" Menoly nodded at Skullak and said, "I'm ready to learn sir." "Good, now I know your good with your sonido and bala, so I'm going to help you with your swordsmanship skills and cero, which I'm great at doing. So please draw your sword." Menoly nodded again and drew her katana.

"Now come at me with ever you have," said Skullak. "But sir what about you?" ask Menoly. "What will you use to defend your with?" Skullak put his left hand in his pocket and held his right hand out and said, "I will only need one hand to defend myself, so let use begin."

So Menoly went at Skullak with her katana, but Skullak block easy with his hand. They keep going for a good thirty minutes. Menoly was surprised with herself, her skills with her swoed become better then before. "Very good," said Skullak. "Now please show me your cero." Menoly held out her hand and charge her red cero, but it didn't look right to Skullak. "No Menoly that not right your cero is to unstable. You must focus your power to do it right. Now watch me." Skullak held out his hand and charge a black cero. It looked perfect, beautiful, and powerful to Menoly.

The next thirty minutes, Menoly practice doing her cero. Menoly didn't get it perfect, but it was a lot better looking then before. "Very good Menoly," said Skullak. "After an hour, you improved a bit and after a week or two you will be ready and the strongest in you group." Menoly look up to Skullak and way smiling very happily for doing this for her. "Now Menoly, I would like you to release your zanpakuto, so I can see what you do in it." Menoly looked at Skullak a bit surprised. "Cirucci told me about your abilities, but I would like to see them myself Ok."

Menoly nodded and held her katana out and said, "Sting, Escorpion!" Then in a burst of energy Menoly went into her resurreccion form. Skullak stood their wait for the smoke to clear. When it did, Skullak eyes slightly widen when he show Menoly release form. Menoly shirt she wore was gone, but she had claw like armor cover her chest. She also had some armor on her shoulder, waist, and cheeks. Her choke collar around her neck extended and cover her whole neck. Her hands become large pincers and she had a massive scorpion tail and stinger behind her.

"So this is Escorpion," said Skullak. "Yes, it looks very dangerous. Your poison is a lot more deadly then Loly's. With one sting of your stringer and you can kill anyone with your powerful cell destroying poisons, very impressive." This made Menoly feel very happy and proud of her abilities. Then Skullak took his left hand out of his pocket and got into a fighting style. "Now are you ready to begin again?" ask Skullak. Menoly nodded and her training started again.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the Espada had to do some things and own each of finally were done with what they need to do and return to their own palace. Another thing about the Espada's palaces were that they were so big and had several other free rooms around them. At least half of the Espada allowed other Numeros to stay in their palaces if they like too. Most Numeros were either other family members to the Espada or their fraccion, or they were very good or old friends to them and wish for them to stay.<p>

With Aaroniero, he once again return turn his dark and quiet palace. Some time he though about have a few fraccion or Numeros to stay, but he didn't trust himself. Aaroniero's greed for more power was questionable and he would have probably devoured them to become stronger. Luck he had friends like Skullak and Cirucci that were helping him with his problems.

With Szayel, he wasn't happy at all. With this new scientist and inventors in Las Noches, he had a bit of a fear that one would try to that his position of Head Scientist and Researcher. Szayel also had a few Numeros that were staying the not lab area of his palace. Szayel was onewho let others stay or live with in his palace without a good reason, but he two arrancars he met were somewhat interesting to him.

The first was a man named Taransu (**Tarantulas**). He appears as a creepy looking man with black shoulder-lenght hair and oranges-yellow eyes. He was a scientist uniform and his mask remains his six fangs that are on both his cheek (three on both sides.) His Zanpakuto was a bladed katana with a black hilt. He is crazy and completely insane, but also a brilliant scientist. Both Szayel and Taransu seen to have made a friendship and partnership with each other, since they are similar.

The second guy was arrancar 66, Nokku Auto (**Knock Out**), a professional doctor. He appears as a young good-looking, slightly muscular man with shoulder length red hair, red eyes, and wears a red uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a short Katana without guard. He also surgically removed his mask remains because he thought that he was ugly with that thing in his face. He is quite narcissist, overconfident, and he is a little womanizer and he easily gets angry when someone hits his face. He and Szayel did get along well and Szayel, Sukaru, and Taransu get annoyed by Nokku. They most the time give him a bored look about his annoying talk about a good he is at his work and how good-looking he is too.

With Cirucci, she return to her palace and went to the living room. In all the Espada's palace, each of them have a very large living or entertaining room that the Espada's fraccions or the Numeros that live in the Espada's palace go to hang out or have fun in with some of the different things the Espada put in them.

For Cirucci, she saw most of her fraccions, along with a few others. Yin and Yang were talking about two men they met and start to fall for them. Cirucci didn't see Menoly because she was probably in her room sleeping, after a hard day of training with Skullak.

With Loly, she had two arrancars standing with her. One appeared as a muscular man with short silver hair and red eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain is a small plate on his forehead with horns. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a spike ball on a chain. At first glance he seems to be an Arrancar that gives more value to strength, but in fact he is calm and a great strategist.

The other was a young handsome man in his twenties with orangish hair and red eyes. He wears an orange and green uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a flat guard that resembles a wasp head. He always shows to be cocky and overconfident, but inside this excess of confidence. He is in fact quite insecure and with self-steem problems and is always thinking that everyone around him is judging all his actions.

Cirucci walked over and asked, "Loly may I ask who are this two?" "Of course Lady Cirucci. This is arrancar 63, Reto Rax (**Retrax**). He used to be my bodyguard when I was younger and is the only one from my home that I trust and is nice to me."

Reto despite his appears, he slightly bow and said, "It's a pledger meeting you Ma'am. Hope you don't mind allowing me stay in your palace?" Cirucci didn't really have a trust in most male arrancars, expect for Skullak and a few others. She should see the Reto was one of those she can trust and if you used to be Loly's bodyguard, then that was good enough for her. "Its nice to also meet you too," she said.

Cirucci looked to the other who was blushing a bit by stand next to Loly. Cirucci smirked knowing he must have a crush on her and asked, "Who might you be?" "I'm arrancar 64, Basu Kurow (**Buzzclaw**) ma'am and hope you don't mind letting stay too," he said a bit nervous. Cirucci smiled and said, "Not a probably at all. Loly mind show you friends here to their room?" Loly bowed and said, "Of course my Lady!" Loly took Basu, which made him blush more, while Reto followed. Cirucci couldn't help to softly laugh.

Then before she could do anything a female voice from behind asked, "Excuse me , but are you Mistress Cirucci?" "Why yes I am," said Cirucci as she turn around to see who was asking. Standing before her now was a young woman with green eyes, short black hair, and with a good-looking body that would make many female Arrancars fell envy. She wears a bit revealing golden and black uniform and her Zanpankuto was a short katana with a golden hilt.

Cirucci stared at the woman for a moment at her good looks, before shaking her head and asked "May I help you?" "Yes, I'm arrancar 58. My name is Burakku Wido (**Blackarachnia**) and was hope you would allow me to have a room and stay in your palace because my boyfriend live in Lord Skullak's palace and sad they're no more rooms left. Lord Skullak told me that out of all the only Espada that you were the best to stay, if you don't mind"

Cirucci couldn't help to smile knowing how smart her beloved Skullak was. "Not at all," said Cirucci. "Any female arrancar that need a place to stay is welcome you stay in my palace." "Why thank you Mistress Cirucci," said Burakku. So the two when for to find Burakku a room to stay in. The two talked and started to get alway well with each other. Cirucci even asked if Burakku wish to be part of her fraccions later. Burakku said she would think about it, but would be honored too. After showing Burakku her room, Cirucci kind of wish to ask her who her boyfriend was. Whoever in Skullak's fraccions or Numeros that were staying in his palace was a very luck guy.

With Dordoni, he also a bit tired and decided to listen to his Spanish music he like the most. Gatenbainne did the same, but he listen to his old 70s-80s music. Fran also took a liking into music as well, but he listen to more modern music.

With Grimmjow, he got into an argument over nothing with his with his sister Sarra and brother Strauss. Sarra is a yong woman with shortly cropped yellow hair with the exception of a longer bit hanginf at the nape of her neck that was blue. Strauss is a young man with spiky crimson hair. Grimmjow's young sibling have already been in Las Noches for a month already.

For the fraccions, they have become tried and annoyed my the Jaegerjaquez siblings pointless arguments. Strauss became friends with Shawlong and the others getting along with them quite well. Though for Sarra, there were problems. She was the only woman the lived in the Grimmjow's palace and his fraccions were a bit annoying to Sarra, since they like to stare at her.

After the argument was finally over, Sarra saw them staring and was annoyed yelled, "What is wrong with you idiots!" She walk right over to them and kicked Rey between his legs and punched him in the face. Making his fall, he raise and hand and said, "Why?", but Sarra just stomped on him and said, "Because out of you all. You are the one that annoys me them most!" Sarra looked to the other, who looked away.

Sara walked off and said, "I return to my room and if any of you fool try anything, I kill you!" This make the fraccions have shiver down their spine, while poor Rey was still groaning on the floor. Grimmjow sign seeing his sister like this and threatening is his fraccions too.

Shawlong walked over and asked, "Grimmjow permission to speak sir." Grimmjow nodded. "Sir we have been talking and was hope you can have your sister live in other of the other female Espada domain, since she arrived she been quite threatening and been beating up Rey half the time, just because he stares." Grimmjow sign and had to agree about it, but wasn't one Sarra that would listen, since she quite hothead and stubborn too. "I'll try, but don't have you hope up," said Grimmjow. "Anyway your all dismiss and you going off do whatever you what." Grimmjow started to leave then said, "Also someone take Rey to his room. I don't one of my men like this." As everyone walked off, Tesla help Rey and took him to his room.

With Nelliel, being the Leader of the Exequias was a hard job, but still she was still proud of being the leader of the Squad that protect Las Noches. Nelleil retired to her room after she had a lunch. She also let Kukkapuro live within her quarter too. With her fraccions, they were in the living/entertainment room. Pesche, Dondochakka, Charlotte, and Furen were watch a funny action movie. Bari and Saido were also enjoy themselves with a friendly card game. Only Rudobon seen to still be busy, since he was the second in command, but he was now resting and read a book.

With Ulquiorra, he finally had some quiet time for himself, since Yammy was a bit annoying to be around. But for now, he was in his room sleeping. Ulquiorra was in his private quarter reading.

With Harribel, she wanted to send more time with her adoptive son Sheelal. He has been very patient and deserve to have time spend with her. Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were once again arguing, but over who boyfriend was the most strongest and better looking. Geru was reading one of his poetic books, while his subordinates were off some where.

With Baraggan, he return to his palace were his ten fraccions were waiting in two row of five kneeling and bowing to him as he walked to this personal throne. "Welcome back your Majesty! "they all said. Baraggan nodded and said, "Patros who goes everything?" "My Lord everything has been well and we are ready to serve you in battle and come out victorious."

"Good,"said Baraggan then to his gaze to one of his other fraccion. "Avirama!" "Yes, my Lord!" he responded. "Out of all my fraccions, it seem that you the one that has been out of my palace the most," said Baraggan. "I what to know why?" "Well, my Lord I just go out to visit some of Skullak's fraccion and that all sir."

Baraggan looked at Avirama seriously. Skullak was one of the fellow Espada and respect his still as a king. "Very well Avirama, just make such when I call a meet the you will be here understand!" "Of course my Lord," he said. "Good, now your all dismiss. You all can go out and do whatever you want." "Thank you, your Majesty!" they all said and felt. Avirama was have a hard some troubles serving Baraggan, he is powerful, but can be hard to serve. He something think about maybe he should have pick Skullak instead and that way he can spend more time with his friends and girlfriend.

With Starrk, when he return to his room he fell upon his stack of pillows and fell asleep. Lilynette arrived and was annoyed seeing him like this. She was able to wake him, but Luna come in and stop her. "Lilynette please let Lord Starrk rest. He had a busy day."

Lilynette was still unhappy and pouted. Luna smiled and said, "Now about we go and do some training." "Really!" asked Lilynette excited. "Of course," said Luna as the two walked off. As the left, Starrk open one of his eyes and smirked. He was really happen to have someone like Luna around to help him keep Lilynette from waking him.

With Skullak, he returned to his living/entertainment room we most his fraccions and as well as a few Numeros were their too. Ggio wasn't their and Skullak believe he was doing his own personal training, since he wants to be Skullak's number one fraccion. Demoura wasn't their too and was doing whatever he did. Skullak also didn't see Findor and Aisslinger because he hasn't see them for a while.

Both Asgularo and Luders were playing a friendly game of chess, weren't arguing with each other. Both had a rivalry with each other try to see who was better. Some time it would get a bit out of hand and that is when Skullak to come in and do something about them. Luckily it doesn't happen that must.

Over at one of the large couch was Wasupītā, crazy Burittsu, Sukorupo, and an other play one of the many Halo game Skullak's got on the Xbox 360 on the large flat screen TV. Burak was also their, but was watching. The other arrancar was arrancar 69, Toran Suquito (**Transquito**). He appears as a pale, skinny man with short brown hair and yellow eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain cover the top left half of his face. His Zanpakuto was a long katana with a brown hilt. He was Wasupītā's best friend and also says his sentences with z.

Also working at a table was another of arrancar that is part of Skullak's fraccions. He is arrancar 68, Doril Bitto (**Drill Bit**). He appears as a young man with short brown hair and red eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remains is shaped like antennas on his head. His Zanpakuto was a katana with a brown hilt. He acts too much like a grunt feeling more comfortable obeying Skullak's orders the most. He also likes to create weird machines that usually don't work, but he is still trying and some of his invention come out good and work.

Skullak smiled happy, but then frowned because he sense something. He sign and took a step to his side held his arm out. Suddenly a young girl appeared out of nowhere by sonido. She wore a white dress with a black belt from which hung a dagger, which is her Zanpakuto and a white jerkin with a small black frilled collar. She had shortly cropped hair with her mask remains taking the form of a wavy hair decoration on the left side of her hair from which a braid of longer black hair hung, clashing with the closely cropped blonde hair.

She blushed being held by Skullak and thank him. Skullak let the girl down and said," Friia Carias how many time have I told you to not sonido around my palace until you have master it?" Skullak shook as head and continued, " After your accidents with several my fraccions and the last one with Asgularo also made him go crazy."

"I'm sorry Lord Skullak," said Friia. "I just really to be stronger, so I can be ready to be part of your fraccions. So you think you can train me?" Skullak shook his at Friia constant asking to be trained." Sorry, but I'm done for the day," said Skullak. "Check the training schedule, since your time is close." "But I want to be trained now!" complained Friia. Skullak rubbed his eyes, since it was so hard sometime to get Friia to listen.

Then Friia heard her name being called and saw her brother Findor, along with Aisslinger coming in. "Friia how many time have I told you not to disturb Lord Skullak, when he's done for the day." Friia ignored her brother, until he grabbed her collar and dragged her out of the room. "Come, I heard that Rodu is done and would be happy to train with you for a bit," said Findor. Friia just cross her arms and was still pouting and complaining because she still wanted Skullak to train her.

As they left, Skullak and Aisslinger watch the bit of an ironic sense. "Well, that was interesting," said Skullak. "So where have you two been?" "Ah, of course," said Aisslinger as a pull an envelope for under his cape. "Here you go ,sir." Skullak took it and open it.

After read it, Skullak did a friendly laugh. "Look like my old rival and friend Maguma Toron is giving me his regards and luck for use in the upcoming war." "I see, sir," said Aisslinger. "You and him go way back as friendly rivals. Even most of use your fraccions have also become friends and rivals with one his subordinates."

"Indeed," said Skullak. "I need to write a letter back a bit later too. Thank you Aisslinger, you can retired for the rest of the day." "Thank you, my Lord!" said Aisslinger bowing and taking his leave. Then three more of Skullak's newest fraccions arrived. They have only been with Skullak for a month, but their loyal to him was just as great as the others.

The first was tall, broad-shouldered, extremely muscular man. Who was wearing a heavy armor over brown trousers and a tan vest, he wield a war-hammer as his Zanpakuto. He had closely cropped black hair and dark red eyes. He is arrancar 70, Corrin. A bit of a brute, but he his loyalty is not to be question at all.

Next was a thin, pale man with stringy grey hair. He was wearing a relatively light chestplate with spikes at the shoulder, wears long-sleeved white tunic and tan britches tucked into a pair of dusty boots. His zanpakuto took the form of dual blades. He is arrancar 71, Vanton. He was another warrior with honor too.

Lastly was a small, slender woman with shortly-sropped platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes. Her mask remain is a crescent facing down at the center of her hairline with two small diamonds hanging from the crescent horns. Her Zanpakuto took the form of two twin daggers. She is arrancar 67, Lailla Mallia. She was a powerful and skilled warrior. She was truly loyal to Skullak and looked up to him. Skullak even made her, his apprentice.

"Corrin and Vanton how have you two been doing?" asked Skullak. "Excellent, Lord Skullak!" said Vanton. "We are ready to help you whenever you need us, sir," said Corrin. Skullak nodded and waved the two off letting them do whatever they want.

The two did and spilt apart. Corrin when over to where Asgularo and Luders were. He become friends with the two and they didn't mind Corrin at all. Vanton when over to where some of the only were play games and took a set on the couch. He and Burak both be came friends and sparring partners.

Skullak looked and Lailla and said, "And how is my best student doing?" "Great like always, sir," said Lailla. "I'm have been training hard and thank to your teaching, sir. I ready for anything and to be a great gladiator warrior like you, sir." Skullak smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "I believe you will. You have truly become a truly honorable warrior and very proud to have you as my apprentice."

Lailla slightly blushed and smile at Skullak with great happiness and joy. "Now go and enjoy yourself," said Skullak. "I had a busy day training your sister and I'm heading back to my quarters for some rest." "Of course, sir," said Lailla and walked off. Skullak did the same and headed back to his room.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #1**

The camera came open and Gin was standing with a pointer in his hand. "Hi, weclome to today lesson, in which we will be discussing the origins of the arrancar." Then the monitor screen came on and showed clips. "An arrancar is basically a hollow that has been transformed because its mask has been removed. Its impossible to predict what they look like. You never know what you find when that mask off. Its a little bit like gambling actually." "That kind of risk makes this so interesting," said Aizen appearing on the screen, which surprised Gin a bit.

"So you really do enjoy that kind of thing." "Indeed and look at the results we have," said Aizen as his screen imaged moved over and showed images of Grimmjow, Starrk, Skullak, Nelliel, and a few others. "I said most arrancar came out look pretty good," said Aizen, which made Gin sweatdrop.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #2**

"Todays lesson forces on the techniques the arrancars can use," said Gin. " Gonzui is use to devour a large amount of soul. The only one who uses it is Yammy. Pesquisa detects spiritual pressure, Sonido move you at fast speeds, Cero has fears destructive power, and Bala are weaker then ceros, but moves about twenty times faster. This is the correct spelling for those frases."

"They all look so difficult," said Yammy walking in. "I never how to write them all." He said trying to think, but had red question mark flowing above his head. "Yammy you're blushing, didn't mean to embarrass you." "Yammy are you finish with your studies?" ask Ulquiorra, as he walk in. "But Ulquiorra its hard and hurt my head," complained Yammy. "You **will** finish you studies, understand." Ulquiorra said coldly. "Yes, sir," said Yammy walking out of the room with his head down. "My that was quite cold," said Gin, but Ulquiorra stand at him and gave him shivers down his spine.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #3**

"Arrancar are number starting with 10 in order of their birth, they are called Numeros," said Gin. Then the screen come out and showed some arrancar and what their numbers are. "The one with superior killing and fighting abilities are give number for Zero to Nine base on their power level. This ten make up the cream of the arrancar assassination squad and their presents is what make our victory undeniable. They are know as the Espada. Their individual number are kept secret. Ulquiorra number is..." but, before Gin could finish, Ulquiorra appeared behind him and said, "What part of secret don't you understand Gin."

"Your no fun and beside the author already introduce all the Espada numbers in the first chapter, so the only ones that don't know are the Soul Reaper." "Are you breaking the 4th walk Gin?" ask Ulquiorra. "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it." Then suddenly one of the walk exploded and a squad of police came it a two of them grabbed Gin. "How dare you! Let me go!" said Gin. "Who are you guys?" "We are the 4th walk police and we arrest characters that break the 4th walk," said the captain. "But what about my show? You can't do this." "Oh yes we can. That under arrest until the next chapter comes out," said the captain. "But that will take several month," said Gin. "Then this will teach you a lesson," said the captain. "Take him away." Then they all left taking Gin with them "CAPTAIN AIZEN SAVE ME!" yelled Gin, before he was gone. Ulquiorra just blink at what happen and left the room.

**That it everyone, the arrancar got information about the Soul Reaper names and zanpakuto, but not on their zanpakuto's attack and abilities for half of them. Also hope you like how Skullak teaches fraccion and the little problem with Cirucci's fraccion, mostly with Loly. Also hope you like the fun ending to. Will Gin learn his lesson about breaking the 4th walk?**

**Next time I introduce some other future allies, along with more future enemies that will reappear again after the whole War and the Civil War in Hueco Mundo will start. **

**So thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Other Enemies

**Arrancar Wars**

_The Other Enemies! _

It was another day in Las Noches. Aizen called an Espada meeting and was going over a few thing. Aizen was about done, but still had one more subject to talk about.

"Now then tomorrow, I want you Ulquiorra to go to the World of the Living and test if this substitute soul reaper is a threat or not," said Aizen. "He has orange hair and a black bankai." "As you wish Lord Aizen," said Ulquorra.

"Good, now you are all dismiss," said Aizen. The Espada raise for their seat, but Aizen quickly said, "Skullak would be please stay for a bit? There is something I would like to talk to you about." Skullak nodded and sat back into his seat. Aizen waited until all the other Espada had left before talking.

"Skullak, I've been thinking and I am thinking we need more allies to join us," said Aizen. "I was think of going to Fortress Polyhex to..." But before Aizen could finish, Skullak shot out of his sat saying, "LORD AIZEN YOU CAN"T!" Aizen looked a bit surprised at Skullak's reaction.

"Please forgive me, my Lord," said Skullak calming down and sitting agian. "But you can't try to get High Governor Storaksus Darkomounto to join us!" Aizen looked at Skullak questionable and asked why.

"Because my Lord, Storaksus has no care about anything, except for ruling his fortress," said Skullak. "In it he is all powerful and I'm not ever sure if you stronger enough to beat him. Those that who have entered Polyhex have never been seen or heard from. No one has ever escape the prison of a fortress over the thousand of years because he rules it with an iron fist."

Aizen still looked at Skullak a bit surprised and said, "Very well then. I thank you for the info, if not my plan might have failed. You're dismissed!" Skullak stood up and bowed before leaving.

Once out, he was about to head back to his palace, he sense someone. "Who's there!" said Skullak. Then an arrancar came walking would for of the corner in the hallways.

He appears as a man with white hair and red eyes. He were a standard uniform and his mask remain cover his forehead and round his eyes. His Zanpakuto was a katana with a light green hilt.

"Who are you and what were you doing?" asked Skullak. "Forgive me sir, I'm Shika Dakon (**Cicadacon**) and I was just passing by." Skullak looked at Shika carefully and said, "Very well solider, just be careful on what you doing. Got it!" said Skullak. Shika saluted and said, "Of course, sir!"

Skullak nodded and walked off. Unknowing to him Shika grinned evilly and though, _"Fool, you have no idea on what our true Lord has plan for you traitors." _

As he left, he didn't know the someone was watching and listening to Shika and Skullak too when he was in his meeting. Above on the ceiling piled like ninja is Sukai Shadoru (**Sky Shadow**). He appears as a tall, slightly muscular man with green hair and yellow eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain are two wings on his back pointed upward.

He is not only a skilled warrior, but he is also has great knolowdge of political strategies. He say that his loyalty is to Skullak and serve him, but unknown to Skullak, Sukai is a spy like a few others that are in Las Noches that are pretending to serve the some of the Espada. Using his skills, Sukai sonido away to return to Skullak's palace before Skullak does, so he would be suspected for anything.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else in the Northern part Hueco Mundo stood Fortress Polyhex. I was a larger towering place that almost looked like a prison. Within the throne room and sitting on his personal throne was High Governor Storaksus Darkomounto (<strong>StraxusDarkmount**) himself.

He appeared as a tall and muscular man in his fourties with long blackish blue hair and a blackish blue beard. He wears a blue and red Emperor outfit with a blan mantle with fur in the border of the mantle. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Pickaxe.

Storaksus is servant of Stark House, he is so loyal that Lupos gave him the old fortress Polyhex. In fortress Polyhex, Storaksus rules with iron fist. He is the responsible for making sure that the prisioners won't escape. He is know for being dangerously short tempered. He is a total dictator and once he makes a decision no one can change his mind. It is useless try to appeal to his mercy, since he is merciless and don't think twice before using strength to achieve what he couldn't using intelligence. In the overall Storaksus is a terrible danger to EVERYONE in and out of Hueco Mundo.

Storaksus was sitting quietly, until the doors opened and Sukai Kueiku (**Skyquake**) his second in command came in. He is tall muscular man with green long hair and red eyes. He wears a green and white military uniform and his mask remains take the form of a small bone crest in his forehead. His Zanpakuto is a straight cleaver like sword. He is totally loyal to Storaksus and he obeys all his orders without questioning. He is also short-tempered too.

"Lord Storaksus, I have news about the arrancars in Las Noches the Soul Reaper is command is about start their war," said Sukai. "I see," said Storaksus. "Nothing of us to worry about at all. If that Soul Reaper dares to try to come to my fortress, he will just end up like so many others that are prisoners with this walls."

Storaksus waved his hand and said, "You my leave commander." Sukai bowed before leaving. Storaksus sat back and listen to the enjoyable screams of the prisoners that were being tortured by his men. There were Soul Reapers, Arrancars, and even Quincys.

They are keep alive, but are tortured because Storaksus wants his men to brake their will and hope for freedom. When one lose their hopes and are nothing of a shell of their former selves then they are give death, but those are still fighting with their wills and still have hope will remain alive, but their torture will not end.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo, in Las Noches border land was the Toron House. It was a new House at has been around of a hundred years, but a very powerful one. The rule was Maguma Toron (<strong>Magmatron<strong>), the oldest of three brother.

He appeared as a handsome man in his thirties with long red hair and green eyes. He wears a marine green jacket with dark blue pants and he wears a bang of his hair to cover his mask remains that take the form of half mask that covers the upper left part of his face. His Zanpakuto takes the form of an Nodachi sword with serrated blade.

Maguma like his two younger brother had as the ambition to become Emperor of Hueco Mundo, but differently from his brothers who ambitions are merely egostical, Maguma has the sincere desire of transform Hueco Mundo in a better place to it's inhabitants. Maguma also is an old friend of Skullak and they have a friendly rivalry.

Maguma was sitting on his favorite chair reading a letter he got from Skullak. It was a thank you letter and Skullak was hoping after the war was over, Maguma would come and they can have a match, since both have fought each other a hundred time and both have an even score. Maguma was happy to hear for his best rival too. He also had a large group of subordinates that were his fraccions. They also became friends and rivals with Skullak's fraccions.

First is Seibā Bakku (**Saberback**), Maguma Toron's second in command. He appears as a slim, young handsome man with green blueish eyes. He wears gray uniform and his mask remains take the form of an aztec headdress. His Zanpakuto is a katana with grey hilt and the guard of a rapier.

He used to be a honorless mercenary selling his sword to the highest bid, until he tried to end Maguma Toron's life, but instead of killing him Maguma Toron trained Seiba and changed his ethics. Now he puts honor above everything and he wouldn't think twice before sacrifice himself for his friends. He also a friend/rival with Findor, since both are the second in command to who they serve to and challenged each other on who the best SIC.

Next is Gairu Dāto (**Guiledart**). He appears as a muscular man in his fifties with shoulder length orange hair and yellow eyes. He wears a yellow and black uniform and his mask remains take the form of a helmet with a horn. His Zanpakuto has a quite uncommon shape, it is a double weapon, in one point it has an Axe and the other point has a Moningstar Mace.

He is one of Maguma Toron's best friend and he also is one of his first Fraccions. He is totally loyal to Magumatoron and he despises traitors putting him in constant conflicts. He also a friend/rival with Demoura, since both are the muscle in their groups. They fight each other, only to see which one of them is stronger.

Next is Deddo Endo (**BWN Dead End**). He appears with the phisycal age of a man in his twenties. He has long purple hair and red eyes. He wears a white and purple uniform and his mask remains take the form of a cone shaped helmet. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with purple hilt.

In warrior terms, Deddo is an example to be followed, he is sometimes embarassed by the actions of his fellow Fraccions. He is the strategist in Maguma Toron's team being highly studied in military history and adapted at adapting those old strategies and tactics to modern combat. He also a friend/rival with Aisslinger. To Deddo, he found Aisslinger as an interested rival and someone who was also smart.

Next is Aruka Disu (**Archadis**). He appears as a muscular and slim handsome man in his twenties with green, navy blue, and teal shouder length hair and he has grey eyes. His mask remains take the form of a Zorro like mask and he wears a beige unifrom. His Zanpakuto takes the form of wing shaped daggers with golden blades.

Aruka is endlessly concerned with his looks, he is pretty narcissist. He is proud of his looks and powers, he enjoys talking to his victims, lording his superiority over them, he also likes to flirt with the female Arrancar serves. He is known for having hooked up with many girls and the chances of a girl say no to him practically doesn't exist. He also good friend/rival with Avirama, when he was part of Skullak's group of hollow, before joining Baraggan. Both challenge each other to find out how was the best in arial combat.

Next is Suringu (**Sling**), the youngest of Maguma's fraccions. He appears as a young man at 18 years old. He has dark green shoulder length hair and red eyes. He wears a yellow orangish uniform and his mask remains takes the form of a roman centurion helmet. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a broadsword with orange hilt

He is a little goofy, clumsy, and only good in following orders, but tends to screw that up as well. He also like to listen to music rather do his duties. He is friend/rival with Ggio, since both are the youngest members in their groups.

Next is Hado Heddo (**Hardhead**). He appears as a young handsome man in his twenties with short purple hair and yellow eyes. He wears a purple and teal blue uniform and his mask remain is a dome plate on top of his head. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Broadsword. He quite serious and don't take easily jokes. He also became friend/rival with Asguiaro.

Next is Kirā Panchi (**Killer Punch**). He appears as a muscular man in his fourties with yellow eyes and dark purple shoulder length hair. His mask remain is a helmet with a horn pointing backwards and he wears a purple and red armor. His Zanpakuto is a cleaver sword. He was once take as prisoner before, but able to escape. His old friend Hado found him and save him. Taking him to serve Maguma.

Next is Kureijī Boruto (**Crazybolt**). He appears as a young man in his twenties. He has short black hair with green eyes. He wears a black and red uniform and his mask remain is a mandible fragment in his neck. His Zanpakutos are a pair of daggers.

His petite stature along his speed agility and flexibility allowed him to become an efficient thief, but one day he was captured and was about to be executed. If it wasn't for Maguma for saving him, he would have been killed. After being saved, Kureijī became one of Maguma loyal followers.

Next is Bazūka (**Bazooka**). He appears as a muscular man in his thirties with red eyes and green greyish hair. He wears a black and orange uniform and his mask remain is a helmet with four spikes in the sides of the head. His Zanpakuto is a one hand Ax.

For years he alwasy served the Gilgas as an enforcer and executioner, but in the end he thought that this way of life as an assassin wasn't right, so he left. He learned about Maguma and join up with him and serve loyally.

Lastly is Hai Dorā (**Hydra**). He appears as a young handsome man in his twenties with red and purple uniform. He had purple long hair and yellow eyes. His mask remains is a small flat bone crest in his forehead and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt.

He is REALLY friendly and he is quite a gentleman. He is always smiling and he don't like to stay alone for too long. Hai served the High Governor Storaksus Darkomounto, but he thought that he was destinated to a bigger task, in the end he left the Polyhex to join Maguma Toron the Arrancar he ideolizes most. He also became friend/rival with Luders.

Maguma also saw that the end of the letter that, Skullak would send another one telling when the war was won. So that Maguma and his men would know when to come to Las Noches. Maguma was happy about it and told his men. All become excited and they couldn't wait to see their friends/rivals again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the exiled waste land of the Western part of Hueco Mundo was a broken down fortress. It had several holes in the walls and roof, but their were several room that the Ok. One was the throne itself.<p>

In it, sitting on his bone makeshift throne Mordrath Luisenbarn. He looked about 30 years old in human years. He is muscular, have shoulder-lenght blonde hair, green eyes with flecks of black, and a neatly trimmed reddish-gold mustache and a goatee.

His mask remain is a circlet around his head like a thin crown with two fangs protruding on wither side of his eyes. His clothes are similar to Baraggan's except his coat is longer and only has a thin trim of black fur along the collar. He keeps his coat held closed by a blood-red sash. He wears under a belt made of gold chains with a gold medallion in the shape of a dragon's head with rudy eyes.

His Zanpakuto took the form of a spear. The shaft is black and the spear head is icy-blue. He keep it hidden half the time in his throne like his brother did with his axe.

He also very arrogant, but is also very patient. Being about to wait for a long time for his plan to come along. He also believe that he should be the King of Hueco Mundo. He has been building his force and wait for his time to strike when Las Noches and take over after the War was over and the forces within Las Noches have been weaken. With him were three of his most loyalty men.

First was Petros Liones, bother of Edrad. Like his brother who's loyal to Grimmjow, Petros is equally loyal to Mordrath only. He is medium height, but broad build, heavily muscled, and had shortly cropped black hair at the side, but a mohawk was deep red at the top tired into a tail at the back by a leather cord.

He was bare-chested except for a leather jerkin kept unfastened, a crimson sash wrapped around his waist under a leather belt, tanned hide trousers, and black mask remain were two gauntlets covering the back of his hands and wrap around his wrists, but not covering his finger. His Zanpakuto was a double-edged blade with a sheath hanging from a series of leather cords as the side. The pommel is shaped like the head of a roaring tiger.

Next was Tarran Granz, the second youngest of the Granz siblings. He is a strong warrior, but also Mordrath's top scientist. He is slender, pale-faced with platinum blonde hair with golden blonde streaks at the temples. He wore a long white coat and a red and green sash wrapped around his wrist. His mask remain is a monocle attacked to his neck by a thin chain of bone and his Zanpakuto is a rapier in a sheath tucked under his sash.

Lastly was Saracc Chelute, the brother of Rudobon. Like his brother, he was serious, but also was honorable too. He was also very loyal too Mordrath too, but sometimes doubt some the things Mordrath does, but wouldn't never said it out loud.

He is a medium height, small-built man with black hair and crimson eye with a dark crimson band covering his right eye socket and a thin-faced. His mask remains was unique in that his mask fragment is on his hands and not his face. His left hand is completely covered in bone plates with small horns protruding from his knuckles. His right hand has long bone-like claws growing from the three middle fingers.

He wore a long white trenchcoat with crimson embroidery at the cuff and collar, black shirt tucked into a pair of white trousers tucked into black boots, and leather belt with a silver buckle. His Zanpakuto took the form of twin daggers sheathed behind his back with bone hilt.

As they were discussing their future plans, they didn't know someone was listening outside in the hallway. Out there is a muscular man in his fifties with short maroon redish hair and orange eyes. He wears a brown redish uniform and a blueish purple cape in his left shoulder. His mask remains take the form of the horn of a beetle in his forehead and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a blackish brown hilt.

He is Ramu Hōn (**Ram Horn**). He usually shows a calm personality, but he is short-tempered. He is quite stubborn and has shows a tenacious personality during fights. Ramu was leaning against the wall and grinned. _"That fool thinks will be king, but will be nothing. Once the true ruler return, who are loyal to him will savage, while those who are not will be destroyed."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Eastern part of Hueco Mundo was a military style basefortress. Within the main hanger bay were many different tanks, jets, other military vehicles. With the base were many Arrancars that looked the same.

They were Vehicars (**Vehicons**), high level Gillian Arrancars. All appears as good-looking man with red eyes and silver hair, though many have different hair styles like having long, shoulder-length, short, etc. While a few dyed their hair a different color. They all wear black and purple uniform. They are most fodder, but they serve very loyalty to their leader.

With in the throne room on his personal throne was the leader Mega Toron (**Megatron**). He appears as a young good-looking man that he has shoulder length white hair along with red eyes. He wears a white uniform that resembles an emperor outfit and different for other Arrancars, he wields three different Zanpakutos. One a katana with light gray hilt and a black blade, the second is a purple segmented sword, and the last is a black Katana.

Mega Toron usually shows a cold and calm personality but in fact he is quite short-tempered and quick to anger. He's also has a charismatic and smily personality that he uses to call new followers to his arm. He is also ruthless don't letting nothing and one stand in his way.

Mega was surprisingly in a very good mood. He forces were at full strength and were prepared to attack Las Noches. He was going to take his place as Emperor, kill the Soul Reaper there, and any arrancars that would not bow before him and swear their loyalty to him. Then the doors open and two of Mega's most loyalty henchmen come in. One of them had his only followers with.

The first was Saundo Webu (**Soundwave**). He appears as a young good looking man with down spiky, blue hair and wore a red visor glasses. He wore a blue shirt with white sleeves with red circles around the sleeve part of his shirt between his hands and elbows. The center of his shirt had a yellow curved end rectangle with a clear gray in middle of it and wore white pants. His mask remains take the form of headphones around his neck. His Zanpakuto is quite different for any others. It take the form of two metal gloves that have mini sound speakers at the tip of each fingers.

He was one of the most feared in Mega's army, not because he was evil, but it because of his personally, which he almost don't have one. He almost completely emotionless and almost never shows any emotion at all. Just by staring at him, many get shiver down their spines. The only ones that he does care about are his two fraccions and his pets.

First was Furenjī (**Frenzy**). He appears as a boy with dark blonde hair and red eyes. He wears a black and dark blue short sleeve shirt, black pants, a black sash, black boosts, red armbands, and black figureless gloves. His mask remain is a red visor. His Zanpakuto is a dragger with a red hilt. Furenjī lives to fight. He enjoys the violence, fear, destruction, and mayhem in war. His lusts to destroy with an intensity that borders on insanity and war is his fuel.

Second is Ranburu (**Rumble**), Furenjī twin brother. He appears as a boy with light blonde hair and red eyes. He wears a blue and purple short sleeve shirt, blue pants, a black sash, black boosts, blue armbands, and black figureless gloves. His mask remain is like his brother's red visor. His Zanpakuto is a dragger with a purple hilt .

Ranburu is basically a street punk. Small, but always acting tough as a cover. He talks tough because he is tough. Quick-tempered and of a generally mean disposition. He has a tendency to toss out a taunting rhyme at his enemies.

Then there were Saundo's pet. There are eight of them, which are small and can't talk, but they are all at an Adjuchas level and quite intelligent. There is Slazer (**Laserbeak**) the red and black condor, Ravijji (**Ravage**) the black panther, Bazusō (**Buzzsaw**) the black and yellow condor, Ratto Batto (**Ratbat**) the black, dark pink and yellow bat, Sukōku Tōku (**Squawktalk**) the blue bird, Bīsuto Bokkusu (**Beastbox**) the purple gorilla, Suraggu Fesuto (**Slugfest**) the greenish Stegosaurus with pink feet and spine-plates, and Ōbākiru (**Overkill**) the white and dark blue Tyrannosaurus.

Lastly is Saundo's older brother, Shokku Webu (**Shockwave**). He's the head mad scientist that serve Mega. He appears as a man with dark purple hair, yellow eyes, and wore an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore a purple uniform and his mask remains were on the side of his head, which look like rectangular horns. Another thing that was interesting about him was that he didn't was a left hand, instead it look like some type of blaster. His Zanpakuto is a stared katana with a purple hilt.

He's very smart and believe logic is the key to victory. Just like his brother be almost never shows any emotion and is more like a computer. He has one master and that is Pure Logic. The main reason he serve Mega is because its the logical choice, but he does have his doubts about Mega as a leader and has been secretly watching the Espada see if any of them were a logical choice to serve, if Mega fails.

Shokku also has his own pert too called a Dorirā (**Driller**). It's a massive worm Adjuchas with razor shape teeth. It also has several tentacles with saw blades at the end of them. It only listen and obeys Shokku.

"Ah Saundo and Shokku goo to see you," said Mega. "Report our situation on the plan." Saundo nodded and said, "Sir, our inside agents Bonku, Nokku, Sukai, Ragun, and Burittsu have successfully infiltrate Las Noches and are working with several of the Espada. We haven't heard for them, but they will help get our forces get into Las Noches with the Espada and their force knowing until its too late."

"Excellent! How is our forces here?" ask Mega. "Their all set and ready to move out in a few days," said Shokku. "Not even the forces of Las Noches are strong enough to face our technology, weapons, and forces." Mega nodded in understandment.

Suddenly an explosion was heard, while surprised Mega and the others. Mega press a button of control panel of his throne's armrest and said, "Hanger bay what going on?" Then a hologram of a arrancar appeared.

The Arrancar appears man with red eyes and short black hair. He wears a white, blue, and red uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a standard katana with red blade. He is arrogant, ambitious, traiturous and a coward. He won't think twice before leaving the battle to save his own life even if this means leave his allies to die and this makes him quite unpopular amongst the Arrancars.

"Sutasu Krimu (**G1 Starscream**) what going on?" demanded Mega. "I'm not sure Lord Mega," said Sutasu. "Everything was fine one moment, but then everything when crazy. All our vehicles are malfunctioning. They're going off and destroy everything." Then hit the floor as a cero misil flew over him.

Mega growled in anger and yelled, "Then fine a way to stop it you incompetent fool!" He slam his fist on the off button on the control pad. He looked to his men and said, "Saundo get in there a find out what is going on!" Saundo bowed before his fraccions and pets left with him.

An hour later, everything had finally calm down, but thing didn't look good at all. Most of the vehicles have been destroyed, though a few tanks survived. Within the hanger bay the Vehicars soldiers were clear up and try to find anything else that was still working.

Also there was the Jetrons an elite team the serve Mega. Leading them was Sutasu Krimu, of course. With him were the six other members or you can said they were all 'brothers' of sort.

First was Sansu Tomu (**Sunstorm**), the member with the greatest spiritual power. It's so big that he has to use a seal in his Zanpakuto to protect everone around him. He appears as a young good-looking man with black short hair and red eyes. He wears an orange and white uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a Katana with orange hilt

He isn't exactly arrogant, but he thinks that he is a kind of supernatural Arrancar sent by a superior entity to lead his people to a new age of glory (but this only serves to repulse people because they end up thinking that Sansu is nuts).

Next is Sukai Wapu (**Skywarp**), the calmest member of the Jetrons and this made him the most qualified to become the team's strategist. He appears as a young good looking man with short black hair and red eyes. He wears a black and purple uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a Katana whose guard has a triangular shape and a purple hilt. He also rarely shows emotion and his sonido is the fastest in the Jetrons.

Next is Sanda Kurakka (**Thundercracker**), who is Sukai Wapu's slightly younger twin brother. He wears a blue and black Uniform and his Zanpakutos are a pair of Katanas with blueish blades. He is an agressive and brutal battle lover who wouldn't think twice before enter in a battle of 1 (him) VS many (enemies). He loves to fight, but despite his brutal personality he really gets along with the other comrades.

Next is Surasuto (**Trust**). He appears as a dark-skinned young good-looking man with redish short hair and yellow eyes. He wears a crimson and black uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a Katana with crimson hilt and a three-pointed star shaped guard.

He is pretty arrogant and rude. He likes to show off his abilities and to scream showing that he is in the battlefield, but this loudy screaming side of his personality always ruins the missions that need discretion. He is also a lot playful and loves to do pranks to his comrades too.

Next is Daji (**Dirge**). He appears as a dark-skinned young good-looking man with blueish short hair, yellow eyes, and has a battle scar in his left cheek. He wears a navy blue uniform and his Zanpaluto takes the form of a long Katana with a navy blue hilt and a black hooked blade.

He is a creepy person that gives the creeps even to his superiors. He is usually a silent and cold person. He likes to use fear and other psycological games during his battles and his favorite hobby is to play with his victims before defeating them.

Next is Ramu Jetto (**Ramjet**). He appears as a dark-skinned young good-looking man with white short hair and yellow eyes. He wears a white and black uniform and his Zanpakutos are a pair of short katana with a light blue blades and a white hilts.

Although he always prove to have a friendly personality, but inside his mind Ramu is a calculist and logical person always analizing everything and everyone around him thinking that the succes in battle can be guaranteed by a good strategy. This always leads him to have some conflicts with the more agressive and impulsive Arrancars.

Lastly is Assido Sutormo (**Acid Storm**). He appears as a slim yet muscular young man with short black hair, green eyes, and wears a green and gray uniform. His Mask remain resemble a half like mask in the left upper side of his head. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a green hilt and the guard resemble the symbol of chemical waste.

He is highly dangerous, cold, mentally unstable, and cruel psycopath. Assido is a master of fear and torture, since he only kills his victims only after torturing them (both mentally and physically). Though he is still totally loyal to Mega Toron and obey all his orders without question. Assido as don't really care about his fellow sibling that much, but he still is about to put up with them.

As the Jetrons looked around, Sansu whistled and said, "Man this place is a mess," "Well, it I was leader, something like this wouldn't happen," said Sanda.

"If you were leader, then we would have fallen in defeat all time ago," said Sukai with a bored look. " You want to said that in my face!" yelled Sanda.

"Will you idiots Shut Up!" yelled Sutasu. "Gees, can any of you act normal for once?" Sutasu looked over where to other Jetrons were and were supposed to be helping.

Surasuto grab a piece of scarp metal and throw it. It hit Ramu in the back of his head and made him fall into a pile of debris. Surasuto laughed, while Ramu for out of the pile and looked mad at Surasuto, but was too smart to fall into a pointless fight. Daji was just standing their will his gloomy look and atmosphere around him.

Sutasu facepalm himself and rubbed his eyes. "Truth I think only Ramu is the only normal one out of you all."

"Well, it also mean our plans are held back and we won't be able to see Surippu," said Sansu. Sutasu glared at Sansu, which made him step back in fear.

"Yes, Surippu," said Sutasu. "I still don't know why she abandoned us and left to join with those Espada." "Maybe it was because we acted like overprotective brothers and treated her unfairly. Not letting her train or fight," said Sukai.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter," said Sutasu. "When we attack, I give her one change to rejoin with use. If not then, she will share the fate like the other Arrancars that won't join us."

Assido snorted and said, "Tch, why should be keep that traitor alive? She made her choice and betrayed use to the pitiful Arrancars in Las Noches." Sutasu kind of had to agree, but remain silent. The other Jetrons member didn't fell comfortable about it and would at least try to get their sister a chance to try to rejoin them once again.

In another part of the hanger bay, another team helping with the clear up. They were the Rifurekutā (**Reflector**) team. One of Mega's best spy team in his forces.

First is Supeko Toro (**Spectro**). He appears 18 years old young man with grey eyes. He wears a red and black uniform and his mask remain take the form of a helmet. He wields a Wakizashi and his Zanpakuto is a Katana with a red hilt.

When working with his other two team partners, he is one of the best agents of Mega Toron, but he isn't too efficient when he has to work alone. He is also a little shy when near girls.

Next is Supai Gurasu (**Spyglass**). He appears as a young man with black hair with red eyes. His mask remain take the form of spy goggles and he wears a blue uniform. His Zanpakuto is a short broadsword. Supai is a little annoying because after ending a mission he alwasy demands he and his team to become more efficient.

Lastly is the leader, Byu Fainda (**Viewfinder**). He appears as a muscular man in his thirties with long black hair. He wears a navy blue uniform, but no one knows what his face looks like because he wears a helmet that covers his entire head and a visor that hides his eyes. His Zanpakuto is a long dagger. Despite being supposedly loyal to Mega Toron, Byu is a blackmailer and he wouldn't think twice before betraying his comrades when is most convenient for him.

In another part of the hanger were more arrancars working with the Vehicars to help clear up. One is Asutoro Torein (**Astrotrain**). He appears as a man in his mid forties with short white hair and red eyes. He wears a grey and purple uniform and his mask remain was a helmet. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a purple hilt

He like others carve power and want to let an army as a General. He arrogant and complains because he alway help transport troops to battle. He was help with the heavy lifting on large piece of debris.

Another Arrancar that was help with the heavy lifting, though to him it was like lifting a feather. He is Ramupeji Calius (**BW Rampage**). He appears tall muscular man with yellow orangish hair and green eyes. He wears a red and yellow uniform with purple details and his mask remain are a crab jaws in his cheeks. His Zanpakuto is a crab claw like weapon.

While the members of the Calius family are nice people, Ramupeji is a psychotic and cruel Serial Killer. He sided with Mega Toron to become stronger and thanks to Shokku's experiments, he made Ramupeji's soul immortal. The Vehicars fear him very much and try to stay out his way.

Another arrancar was one are the few woman that served in Mega's army. She is Kaminari Burasuto (**Thunderblast**). She appears as a beautiful woman with an attractive body. She has yellow eyes and flowing long silver hair. Wears a quite revealing silver and yellow uniform with purple knee hight boots. His mask remain is a broken helmet on his left side of his head. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt.

She quite smart, sneaky, selfish, greedy, fickle, feisty, and like to flirt a lot. She into the most handsome and most powerful Arrancars like Mega, while do anything to make them be attractive to her. She don't care even if they have girlfriend, she tries to prove that she better then then in anyway. She also hate people messing up her good looks too.

She was ordering Vehicars around, since she wasn't going to do any dirty work and mess up her good looks. The Vehicars were a bit annoyed with her order, but try their best to ignore her.

Two other arrancars were helping with clean up work too. The first is Demo Risshā (**Demolisher**). He appears as a as a muscular man with short brown hair in a military style and green eyes, but has some type of scanning device over his right eye. He wears a light brown and red military uniform and his mask remain is a chin guard. His Zanpakuto that form of a broadsword with a green hilt.

He is a military expert. He very trusted, but sometimes very dim. What make him so great is his undivided loyalty and devotion to the Mega Toron's cause.

Second is Sunō Sutōmu (**Snowcat**). He appears as a thin yet slightly muscular man with shoulder-length white hair and purple eyes. He was a personal white style uniform and his mask remain is a scuba mask. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a while hilt and a guard shaped like a snowflake. He's crazy and wild guy that enjoys battle, while yodeling a lot. He and Demo are best friends.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Mega had gather his top best generals and warriors. There were also several bounty hunters Mega hired and payed them to help him with his plans. There were Shokku and Saundo, along with his fraccions and pets.

First is Burakku Konboi (**RID Scourge**). He appears as a young slightly muscular man with shoulder-length blackish blue hair and red eye. He wears a black uniform and his mask remain is a helmet with pointed horns on the sides. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a red hilt.

He think he's better them most others. He is a ruthless and cunning warrior, but his greatest strength is also his weakness—his temper. His rage also makes him impatient, petulant, and easily provoked; it also scares the heck out of his fellow comrades.

Next is Admiral Shāku Toron (**Energon Skarkticon**). He appears as a good looking man with shoulder-length black and blue eyes. He wears yellow, purple, and silver military uniform and his mask remain is a fin-like helmet. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a teal hilt and the guard is shaped like fins.

He a good strategists, but is cold-heart and cruel. He hate Geru very much and think he better then him. One of the main reason he joined Mega is to kill his hated enemy Geru, once and for all.

Next is one of the bounty hunters, Rokku Daun (**Lockdown**). He appears as a man in his fourties. He is slim, but slightly muscular with baldy head and four black marks in his face, two on his chin and the other two on the forehead. He has black eyes and wears a green armor with spikes in the shoulders, a purple glove in the left hand, and a hook in place of his right hand.

He never was loyal to anyone in other words, he is loyal only to the ones who pay the highest price, and he always changed his loyaties to many lords of Hueco Mundo. Mega has pay him very much for his assistants.

Differently from most other the Arrancars, Rokku doesn't have a Zanpakuto of his own, but instead he has the power to get his victims' Zanpakutos and to access their powers. He has a big collection of Arrancar Zanpakutos that he gathered over the years.

Next was Rokku's partner Oriru Surikki (**Oil Slick**). He used to be a scientist that worked with Szayel and served Skullak. Unfortunately, one day an accident happened and chemical produts fell on Oriru completely burning his face leaving the skull and leaving him in a constant Resurrected form. He left Las Noches and become a bounty hunter with his good friend Rokku. Over the years, Oriru learn that it was Szayel's fault for the accident and he join to help Mega to have his revenge to both Szayel for destroying him and Skullak for not doing anything to help.

His Zanpakuto is unknown, since he is in a constant Resurreccion. He appears wears a black and beige armor with spikes in the arms and clawed hands and he has red eyes. The chemicals damaged his lungs making him impossible to breath normally, so he wears a glass helmet and a breathing equipment to keep him alive. His weapon he has is an iron ball attached to a long chain.

Next is a group called the Mano Negra (**Black Hand**). They are a mercenary organization of spies, assassins and information dealers. Mega called in and payed the three main members to come and help him.

First is Hato Sheto (**Hatchet**), who in fact is an Adjuchas that resembles a muscular feline. Most who look at Hato thinks that he is mindless, but this isn't true because he is the brain behind the Mano Negra feeding the agents with the strategies, information about their targets, and formulating plans to complete missions that otherwise would be impossible of being complete. Despite being an Adjuchas, Hato is more than capable of fight Vasto Lorde Arrancars and when he needs to complete field missions by himself, he does them with a perfection that is admired by all of the agents.

Next is Kuranku Kesu (**Crankcase**). He appears as a punk. He has black hair with several golden braids coming for the back of head and are draped over his shoulders. He also has red eyes, a nose ring, and wore a black punk style uniform. His mask remains take the form of two fangs on his lower lip at go over his mouth. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a black command knife. He is smart and has a shadowy personality, but he is also funny and ironic sometimes.

Lastly is Kurow Baru (**Crowbar**), who is a young distant cousin of Kuranku. He has red eyes and black spiky hair. His mask remains take the form of two fangs on his lower lip at go over his chin and his Zanpakutos take the form of a pair of morning star maces.

He wears a high-tech black suit that allows to become invisible, create force fields, hack computers, levitate objects and etc. He is colder and more ruthless than Kuranku and he never lets nothing and no one stand in his way when he is working in a mission.

His suit also have many weapons like arm blades, throwing knives, dart shooters in his fingers, turbo jets in his feet and back, energy absorbers in his palms. He can also compress the energy of a Bala in his fist strengthening his physical attacks, but what is probably his most dangerous ability is the Cero that he shoots from his eyes that is both fast of charge and shooting fast and barely makes any sound and this combined with his sniper scope decreases the possibility of missing his target.

Lastly is Bludgeon and his team. Bludgeon used to be the former leader of the Sigilo Ninja de Fuerza, who pass leadership to his best and top student Sikkusu. He appears an a mid-aged man in his fifties with shoulder-length brown hair and red eyes. He wears a green and orange uniform and his mask remain his a samurai's helmet on his head. His Zanpakuto take the form of an ancient Japanese sword with a red hilt.

Before he used to be a very honorable warrior and believe in the way of the sword, but after years past he become bitter and cold-hearted. He kill any opponent the dare to raise their blade at him and his barely has any senses of honor anymore. He's a extremely fearsome, skilled, and dangerous. His swordsmanship skills are better then most and his martial art skilled are also very dangerous, since he has learned ever type of martial art there is. He joined with Mega because he believe that being join in Mega Toron's force that he would be able to fight worth opponents to fight against.

Then their was Bludgeon's team, with four members. First is Igua Nusu (**Iguanus**). He appears as a short and slim man with gray hair and red eyes. He wears a gray and yellow uniform and his Zanpakuto is a whip. He is one Bludgeon beast friends. Igua have athetlic build and is a ferocious battle, he sided with Mega Toron to fight side by side with his friend Bludgeon.

Next is Buraddo Cifer (**Blood**). He appears as a man blue hair and red eyes. He wears a blue and white uniform and a trench coat over his uniform, he also wears a visor. His mask remain is two bat ears and his Zanpakuto is a force sword. He is easily the cruellest member and is Bludgeon's 2nd in command. He is also intelligent and only acts when taking a strategy.

Next is Daurosu Granz (**Dauros**). He is a tall, muscular man with jaw length gray hair and red eyes. He wears a dark gray and purple uniform and his Zanpakuto is an ax. His mask remain is a half viking helmet in the right part of his head. He acts more a like viking cause he likes to fight, destroy, and make a lot of noise.

Lastly is Giruma Tiburon (**Gilmer**). He appears as a man with long blue hair and red eyes. He wears a magenta and blue uniform and his Zanpakuto is a harpoon. His mask remain is a thin fish fin in the top of his head. He is much calmer than his friend Daurosu and he also likes to stay with Buraddo and prepare strategies.

Mega Toron looked over at his men and turn to Saundo and said, "Saundo report!" "Yes, my Lord," he said. "I was able to discover the source of the problem. It appears that a virus was unleashed on our vehicles and made the self active make them destroy everything."

Mega briefly looked surprised, then asked, "Were you able to track how used it?" "No, my Lord," said Saundo shaking his head. "This virus was very special because after its job is done, it self-destruct and destroy itself. Its impossible to find the source where or who used it."

Mega grinned his teeth in anger and looked to Shokku. "What is the states of your forces?" he asked. "Well, my Lord not good," said Shokku. "We did loss any men, but most of our vehicles were completely destroyed."

"Then how long will it take for us to be at full power again?" asked Mega, demanded to know. "I calculate that it will take use until winter time in the Living Word to be back up to full power and be able to start our attack," said Shokku.

Mega slam his fist down in anger on his throne's armrest and said, "Damn it! Who ever did is will pay for their treachery!" He looked over his men and said, "Now get to work and make sure to keep an eye on anyone that looked suspicious!" Everyone either saluted or bowed. They either said, "Yes, Lord Mega Toron!' or "As you command Lord Mega Toron!"

Unknown to anyone, listening outside to throne room someone that heard everything. He is Shi Kuranpu (**Sea Clamp**). He appears as a man in his fourties with grayish purple short hair and wears a blue uniform. His mask remain is a circlet with three points pointing backwards and his Zanpakuto is a trident. He is quite cruel and he likes to torture his victims with his claws in release form.

He was grinned then walked off before anyone saw him. _"Is will delay Mega Toron's plans and forces until the war is hopefully is over," _though Shi. _"Is will allow forces to be ready to defeat all forces that would oppose use."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Southern part of Hueco Mundo, is where in the mountains homed another dangerous army is. This one made their home hide from others, so they can be ready to plan their own plans against the other forces and take over Hueco Mundo as well.<p>

In the large throne room, sitting on his stone throne was the leader Garuba Toron (**Galvatron**). He was the young sibling of the Toron brothers and with him was his army. He appears as a young man in his late thirties. He has shoulder-length silver hair and red eyes. He wears a purple uniform and his mask remain his a three point crown on his forehead. His Zanpakuto is a katana with dark grey hilt.

Before Garuba, was a nice leader that respected his men, but something happen. He was exposed to the mysterious Angorumoa Crystals and his mind was corrupted. Now he's drived with power, madness, rage, and always wants to be better then his brothers. He's a follows of the True God of Hueco Mundo, but his loyalty is questionable. He doesn't ever care about his own subordinates are safe. Garuba Toron and his forces have one goal, which is take over Hueco Mundo, destroy all that are in their way or don't surrender or pledge their loyalty to them, and wait for the True God of Hueco Mundo to return to his right full place that the ruler of Hueco Mundo.

Standing by Garuba Toron side was two of his most loyalty men and his right-hand men. First is Sukaji (**Scourge**). He appears as a man in his thirties with red eyes and he has shoulder length blue hair. He has a goatee and a mustache. His mask remain take the form of a helmet and his Zanpakuto is a katana with white hilt and black blade. He wears a blue uniform and white boots and iron gloves with claws. He is a powerful Arrancar with his only weakness being his arrogance.

Second is Saikuro Nasu (**Cyclonus**). He appears as a handsome man in his thirties. He has long blue hair and red eyes. His mask remain take the form of a helmet with two straight horns. He wears a blue and purple uniform and his Zanpakutos are a pair of black blade curved swords. His loyalty to Garuba Toron is bigger then anyone else. He is also a little short tempered that makes him act impulsively sometimes.

As Garuba looked around the room. His gazed looked to all his men that were loyal to him and him alone, unlike several others that were only here help so the can True God take his right place again as God ruler of Hueco Mundo.

First there was Burakku Zarakku **(Black Zarak**) and his team. Burakku before served Mega Toron, but he found him not a worth leader, so he join with Garuba and was given a team to lead after he proven his loyalty. Burakku appears as a young man with red hair and red eyes. He wears a black and gold uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a red trident. Burakku is calm, cold, a little arrogant and loyal to Garubl Toron.

First is Waipu Cifer (**Mindwipe**). He appears as a black hair man with red eyes and wears black and purple uniform. He talk with a transylvanian accent and his mask remain look like bat ears on the side of his head. His Zanpakuto is a katana with bat wing looking guard and a dark purple hilt. He a master hypnotist and like enjoy using his powers on others, but most the enemy because he like see watching comrades fight each of amusement.

Next is Wiādou Rufu Starrk (**Weirdwolf**), cousin to Coyote. He appears as a good looking man with red eyes and long white hair. His mask remain his a helmet in the shape of a wolf's skull and he wears a yellow and dark teal uniform. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a white hilt.

He most the time a calm man, but during battle he become arrogant and like to toy round with his opponents. Like most Starrk members he a skilled hunter too, though also a bit annoy when is start talking about himself and how great he is.

Next is Sukaru (**Skullcruncher**). He appears as a tough slightly muscular man with black eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He wears a green and dark pink uniform and his mask remain is a gator's lower jaw that hang around his neck. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a spear-like blade, a circle guard with shape teeth-like spikes on it, and a dark pink hilt. He's a violent, but silent man how enjoys battle and like to rip his opponent lim by lim. He also some time like to eat his opponent when he feel like it.

Next is Eipu Feisu Zodd (**Apeface**). He appears as a big muscular man with dark blue hair and red eyes. He wears a black and white standard uniform and his mask remain is a bone plate with teeth on his jawline. His Zanpakuto his a large board sword with a dark purple hilt. He violent and not really smart man. He's loud, rude, obnoxious, and intimidating to everyone. He enjoy smashing his opponent untill you can barely recognise them anymore.

Lastly is Sunappu Doragon (**Snapdragon**). He appears as a fine looking man with red eyes and shoulder-length white hair. He wears a black, white, and purple uniform. His mask remain is a helmet that looks like a reptile's skull and his Zanpakuto is a broad sword with a purple hilt.

He also a violent man that has animalistic fury and sheer love of destruction. He also has a bad habit of destroy his alarm clocks almost ever morning because he's just wasn't motivated to kill that morning. He only of the arrancars in Garuba's army to have a room that is really bad and mess to go into.

Next were Garuba's best spy, the twins Paunsu (**Pounce**) and Uingu Supan (**Wingspan**). Both appears as good like men with white hair and red eyes. Both wears white and teal uniform, but the only thing that can tell them apart are their mask remain with are like helmets. Paunsu is shaped like a Puma's skull, while his brother Uingu is shape like a eagle's skull. Both their Zanpakuto are the same, which are katana with teal hilt.

Both are master spy and can sneak into any place without being captured. Paunsu is more of the strength of the two and is vicious, nasty, wily, silent, deadly and merciless. He also enjoys fight more. While is brother Uingu is more of the brain of the two. He enjoys gathering information and data on the enemy rather then fight them.

Then there is Ram Jetter **(Universe Ramjet**). He appears as a young handsome dark skinned man with long red hair and red eyes. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a big curved sword.

Ram is one of the True Gods cult's most efficient field agents/heralds. He is not only a master swordsman, but he one of the strongest Reiatsu in the Hueco Mundo (which is purple blueish in color). He is not only a field agent, but also a torturer that gave him the name of El Vedugo (**The Executioner**) and there is something that he likes to do is to torture his victims (specially young people and women).

He also for some unknown reason Ram is obsessed with ruining Skullak's life. His hate towards the Espada is so big that he once captured Cirucci, her followers, and Skullak's followers and tortured them almost that to the point of death. Until Skullak came and saved them, but the Espada developed a hate towards the Herald and promise that if he ever meet again that he would torture and kill Ram slower, just for him to understand the pain his done to so many others.

Then there is Sunappa (**Snapper**). He appears as a short muscular man with shoulder green length hair and yellow eyes. He wears a green and red uniform and his Zanpakuto is a battle hammer. His mask remain is a helmet that covers back part of his head. He is a fitting subordinate for Garuba Toron, cause Sunappa is vicious, ruthless, and likes to destroy, kill, and he likes to talk a lot.

Then there is Poueru Pinchu ( **Powerpinch**). He appears as a young man with short black greenish hair, yellow eyes. He wears a black and orange uniform and his Zanpakuto are a pair of curved draggers.

He is an evil, REALLY EVIL Arrancar, evil with Capital E. Before he was an assassin that worked with the Kufang family, but was banished because of his evil and twisted personality. He is a dangerous and efficient bounty hunter, he don't care who is his employee or which is his target, as long as he can kill these that informations don't matter. He also has the gruesome habit of keeping the head of his targets as trophies. He working of Garuba because he thinks, he can get some good and new trophies of an Espada or two for his collection.

Then there is Daino Zaura Llargo (**Trypticon**), Yammy's older brother. He appears as a young, REALLY tall, and muscular man with red eyes. He wears a black and purple uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a giant curved cleaver like sword. His mask remain take the form of the lower jaw of the skull of a T-Rex that is in his chin.

Differently from his young brother, Daino don't relies only on strength because he is not only super strong, but also quite smart and intelligent. Hespite his intelligence, Daino is conformed in just obey orders, instead of leading. In the overall, Daino is calm and cool even in the most tense moments, but he tends to list the Arrancars between intelligent and stupid making him quite arrogant.

Standing next to Daino is his personal subordinate/fraccion. It is Furu Chiruto (**Full-Tilt**). He appears as a young man with purple hair and red eyes. He wears a purple uniform and his mask remain is a helmet and mouth plate that cover his lower part of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt. Furu is very loyal to Daino, but also a bit childish too, enjoying battle or having fun.

Then there is Okutōn (**Octane**). He appears as a man in his mid fifties with shoulder-length grey hair and red eyes. He wears a white, grey, and purple uniform and his mask remain is a v-shaped helmet. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a white hilt. He's a bully that is a cheater, a liar, and a coward. The only reason he's still part of Garuba's force is because he has and uncanny ability locating stores of energy in Hueco Mundo. Also he bit of a pervert too.

Then there are the Batalla Cargadores (**Battlecharges**) are a duo of Arrancar twin brothers that are loyal to Garuba Toron. They follow him because they like to destroy, smash, obliterate, crush, and etc and most of their missions for Garuba involves doing this.

First is Runa Makku (**Runamuck**), the younger brother. He appears as a muscular, but slightly petite man in his twenties with white hair and red eyes. His mask reamin takes the form of a visor and he wears a white and yellow uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of an iron spike club. Differently from his brother Bauto, Maku is a battle lover who doens't cares about the strategy only caring about destroy and kill.

Second is Runa Bauto (**Runabout**), the older brother. He appears exatcly like Makku with exception that Bauto has black hair and he wears a black and red uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a dagger. Bauto likes to destroy, but with the difference that Bauto is much calmer than his brother and is more concerned in prepare a strategy instead of merely attack without think.

Then there is the Guerreros Dobles (**Double Warriors**) are another duo of Arrancars that are loyaly to Garuba Toron. They were outcast, but give a place in Garuba's army to serve him and do dangerous missions.

First is Batoru Torappu (**Battletrap**). He appears as a good-looking man with white eyes and shoulder-length blue hair. He wears a white uniform shirt and blue uniform pants. His mask remain his a helmet and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a light blue hilt. Batoru is a nice and sane guy, unlike his partner. Though his does enjoy toying around with his opponent when fighting.

Second is Furai Hoīru (**Flywheels**). He appears as a good-looking man too. He has short black and red eyes. He wears a red uniform shirt and black uniform pants. His mask remain appears as a fighter pilot's helmet and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark red hilt.

He is a bit crazy because he has split personality that don't get along with each other and argue too. Basically his two halves are very jealous of each other and basically hate each other's guts. Other Arrancar actually feel sorry for him, while his partner Batoru tries to keep his calm.

Then there are three more arrancars that are loyal to Garuba Toron too. First is Suraggu Suringā (**Slugslinger**). He appears as a fine looking man with red eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He wears a blue and white uniform and his mask remain is a helmet. His Zanpakuto is a katana with blue hilt. He quite overconfident in himself. He describes himself that he'll never turn down a chance to duel with anyone because he knows he'll always win.

Next is Misu Faiyā (**Misfire**). He appears as a good looking man with short black hair and red eyes. He wears a dark pink uniform and his mask remain is a helmet. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark pink hilt. Misu is truly the worth Arrancar ever. He a nice guy, but his aim is extremely terrible. He can barely hit anything. Even in his release form his aim still suck and the enemies see him barely a threat at all.

Lastly is Torigā Hāpī (**Triggerhappy**). He appears as a fine looking man with orangish-yellow eyes and short red hair. He wears a blue uniform and his mask remain is a helmet and a mask plate covering over his lower part of his face. Only his the upper part of his face is visible. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a blue hilt.

Torigā is basically a nutball and crazy. After a accident, he hit his head really hard and made him go crazy. He enjoys the sound of a cero and love blast his enemies with his balas and ceros.

Lastly of the Arrancars that are loyal to Garuba Toron was the Buresuto Fuerza (**Buresuto Force**). They were an elite team of powerful and skilled Arrancars. Their leader is one of Garuba Toron's old friend and top general in Garuba's army.

The leader is Desu Zarasu (**Deathsaurus**). He is a handsome man in his fourties with shoulder length blue hair and red eyes. His mask remain takes the form of a bird head shaped helmet and he wears a blue, red and golden general uniform with a cape. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a big cleaver like sword without guard.

He is an old friend of Garuba Toron that is what made him become Garuba's General. Desu is usually agressive, a little cruel with his subordinates, and totally loyal to Garuba, but surprisingly has soft spot for children and youngling Arrancars.

As for his men, first is Reozakku Mila Rose (**Leozack**). He appears as a young handsome man in his twenties with aqua green hair and red eyes. He wears an aqua green and white uniform and he has mask remain is a lion head shaped helmet. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a nunchaku with blades.

He is young brother of Rēzā, but older than Franceska and Noelani. He left his family and joined with Garuba Toron's arm to achieve his own ambitions, he never was fond of his sisters like Rēzā. Reozakku has ambitions to defeat Desuza and Garuba and become emperor, but he is smart enough to keep his ambitions to himself.

Next is Dori Ruhon (**Drillhorn**). He appears as a muscular man with long grey hair and red eyes. He wears a purple and grey military uniform and his mask reamin is a helmet. His Zanpakuto is a spear with a drill like point. He is quite powerful, but also quite reckless.

Next is Gai Hoku Redder (**Guyhawk**), he Daimu Bomu younger brother, but older then Avirama and Katto Suroto. He appears as a man with red eyes and magenta colored jaw length hair. He wears an indigenous themed magenta and white uniform and his mask remain is similar like Avirama's. His Zanpakuto are two throwing disks. He thinks that he is perfect and has a big hatred towards the Soul Reapers. His hatred is so big that he was willing to side with Garuba Toron and become enemy of his brothers.

Next is Heru Batto Cifer (**Hellbat**), the youngest sibling in the Cifer family. He appears as a young handsome man in his twenties with shoulder length navy blue hair and red eyes. He wears a black trench coat over a navy blue uniform and his mask remain are a pair of bat wings on his head. His Zanpakutos are a pair of bat wing shaped daggers.

Differently from his siblings that always had a good relationship among themselves, Heru loathes them. He is arrogant, cold, cruel, and during his fights he assumes a psychotic personality. He doesn't like the relationships that his relatives have with Arrancars of other families because he thinks that all other Houses are a bunch of worms. For an example, he hates that his father Antonin is friends with Claus, Grimmjow's father.

Next is Jaruga Jaegerjaquez (**Jallguar**), he Grimmjow's younger brother, but he's older then Sarra and Strauss. He appears as a young handsome man with red eyes and jet black hair. He wears a black and white uniform and his mask remain is a panther head shaped helmet. His Zanpakuto is a black katana.

He is possibly an anomaly among the Jaegerjaquez family because while he has fighting abilities he prefer to don't use lethal force if necessary and he don't argues with his siblings as much as they do. He is apparently a loyal soldier, but the true motive that made him side to Garuba Toron is to kill the insane Arrancar in order to keep his family in safety.

Next is Kiru Baison Granz (**Killbison**), the oldest sibling in the Granz family. Though none of his younger siblings have ever heard about him because he was banished by their father years ago. He appears as a muscular man in his thirties with long blonde hair and red eyes. He wears a yellow and white uniform and his mask remain is a helmet with horns. His Zanpakuto is a two hand ax. Kiru is a stereotypical berserker, who attacks first and ask no questions.

Lastly is Desu Kobura Sung-Sun (**Deathcobra**), Cyan's older brother. He appears as a young handsome man in his twenties with jaw length green hair and red eyes. He wears a uniform with military camouflage and his Zanpakuto is a curved sword. His mask remain looks like the hood of a cobra. Desu is the complety opposite of Heru Batto, he is friendly and cheerful making pretty easy for him to make friends. Like Jaruga he sided with Garuba Toron to kill him in order to keep his family in safety.

Then there were the Arrancars that were only loyal to the True God. They were either part of the True God's Cult or members of his heralds. They only reason they follow Garuba Toron is because they need a leader to lead them and the True God ordered it. They followed, but they don't have to like it.

One of the first main True God followers is Shoka Ract (**Shokaract**). Before he was a low-rank soldier hunter that served Baraggan, but after making contact with the Angorumoa crystals he became a lot stronger and talked with the True God. So he slowly build an army and the lay in wait for the God's return.

He appears as a tall and muscular man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. He wears a brownish and blue uniform and his mask remain is a Roman helmet with three horns in each side of it. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a big curved sword with a brown hilt without guard. He's aggressive, abrasive, and short tempered. He also arrogant and arguing with everyone who lacked with respect to him. He also insane and his loyalty only belonged to the dark God.

The next herald is Nemesis Puraimu (**Nemesis Prime**). A freakish experiment that Shokku's created. He is the perfect example of berserk. His aggressiveness in battle is the secret for his succes and he was "programmed" to hate Soul Reapers above everything else. His hate towards the Soul Reapers is so big that he don't care about his companions when battling one. He later meat Shoka and became a herald of the True God.

He appears as a tall muscular man with long blackish blue hair and red eyes. He wears a black uniform with a dark grey cape and his mask remain take the form of rectangular horns in each side of the head. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a broadsword with redish blade.

Next is the Burentorons some of the last original members of the True God's Cult. First is the leader Erufao Rufa (**Elephorca**). He appears as a tall muscular man in his fourties with red eyes and blue shoulder length hair. His mask remain take the form of elephant tusks in his shoulder and he wears a blue trenchcoat over a black uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a two-handed axe with black blade.

He used to be a peaceful and calm member, an example to be followed, but after he was corrupted by the True God his personality changed drastically. He still remains his calm personality, but his sympathy and sense of justice were all drained of his mind turning him into a cold and heartless killing machine loyal only to the cult and to True God. Despite he has a calm and strategist personality he gets in a dangerous savage urge when someone touches his tusks regardless if is ally or foe.

Next is Rāto Rāta (**Rartorata**). He appears as a 16 years old teenager with spiky red hair and green eyes. His mask remain takes the form of a shark lower jaw that is attached to his chin and he wears a yellow jacket with red stripes and he wears black pants and soldier boots. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a sting shaped katana with yellow and red striped hilt.

Despite his seemingly innocent and harmless appearance, Rāto is a cruel psychopath and he is easily the most vicious member of the Burentorons. He is more than willing to sacrifice anything and anyone and he always smirks psychotically when near an opponent that he considers worth. Despite being a psychopath, Rāto takes his responsibilities with the cult pretty seriously.

Lastly is Doran Kuron (**Drancron**). He appears as a man in his thirties with shoulder length dark green hair and yellow orangish eyes. He has a scar over his left eye and his mask remain that the form of the upper part of a dragon head that stays in his on top of his head. He wears a dark green uniform with white pants and wine colored boots and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a long katana with flame colored blade.

Before entering to the Cult, Doran was an honorable gladiator warrior. Much like his other comrades, Doran is remorseless and cold in relation to his actions. He has a hunger for fighting to kill and destroy, but despite this Doran still fights with honor and he has an almost friendly rivalry with Skullak went they met before he became an Espada.

Lastly is the Las Bestias Cyborg (**Cyborg Beasts**), a group of arrancars created by Shoka by combining DNA of several arrancars. They serve as enforcers for the Cult of the True God.

First is the leader, Heru Sukurimu (**Hellscream**). He appears as a young good looking man with gray blueish short spiky hair and yellow eyes. His mask remain look like a shark fin in the top of his head and he wears a blue uniform. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with gray hilt. He both arrogant and treacherous, but his loyalty is very strong to the True God and Shoka Ract.

Next is Makkusu Bī **(Max-B**). He appears as a tall muscular man with white shoulder length hair, sharp canines, yellow eyes, and his left eye is covered by a monocle. He wears a white uniform with purple marksa and his mask remain looks like a lower jaw of a wolf skull in his chin. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a Morningstar Mace. Makkusu is usually partnered with his best friend Heru Sukurimu and they are totally loyal to each other. Makkusu is brutal and agressive when in a fight, but fortunatelly for his opponents Makkusu isn't that intelligent.

Next is Surasu Tōru (**Thrustor**). He appears as a young, good looking man with yellow hair in a mohawk hair style and red eyes. His mask remain look like Grimmjow's and he wears a yellow uniform. His Zanpakuto looks like an axe with square shaped blade. He is Dāji Gan's best friends and they like to prepare "special" pranks together, in battle they act with great efficiency.

Lastly is Dāji Gan (**Dirgegun**). He appears as a young man with shoulder length blue hair and he has pinky eyes. He wears a blue and silverish uniforms and his mask remain is on his jaw-line. His Zanpakuto the form of a stinger-like katana with a dark blue hilt. He is rather playful. He likes to tell jokes and do pranks with the other arrancars of the Cult. He retains this playful and ironic personality even during his battles.

Then both the twin spies Paunsu and Uingu approached Garuba Toron on his throne. They got on one knee and bowed to show their respect and loyalty. "Lord Garuba we have news," said Paunsu.

"Then let me already!" said Garuba. "My Lord, the Arrancar forces at Las Noches are about to start their war with Soul Society," said Uingu.

Garuba grinned evilly and said, "Good! It does matter to me which side win this war because we will be the victorious army that will win in the end." Garuba stood for his throne and looked at his men. "My fellow loyal warriors, soon our time strike will come. We will crush and destroy all in our way that won't bow before me. We will rule Hueco Mundo and help the True God return to his rightful place. We will be rewarded will great power and anything we want!"

Soon almost all Garuba's forces were cheering. Though their were a few that remained silent. The True God's Cult and heralds also remain silent. They didn't like bitterness tone went he mention their God.

Shoka Ract snorted before walking away. Once gone, he travel thought the many tunnels. He the stop and looked around for anyone. He press a rock in and a secret doorway open. He enter and let the doorway close behind him.

The cave room was a bit big with several crystals in it as a light source and it looked like something else was in the back of the room. Shoka got on one knee and slighty bow saying, " What is thy biding my Master!"

Soon a dark purple mist surrounded Shoka and two large dark purple eyes appeared. "Shoka Ract how is the plan coming along," said a dark evil voice. "Just as plan my master," Shoka. "The members of the Tripredacus councils are inside the three army forces."

"Excellent! Soon my last herald will join you Shoka," said the dark voice. "As you wish master!" said Shoka. "Good, we will allow that foolish little Soul Reaper play fake god," said the voice. "He is nothing, but an insect to me." "Of course my master," said Shoka. "We also were able to find him as well."

In the back of the room was a large icicle prison that is holding an Arrancar in it. In it is a muscular man in his thirties with long white hair and red eyes. He wears a white uniform over a black male bodysuit and with some green details in the chest of the white uniform. His mask remain take the form of a samurai like helmet and he has a golden samurai mask that slids down his helmet to protect his face during the battles. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a gigantic two-handed European broadsword.

A small crack in the ice appears and the dark voice said, "Yes, Sanda Uingu (**Thunderwing**) was a great find and will be a very useful to us. I'll will be able to control him. You have done great job once again Shoka and you will be reward great once I rule once again."

"Thank you master," said Shoka. "I live to serve you alone. Though master what about Garuba Toron? His loyalty is still questionable." "Yes, it is, but don't worry," said the dark voice. "If Garuba try anything against me the I will take care of it. By taking his powers I gave him and allow you to deal with him in you own wayy." "Thank you master. I would enjoy that greatly," said Shoka.

"Good, then soon I, Yunikuron (**Unicron**) the rightful ruler and True God shall return again. Then I'll take my rightful place as the one and only leader of Hueco Mundo. Those who follow me will be rewarded great, while those who defy me will be obliterated."

**Hello everyone, I'm back at work with this story again. If anyone didn't know I redo the first two chapter. I also want to thank my good friend Mindmaster123 for his help with making half of the Decepticon/Predacon Arrancars. **

** Anyway next time Ulquiorra and Yammy will go to the World of the Living on their recon mission. More TF Arrancars will be appear too and Grimmjow will start his attack also. **

**So please review and tell me what you think please. **


	4. Recon Mission

**Arrancar Wars**

_Recon Mission_

Within Las Noches, Ulquiorra was heading out on his mission, but Yammy begged to come along. After a few minutes of Yammy's annoyingness, Ulquiorra finally agreed and allow Yammy to come with him.

Meanwhile in Skullak's palace, the Primera himself was sitting in his personal blue comfy chair and appeared to be not in a good mood. Ggio, Aisslinger, and Lailla were the only of Skullak many fraccions that were with him. They were a bit worried about why their Lord was in a bad mood.

"Lord Skullak is there something wrong?" asked Aisslinger. Skullak grip on his armrest was tighten a bit and he said, "Yes there is." "Then what is sir?" asked Ggio.

"It about our first strike we did yesterday," said Skullak. "What do you mean?" asked Lailla. "It was foolish to send a Menos Grande to attack, ever if it was modified. Its near impossible for a Gillian, no matter how powerful it is to be able to defeat a Soul Reaper that is able to use a Shikai."

"Is that what you upset about my Lord?" asked Aisslinger. "No, its about the foolish scum Grand Fisher," said Skullak with bitterness in his voice saying that name. The three fraccions looked confused at each other and Ggio asked, "Why, sir?" "Because its hollows like him that make the Soul Reapers think we are evil!" Skullak said with his voice raised a bit.

"He was a disgrace to even be allow to become an Arrancar," said Skullak. Then he turn his gaze to Aisslinger and said, "Which I heard you help with." "Please forgive my Lord," said Aisslinger bowing. "Lord Aizen didn't wish to use the Hogyoku and asked me to do it." Skullak waved his hand and said, "No need to apologize, you were just following olders."

"Though I would have killed Fisher myself if he would have survived and return," said Skullak. The fraccions were still confused and Lailla asked, "Sensei you still haven't explain why you hated him."

"Its because he devoured human souls," said Skullak. "Lailla have you ever consumed a human soul before?" Lailla shook her head. "Good because me, Cirucci, all of both out followers who became our fraccions, all the Espada, most their fraccions, all the Teams, and most of the Numeros haven't either," said Skullak. "Fisher was a true monster that feed on humans, but what I hate the most was he feasted on women. A sick and disgusting thing. I'm happy he gone, though I would have like to do it myself. Whoever did kill him has my thank."

Skullak then looked like he was in a better mood now. "Now let go you three got some of your own work to do," said Skullak. Aisslinger, Ggio, and Lailla looked happy to he their Lord back in a good mood again. The four left the living room and when to do their own things.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the World of the Living, it was a clam and peaceful day in Karakura park. Then suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky and shot down to the ground making a crater. In the crater was Ulquiorra and Yammy.<p>

"I've came here few time when I was still an Adjuchas, but I see the World of the Living hasn't changed at all," said Yammy. "Still boring as ever. The Spiritual Pressure is so thin I can hardly breath."

"Stop complaining Yammy," said Ulquiorra. "I told you that I can handle this on my own. You're the one that begged to come." "Yea whatever, I give it a rest," said Yammy walking out of the crater.

Yammy then saw many people around, but couldn't see the arrancar. "What is wrong with you people," said Yammy. "You better stop staring or I'll suck out your souls." Then Yammy used his Gonzui as devoured many people souls.

"Blah, terrible taste," complain Yammy. "What did you expect for weaklings like those will alway taste bad," said Ulquiorra. "Well, I only ate them because they wouldn't stop staring at me," said Yammy.

"Those people weren't looking at us," said Ulquiorra. "In fact they couldn't even see you." "I know, but they were still annoying me," said Yammy. "So how many people are we so posted to kill?" "Only one," said Ulquiorra. "There no need to kill anybody else."

"This place is overflowing with humans and you one want to kill one," said Yammy. "That's correct!" said Ulquiorra. "I've been told that there are only three people here that can put up a fight against us. I should be easy to find them and the rest are just trash."

Then Ulquiorra notes that there was someone still alive. "Surprising, there seem to be a surviver," said Ulquiorra. The two arrancar walked over to where Tatsuki was, until Yammy was standing right before her.

Yammy grinned and said, "I guessing that my Gonzui didn't suck out your soul. Then you must have some pretty good spiritual pressure yourself. Come on admit it, your hiding it somewhere deep inside of you right? Hey Ulquiorra, is she one?"

"Look carefully. Her soul is about to be crash just by you standing close to her, you idiot. She's trash," said Ulquiorra. "Hmm, so you're telling me she just got luck to survive my Gonzui? Well, her luck just ran out."

Yammy kicked at Tatsuki, but was blocked by Chad. "What the...who the hell are you people?" asked Yammy. Chad then told Orihime to take Tatsuki away.

"Ulquiorra! Is this guy one of them?" asked Yammy. "Oh Yammy, you really need to work on your investigative powers so you can detect thing on your own," said Ulquiorra. "You should able tell with one glance that is individual is trash!"

"So I see!" said Yammy. Chad attacked, but Yammy easily smacked it away and damaging his arm really bad. Orihime went over to Chad and was try to make sure if he was Ok.

"Ulquiorra! How about her? Is she trash too," asked Yammy. "Yes, she's trash," said Ulquiorra. Yammy grinned and said, "I got you."

Then Yammy attacked Orhime with his index finger, but was blocked by her Santen Kesshun. Yammy was still able to break it, but he was still surprised. "Is girl! What is she?" asked Yammy, while Ulquiorra was still watching and observing. Orihime then used her Sōten Kisshun and started to heal Chad's injured arm.

"How are you able to heal that guy?" said Yammy. "In fact how is he even still alive? Pretty stubborn if you ask me." _"She has healing power?" _thought Ulquiorra. _"No, that is not it. This is not a healing technique. She either reversing time or space. What ever it is, it not the power to heal, but it's something I've never seen before." _"You are a strange human girl, are you ," said Ulquiorra.

Then Orihime attacked with her Koten Zanshun, but Yammy was able to destroy Tsubaki with his bare hand. "What was that thing, a fly?" asked Yammy. "What do you want to do with her Ulquiorra? Maybe we should take her to Aizen. To show him this wield healing power she possesses."

"No, that wouldn't be necessary," said Ulquiorra. "Just kill her Yammy." "Got Yea!" said Yammy and attacked. Then a blade was pointed at Yammy's hand and Ichigo Kurasaki arrived. "Who the hell are you?" asked Yammy and Ichigo stared and him with a serious look.

Orihime was asked Ichigo for forgiveness, since she was unable to do anything. Ichigo told her it was Ok and he will deal with this guys. He held out his shikai out and said,"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" He appeared in his long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat. His blade shrank down in a long sword with a black blade.

"You got a Bankai huh, " said Yammy. "Hey Ulquiorra, is this the guy?" "Yes, consternating foolishly you delft with the situation," said Ulquiorra. "I'm surprised we were able draw him at all. The orange hair, the black Bankai, no doubt able it. This is our target Yammy, he is the one."

"So he's saved us that trouble of hiding me," said Yammy. "Suerte!" Yammy punched at Ichigo, but blocked it easily with his blade. "I'm guess you're the reason why Chad lay on the ground," said Ichigo. "Yea, what are you going to do about it?" asked Yammy.

Ichigo jumped over Yammy, then the giant's right arm was cut off and Yammy roar in pain. _"Idiot, that what happens when you rush into a fight, before you strategize your opponent's strength," _thought Ulquiorra as he watched Yammy stiil fighting Ichigo. _'You should have master the Pesquisa like I told you. Even so, he slice off Yammy's arm like it was nothing. Not what I expected for someone who just learned Bankai. His spiritual pressure is strong, still at this level of power, he can't be a threat to Lord Aizen."_

Yammy was out of breath and yelled, "Damn you little pests!" "Surprised you're still able to stand their and call me names," said Ichigo. "Your as tough as you are ugly."

"It seems your having trouble Yammy," said Ulquiorra. "Should I take over?" Stay back!"yelled Yammy and grabbed his sword's hilt. "I can't believe you're need your Zanpakuto to deal with a runt like this," said Ulquiorra. "Shut up and stay back!" yelled Yammy drawing his sword.

Ichigo looked surprised that he had a crack mask, a hole in his chest, and has a Zanpakuto. He was wondering what they are and if they were also Vizards like him. Then Ichigo's inner hollow was try to take over, but Ichigo was trying to fight it back.

Yammy noted something worry and kicked Ichigo. Orihime try to help, but Yammy smacked her away and continue to beat up Ichigo. "Ha, he stopped moving," said Yammy. "Looks like this flea has lost all his fight."

_"Something strange is going on,"_ though Ulquiorra. _"His spiritual pressure, it keep fluctuating. One-second its normal, then it suddenly spikes. When its low its nothing, but when its high, its stronger them mine. What the hell is going on?" _

Yammy throw Ichigo down on the ground and said, "I''m done messing around. Time for you to die!" Yammy punched at Ichigo, but found a red shield blocking him.

Both Urahara and Yoruichi came to help. Yammy was getting really annoyed and said, "All this bugs keep getting in the way, but stepping into the front of the line just means you're going to get killed first. Suckers!" He punched at them, but Yoruichi grabbed his arm and flipped him into the ground.

Yammy stood up and roared at them. He try to punch them again, but they flash step away. Then Yoruichi started to beat Yammy up and finished him with a ax kick. Yoruichi when over to make such if everyone was Ok, starting with Orihime. While Ulquiorra was just still standing there and watching.

Yammy raised once again and charge a red cero in his mouth. He fired it and laugh thinking he won. "You mess with me and you blow to bits!" said Yammy. "No one can escape the blast of my cero at this range."

Yammy looked surprised to see Urahara standing their unharmed. "Who are you and how did you survive my cero. You all should be die!" "You need to pay better attention," said Urahara. "I knew if I blocked it the others might get hurt. So I just took the offensive and responded with a similar attack."

"That's Impossible!" said Yammy. "If you don't believe me, I would happy to show you again," said Urahara. "Sing, Benihime!" as he fired a crimson red blast at Yammy.

Then Ulquiorra soindo before Yammy and smacked the blast away with his bare hand. "Ulquiorra!" said Yammy happy, but Ulquiorra hit Yammy in the stomach.

"Why you do that?" asked Yammy. "Idiot, if you has a brain in you head, you would had figure it out," said Ulquiorra. "That's Kisuake Urahara and she's Yoruichi Shilhoin. At your current level you wouldn't last five minutes against them. Let's go."

Ulquiorra walked off and use his Descorrer to open a Garganta. "Are you running away?" asked Yoruichi. Ulquiorra had a rare smirk on his face and said, "Why are you try to put me into a fight? You know very well, what would happen try to fight me protect those piece of trash. Even you must relies that odds are stack against you. Normally I would be happy to oblige, but we have completed our mission here. It's time to deliver our report to Lord Aizen. I'll tell him the Soul Reaper he's interested in has no value in so ever. He's not even worth killing." Then the Garganta closed and the two arrancars were gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Las Noches, in the underground meeting room all the Arrancars were wanting for Ulquiorra's and Yammy's return. Aizen was sitting on his temporary throne with Gin and Tosen standing on both his side. While all the arrancars were spread out and on the many of platform in the large room.<p>

By Tosen's side was Wonderweiss sitting by him and Tosen was petting him on his head. Tosen's three fraccions were on a platform beside where Tosen stood. Shāpuneru and Bonbu were calmly waiting, whille Kikku was grinning and rubbing his hand together waiting for something interesting to happen.

As Tosen took four more fraccions. Like his three other, this four are also powerful insect warriors that are loyal to Tosen. See him as the powerful insect Lord to follow.

First is Barrage. He appears as a man with green hair and red eyes. He wears a yellow and green uniform and his mask remain is a stag beetle horn in his forehead. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt.

In battle Barrage is totally merciless and cruel. He takes no prisoners and he'll kill the ones retreating, the wounded, and even the ones taken prisoners with an efficient brutality. He'll stop fighting only when the battlefield is a desolate hole. When he's deployed to a battlefield, even his fellow have to take a few steps back.

Next is Chop-Shop. He appears as a man with brown hair and orange eyes. He wears a brown and orange uniform and his mask remain are insect antenas in the sides of his head. His Zanpakutos are a pair of swords. Chop-Shop is a good man and a skilled warrior, but he has a problem: he's a kleptomaniac.

Next is Ransack. He appears as a man with black hair and orange eyes. He wears a black and yellow uniform and his mask remains is insect antenas. His Zanpakuto is a bladed shield. Ransack is a pretty simple guy, he enjoys a good friendly fight with his friends, he likes to kill Shinigamis, and he is looking for a woman for himself. He is a normal guy.

Lastly is Venom. He appears as a man with long orange hair and red eyes. He wears an orange and green uniform and his mask remains is a short crest on the top of his head. His Zanpakuto is an ax. Venom is rivals with Shāpuneru to become leader of Tosen's fraccions. Venom is a little paranoid and also prefers to use psychological warfare techniques to win his fights.

With Arroniero, he was standing on a lone platform. Hand folded in his sleeves and staying in the darkness. With Szayel, he was standing on his own platform with 'The Doctor" aka Sukaru Peru on his shoulder. Also with Szayel was Taransu. The two insane scientist started to take I like for each other and start to become somewhat friends.

Nokku Auto wasn't that far away and was leaning against the walling trying to like cool. Standing beside him was Bureiko Daun, the two started to become friends. The others members of the Stuntrons were not to far either.

Dordoni was on another middle level platform, with his partner Gantenbainne by his side. As for Fran, he was a bit of to the side with Yang one of Cirucci's fraccions with him. It seems the two became very close to each other. Yang fell of Fran, since he was good-looking and funny. Dordoni was very proud for his fraccion, giving him a thumbs-up and having amine tears running down his face. Gantenbainne facepalm himself, wishing Dordoni would act normal for once.

Nelliel and his Exequias fraccions were also on their own middle level platform. Nelliel standing before all his men, while Kukkapuro was sitting by his master. Rudobon, Bari, and Saido were all standing by their leader side and wait for any order she would give.

Pesche, Dondochakka, Charlotte, and Furen were standing in their own little group talking quietly about thing. On the platform next to their were the Las Monstruos were standing. Han Guru has been keep and eye on Nelliel lately, since he started to have feeling for her. All the other members were quiet and calm, though Rippa Sunappa has been keep an eye on Tia, while Katto Suroto been impatient and ready want to have some action.

With Grimmjow, he was still on one of the lower platforms, but was along keep an eye on Han, since he hated him trying to take the woman that will become his future Queen. The two become rivals, but Grimmjow was still stronger and would never let anyone take his woman.

As for Grimmjow's fraccions, they were spread around over the room. Di Roy was sitting to Grimmjow's right side, while Shawlong was standing by his left side. Nakeem was sitting alone, while Strauss and Rey were standing need by. The two become good friends and Strauss was helping Rey with Sarra beating him up for no reason.

Erdrad was stand not to far with trigger happy Kuikku and major hater Bonku with him. Tesla was with Yylfordt, but the long blond hair arrancar has his girl Menoly by his side. Menoly was happily leaning on her man, while Yylordt had one arm wrapped around her.

Lastly Sarra was with her love, Baraggan's newest fraccions arrancar 23, Leo Vega, Ggio's older brother. He appears as an older version of Ggio with long black scruffy hair and golden eyes with a scar over his left eye. He wear a similar uniform like Ggio's and his mask remain his similar to Ggio's, but his mask's left fang is gone and his right fang was broken in half. His Zanpakuto take the form of two knuckle blades with spike on each knuckle and blade come out of one end.

With Baraggan, he was sitting on his bone made throne with his other nine fraccions with him. Baraggan was a man that like to keep thing even. When Leo join, Baraggan need him to replace of his fraccions, but to the King surprise Avirama volunteer to leave. He rejoined his original Lord Skullak and was happy to be with his friends again.

Baraggan allowed Leo to be with Sarra, since he shown great loyalty to Baraggan. While in a practice fight against three of his fraccions and defeated them with ease. Sarra was happy to be with Leo again and was holding on it him and did want to let going.

Sikkusu was on his own platform with several of his men with him. While near him was the Los Comandos. Onsurōto stood before his men with his hands behind his back. He was quite interested to see how this mission came out. The others member was fine, though Buroru was bored and Borutā really wanted to interrogate someone badly.

The Construcción were also there too, but since they were more of workers, then warriors. They just come to know what is going open. Though out of all of them Ranpeji was the only one that really what to get some action in a fight.

With Coyote, he was surprisingly awake and was leaning back. Both Lilynette and Luna were with him. Surpassingly Lilynette was calm and not doing anything to Starrk at all.

With Tia, she wasn't to far from where Starrk was. She was standing, but holding her adoptive son Sheelel before her. Sheelel was very happy to be held by his mother and don't wait anything to ruin the moment. Harribel was happy for her son for become stronger and a great brother figure to Apacci and the others.

Geru Shaku was standing by Harribel's side like a loyal soldier with his subordinates Gasu Kanku, Gusshā, and Girudō behind him. Also standing by Harribel's side was Hafu Sheru and Oba Baito. It appeared that Apacci and the others were starting to truth them, which make Tia happy, since she was getting a bit tried of them being rude to her bother and old bodyguard.

As for most of the other member of Hafu's team, they were near by too. Lastly for Harribel's three main fraccions, they were standing not to far, but they were with their boyfriends they loved. They are three members of Skullak's fraccions.

Apacci was holding onto Ggio's arm and lay her head on his shoulder. Mila-Rose was handing hand with Avirama and he was happy becase, since join with Skullak, he was able to spend more time with Mila-Rose. Sung-sun had her arms wrapped around Findor. She was very happy and didn't want to let going of her beloved.

Watching over them were half of the Los Cazadores. Heddosu and Tantoramu didn't seen to care about what was going on, while the others were. Ramupēji was happy for his cousin and Leo was the same for his little bother finding a girl. Rēzā Kurō and Daimu Bomu were happy for their young siblings being together with each other. Since Rēzā and Daimu were good friends and they did mind their young siblings being with each other.

Also watching over them was another arrancar. He is Ramulus Apache (**BW Ramulus**), Emilou's older brother and an ex-member of the Los Cazadores. He appears as a lightly tanned, tall, muscular man with jaw length white hair and red eyes. He wears a white and wine color uniform and his mask remain is a mask/helmet and his Zanpakutos are blades mounted in his wrists.

He is know for being ruthless, merciless and agressive in battle and he shows an ironic, rude, and a little agressive when he relaxed. But he shows a more kind and calmer side when he is near his beloved younger sister Emilou and he wouldn't think twice before attack and murder anyone who dares hurt his sister. He's been keep an eye on Ggio, since he didn't truth the young Vega at first, but things started to change. Being with Skullak, Ggio became a stronger, calmer, and skilled warrior that could protect Emilou. So he would truth Ggio in protecting and taking care of his little sister.

In a high corner platform were five other arrancars. They don't serve under any of the Espada, but they were loyal to help out. First was Toruca Poww (**BW Torca**), Choe Neng's older brother. He appears as a tall muscular man with navy blue hair, yellow eyes, and a beige. He wears a navy blue uniform and his mask remain is a lower jaw in his chest. His Zanpakutos are a pair of swords. Toruca usually is a serene and calm person, but in battle Toruca is presence to be respected with his strength and his speed Toruca is know for defeating armies all by himself.

Next is Supittor (**Spittor**). He appears as a man with aqua colored hair and yellow eyes. He wears a basic aqua-color uniform and his mask remain is a helmet that shape like the upper head of a frog. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a aqua-colered hilt. He is quite arrogant and likes when his opponents understimate him because he is more dangerous than he looks.

Next is Injeki Toru (**Injector**). He appears as a man with spiky red hair and green eyes. His wears a standard yellow and red uniform and his mask remain is a helmet that shape like a fish. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a red and yellow strip hilt. He has a self-esteem problem the wrong way around. He thinks that he is the most handsome Arrancar, specially in Resurreccion form.

Next is Razoru Bisuto Lindocruz (**Razorbeast**). He appears as a young man with short redish hair and yellow eyes. He wears a red and yellowish white uniform and his mask remain are two whartog tusks (one in each cheek). His Zanpakuto is a katana with a crimson hilt. Razoru is a good person, but he is also stubborn and don't bend to any high authority so making him dificult of being dealt with.

Lastly is Manterroru Gilga (**Manterror**), he's Razoru best friend. He appears as a slim man with red eyes and purple short hair. He wears a green uniform and his Zanpakuto takes the form of a katana with a saw blade shaped guard.

He is agressive and battle lover always fighting without scruples or mercy at all. He is a professional in fighting both with stealth and in a frontal combat, despite his slim appearance Manterroru is stronger than he looks, and differently from other members of the Gilga family Manterroru is respectful of female, but he is a little womanizer always flirting with a girl whenever he has the chance.

Lastly with Skullak and Cirucci, they were on one of the high level platforms. Skullak was sitting on the edge with one leg folded, while the other one hanging off the edge. Cirucci was next to her love and pretty much held herself against him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms were wrapped around his chest, and her head laying on his shoulder.

As for both for their fraccions, they were spread around the room, but stayed a close distances near their Masters/Leaders. Loly was near her mistress and had Reto Rax and Basu Kurow by her side. The two became the only two male arrancars to be part of Cirucci's fraccions.

Surippu was leaning against the walk smirking. Standing beside her were Noizu and Burittsu in his cold and calm personality. Both Asgularo and Luders were standing next to each other and weren't not arguing with each other for now.

Aisslinger was near by with Demoura his side. Also with Aisslinger was his girl Ying. Also most of his fellow fraccions were surprised that he was able to get a girl, but Skullak had his loyal fraccion's back and was happy for him.

Burak and Sukorupo were standing together, though Sukorupo been staring where Meonly was. The young arrancar has got a crush on her, but he been jealous of Yylfordt. Luckly, Burak kept his young partner calm and didn't want him to get hurt.

Lailla was also near her Sensei with Corrin and Vanton by her side. Doril Bitto was near and working on another of his devices. Toran Suquito was their and become part of Skullak's fraccions.

Friia was near and staying calm. With her was her other older borther Robu Kuro, along with another Carias family member that joined Skullak's fraccions. He is Razoru Kurow Calius (**BW Razorclaw**). He appears as a young handsome man with short blond hair with a streak of orange in his hair and yellow eyes. He wears a teal and maroon uniform and his mask remain is a bone helmet in the top of his head.

He is ruthless and cold, but care able his fellow Carias. Despite he has ability to face many opponents, Razoru prefers to bury himself in the ground using his phisical strength to create traps and then kill his enemies whether is with his Zanpakuto or with his claws in Resurreccion form.

Wasupītā was near with his girlfriend Burakku Wido cuddling with him and she also become part of Cirucci's fraccions. Went Skullak and his fraccions meant her, they were shocked and surprised to see Wasupītā have a very attractive woman.

When Burakku came for a visit, both Asgularo and Luders tried to hit on her, but only ended with the two get into an argument again. Burakku just ignored them and walked to where was Wasupītā and kiss him. This shocked and truly surprised Skullak and his fraccions, even a few had their jaws hanging.

Skullak was very happy and luck to have Cirucci, if not he would have been jealous. Ggio, Avirama, Findor, and Aisslinger were the same, if they didn't have their girls, they would have need very jealous. Asgularo and Luders couldn't believe a guy like Wasupītā got a hot woman to be his. Both fell into despair and went into a corner to mope.

Demoura, Noizu, and Burak didn't really seem to care. Burittsu made a stupid joke that got him punched in the face. Sukorupro as didn't care because he only wants to find a way to win the heart of Menoly. Toran gave his buddy a thumbs-up.

Skullak also got three other high powerful Arrancars to join him. Though the join Skullak's team, they didn't want to be fraccions, since it make them feel like mere soldiers. Skullak understand this and they want to keep their dignity and honor. So they join as generals of Skullak's fraccions. Though some of Skullak's fraccions question about this, Skullak promise that they didn't need to worry. The three would help, but all of Skullak's fraccions would only take order for the Primara himself. The three didn't seem to mind and were try to gain the trust of Skullak's fraccions, which was coming along good.

First is Daino Botto (**Dinobot**). He appeard as a handsome man in his twenties with red eyes and shoulder length brown hair. His mask remain takes the form of a helmet that extends a blue mask to protect his face during battles and he wears a beige uniform. His Zanpakuto that is katana with a brown hilt and a second sword, which the blade has separate bladed segments and can be used like a drill.

Diano is a very honorable warrior and an old friend of Skullak. Both used to train under the same swordsman master, but Skullak never finished his train because of what to the Tuma House. Daino is quite moody, cold, and ironic, but he treats his friends quite well (but he is still ironic). Daino is also a skilled warrior both in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat.

Next is Saiba Shaku Halibel (**Cybershark**), Tia's cousin. He appears as a muscular man with red eyes, tanned skin, and bluish hair. He wears a blue and white uniforma and his Zanpakuto is a harpoon.

He is know as a hero in all Hueco Mundo, showing that not all members of the Halibel House are cold and heartless. He is brave, kind, and good-humored and thinks about the others before about himself. Despited having all these good qualities and being easy of making friends Saiba prefers to fight alone because he don't want to have any person that is important to him ended up injured or killed.

Also unlike the other member that work or serve Skullak. Saiba got his own room in Tia's palace to spend more time with her. Surprising Apacci and the other took a liking to him. They probably heard about his heroic tales and know he could be trusted. Even those he live in Tia's palace, when Skullak even need help, Shaku will be there to help in anyway.

Lastly is Depusu Chaji (**Depth Charge**). He appears as a handsome muscular man with red eyes and shoulder length blue hair. He wears a blue and silver uniform and his Zanpakuto is a harpoon.

He good friends with Saiba Shaku and used to be a top ranking solider in the Harrlbel House. Though thing change for him because the Serial Killer Ramupeji, killed all his friend. Now Depusu join with Skullak and wait to get his revenge on the one who killed his teammates. Also Depusu had a bit of trouble live in Las Noches at first because Tia was his ex-girlfriend. The two were happy to see each other, but didn't really now what to do. So two went their separate way, but both remain good friends.

Lastly Skullak and Cirucci got a few more Arrancars to join their fraccions. Skullak got five, while Cirucci got one. They are soon became good friends with the other fraccions and were very loyal to the Esapda they served.

First in Skullak's new fraccions is arrancar 65, Bazu Sō (**BW Buzz Saw**), Wasupītā's cousin and standing by him too. He appears as a young man with short purple hair and green eyes. His wears a standard yellow uniform with a green and black sash. His mask remain is a broken helmet on the left side of his head. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow and black stripe pattern hilt.

He is a figure of mystery, feared and respected. His loyalty is just strong as his cousin to Skullak, but little do anyone, expect for Skullak, that his a complete and utter coward. He fights in long range combat because he's terrified of coming into direct contact with the enemy. He's also a bit of a gossip and rather prone to bragging, wanting everyone to know what a great job he does in a battle.

Next is arrancar 62, Tera Zaura (**Terrorsaur**). He's a good friends with Wasupītā and was stand with him. He appears as a man with long red hair and red eyes. He wears a red and silver uniform and his Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a red hilt. Tera used to be member of Mega Toron's army, but since he's treacherous, arrogant, and a coward he got himself banished. Tera later met Skullak and after a talk about Mega Toron and his plan. Skullak accepted Tera in be part of his fraccions.

Next is arrancar 72, Jetto Sutomu (**BW Jetstorm**). He appears as a handsome man with long black hair and light blue eyes. He wears a green, black, and red uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with green blade and a X shaped guard.

While other Arrancars wouldn't think twice before entering in a fight just to show their abilities, Jetto don't like to use his fighting abilities, but his pacifist personality changed. After an accent his family got killed and he became a bitter, agressive, and non-friendly person. He joined with Skullak as a member of his fraccions. Skullak and his other fraccions were try to help Jetto to become a friendly guy again, so they wouldn't be any problem when they need to work together in battle.

Next is arrancar, 73, Voru Fangu Stark (**Wolfang**), Coyote's cousin. He appears as a young handsome man with blue and red hair and greenish blue eyes. He wears a black and blue uniform and his mask remain is a zorro style mask. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt.

He used to be Storaksus's main jailer after being saved the High Governor in a rare moment of kindness, but left after Storaksus forced Voru Fangu to kill a female Quincy that was the love of his life. Voru Fangu is no lone wolf always fighting and hunting with the "wolf pack". He considers his fellow fraccions members part of his 'pack' and see Skullak as the Alpha leader.

Lastly is arrancar 52, Taiga Toron Vega (**Tigatron**), the oldest sibling in the Vega family. He appears as a handsome man with long white hair and red eyes. He wears a white uniform with black stripes and his mask remain is the skull helmet of a tiger. His Zanpakuto is a katana with blueish blade and ice white hilt.

Taiga Toron considered himself more Hollow than Arrancar cause he feels a connection with Hueco Mundo and he enjoys to wander in the desert of Hueco Mundo alone. Though after meaning Skullak, he join him because he found Skullak as a worth and honorable warrior leader and someone who truly understand what true loneliness is. Skullak made Taiga his scout and allow him to going out into Hueco Mundo whenever he what, since Skullak'a palace is near one of the exit of Las Noches.

Lastly is Cirucci's new fraccion, arrancar 59, Earaza Redder (**Airazor**). She is Daimu Bomu's and Avirama's younger sister, but she is older then Katto Suroto. She is also Burakku Wido childhood best friend and they were happy to see each other. She appears as young woman with good looking body, aqua-green eyes, and shoulder length black hair. She wears a brown and yellow uniform and her mask remain is a helmet that looks like the upper part of a hawk's head. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt and winged shape guard.

She is calm and confident, but also adventurous and brave with a healthy supply of dry humor and she is kind and gentle. She also has a romantice with Taiga Toron, though there is a small problem with her brothers. Katto Suroto is a bit too overprotective, though he don't really truth any one that much. Daimu Bomu seems Ok with, while Avirama is a little overprotect for his little sister, but he got Ggio trust that his oldest brother can be trusted.

Then the back doors open and both Ulquiorra and Yammy returned. Ulquiorra was unharmed and still emotionless, while Yammy looked terrible. He was beaten up and his right arm was gone. Several to the other fraccions were chucking quietly, since Yammy said that he was the strongest of all the Numeros.

Yammy got on one knee and bow, while Uqluiorra bowed and said, "We have returned, Lord Aizen." "Welcome back, Ulquiorra and Yammy," said Aizen. "So tell me what you've learn, here in front of your 40 brothers and 20 sisters."

"All right Ulquiorra," said Aizen. "Show us what you experience in the Word of the Living. All of it!" "Yes, sir," said Ulquiorra. He then grabbed his left eye and pulled it out. "Here you are, see for yourself."

Ulquiorra shattered his eye and used his Solita Vista. Everyone closed their eyes and watched everything that happen in the World of the Living. "I understand," said Aizen. So you thought he wasn't worth killing." "Yes, the order were to kill anyone that might be a threat to us and we learn that there was no one," said Ulquiorra.

"You're soft!" yelled Grimmjow and everyone turn their attention to him. "If it would have been me, I would killed both with the first strike." "Grimmjow!" said Ulquiorra.

"What the hell, were yo thinking?" asked Grimmjow. "If kill him was part of the order, then you and that oaf should have kill him right?" "And I agree," said Shawlong. "The boy stood up to you. I said you should have killed him, be him worthy or not."

"And look at you Yammy," said Grimmjow. "You're a mess and you come back telling us that he wasn't worth killing. Looks to me that you couldn't kill him." "Grimmjow it was clear, I know that you saw what happen," said Yammy. "The gut wearing clogs and that woman beat me up."

"That is so pathetic," said Grimmjow. "A guy wearing wooden shoe and a female beat you." Yammy stood and said, "Pathetic huh!" Then Ulquiorra step in and stop Yammy. "Enough," he said looking to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow I don't think you understand," said Ulquiorra. "That boy is no danger to us, yet." Grimmjow look like he did not understand yet what Ulquoirra was saying. "Lord Aizen is not worry about his current abilities are. It is his growth rate that is the problem. As we learned, the boy has enormous potential. Right now, his power are extremely unstable, but I scene that if he does not self destitute. He might prove useful to us in the future. That is why I let him live."

"I still think your soft. How can you make sure he would not become strong enough to defeat us, turn against us, and what about your plan then?" Grimmjow yelled. "If that would happen, I will kill him myself," said Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow looked surprised. "You can complain about that can you."

"And what if be comes even strong then you, Ulquiorra?" asked Skullak and everyone looked to him. "I know you sensed his inner power and if he is able to control it. Then you wouldn't be able to be him and he would be a greater threat. Then what if he even become stronger then all the Espada? I agree with Grimmjow, you should have kill him and we wouldn't have any problems in the future. "

Ulquiorra looked at Skullak and wanted to say someone, but couldn't. Skullak did have a good point and had to slightly agree with him. "Yes, well, I will leave it in you hand," said Aizen. "Do what ever you think best Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra bow to Aizen and said, "Thank you very much, sir."

Skullak looked questionable at Aizen at why he was understanding the enemy some much, while Grimmjow was grinding his teeth in anger. Soon everyone started leaving and return to their own palaces.

At Grimmjow's palace, he and Shawlong by his leader side were walking down one of the hallways. "Ulquiorra knows nothing," said Grimmjow anger. "Even Skullak had my back and it still didn't work or listen. I will not let this opportunity down."

Grimmjow looked to Shawlong and said, "It time were have our own fun. Get everyone and meet me in the World of the Living in thirty minutes." Shawlong had a small smile and said, "Of course, Grimmjow." Then he sonido away and Grimmjow did the same.

A bit later Grimmjow was alone in a hallway and looking a round to make sure he was alone. Grimmjow open a Garganta and was about to go in when he heard, "So you're going after all." Grimmjow's eyes widen and he looked behind himself.

Slowly walking towards him with his hands in his pockets. "I knew you were going to do something like to prove Ulquiorra wrong." Skullak was now standing next to Grimmjow and asked, "I'm guessing your fraccions will be coming to, when?" "In thirty minutes," said Grimmjow.

Skullak nodded and said, "I see, then I'll make a distraction to help you fraccions leave without being notices." Skullak stand to walk off again. He made it the end of the hall and stop. "Oh and Grimmjow remember, to be a King, one must also have his loyal men by his side," said Skullak and looked back to Grimmjow. "Please try your very best to bring everyone back alive. We can't afford to lose anyone this early."

Skullak then sonido away to help. Grimmjow smiled, but it was a nice smile. He admitted that Skullak was right. A king must have a queen and loyal men to make him a good King. Grimmjow then turn back to the Garganta and walking in. His smile turned back into his grin. He was ready for some action and to show how strong he and his men are.

**Omake**

It was a nice and peaceful day in Soul Society. Until the alarms went off and a voice, "Attention everyone, a Garganta in the Seireitei! All Captains, Lieutenants, and high level Soul Reapers go to it and stop any enemy force that would come."

All the Soul Reapers made to where a large Garganta was and everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen. Then everyone saw many Arrancars walking out with Skullak leading them.

Each Soul Reapers put their hand on the hilt of their Zanpakutos and ready to draw them. Skullak step forward and said, "Soul Reapers of Soul Society. We come in** peace**. We come to you to preach the message of **unty**, **co-operation**, and **goodwill** between our races...our is a message of **kindness**!"

Half of the Soul Reapers seem to relax a bit. Grimmjow was next to Skullak and gave him a questionable look. Skullak looked at him and then both laughed. All the Arrancars attacked and half used their Resurreccion.

**Well, everyone, another chapter done. So next Grimmjow and his fraccions make their attack in Karakura Town. Get ready for an action pack chapter and will have a bit of a different out come for Grimmjow's fraccions. **

**So please read and review. Tell me what you think Ok.**


	5. First Strike

**Arrancar Wars**

_First Strike_

It was a quiet, dark night in Karakura Town. Grimmjow was sitting on a roof top waiting. Then a Garganta opened and Grimmjow's sibling and fraccions walked out.

"Is this everyone?" asked Grimmjow. "Did anyone see you leave." "Of course not," said Shawlong. "Thank to Lord Skullak, we were able to leave without anyone knowing."

"So what did he do?" asked Grimmjow. Before Shawlong could answer, Yylfordt starting laughing and confused Grimmjow more. After Yylfordt calmed down a bit, Shawlong said, "I appeares that Lord Skullak went into Szayel's lab and blow a bit of it up. This anger Szayel and I heard that he when to Lord Aizen to get Lord Skullak punish. This distractive everyone long enough to let us leave."

Grimmjow then stated to laugh and now understand why Yylfordt did. He wish he could have seen it and Szayel's face expression. It would have been one of the best things he would have seen in awhile. Grimmjow need to remember to thank Skullak went he returns.

After Grimmjow calm down, Shawlong, said, "Grimmjow!" getting the Espada attention. "Yea, what is it?" asked Grimmjow. "On our journey to meet you, I sense many powerful spiritual energies and more then Ulquiorra reported," said Shawlong.

"I see, everyone open your Pesquisa!" said Grimmjow. Everyone closed their eyes and detected many spiritual powers. "Just as I thought," said Grimmjow. "There are many more. Well, the Soul Society I guess. Must be reinforcements. It's grown troublesome all thanks to you. If you done your job, this wouldn't have happen. Your soft, Ulquiorra!"

Grimmjow turn his attention to everyone and said, "Di-Roy, Bonku, Shawlong, Nakeem, Rey, Strauss, Sarra, Edrad, Kuikku, Tesla, Yylfordt! There is no need to hold back. If they have any spiritual pressure at all, I want them dead!"

"Let's begin! No rest until everyone is caught," said Grimmjow grinning. "We will show them no mercy. If they show hint of spiritual pressure, Kill Them! Don't let a single one escape. Let GO!" Then everyone moved out in small groups.

Shawlong had Rey and Nakeem with him, while Strauss and Sarra went together. Edrad had Kuikku with him and Yylfordt and Tesla went off together. Lastly Di-Roy and Bonku left together too.

Soon enough all the Soul Reapers around sensed the enemies. With Ichigo and Rukia, they also sensed the enemies present. Rukia had her soulphone out and looked at how many their were. "6...8...10...12 of them," she said. "So many!"

"Are they coming for us?" asked Ichigo. "No, they're targeting spiritual pressure," said Rukia. "They don't seem to coming in our direction." "What that supposed to meant?" ask Ichigo.

"They seem to don't care about the strength of the spiritual pressure," said Rukia. "They're making a hit list. It means human with the slightest amount of spiritual pressure would be killed."

This surprised Ichigo and he asked about his others. He knew Uryu would be Ok, but need to about Orihime and Chad. Rukia informed Ichigo that Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Mastsumoto were with Orhime, but Chad was alone and two were head right toward him.

Meanwhile all other Soul Reaper were getting ready or moving out. With Toshiro and Rangiku, they were on a roof top and waiting. Then with soindo Shawlong, Rey, and Nakeem appeared.

"It's nice to meet you," said Shawlong. Then he sonido and clashed bladed with Toshiro, while Rangiku dodged Nakkem's strike. While in sword lock, Shawlong introduce himself. "I am Arrancar 11, named Shawlong." "I'm the Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya." He pushed Shawlong away, but Rey then clashed blades with the young captain. "You can call me Rey."

Toshiro pushed Rey away, but he and Shawlong followed the captain the roof of another building. "Well, the Captian of Squad 10, must mean we hit the jackpot," said Shawlong. "Oh yea, I have been waiting to for some action," said Rey. "And we're going to fight a captain. It really must be our luck day."

"No!" said Toshiro flaring his spiritual power. "In fact you both have already lose, which your about to discover." Shawlong narrowed his visible eye, while Rey just grinned.

Meanwhile, Edrad and Kuikku appeared before both Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yylfordt and Tesla were looking down at Renji Abarai. As for Strauss and Sarran they were staring down their opponents.

First is Dori Futo (**Drift**), the new 3rd seat in squad 7. He appears as a young handsome man with long silverish white hair and blue eyes. He wears a white cloak over his Soul Reaper uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a crescent moon shaped guard.

Second is Arushi Aokatageki (**Acree**), 3rd seat in squad 6. She appears young good-looking woman with blue shouder length hair with pink highlight in the front tips and pinkish-blue eyes. Her Soul Reaper uniform is like Nemu's and her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi. She is usually calm and cool. She can also be playful and she sometimes uses her good looks to get what she wants.

With Chad, he sensed it too, even if his previous injures weren't completely healed. He ran outside, but heard, "What's this?" said Di-Roy. "You're not a Soul Reaper." Bonku was leaning against the wall with a bored look on his face.

"No good," said Di-roy and attacked Chad with his hand, but was stopped by Ichigo. "You shouldn't inviolate your attack, until after you won the fight," said Ichigo. "You get what I'm saying?"

"I suppose that's far enough," said Di-roy. "After I kill you their won't be any confusion. I'll tell the others that none of you Soul Reapers knew how to fight." Ichigo told Chad to leave, but Chad want to help, but Ichigo demand him to go, since he didn't want him to get hurt.

"So now we can fight, how should I kill you?" said Di-Roy. Rukia came and told Ichigo to step aside. She left her Gigai and revealed that she was a Soul Reaper again and her powers returned. Ichigo was attack by her Chappy Gigai and Rukia explained about what happen.

Bonku was bored and annoyed hearing all of this, while Di-Roy got impatient and attacked with his bare hand. Rikia jumped back and strike, but Di-Roy back her sword with his bare hand.

"I'm Arrancar 16, Di-Roy Linker. It's nice to meet you." "I'm part of the..." started Rukia, but Di-Roy interrupted. "Never mind that. If I had to hear all the names of the people I would about to kill, I wouldn't get anything done," said Di Roy.

"I see, then allow me to tell you the name of my Zanpakuto, Di-Roy," said Rukia. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia held her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon formed from the pommel.

Then Rukia said, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A white circle appeared beneath Di-Roy and started to freeze him. "What the Hell? What's going on?" asked Di-Roy.

Di-Roy was able to break free and jumped into the sky. "Oh well, tough luck for you Soul Reaper," said Di-Roy. "The shy is my domain. It where my true power lies. A sword that can only freeze the ground, this much up here. DIE!" Di-Roy ripped of his bandages off over his right eye and charge a red cero.

"Well actually," said Rukia. Her attack glowed and shot up surrounding Di-Roy. Completely freezing him! "I never said my Zanpakuto only freezes the ground," said Rukia. "Everything inside this circle both ground and shy is within Sode no Shirayuki froze domain!"

The pillared shattered into pieces and killed Di-Roy. Ichigo watched with amazement and Chappy explained that Rukia's Zanpakuto was the most beautiful snow/ice Zanpakuto there was. Chappy got off Ichigo. He and Rukia turn their attention to Bonku.

He was completely unfazed see his comrade being killed. "One down and one to go," said Rukia. Bonku pushed himself off the walk and said," Just because you defeat the weakling, who I hated. Don't mean you going to beat me because I Hate people underestimating my power!" Bonku flared his spiritual power and showing that he was a lot stronger then Di-Roy ever was.

Then a powerful spiritual pressure came down on Ichigo and Rukia. Bonku was completely unfazed by it. "What the hell happen Bonku," asked Grimmjow appearing. "Di-Roy was killed? Oh, well it looked like I'll just kill one of you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Arrancar 6, the name's Grimmjow."

Then all the other Arrancars sensed Di-Roy's death. "It looks like someone took out Di-Roy," said Shawlong. "Ah, man!" complained Rey. "He still owe be ten dollars. Now how am I going to get my money?" Toshiro gave Rey a questionable look if he was really serious.

"What a fool," said Yylfordt. "He annoys us to come along and went we do this is what happens." "Agree," said Tesla calmly. "He must have truly underestimated his opponent because I sense the one who him spiritual level is not were near ours level."

"Then let me give you both the same treatment he got," said Renji. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's Zanpakuto turn into a long 6-parted segmented blade. It when at Yylfordt and Tesla, but Yylfordt bashed it away with his bare hand. "Even if Grimmjow make him part of our group,"said Yylfordt. "That Di-Roy wasn't much of a warrior."

Meanwhile, Strauss was clashing blade with Dori. "One of you teammate got killed," said Dori. "You're Ok with that?" "If it was anyone else probably," said Strauss. "But Di-Roy wasn't that must liked and was a fool to be killed by a weak opponent." Both keep on going and were even for now.

"THAT IDIOT!" roared Sarra. "To think my big brother made that weakling part of his group was disgraceful. He should have kicked him out or gave him to Skullak, but Nooo! He had to stay with us, then come and get him self killed. Just pathetic!"

Arushi came at Sarra with a slash, but Sarra block it easy. "Now you think you can be me?" said Sarra and grinned. "I'll going to show you that you pick the wrong woman to mess with." Arushi just narrowed her eyes and they both kept clashing with each other.

"Whoever fought Di-Roy was very lucky," said Edrad. "The truth is for an Arrancar, he was incompetent. A failure of incredible portions. You won't be that lucky because your up again me and I'm always victorious in battle. I'm play about until your exhaust." As he flared his spiritual power. "Then I'll destroy you!"

"Yea, the kid barely even knew how to use a sword," said Kuikku and drawn his pistols . "Now you're facing me too. The best sharpshooter in Hueco Mundo! Now which one of you, partner will Ah gut first?" Both Ikkaku and Yumichika looked serious at their opponents as they started their fights.

Meanwhile, Keigo Asano was getting some soda. Then Ikakku appeared bleeding on his forehead, while Yumichika also bleeding on his left cheek. Then Keigo started asking them question and both Soul Reapers were surprised that he was able to see them.

Then Edrad and Kuikku appeared with sonido. Edrad punched Ikkaku and Kuikku bashed Yumichika with the back of one of his pistols. "What's the matter Soul Reaper?" laughed Edrad. "If that the best you got, you better give up now." "Yea, no point blasting your if you can't dodge being hit," laughed Kuikku.

Then Ikkaku made a deal with Keigo. If he and Yumichika help protect him, then he has to give them a place to stay and Keigo agreed. "Hey big guy, while you and your friend were beating us around, we never got a chance to get your names," said Ikkaku.

"Oh your right, I'm arrancar 13 also... never mind. I just realize I don't need to give my name to someone I'm about to kill," said Edrad. "Yea, don't see the point in it," said Kuikku. "Your both will be death soon anyway."

"I see, in Soul Society is a courtesy to tell someone your name, so let me introduce myself. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat in squad 11," he said as he got in a fight stances. "I'm for the same squad, 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa." as he also go into a fight pose. "Just know that we are the ones who are about to kill you both," said Ikkaku.

The fight started and Ikkaku was using his sword and sheath to strike with, will Edrad was fighting bare handed. Yumichika was unable to strike because Kuikku was fired bala blast after bala blast at him and wasn't stopping.

"Stop moving you pesky worm," said Kuikku. "And hold still, you're annoying me very much you yellow belly Soul Reaper!" Yumichika was keep on move and thought, _"Damn I can't attack him like this, while he still shooting at me. Though where is his Zanpakuto!" _

"Arrancar I got a question of you," said Yumichika still moving and dodging. "Yea, and what would that be?" asked Kuikku. "Where is your Zanpakuto?" asked Yumichika. Kuikku laughed as his was still firing and said, "Man, you Soul Reapers are really stupid. This two beauties are my Zanpakuto! Unlike you Soul Reapers, we Arrancars Zanpakutos can take on all different from." This made Yumichika worry because he wasn't go at long range opponents and his arrancar appeared to not going to stop shooting until he hit his target.

As Ikkaku and Edrad fighting, Ikkaku asked,"What wrong big guy, are you going to use your sword?" "Us arrancars have iron skin called Hierro," said Edrad. "There is no way a soul reaper sword can cut me." "Oh really!" Ikkaku came at Edrad with a powerful strike, which made him draw is sword to block the attack. "How disgraceful to have to draw my blade against a soul reaper."

Ikkaku and Edrad clashed blades and used Flash Step and Sonido too. While fighting, Edrad used his Palma Plancha (**Palm Sheet**) a technique were one focus his spiritual power in one of their hands. _"His style is rough, but his skill is undeniable," _though Edrad. _"He provokes me just enough to be annoying. He keep his sword in his left hand to attack and his sheath in his right to defend. He easy to read, an open book." _

Edrad smashed his Palma Plancha into Ikkaku face and send him back. Edrad charged at Ikkaku and thought, _"Since I know, which arm he would attack with. I can easily know what he's going to do next. Then I can look for a weakness in his defends and punch throw then to finish me off should be easy!" _

Edrad used his Palma Plancha again, but Ikkaku jumped to dodge it. "_Here comes his attack for the left," _thought Edrad. He blocked, but found out Ikkaku switched hand and striked at Edrad.

Edrad got cut sideway across the head and a bit of his mask remain was cut off. "Damn, I missed," said Ikkaku. "I was try to cut you head off, but I aimed to high."

_"How is this guy?" _though Edrad. _"He made me think his attack were predictable, so he just catch me off guard and just as I made my move, he switched his sword to his other hand and slashed my face. That a crazy way to fight. Its possible to score big, but he able to wine up die himself. That not fight to win, that fight for sport. At first glance it my be clever, but it's not. It don't make sense? He expose himself to lure me in. This guy think this is a game. He doesn't take the dangers seriously. It that all your life means to you? _

Meanwhile, Ikkaku was pulling a few of his teeth out, but said he would be some replacement later. "Oh right, lets get back down to business. Your ready for round two," asked Ikkaku. "I believe I got you figured out now. Another five or six more strike and you will release your Zanpakuto, weather you want to or not."

"Oh really, I underestimate you," said Edrad. "I guess there not point in holding back. You won't be satisfied in anything less. I should just release my Zanpakuto to fight you right?" "That about the size of it," said Ikkaku. "Since you know how powerful I am."

"Fine, a fool like you who enjoys battle should be tough a lesson," said Edrad. "You need to learn what it is like to feel uncontrollable fear. Some thing so terrifying that it make you tremble into your bone. After this you'll never find it fun to pick a fight with an Arrancar."

Kuikku stop his fight briefly and looked to Edrad. "Woo wee! So you're going to do it Edrad?" said Kuikku. "Burn the Soul Reaper like a delicious barbecue steak!" Yumichika gave the arrancar questionable look, since his western accent is a bit confusing. Yumichika show his chance for an opening, but also was curious to see an Arrancar release his Zanpakuto too.

Edrad held his sword out and said, "Erupt, Volcanica!" Flames surrounded him and he changed. After it was over, Edrad's mask reformed into wings on either side of his face and his arms morph to gigantic proportions, while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contain an exhaust spout that releases flames.

Ikkaku looked shock and said, "What the hell is that?" "I show you my secret power and all you can said is 'that'. This is what happens when an Arrancar release their Zanpakuto," said Edrad. "You said it was a courtesy for one to introduced ones name. I'm arrancar 13, Edrad Liones."

* * *

><p>Menawhile, Ichigo and Rukia were looked at Grimmjow is shock because of the spiritual pressure he was giving of, while Bonku wasn't effected. Grimmjow land next to Bonku and asked, "Which one of you is the strongest?"<p>

Rukia was worried and told Ichigo to run, but Bonku appeared before Rukia and grabbed her. "You're coming with me!" he said and sonido away. Ichigo yelled for Rukia, but it was too later. Grimmjow just grinned because Bonku took the weak one away so he can fight the more interesting one alone.

"Aloud me to explain," said Edrad. "You see, when us hollow become arrancar our powers are sealed into swords. When we release our zanpakuto we revert to our true form and our to powers are released. You were so wanting to see me to release my Zanpakuto, so here it is. Deal with it! This is my true form and my true power."

Edrad fired a flaming blast at Ikakku and burn him a bit. Yumichika still dodging Kuikku shoots, put out a communicator. "Yes, Mr. Ayasegawa," said a voice of the other side. "What are your orders?"

"The destructive the power of the enemy has vastly exceed of estimations. We need to put up an area freeze in a radius of hundred unit around Ikkaku Madarame and myself," said Yumichika. "The cost of the damage building will come out of the mission budget. Unfortunately, a number of souls will be caught in the crossfire of the battles. The protection of those souls as always are our top priority. I predict similar increase in power will take place with the remaining enemy units. Put other special freezes around the following others: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Mastsumoto, Renji Abarai, Dori Futo, Arushi Aokatageki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kuroaski."

Ikkaku fellow back down, but stood up. "Goodbye Soul Reaper!" said Edrad. He used his Puño Fuego (**Fire Punch**) and send Ikkaku flying across a building. Edrad laughed and said, "The battle strength of an Arrancar increase greatly when his Zanpakuto is released! A weakling like you with low spiritual pressure is no match again me!"

Edrad charged at Ikkaku, but he slam his hilt into his sheath and said, "Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku's shikai takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel has a red horsehair tassel. This didn't stop Edrad and used his Puño Fuego again. Burning Ikkaku more and send him crashing into the ground.

"That was almost to easy," said Edrad landing. Though he notes that Ikakku was still alive and trying to get back up. "You should give up now," said Edrad. "A truly wise warrior would know to admit defeat and though you didn't win, you fought well. If you don't surrender now, I'll be force to destroy you completely." Ikkaku just looked up at Edrad and grinned. "As you wish," said Edrad attacking powerfully.

After the smoke cleared, Edrad was surprised. Ikkaku was in a crater burned, but still standing. "I would never have guessed that there is much difference power," said Ikkaku. "I guess there in no choice. I didn't really want to use this here, but since everyone is off fighting somewhere else, I suppose nobody is going to knows. Now watch careful and don't tell anybody you and your partner saw me doing this. You think you have me, but I got a surprised for you."

Ikkaku connected his two broken piece of his shikai together and yelled, "BANKAI!" A powerful whirlwind of power surrounded Ikkaku. Edrad watching is surprised and Kuikku also stop firing and watched surprised too. "So he decided to use it," said Yumichika.

When it was over Edrad said, "You're planing to use Bankai!" "That right," said Ikkaku's voice within the smoke cloud. When it cleared Ikkaku said, "Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku's Bankai two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.

"An impressive display," said Edrad. "Don't try to throw me off," said Ikkaku. "I haven't release enough spiritual pressure yet to impress you, but believe me its coming." Both were flaring their power and Ikkaku said, "You can decide if its effective enough. After I cut of your head!"

Both jumped back into the air and re-continue their fight. Edrad used his Puño Fuego, but Ikkaku cut throw the attack and Edrad's hand, which shocked the Arrancar. _"Impossible! He cut threw my Volacnica's Hierro!" _

Ikkaku attacked from above and cut into Edrad's arm, but he was able to push him away. _"I can still win!"_ thought Edrad. _"His Bankai doesn't increase his Kido, speed, or his defenses abilities. The Bankai is a huge massive power of pure destructive force, but it's only effective for the warrior who uses it. There's a flaw in his strategy, his reliants on the power of Bankai. It make his slow to counter my attacks."_

Ikkaku held his center blade of his Bankai up and started spin it around. _"He may be fearless, but he's not stupid," _thought Edrad. _" I need to find a way to out maneuver him before he cuts off my arms. I have the will to win. He'll never beat me in a battle against pure strength!" _As Edrad unleashed powerful flames out of his exhaust spout. _"It will be power vs power and I'm fulling armed!" _

Then Edrad noticed something. _"What a minute? His Zanpakuto is getting stronger! His spiritual pressure is increasing." _"Hozukimaru has finally awaken!" said Ikkaku. "He's such a slow starter. He usually asleep when I use my Bankai and he takes his own time to wake up, but he not good to me unless he fully awake. That went his power is activated, I have to force him awake by slashing up my enemy or letting him slash me up. I can monitor his progress by watching the dragon slowly light up on the blade. When it's completely red, his power will be at fully strength and when that happens, I can start cutting you up."

Then the dragon was completely red "Are you ready?" asked Ikkaku. "Yep," said Edrad. Both charged and clashed with each other, causing a massive explosion in the sky.

Back below Yumichika was skill dodging Kuikku's bala blast, which was annoying him very much. He then charged two green ceros at the tip of his two pistols and fired them. Yumichika barely dodged them, but still received a bit of damage. "I must say you aim is not that good," said Yumichika.

This upset Kuikku and he said," You want to see true power?" He crossed his guns together and was about to release, when they both heard the explosion in the sky. This made them both look up to see what happen to their comrades.

Out for the smoke cloud was one of Ikkaku's blades. Ikkaku was looking at his broken weapon and said, "Damn!" Then he fell into the street below. "Ikkaku Madarame," said Edrad and smiled. "I'm happy I asked for your name." Half of Edrad's right arm was cut off and he had a large gash on the right side of his abdomen, lucky nothing internal was injured.

Edrad also fell too. Kuikku saw this and said," Ah hate running away from a fight, but looks like Ah don't have a choice." He fired a cero at Yumichika to distract him. He sonido and grabbed Edrad before he hit the ground. Both got away, but Yumichika didn't seem to worried about it. He when to check on Ikkaku and was happy he was alive. Ikkaku just said that he was lucky this time.

* * *

><p>Back with Strauss, he had the upper hand against Dori Futo. Then his sense it and thought, <em>"Impossible! Edrad was defeated! He was the third strongest in my brother's fraccions."<em> Dori saw his chance and strike. He put a strong amount of power in his blade and swung down. Strauss saw it and blocked it with his blade, but was surprised that Dori overpowered him and was sent crashing into the roof of a building.

Dori was slightly breathing hard and saw Strauss sonido back up, but had a small cut on his cheek. "Got it say Soul Reaper you quite good," said Strauss. "I'm just getting started," said Dori. He held his Zanpakuto out and said, "Rise to the Heavens, Idaina Ken (**Great Sword**)!" Dori shikai took the form of a great and wide, guardless katana.

"Interesting shikai," said Strauss. Both clashed again and got into sword lock. Dori smirked, then Strauss hit my an electrical attack from Dori's sword, that shocked his whole body.

Strauss took several steps back and fell on one knee. _"Damn, a lightning based Zanapkuto. He going a bit tougher then I thought. What should I do?" _thought Strauss as he bit his lower lip._"Can't use my full power, since I don't what the enemy to know about it."_

Strauss stood again, but was weaken a bit. "I must say your quite good and strong," said Dori. "Ready for round two?" "Oh yea!" said Strauss. Both clashed blades together again and cause a strong shockwave.

Over with Sarra, she was overpowering her opponent Arushi in a sword lock. Arushi had both her hand on his blade's hilt, while Sarra had a single hand on his sword and was pushing down. Arushi was try her best to push back, but Sarra was too strong and send Arushi flying back. Lucky she was able to stop herself before hitting anything.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sarra grinning. "How sad that I had to fight such a weakling." Arushi narrower her eyes and held her Zanpakuto forward. "Don't worry about it, I'm just getting started. Run like the Wind, Sukauto o Hayameru! (**Speed Scout**)" Arushi's shikai took the form of a pair of bladed brass knuckles.

Then suddenly, Arushi appeared in front of Sarra in a blink of an eye. She punched Sarra across the face, then kneel her in stomach, while make Sarra cough up a bit of blood. Arushi then punched Sarra in the face again, but with stronger force, which send the arrancar crashing into a bulding below.

Sarra stood, but was very anger. Arushi's last attack left a nasty wound on Sarra's face. It started at the top of this forehead's left side, going down across her left eye, next to the left side of her nose, across the far left side of his mouth, and stopping at the left side of her chin.

Sarra flared her spiritual power and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! You thing you can beat me in speed? I'll show you what true speed is!" Both Sarra and Arushi disappeared in a blink of an eye and were clashing again in high movement speed.

With Rukia, Bonku took her to an area that no one would interrupt him. He threw Rukia to the ground, but she was able to land to without being injured and redrew her sword. "Now it's just you and me!" said Bonku. "Though before I kill you, I would like to know your name because I hate kill people without knowing their name."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 and who are you?" "I'm Bonku Rassha, the only one to end your pathetic hated life!" Rukia held her Zanpakuto out and said, "Don't underestimated me! Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" As she released her shikai once again. "And you such underestimated me either," said Bonku clutching his robotic left fist. "Since I hate others doing it."

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" said Rukia creating her white circle beneath his feet. "You think this punt little attack can faze me?" sakd Bonku "Don't mock me because I hate it!" Bonku used his robotic fist and punched the ground, shattering the white circle like it was nothing.

Rukia looked completely shocked at this. Bonku then sonido before Rukia and punched Rukia in the stomach with his power robotic first. This make Rukia cough up blood, broke a few of her ribs, and was send back flying in a building with for force. The building then collapse round her.

Bonku the fired a poweful bala blast for his robotic fist at where Rukia was. Bonku grunted in annoyed and said, "That wasn't even worth my time. I hate weaklings!" He spitting on the ground and walk away a bit before sonido away.

Unknown to him, Rukia was live, but badly injured and burned a bit. She crawled her way out of the ruble and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the other fights they weren't going very well for the Soul Reapers. Renji was using his Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru, which appeared as a massive skeleton of a snake. Though he was in trouble, Renji was breathing hard, while both of his opponents were unharmed. Yylfordt was smiling with a bit on Renji's blood on his blade, while Tesla was standing calm with his hands behind his back and hasn't draw his sword yet.<p>

The same problem was with Hitsugaya. He was also using his Bankai Daiguren Hyorinmaru, it starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws.

Toshiro was also tried and breating hard, while his opponent was still fine. Shawlong had a clam smile, while Rey grinning. Toshiro looked over to where Rangiku was. She was down and Nakkem looked down at her, unpleased thinking it was too easy.

"So it that all a Captain's Bankai has?" asked Shawlong. "What a disappointment, you're really quite pathetic" "I have agree," said Rey. "Someone who has the power over ice should be more power, but you're barely able to hold you own against us."

Back with Renji, he send his Bankai at the two arrancars, but they easily move out of the way. Renji kept his Bankai going after Yylfordt, but he kept move out of the way. "Have to say that thing is quite faster considering how big it is brother," said Yylfordt. "Not very effective!"

Renji attacked again, but Yylfordt blocked the Banaki with his blade and send in off to the side. Yylfordt used sonido and appeared before Renji cutting him across the chest. "Damn It" cured Renji as he tried to grab the arrancar, but his got away. Tesla then fired his Cero Cornea from his left eye at Renji and injured him more.

Yylfordt laughed and said, "Don't tell me that all you got? That the best your Bankai can do? How did a loser like you make it as Lieutenant in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" This fight is not over," said Renji.

"I have to agree," said Tesla calmly. "We still need to be careful and not underestimate him." "Shut Up Tesla!" said Yylfordt annoyed. "I finish this on my own, so you can just watch." "Very well then," said Tesla as he walk over to the sideline to watch.

Renji looked to Tesla and thought, _"Is he really going to stand back and watch? Can't afford the chance, though first I need to take out his guy first and worry about the other one later, though I still need to keep an eye on his just in case." _As Renji turn his attention back to Yylfordt.

Then Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba came in to help. Ririn using her illusion power to confuse Yylfordt, Kurodo turn into Renji, and Noba teleported his friend around. They seen to have the upper hand on Yylfordt at first, but the Arrancar unleashed his spiritual power and stop the effects. Then he cut the three down and turn his attention back to Renji.

On the roof of Urahara's Shop, Jinta Hanakari has been watching the fight. Then Ururu Tsumuglya came to the roof, but Jinta told her to go back to bed. Then he saw Ururu was in same type of hypnotic trands because of the Arrancar's spiritual pressure. She launched herself off the roof to the fight.

"If you done play game, let get this fight over with brother," said Yylfordt. Then Ururu appeared behind him and when Yylfordt turned to look around, he got kicked right in the face. Yylfordt started to bleed from the left side of his forehead. "What the Hell?" said Yylfordt. "Where did the kid come from?"

Then Ururu grabbed Yylfordt by the throat and started to choke him. "Danger!" said Urura. "You are a threat. A danger to us! You are an enemy and enemies must be eliminated!" Ururu then started punching Yylfordt in the face. Both Renji and Tesla were shock and surprised on what was going on.

Yylfordt seemed to me done,then said,"Damn...YOU PEST!" He swung his sword at her, but Ururu backed away. "You dare put you hand on me?" growled Yylfordt in rage. "Now you pay! No one attacks me and live to tell about it."

Yylfordt was surrounded himself in yellow reishi and point his Zanpakuto forward. "Impale, Del Toro!" He was surrounded my a bright light and after was over he appeared changed. Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso. While his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process.

"You want to test me?" said Yylfordt. "This is what happens went an arrancar releases his Zanpakuto brother!" Yylofrdt used sonido and impaled Ururu with his horn. He tossed her away, but Jinta caught her and hit Yylfordt with his bat. Though it don't do anything and he smacked the kids away.

Yylofrdt charged at them, but Renji block them. "You honestly think you can stop me, brother!" He break through and laughed as Renji was send back. "Before I kill you allow me to introduce myself. I'm Arrancar 15, Yylordt Granz!"

* * *

><p>Back with Shawlong and Rey, they both sensed Yylfordt. <em>"So Yylfordt has unleashed his power,"<em> thought Shawlong. _"That means one of two thing. Either he got bored and want to wrap thing up or he was injured by an uninspected counterattack and had no choice. I high doubt that happen."_

Then Toshiro charged at Shawlong and Rey. Both swung their sword and were covered in ice, but broke out of it. "Pathetic!" said Shawlong. "It's not over yet," said Toshiro. He swung his tail at the two arrancars. Then the smoke clear Shawlong blocked the attack with his sword and only froze his blade and right hand, while Rey blocked it with his bare left hand and only froze up to his elbow. Both Arrancar shattered the ice with ease.

"Whipping you tail at us," said Shawlong. "Such a desperate move. Really is that the best you can come up with? This is so disappointing. We can see your ice flowers are starting to come apart." "Yea, what about it?" asked Toshiro.

"Temper young man," said Shawlong. "I know something about your powers. As those flowers above you disintegrates, it serves as a count down for your Bankai's power runs out. I'm correct aren't I? You're still young, your Bankai still hasn't full develop. Bankai requires enormous amount of spirit energy and if you're a Captain it must be difficult to remain in Bankai mode for long periods of time. So it impress that you maintain it this long, but now your original 12 pedals are now down to three and when they are all gone, your Bankai will completely disappeared. At that point you'll be powerless against us. It was be easy for us to wait until you're weak and your Bankai is gone, but it would be disrespectful for me to treat a Captain in that matter. So I will crush you now, while we are still able to full engage each other. That the sporting thing to do."

"Well, you don't need my help anymore," said Rey. "Show this Captain the power uses Arrancar have!" Rey moved off to the side. He took a sitting position and crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head.

Shawlong was surrounded by a light yellow reishi and said, "Awake and Snip, Tijereta!" A bright light yellow light surround Shawlong as he released. When it died down his release form was revealed. Shawlong grew armor that covers his arms and upper chest, while his hands transform into long claws and his mask extends down to cover the left side of his face. While a part of his mask fragment extending out to his right, becomes a claw-tipped tail. Also, his original mask fragment extends downward to form a sort of half-helmet, and the side protrusion becomes mounted on the back of his head.

Before Toshiro knew it, Shawlong used his Cinco Palas Barra (**Five Bladed Slash**), slashing at Histugaya at high speed with one of his claws. "Before I kill you, allow me to give you me full name. I'm Arrancar 11, Shawlong Koufang. Please except my final respect little captain." "I get I should do the same as well. I'm Arrancar 32, Rey Tiburon!"

While on the roof Nakeem was watching, but didn't know Rangiku was still awake and holding a communicator. Both Toshiro and Shawlong clashed with each other and Shawlong came out winning slashing one of Toshiro's ice wings. Toshiro was able to recover and regenerated his wing back to normal. "Hmm, Exactly the kind of response I expect of a Captain," said Shawlong. "I respect your courage in facing me. Despite the obvious difference in our powers, honorable."

"You both you say your names are Shawlong Koufang and Rey Tiburon," said Toshiro. "I what you ask your both something. I until stand your both also known as Arrancar 11 and 32 and every Arrancar has their designated number. I'm confused about the meaning of those number? Does it mean you're both the 11th and 32nd strongest Arrancar to be created or is it some kind of rank like in the military?"

"Nothing of the sort," said Shawlong. "Our numbers refer to the order we were born as Arrancars. It's nothing about rank or strength, but that only goes for the numbers above 9." This surprised Toshiro and Rey quietly laughed, enjoying watching this.

"You're confused," said Shawlong as he folded his claws behind his back. "Let me explain. The system Lord Aizen setup works like this. When we Hollows are reborn as Arrancars through the Hogyoku, we are give a number 10 and on. The ranks 0 through 9 are reserved. Those who are turned out to be skilled killers are assigned a number zero to nine. By ordered of their abilities, strongest to weakest. Those select ten are know as the Espada and their give numbers are tattoo somewhere on their bodies. They have the leadership to command the rest of us. The truth is most of our power are no were near the level of the Espadas. So you know importance of this attack. One of the Espada has come here with us. He has amazing power and a ruthless killer. Who ever will fight him will die. You should prepare their grave because they have no hope of surviving. The Fifth Espada is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

* * *

><p>Back with Grimmjow, he was smiling as Ichigo attack him, but his shikai was useless against Grimmjow, since he blocked it with his pinky finger. Grimmjow simply send Ichigo back by releasing a spiritual blast. "Hey are you even trying Soul Reaper?" said Grimmjow. "I don't want to waste the effort of killing you when you not at full power. I'm giving a break kid. I'm willing to wait for you to use your Bankai. You better do it or I go after you female Soul Reaper Bonku took and kill her first. What's the matter to scared to fight?" Is angered Ichigo and he released his Bankai.<p>

Back with Toshiro, he was still having a hard time wanting for Rangiku to get the commands. Nakkem sensed something off and turned after to see alive. "So your still alive," said Nakkem as he walked over to finish Rangiku off.

Then the communicator in Rangiku's hand when off and a voice said that they were granted permission to lift their power limits and Gentei Kaijo was allowed. Nakkem lift is foot up to crash Rangiku, but she was able to stop him. She throw him off to the side and told her Captain and Renji about using Gentei Kaigo.

A tattoo of their squad symbols appears on each of their chest. "What's this?" asked Shawlong. Then the three Soul Reapers activated their Gentei Kaijo and increased their power, which surprised the five Arrancars.

"They were granted Gentei Kaijo!" said Shawlong. "Oh no this is bad!" said Rey taking a standing position again. "What is that?" asked Yylfordt. "This don't look good!" said Tesla.

Then Shawlong saw that his right arm to his elbow was frozen, while Yylfordt's left shoulder was burned. "Gentei Kaijo!" said Toshiro. "We Captain and Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads in order to avoid unnecessarily influencing spirits in the World of the Living," said Renji. "Must wear a Gentei Relin a spirit restriction seal in the form of a squad badge some where on our body went coming to hear," said Rangiku. "It completely restricts our spiritual powers."

"And it can limit our powers by 80%," said Toshiro. "That means..." "That Now!" said Renji as he launched his Bankai at Yylfordt. He grabbed on to the jaws of the Bankai to stop it, but it was too strong. "We're five time stronger!" said Renji as his Bankai bite into Yylfordt's left shoulder. Destroying his armor and injuring him badly.

Nakeem punched at Rangiku, but she blocked it easy with his sword. "Your too slow," said Rangiku. "When you first arrived it seem you were able to move much faster then you are moving now. You need to be that fast again. What that technique called?"

Nakkem grinned and disappeared. He reappeared behind Rangiku and said, "It's sonido!" Nakkem punched again, but Rangiku did a similar thing. "What have our own technique and it's called flash step." Then Nakeem got a nasty wound on his left shoulder.

"It over Shawlong Koufang!" said Toshiro as all three prepared to attack. "Growl, Haineko!" said Rangiku as her blade turn into ash, which were very small blades particles. "Ryusenka!" said Hitsugaya.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" yelled Renji as his Bankai fired a large red energy blast at Yylfordt. The blonde arrancar try to run, but couldn't get away. Then Tesla appears before the attack and used his Plato Colmillo to create a shield to block the attack. He was able to stop it, but wore him out a lot. "We need to leave!" said Tesla and Yylfordt didn't argue as they both sonido away.

"Enough! We must retreat Nakeem!" yelled Shawlong, but it was too late. Nakeem fell down dead as Rangiku's shikai cut him down. Shawlong make a run for it, but Toshiro went after him. Before Toshiro reached Shawlong, Rey appeared before the young Captain with his sword draw.

He fired his Proyectil Azul, a blue energy blast for him sword at Toshiro, which collided with his attack. This allowed Rey and Shawlong to sonido away to escaped. Unfortunately the battle injured the young Captain badly, while Renji became very exhausted.

With Strauss, he saw this and knew it was time to go. "Sarra it time to go," yelled Strauss. "We need to leave now!" Sarra growled and grind her teeth. She hated run when a fight wasn't finnish. "SARRA NOW!" yelled Strauss. "All right I'm coming," she said.

Both made a run for it, but both Dori and Arushi went after them. Strauss curled his fingers in his right hand, making a slashing motion, and fired his dark red cero. Sarra clenched his right hand into a fist and fired her turquoise cero by punching the air.

Both Soul Reaper were able to cut down the ceros, but it was enough of a distraction for the Arrancars to escape. "So what now?" asked Arushi. "We need to report to Captain Hitsugaya," said Dori as both flash stepped away.

Meanwhile elsewhere, all the Arrancars expect Grimmjow, meet up with each other. "All right everyone, keep your spiriual pressure low so that the Soul Reapers can't find use," said Rey and looked at the wounded. Edrad and Yylordt resealed their Zanpakutos. Edrad was still wounded badly, but was lucky to still be alive. He also lucky that Kuikku grabbed his miss arm too. Yylfordt's shoulder look terrible, but would live too.

Rey used the bottom of his sword and broke the ice covering Shawlong's arm, which allow him to reseal his Zanpakuto. "Look like most of use survived," said Rey with a bit of saddens. " We only lose Di-Roy and Nakkem."

"Who cares about Di-Roy!" said Yylfordt. "None of us didn't like him away, but Nakkem was different. He was part of the group and one of us!" The others nodded in agreement about that. " So what do we do now?" asked Shawlong. Rey sighed and said, "All we can do is wait for now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Grimmjow, his fight with Ichigo was on. Ichigo attacked Grimmjow, but the arrancar blocked it a kicked Ichigo away. Grimmjow sonido before Ichigo to punch him, but Ichigo flash stepped behind Grimmjow. Only for Grimmjow to use sonido again before Ichigo could strike.<p>

Ichigo charged down at Grimmjow, but the arrancar moved out of the way. Ichigo slashed at Grimmjow, the Espada grabbed the blade with his bare hand and throw Ichigo.

Ichigo was sliding back and jumped into the air. Grimmjow sonido before Ichigo to punch him, but used flash step to dodge and attack, but Grimmjow easily grabbed the sword. "What is this guy?" asked Ichigo. Grimmjow kicked Ichigo in the stomach and send him crashing in the streets below.

Grimmjow did a little dance and speeded down to Ichigo. Ichigo swung his sword and Grimmjow punched at it. Then Grimmjow kicked Ichigo in the face sending him skidding back.

Grimmjow made his way to Ichigo with his enjoyable smile on his face. When Grimmjow was standing before Ichigo, he grabbed Ichigo my his collar and pulled him up. Then started to punch Ichigo in the face multiple times. Grimmjow smacked his hand up on Ichigo and gave him a uppercut that send Ichigo flying up. Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo and kicked him again, causing him to crash in the street below.

Grimmjow spitted and said, "Is that all this is to your Bankai? I got to said you trued out to be a real disappointment. You used your Bankai and it gives you averaged speed, Huh?" Suddenly from the smoke, Ichigo had his sword raised yelling "Getsuga Tensho!" A black energy blast with red outline blasted Grimmjow. Grimmjow got a bit burn on his chest and wrists.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" said Grimmjow. "Ulquiorra never reported anything about that attack at all." "So I won't be a disappointment after all Arrancar," said Ichigo. Grimmjow laughed and said, "Gauss I might have been warn about you. It may turn out the your worth killing after all."

Suddenly Ichigo started to have probably again with his inner hollow. "Hey, Soul Reaper how long are you going to stand there?" asked Grimmjow. Suddenly not to far away a Garganta open and someone walked out.

"All right then it's my turn," said Grimmjow and was drawing his sword, but stop when Tosen appeared behind him. "Put your sword away Grimmjow," said Tosen. "Tosen what are you doing here?" asked Grimmjow.

"You ask why? You can't be serious," said Tosen. "You chose to invade the World of the Living on your own. Then you took eleven arrancars with you and lose them all in battle!" Grimmjow looked completely shocked to think they were all killed.

Then the sound of sonido were hear and Rey, Shawlong, Sarra, and the other appears. "Sorry about that," said Rey. "We had to lower our spiritual energy to keep the Soul Reapers from finding out. Went we sensed Lord Tosen, we got here as fast as we could." Grimmjow was both shocked and happy to see his sibling and fraccions were alive. He could see that Edrad and Yylfordt were in bad shape and didn't see Di-Roy and Nakeem, which meant they didn't make it.

Tosen remained calm and neutral, but was also surprised to see mere fraccions were able to survive against the Soul Reapers, but it truly didn't matter. Tosen looked back to Grimmjow and said, "You disobey orders and Lord Aizen is quite upset with you." Tosen moved over a bit and open a Garganta. "Come you punishment will that place in Hueco Mundo," said Tosen. He was the first to enter then Rey, Shawlong, Sarra, and the other followed too.

Grimmjow was the last to enter until Ichigo yelled at him. "Hey you where do you think you going?" "Shut up Soul Reaper. I'm going home back to Hueco Mundo," said Grimmjow. "No, you're not!" yelled Ichigo. "You come here and attack us, then you just leave? You got to be kidding me! Get back down here, this fight is not over yet!"

"Get over it," said Grimmjow. "The only reason your still alive is because I'm leaving. Consider yourself lucky. Beside you look like you only have enough power to use that attack of your about three more time, but still if you could do it a hundred time. You'll be no match against me in you release form!"

"Release form? What the hell is that?" asked Ichigo. "Don't forget my name Soul Reaper and hope you not heard it again. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez because the next time we will meet I'll kill you!" With that the Garaganta close and Grimmjow left.

* * *

><p>Within the Garganta, Grimmjow got ahead of his fraccions as they make it back to Las Noches. Edrad and Yylfordt were send to the medic wing as Tosen took Grimmjow and the others to the throne room. When the got there, Tosen was about the open the doors, but the doors flew open and an anger and frustrated Szayel came walking out cursing under his breath. He turn for a moment to Grimmjow and his fraccions that were with him. He didn't see his older brother and didn't really care, since he could just watch what happen later.<p>

Tosen lead Grimmjow and his fraccions into the throne room where Aizen was sitting on his throne and Skullak was in their too. Grimmjow stepped forward standing next to Skullak to his right and Tosen was to his left. The fraccions remain back a bit to listen. Skullak gave Grimmjow a small smile and nod see the most his fraccions survived. "Welcome back Grimmjow," said Aizen.

"Well, do you have anything too said to Lord Aizen?" asked Tosen. "No!" said Grimmjow. "What did you said?" said Tosen unpleased. "It all right, Tosen," said Aizen. "The truth is that I'm not mad at all."

"But Lord Azen he..." started Tosen. "I believe Grimmjow's action were an attempt to please me, but got carried away," said Aizen. "That how I view this incident. Am I right Grimmjow?" "Yes, sir," said Grimmjow.

"Also if I my speak Lord Aizen," said Shawlong stepping a bit forward. "Thank to our attack we were able to learn more about the enemies powers and would be more ready next time."

"I agree," said Skullak. "With this new information we can be prepared next time for our next mission." Aizen still looked neutral, but he was a bit surprised. He truly didn't expect Grimmjow's fraccions to survive, but since they did it would probably be good to help with future plans.

As for Tosen, he didn't like how everyone was try to help Grimmjow get him out of his punishment. Tosen grabbed Grimmjow my his jacket's collar and said, "Please Lord Aizen let me execute this man!" Grimmjow's sibling and most his fraccions were shocked and surprised, while Skullak narrow his eyes. "Kaname," said Aizen.

Grimmjow smacked Tosen's arm away and said, "Nice try Tosen. You alway hated me. This is what it's all about right? Is this a way for a director general to act?" "I simply believe that anyone that disturbs the peace should pay for it," said Tosen. "It's not personal."

"You would kill me for insubordination" asked Grimmjow. "Yes, I would for the honor of Lord Aizen," said Tosen. The sibling and fraccions were looking a bit worried, while Skullak wait to see what was going to happen.

"Ha, why I'm not surprised," said Grimmjow. "All you think about is that cause." "Or course, it guides my actions," said Tosen as he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "So thing of which you have no knowledge of. With no moral foundations behind it, killing is not more then murder, but on the other hand killing with purpose is justice!"

Tosen striked at Grimmjow, but was stop by Skullak, by grabbing the blade with his bare left hand. Though Tosen's sword was able to cut into Skullak it still didn't faze him a bit. Grimmjow, his sibling, and the fraccions looked surprised. Tosen looked frustrated that Skullak for stopping him from delivering justice. Aizen was looked calm, but was surprised since he didn't expect this to happen.

"What are you doing?" asked Tosen. "I can ask you the same thing Tosen," said Skullak. "Attacking an Espada is not allow. If you did some to try to take Grimmjow out of the Espada, we wouldn't have anyone to replace him." Skullak the throw Tosen's blade for his hand, which was still bleeding.

"You dare to stand in the way of justice?" said Tosen still anger. "You call this justice?" asked Skullak. "To me it looks like your just taking your anger on Grimmjow." "Why you..." said Tosen as his got into an attack position, while Skullak put his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Tosen that would be enough!" said Aizen. "But Lord Aizen..." started Tosen. "Skullak is right, we don't have anyone that can replace Grimmjow and beside Grimmjow and his fraccions did get us valuable intelligence for our use in future missions." Tosen looked shocked at Aizen can and can't believe what he was saying.

"Skullak, Grimmjow you both dismiss," said Aizen. Skullak bowed and Grimmjow did too a bit. Both walked off and passed Tosen. Grimmjow was grinned at him, while Skullak just shook his head. They with fraccions left the throne room.

Aizen also dismissed Tosen and left too and when to his private quarters. Walking down some stairs, where Gin was waiting. "Well, that was quite surprising and interesting," he said. "Were you spying Gin, as usual?" asked Aizen.

"You knew Kaname would react like that, but didn't expect Skullak to help Grimmjow," said Gin. "We were lucky, since we only lose two arrancar in that operation." "It doesn't matter, my plans haven't been effected in anyway," said Aizen. "Soon no one will stand in our way."

Back with Skullak and Grimmjow, they were walking down the hallway with the fraccions behind them. Skullak stopped and turn to Grimmjow. "So were are the other?" asked Skullak. "Edrad and Yylfordt are in the medical wing," said Grimmjow. "But Di-Roy and Nakkem didn't make it."

I see," said Skullak as he start to walk away. "Consider yourself lucky Grimmjow," he said. "But good work with bring your fraccions back. Though I would have hated to tell Nelliel anything if anything happen to you." Skullak smirked and sonido away.

Grimmjow smile have a good friend like Skullak, but then he heard an "OOHHHH!" from Rey pointing at Grimmjow and grinning. Grimmjow's left eyes was twitching and he smash Rey in the back of the head and said, "Shut Up!" annoyed.

Grimmjow looked to his siblings and said, "Strauss, Sarra you can return to your room Ok." Both nodded and sonido away. Grimmjow turn back to his fraccions and said, "As for the rest of us, we're head to the medical wing to see how to others are doing." Most of Grimmjow's fraccions nodded and they all sonido off.

When Grimmjow and the other got to where their comrades were, they enter the room where their were being treated. In the room was the Head Doctor of Las Noches, Nokku Auto. He was there treating them. Grimmjow also saw Menoly by Yylfordt's bed, happy to see her love still alive.

Grimmjow asked Nokku how long will it take for his two fraccions back to their feet again. Nokku told that Yylfordt wasn't too bad and will be good in a few days, while Edrad are a bit more worse and will a bit more long until he recovers. Grimmjow nodded and turn to his fraccions, telling them that they got the next several days off to rest. Then they will restart their training to become stronger and be ready for next time. As the fraccions left, Edrad and Yylfordt were smirking at Grimmjow see he did care about them and he left as well.

Elsewhere in Sarra's room, she was with Leo, who would cleaning her wound. Sad it left a permanent scar on her face. Sarra was worried that Leo would not find her attractive anymore, but Leo told her that his doesn't matter to him and he will alway think she is beautiful. That made Sarra truly happy and they both kissed.

Outside the room, leaning against the wall was Grimmjow. He was happy to hear the his little sister was Ok and the Leo was taking care of her. Grimmjow pushed off against the wall and walked off to have a bit of rest as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the medical wing, Ulquiorra was walking down one of the hallway with Skullak with him. They made it to a certain room and in it was Yammy getting his arm reattached. "Ulquiorra what do you want?" asked Yammy.<p>

"So you healed," said Ulquiorra. "Consider yourself lucky that I brought your arm back." "This took too long it felt like my arm was going to rot away," said Yammy as the nurse arrancar was finishing her job. "I wish we all had regeneration powers like you."

"Stop complaining, your lucky to have an arm at all," said Ulquiorra. "What Skullak told me that Grimmjow almost lost his position as an Espada and if that would have happen you would have been able to be an Espada." "Yea I was so close!" said Yammy in an anger tone.

"I have completed the treatment," said the nurse. Yammy stood and was flexing and moving his arm about. "How is it?" asked the nurse. "Is the movement and the response time that same as before?

Yammy then swung his arm at the nurse, but was stop inches away from her by Skullak with one hand. "That is why you'll never become an Espada," he said. "Attacking your own kind. Us Espada don't do the kind of thing to our comrades." Yammy growled at Skullak, but Ulquiorra said, "That will be enough Yammy. Come we are leaving."

Yammy glared at Skullak one more time before leaving with Ulquiorra. The nurse thanked Skullak very much, but it wasn't a problem for him at all. Skullak was just doing his job to make sure the everyone is Ok, even if they were not warriors.

Meanwhile, Azien was watch the recording of what Ulquiorra saw in the World of the Living. "You have an interesting ability, young lady!" said Aizen as his main focus and interesting was on Orihime.

Back with Skullak, he was waking around his palace looking of one of his fraccions, which is Doril Bitto. Skullak found Doril's workshop and went in. The place was a big mess with a lot of junk and scrap all around the place.

"Hey Doril, you're in here," yelled Skullak. Then he heard a pile of metal crashing down a Doril can run to Skullak. When he was standing in front of Espada, he saluted and said," Lord Skullak welcome! Sorry about the mess, but what can I do for you?"

Skullal took a blueprint out of his pocket and gave it to Doril. "I need you to help make this," he said. When Doril looked surprised and said, "My Lord this is..." "Yes I know," interrupted Skullak. "I already asked Suku Rappa, leader of the Construcción for help to get the supplies and parts needed and he lending Suka Benji, Obarodo, and Haitawa to help. Also both Butto and Garufu as also coming to help you too. Can I count on you all to do this very important task?"

Doril gave a confident and serious look. He saluted again and said, "Sir you can count on use to get the job done." Skullak smile and said," Then soon no one will stand in the way of the Espada and anyone if Soul Reapers or other Arrancars try will be defeated by use."

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #4**

"Today we are going to talk about the release of an Arrancar's Zanpakuto," said Gin and show clips of Grimmjow's fraccions. "An Arrancar's Zanpakuto is the core of their power and sealed away in the shape of a sword or any type of weapon. Releasing their Zanpakutos means returning to their true forms."

So here are three examples," said Gin. "Edrad is Volcanica, which give his the ability of fire. Yylfordt is Del Toro, which give him the appeared and strength of a bull, along with the temper of one too." "HEY I here the you smily face freak!" yelled Yylfordt's voice. "Anyway lastly is Shawlong's Tijereta, which give him deadly cutting ability."

"By the way Grimmjow true form is..." said Gin, but Grimmjow came in and interrupted. "When even I try to release my Zanpakuto, somebody alway gets in my way and ruins it." As Grimmjow kicked the floor in disappointment. "Who should we have it ruin for him next time?" asked Gin.

"No one because I'm going to do it right now," said Grimmjow. He drew his sword and put his left hand over the blade. "Now Grind..." but before he could release he heard Nelliel's voice yelling to him. "Grimmjow your mother came for a visit and she wish to see her favorite son is doing!"

Grimmjow yelled very annoyed and said, "Come on you have to be kidding me!" As he left Gin's smile become wider and said, "Well, that was quite entertaining."

**Omake 2: Arrancars Can't Decide!**

Findor: It's not easy having yourself a good time.

Avirama: Greasing up those bets and betters.

Grimmjow: Watching out they don't four-letter.

Findor: Hug and kiss you both at the same time.

Cirucci: Smells like something I've forgotten.

Aaroniero: Curled up, died and now it's rotten.

Yylfordt: I'm not a Gangster tonight.

Ggio: Don't want to be a bad guy.

Shawlong: I'm just a loner baby.

Baraggan: And now you've got in my way!

Skullak: I can't decide wether you should Live or Die?

Findor: Oh, you'll probably go to heaven.

Skullak: Please don't hand your head and cry.

Grimmjow: No wonder why? My heart fells dead inside.

Shawlong: It's cold and hard and petrified.

Findor: Lock the doors and close the blinds. We're going for a ride!

Grimmjow: It's an annoying convincing people to like you!

Shawlong: If I stop now call me a quitter.

Findor: If lies were cats you'd be a litter.

Ulquiorra: Pleasing everyone isn't like you. Dancing jigs until I'm crippled. Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled.

Grimmjow: I've got to hand it to you.

Ggio: You've played by all the same rules.

Ulquiorra: It takes the truth to fool me.

Findor: And now you've made me angry!

Szayel: I can't decide whether you should Live or Die?

Findor: Oh, you'll probably go to heaven.

Szayel: Please don't hang your head and cry.

Ulquiorra: No wonder why?

Skullak: My heart fells dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified.

Shawlong: Lock the doors and close the blinds. We're going for a ride!

Yylfordt: Oh I could throw you in the lake.

Avirama: Or feed you poisoned birthday cake.

Shawlong: I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone. Oh I could bury you alive, but you might crawl out with a knife and Kill me. When I'm sleeping!

Skullak: That's Why!

Ggio: I can't decide whether you should Live or Die?

Findor: Oh, you'll probably go to heaven.

Aaroniero: Please don't hang your head and cry.

Grimmjow: No wonder why? My heart feels dead inside.

Avirama & Findor: It's cold and hard and petrified.

Findor: Lock the doors and close the blinds.

Avirama: We're going for a ride!

**There it is everyone! I hope you all like it and how most of Grimmjow's fraccions survived to live to fight again. So what do Skullak have plan to have Doril and others to build? Well, you'll find out new time. **

**Next chapter will be a filler, since there's a three month wait until Aizen launches his next attack, but the next chapter will still be very fun and interesting with some surprised. **

**So like always everyone please review and tell me what you think. Help motivate me to work a bit faster. **


	6. The Accident

**Arrancar Wars**

_Training, Transformation, __New Comrades, __and Future Plans!_

It has been a month and a half after Grimmjow's attack in the World of the Living. Everyone pretty much keep doing their own things like training or hanging out with each other to have a bit of fun.

With Skullak, he was in his private quarters, sitting of his favorite soft dark blue chair. He was looked out to the direction of his balcony, which have a perfect view of the darkness and calm landscape of Hueco Mundo.

Skullak smiled calmly and said, "Findor what do you have to report?" Stand a few feet behind Skullak was Findor. "Sir we got intelligence that a natural made Arrancar with a cloning ability is in the World of the Living."

"Is the so," said Skullak. "It can be very useful too us." "Yea, about the sir," said Findor. "We also learn it was kill by the Soul Reapers that were still there." "I see," said Skullak. "How disappointing!"

The Espada raised for his sit and said, "Time of the daily training sessions. You got the next few day off Findor to do what you want Ok." "Thank you sir," said Findor.

When Skullak looked to Findor, he looked a bit nervous. "I everything Ok?" asked Skullak. "What? Oh, of courses sir," said Findor. As Skullak passed by his patted Findor on the shoulder and said, "Ok then, but just remember I going to my second in command ready for the upcoming battle." "Don't worry sir you can count of me," said Findor.

Skullak nodded and left. Once gone, Findor let out a sigh because he retrieved letter from a fellow Carias family member. It was from Ramupeji the Serial Killer of the Carias family. A true dark member in the Carias family. In the letter he wanted any Carias family members out there to join the side he's on. Of course Findor and his other family members in Las Noches wouldn't never abandoned their teammate at all.

* * *

><p>In Skullak's main training room a training session was about to start. Watching on the benches were Cirucci, most of her fraccions, and half of Skullak fraccions. One was Friia watching with excitement, lucky Grimmjow's new fraccion arrancar 60, Shao Lang Vega was their the keep her calm, since the two had a liking for each other. Grimmjow aloud to his new fraccion to visit his girlfriend when Grimmjow not train with his fraccions.<p>

Shao Lang was the youngest sibling in the Vega family. He was a spitting image of Ggio, with expection that he had smooth, shoulder length black hair. His mask remain his similar to his brothers, except that one of his fangs was gone. He wears a sleeveless Chinese martial arts uniform with a reddish sash. His Zanpakuto are a pair of daggers. Shao likes a good fight and he tends to be ironic and cocky when he is winning a fight, but he usually is calm, cool, and cares about the people that are important to him. Shao also looks up to Grimmjow very much. Thinking he's the best of all the Espada and extreme happy to be part of his fraccions.

Also Cirucci took in another to be part of her fraccion. Another female arrancar who is arrancar 48, Carolyn. She wear a standard uniform that resembles dress. She has pink eyes, long purple, curled hair and wears purple lipstick. Her mask remain resemble the head of a rabbit complete with ears. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a princely palace-like sword/staff. She also completely loyal to Cirucci too and become friends with Cirucci's other fraccions.

In the center of the room was Skullak, standing calmly with four opponents surrounding him of all sides. They were Tera Zaura, Wasupītā, Burakku Wido, and Earaza Redder. "You may begin when every you like," said Skullak.

"Ok everyone we should hold nothing back and release our Zanpakutos," said Earaza. "Agree!" said Burakku and Wasupītā nodded in agreement too. "Then let do it!" yelled Tera as his raised his blade.

"Pursue, Pterodáctilo! (**Pterodactyl**)" Tera gained red armor with long wings on his back. He wielded a cero rifle and his has two shoulder cannons on both of his shoulders.

"Buzz, Avispa! (**Wasp**)" Wasupītā turned in to a green humanoid wasp with bug eyes and clear wings on his back. His left arm become a black and yellow striped sting.

"Poison, Viuda Negro! (**Black Widow**)" Burakku become a sexy, attentive, black and gold humanoid female spider. He had eight spider legs on her back and wielded a grappling hook weapon.

"Fly High, Chorro Halcón! (**Jet Hawk**)" Earaza became an attractive and beautiful humanoid female hawk with a feathered body. She had two long wings on her back, a ninja like mask covering her lower part of her face, and bladed clawed hands.

Then Tera, Wasupītā, and Earaza took to the air to have a better advantage. Tera held his rifle up and fired a red cero at Skullak, but the Espada blocked it his bare left hand. Then Wasupītā fired several stinger spikes of his left arm at Skullak. The Espada quick drew his sword and cut the all down before sheathing his sword away.

After behind Skullak, Burakku fired her curved hook blade at him. Though Skullak turn around and grabbed it. The blade was caught a few inches from Skullak's face. He through on the ground a wait for what will happen next.

Tera got inpatient and charged down to Skullak. After ramming into the Espada, both arrancars got in a hand lock and trying to overpower each other. As Tera was using most of his strength, Skullak wasn't. Then he took a step back and made Tera slip up.

Skullak grabbed both of Tera's arms and spun him around a bit. After letting got Tera was send flying back, but was able to stop himself and regain balance. Tera fire two red cero for his shoulder cannons, but Skullak stop them by firing two balas at them.

Then Wasupītā fired energy blast for his eye, but Skullak block it with his right arm without getting injured. Burakku came at Skullak and both started to fight in hand-to-hand combat. Burakku kept punching and kicking at Skullak, while the Esapda blocked. He was quite impressive with her skills.

Burakku then low sweep kick at Skullak's feet. The Espada dodged by jumping of it, but Burakku wasn't done. She twisted be body and kicked Skullak in the stomach quite hard. It send Skullak back a bit, but was able to stop himself.

While the others were fighting, Earaza has been watching and waiting. Waiting for her chance to strike. After Burakku's strike Earaza saw here chance and moved in. She sonido behind Skullak, but the Espada turned around.

The Earaza strike with her left claw and strike Skullak across the chest. Everyone were shocked and surprised at what she did. Earaza wasn't able to piece through Skullak's hierro, but she did slice through the Espada's uniform.

This was the first time one of the fraccions was able to do. Avirama's jaw was hang quite low and he couldn't believe his young sister was able to do that. Lucky Luders was sitting next to Avirama and pushed his jaw back up before something flew into it.

Earaza sonido away to get some distance away of the Espada. Tera then fired several ceros from his rifle at Skullak. Is cause Skullak to hold his arm of in a defensive position.

While behind him, Burakku and Wasupītā were at and the couple nodded at each other. Burakku fired her bladed hook, while Wasupītā fired his stinger. Both attack hit Skullak in the back cause him to grunt in a bit of pain.

He turn his attain to the two fraccions as he ripped the hook blade and stinger from his back. Skullak then fell a bit weak on his feet because of the poison of Wasupītā's stinger. The fraccions saw this and moved in to attack.

Tera came in and punch Skullak, before the Espada could react. Earaza swooped down and slice Skullak in the back with her claws. Wasupītā fired his energy beams of his eyes in Skulalk face, cause the Espada to hold on to his face. Burakku then did a fly jump kick at the Espada and caused him to fall in to floor.

"Now everyone lets finish this!" said Earaza to her comrades. Tera charged three red ceros, one of his rifle and the other two for his shoulder cannons. Wasupītā charged a green cero from the tip of his stinger. Burakku charged a golden cero with black streak between her hand. Earaza charge an aqua cero in her right hand.

They all fired their ceros at Skullak and hit him. It cause a large explosion and after the smoked clear Skullak was lay on the ground and not moving. Then everyone heard clapped and a figure walking out of the shadow, who was Skullak.

He smiled and said, "Very impressive, being able to defeat a low captain to high level lieutenant level Gemelos Sonido clone. You four did a great job with your team working skills and will help our ever more when the war starts."

The four arrancar resealed their Zanpakutos and bowed saying, "Thank you Lord Skullak!" "Your all dismiss of the day," said Skullak waving them off. Tera and Wasupītā were head to the exit, while Burakku and Earaza were too, but stop looked to Cirucci. They saw her waving them off, allowing them to go.

As the four left the heard Skullak say, "All right , now the next group will be Aisslinger, Yin, Friia, and Luders."

When out Burakku asked, "So what should we do?" Then both Tera and Wasupītā were snickering and Burakku asked with her hands on her hips, "Now what are you two planning now?"

"Well, we planning to sneak into Szayel's palace and pull a prank on either Szayel or Taransu!" said Tera. "Yezz, you would like to help uzzz?" asked Wasupītā. "Are you sure that a good idea?" asked Earaza. "Szayel is an Esapda rembemer.

"Please like anyone care," said Tera waving his hand. "Just because he's an Espada and the Head Scientist and Inventor don't mean anything. Lord Skullak said out of all the Espada, he the one is dislike the most and is very annoying. Just because has that position don't mean he can boss the other Espadas around. Lord Skullak and other Espada are getting quite annoyed by it. I think Lord Skullak would mind us making something blow up in that pink hair freak's face."

Both women thought about and Tera did have a good point. Lady Cirucci has been have trouble with him and his seductive ways he been try to force Cirucci to be is little song bird. Lucky Lord Skullak always around when need and keep the mad scientist in line.

"Sound childish, but what the hell I'm in," said Burakku. "I've been wanting to mess with my annoying insane cousin for awhile. How about you Earaza?" "Sound like it can be fun," she said to her friend. "Though please don't let my brothers know or I'll never here the end of it."

Tera and Wasupītā chuckled with excitement know this was going to be fun. The four were able to leave until s voice stop them. "So that what you're going to do?" They all turn and saw Inferuno standing there with his arm crossed.

"Ah Inferuno what are you doing here?" asked Tera nervous. "If you forgotten his Majesty asked Lord Skullak a month ago to train his fraccions to become stronger," Inferuno. "After all out of all the Espada, Lord Baraggan trust Lord Skullak the most and know he would do it. Now lets talk about you were planning."

"So you heard, what are you going to do about it?" asked Tera. Inferuno made a toothy grin and said, "Why help you of course." This made the other four arrancars looked and him in completely shocked. "Wait what?" said Tera.

"I'm helping because your right about one think," said Inferuno. "That annoying fool Szayel have been giving his Majesty troubles as well just because he's the Researcher here. I would believe if I help messing that the foolish Szayel Lord Baraggan might like it, like most the others would too."

Tera didn't see a problem with that and welcome the fellow arrancar to help. Both Burakku and Earaza were still quite surprised about this. "Well, thing are really become quite strange yet interesting huh?" asked Burakku. Earaza nodded in agree as all five of the left.

* * *

><p>After a bit of a walk, the five arrancars made it to the entrance of Szayel's palace, but their was a bit of a problem. Guarding the entrance were three giant fraccions of Szayel's. Wasupītā looked worried and asked, "What do we do?" "Stand back and let me handle is," said Inferuno as he walked to face the three fraccions.<p>

The three giant arrancars saw Inferuno walking calmly to them, until he was standing before them and looking up at them too. "Who you and have you doing?" one of them demanded. "Just a soldier wishing to enter here," said Inferuno.

Then the three giant arrancars laughed and one said, "No one even other Espada can enter Master Szayel's domain. Only Lord Aizen is." _"Annoying, arrogant fool think is better then the others,"_ thought Inferuno. "Very well the I just enter in my own way." As Inferuno drew his Zanpakuto.

He held his blade before him and said, "Burn, Hormiga de Fuego! **(Fire Ant**)" Flame surround Inferuno as his released. When the calmed down, he turns into a red humanoid fire ant.

The first slam his fist at Inferuno, but he jump out of the way. He then held his hands out and said, "Bola de Fuego!" (**Fireball**)" He made a ball of fire between his hands. Then he throw it and took out the first giant.

The second giant punched as Inferuno, he sidestep out of the way. He then held his right hand out and said, "Lanzallamas! (**Flamethrower**)" Unleashing a fire blast that burned and took out the second gaint.

The last giant his hands together to smash Inferuno, but his dodged out of the way. He held his hand out and said, "Fuego Hoja! (**Fire Blade**)" In his right hand a sword of pure fire was made. Inferuno slashed and the last giant and took it out.

When finished, Inferuno landed, resealed his release from, and sheathed his sword. The others were impressed and clapped. "I must say that was quite impressive," said Earaza. "Why thank you," said Inferuno. Then the five then when into the 8th palace.

As they snuck in and looked around they didn't notes the camera watching them, but they were also very lucky too. In his main lab room, Szayel was sitting in front of his computer, but was leaning back with his hands behind his head and was sleeping. He had a very disturbing smile on his face and was enjoying his twisted dream he was having.

As the five arrancars searched around, they were able to find Taransu in his personal lab. Taransu had his back turn of the entrance and was working on his own work or chemicals.

"So what do we do?" asked Tera. "We need to find away to distract him." "Don't worry I'll handle it," said Burakku as she walked in. While they watched her go in and the others wonder wait she was going to do.

As Taransu worked, he stop went he heard a female voice say, "Well, hello there tall, dark, and gruesome!" Taransu's right eye was starting to twitch and looked to his side to see his cousin Burakku, sitting on one of his table with her arms cross under her chest and was smirking.

"What are you doing here?" asked Taransu not very pleased to see his cousin at all. "And here I thought you finally might of cared about someone expect of yourself or your twisted experiments," said Burakku in a serious tone. Taransu turn his full attention to her and walked over to where she was sitting, until he was a few feet away.

"Your get luck that we are cousin or I would have used you in one of my experiments," said Taransu in a harsh tone. Burakku frowned and said, "You and Szayel are truly the same."

"Haha! That right," said Taransu. "Out of all the Espada, Szayel is the only one that think ahead and get ready for this war, inlike the others that foolish hang out or so their pointless training sessions." Burakku glared at Taransu hated on his disrespecting the other Espadas like Lord Skullak and Lady Cirucci, since they be two of the kindness and helpful to their fraccions.

While Taransu and Burakku were arguing, both Tera and Wasupītā quietly snuck in and over to Taransu's chemicals. The two started to mix different chemical bottles together while grinning like idiots. After the finished the different mixed chemicals started bubbling and it was time to go, but their was a problem. A shadow loom over them and they saw a **very** anger Taransu glaring at them with pure hatred. While Burakku was being a bit hard on herself, since she failed to distracted Taransu long enough.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDOITS DOING!" roared Tarasu is pure anger and rage seeing fools messing around with his things. Both Inferuno and Earaza heard and saw this, then came in to help their comrades. "Why are you all?" said Taransu in anger. "No one mess or tries to pull something on me!" He held his Zanpakuto called Tarántula (**Tarantula**) and was about to release.

Then he stop when he and the others turn is see the chemical bottles started to shake out of control. Everyone, except for Burakku were near them and looked worried. Suddenly they exploded and a chemical smoke cloud covered everyone, except for Burakku, since she jump out of the way into the exit.

His is main lab, Szayel heard the explosion that woke him. He looked in one his monitors and narrow his eyes at the smoked covered one. So he sonido away and find out what is going on.

Meanwhile back in the lab, Burakku was on the ground and shook her head. Before she could get up a pair of black shoes appeared before her and she nervously looked up to see Szayel very not pleased. "What the hell is going on here and what are you doing here fraccion!" he said upset. Before she could answer, they both heard someone coughing and started to come out.

Coming out was Taransu, but looked a bit different. He now had wine colored hair and his Zanpakuto become a katana with a hook like point. Both Szayel and Burakku looked surprised, while Taransu asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just look in something reflective," said Szayel. Taransu did looking in a something reflective on the wall and blinked when he saw his appearance. "Well, this is new and interesting," he said.

Then Tera and Wasupītā come stumbling out to and their appearance changed too. Tera now had black and crimson hair and yellow eyes. Wasupītā now had black hair and blue eyes. Burakku stared at Wasupītā in amazement because he's more handsome then before.

When they stared at each other and scream at each other. "Ahh, What happen to you!" said Tera. "Me? What happen to you?" asked Wasupītā. Both then looked in the reflective surface and were shocked and impressive with their appearance. "Wow, I look great," said Tera. "Yea me too!" said Wasupītā. Burakku nodded in agreement at how great his boyfriend looked.

Last both Inferuno and Earaza came out and changed as well. Inferuno became a bit tall and muscular. His eyes were now yellow and his hair a bit long and purple. His Zanpakuto became a drill blade weapon.

As for Earaza, her hair was now red. Her mask remain changed and became a mask that is wrapped around her eyes. Her Zanpakuto become a dragger with a wing shaped blade.

Both looked at their reflection and were impressive. Inferuno was flexing his new muscles thinking he looked ever better then before. Earaza was posing at her new appearance and think that she was even more attractive then before.

Szayel was shocked and amazement by the changes to the five and quickly grabbed something. He got some type of vacuum machine and started to suck up all the chemical smoke in the lab. After vacuuming up almost all of it in a large container, both Szayel and Taransu were look and talking about it in amazement.

"Is it incredible!" said Taransu. "Those two idiots did something impressive by mistake and now have away to increase the power of the Arrancar Army." "Indeed, but now we must study it first," said Szsyel. "Then after we make the right formula for it we will truly be unstoppable against Soul Society." Both start to laugh insanely, which creep out the others a bit.

So the others decided it was time to go, but Tera were still looking at his reflection and wasn't happy. "What'zzz wrong Tera?" asked Wasupītā. "My uniform just don't work with me anymore with this new look," said Tera. The others started to think the same thing and all decided to got to the changing rooms to get new uniforms. Surprising Taransu was also thinking the same thing and went with them too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the rooms Burakku was waiting leaning against the wall waiting for everyone to get a new uniform. There were two main uniform changing rooms, one for men and one of women. Already ten minutes pass by and Burakku was wondering how long it was going to take them.<p>

Then the door of the men uniform room open and Taransu walked out. He was now wearing a black and wine colored uniform. Both he and Burakku glared at each other for a moment, before Taransu walked away and sonido back to his lab.

Next Inferuno came out. He was wearing a blue, red, and purple uniform. He saluted to Burakku before walking off and sonido away. He also need to report to Lord Baraggan about what happen too.

Finally both Tera and Wasupītā walked out. Tera was wearing a purple, dark green, and bronze uniform, while Wasupītā was wearing a black, red, and golden uniform. Burakku truly like her boyfriend new look and when up to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

Lastly Earaza come out too. She was wearing a bit more revealing yellow, silver, and blue uniform. Burakku gave her best friend and nice complement on her new uniform. They knew it was time and walked back to the Primera's palace.

When return back to Skullak main room, both him and Cirucci were their. Half of Skullak's fraccions were also their along with most of Cirucci's fraccion. After they took their seat and were about to explain, but a small problem happen.

Avirama started to complain and giving his sister a bit of a hard time. Telling her whatever happened wasn't very smart and start to question her new outfit. Earaza was getting annoyed and did something no one saw coming.

Earaza grabbed Avirama's arm and flipped him over. She then grabbed both of his arms and put him in an arm lock. Skullak and the other guys were shocked and surprised, while Cirucci and other girls thought it was awesome and even Loly shouted a, "You go girlfriend!" Earaza told her big brother that she not that young and weak anymore and can take care of herself. After release her brother, Avirama left muttering under his breath.

After that, the four explain about what happen and what was with their new appearances. After they finished, everyone was silent. Skullak, Cirucci, and the fraccions that were their were surprised.

"Amazing, so you two somehow accidentally created some type of formula that will increase the power and strength of an arrancar," said Skullak. "Tera and Wasupītā you two did a great job." Both felt proud of themselves. "Also nice job messing with those crazy scientists too," said Skullak. Everyone then had a friendly laugh about it.

Unknowing to them, listening outside the room was Sukai Shadoru. He then sonido away and moved fast like a ninja to the 8th palaces. He made it in easy and he avoided all the cameras too until he reached Taransu's lab.

Taransu was in his lab looking in a microscope with his back turn. He has been examining the new gas formula and figuring out it improvement. Sukai silently sneaked in and grabbed a small container. He went over to the large container that was holding the gas.

Sukai pull some of the gas in small container he had and after finishing quickly left. Taransu looked up for his work turn and looked around. "Who their?" Not seeing anyone, he shrugged his shoulder and said, "I must be hearing things." He turn back to his work and continued his researcher.

Sukai quickly sonido through Las Noches, heading back to the Primera's palace. When he reached Skullak's personal quarters, he looked in and didn't see anyone. He walked over to the balcony and looked over the view of Hueco Mundo. He put two of his fingers to his lips and made a special whistle.

After a minute something came flying from a distance. When it landed on the steel bar, it revealed to be a large dragonfly hollow. Sukai took out a pen and a notecard and started to write something. After he finished, he tied it to the container and gave it to his pet. "Move fast and make sure Shokku Webu get it." The dragonfly hollow nodded and using its impressive speed flew off. Sukai also left too, since he can't let anyone see him in the Espada's quarter and left.

Meanwhile with Skullak, he was walking in the Segunda's palace. After a bit of a walk he made it to Baraggan's personal quarters. When he enter, Baraggan was sitting on his makeshift throne and didn't look surprised at all when Skullak came in.

"Your Majesty how have you need," said Skullak. "Ah, Skullak my boy good to see you," said Baraggan. "What bring you for a visit?" "Well, sir just wanted to know if Inferuno told you about what happen?"

Baraggan nodded and said, "Indeed he did and look like we will have a way to make out forces stronger to crush the Soul Reapers." "I agree completely sir," said Skullak. "It time to show the Soul Reapers that were no along just hollows and our powers are greater them theirs."

Baraggan nodded again and asked, "So how are my fraccions train going?" "I have to say quite well," said Skullak. "Their might have been some problems with some of them at first, but they are becoming stronger then they used to be." Baraggan smirked know Skullak would never let him down.

"Also your Majesty I have request," said Skullak. "Would you allow be to see your Zanpakuto sir?" Baraggan question Skullak on why and he told the it would be an honor just to hold the weapon of the King of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan didn't see anything that, so he reached behind his throne and brought out his battle ax.

He handed to Skullak and he held his with excitement. "I must say sir, its a bit heavy then I thought it would be," said Skullak. "You're truly are stronger my Lord if you can wield this with one hand." Baraggan lightly laugh thanking Skullak for his kind and loyal words, since a King must be strong and powerful.

Unknowing to Baraggan, Skullak chipped of a small piece for the ax become returning to Baraggan. Skullak thanked the old King and left saying something about having other thing to do. Once left, Skullak sonido back to his place to start his little test.

Skullak went to a secret area of his palace where Doril Bitto and the others were working on what Skullak wanted them to make. When Skullak arrived, he saw the machine looked done and turn to Doril and asked, "Is it done?"

"Well, half way sir," said Doril. "I will work for anything that is nonliving or inorganic." Skullak nodded and said, "Perfect!" Doril and the others set back, while Skullak approached the machine.

He open small compartment and put the small piece of metal in. Doril help in explain how to active it Skullak and the Espada did. After making some noises, beeping and working it ended. A large chamber of the machine open and when Skullak looked in, he grinned.

Reaching in, he pull out a perfect copy of Baraggan's Zanpakuto. "Yes, our cloning machine work!" said Skullak joyful. "So when it completely finish we will have a new members to our army and no one will be about to stop of forces of Las Noches!" Skullak congratulate Doril and the others on a great job and telling the to rest for now, but want to make such to finish the invention as so as they can.

Also before leave told Doril and the others not tell anyone about is at all. Of course, like loyal soldiers they did what the Espada asked. Skullak returned to his quarter and avoided everyone to get there, since he wanted his new weapon to be kept secret.

He went over to a drawer and open it. Inside were four Caja Negación. At first each Espada was give one, but some of them were getting more fraccions to serve them and were given another. Skullak was the only one given more since had most fraccions out of all the other Espada.

Skullak took one and throw it opening an alternate gateway. Skullak then put his new axe in it and closed on him. Skullak was about to use his as a secret storage area, where no one know or get it.

Skullak walked to his balcony and said, "Soon our army will be more powerful with new members and no one will be about to stay in our way." He looked out at his view of Hueco Mundo and held his hand out. "Come all, if you dare to face and challenge us. We the Espada will crash all who dare to try to take over Las Noches!"

Then Skullak eyes widen a bit because he sense a powerful spiritual pressure. "A Vasto Lorde!" whispered Skullak. Then he smiled and snapped his fingers. Appearing by sonido were both Ebern and Luders. "What is it Lord Skullak!" both said.

Skullak turn and said, "Boy looks like there a Vasto Lorde near by, so time to have a new ally to join use." Both fraccions grinned too, since they were going to go with Skullak.

"You can alway count on me sir," said Luders. "Unlike this guy, I never fail you!" Ebern become ticked and said, "Me? You have to be kidding. I've never failed before either remember?"

Luders huffed and said, "Oh, then what about the time I saved you from that savage hollow? "Um, no because I was the one who saved you!" said Ebern. Both once again got into an argument again.

Skullak had a bored looked as he watched and listen to his fraccions argue. He also understand how Harribel feels when her fraccions do the same thing. He coughed in his hand to get their attention again.

"Please forgive use my Lord!" they both said saluting. Skullak smiled and shook his head. "Alright, men left go!" Skullak jump off his baloney into Hueco Mundo with Ebern and Luders following closely. Unknown it them a pair of green eyes were watching them before they disappeared into the dark.

In the throne room, Ulquiorra was reporting to Aizen about Skullak and asked what they should be. Aizen held his hand up and said, "Don't worry about it. Skullak always has been the best at getting new allies to join use. We will allow him and wait of for his return with new members to join use." Ulquiorra nodded and left, while Aizen just smile more alway can count of Skullak to make his army more powerful.

* * *

><p>Back with Skullak and his two fraccions, they made good distance using sonido to get to where the Vasto Lorde was. Then Skullak stop and his fraccions did too, but they were a bit confused. "My Lord why did we stop?" asked Ebern.<p>

Skullak looked to a tall sand dune and said, "Because we made to the source." He started to walk up the sand dune with his fraccions right behind him. When they made it to the top and looked down and across. Skullak narrow his eyes, while the two fraccions looked more confused on what they saw.

Below there was a group of eight strong Adjuchas level Hollows. One was a black raven, another was a large turtle, one was a red-eye tree frog, another was an Egyptian scorpion, one was a white dolphin, another was a white rabbit with maroon colored fur on its head, one was a slick and slender black spider, and the last one was a kangaroo.

"I don't get it?" said Luders. "I thought we were tracking a Vasto Lorde." Ebern didn't understand either, but Skullak started to walk again down the sand dune. When at the bottom, the Adjuchas saw him and looked a bit frighten, since they can sense how powerful he is.

"I know there a Vasto Lorde some where around here," said Skullak. "So tell me where it is?" The Adjuchas looked a bit scared and whispered to each other. Then a female voice said, "If you looking for us then we are right here."

Skullak turn to the voice source and his eyes widen a bit because their were two female Vasto Lordes. The first was an attractive humanoid chameleon with multi-color skin, but turn green it to reveal herself better. She a chameleon like head and a curled up tail. The other looked like an attractive Naga with black scales and black hair. She a had red eyes and two red fangs coming out of her mouth.

"Lady Camille! Queen Lucy!" all the Adjuchas said and revealed that they were all female. Both of Skullak's fraccions also walked down and stood my both of the Espada side. While the two Vasto Lorde walked/slither down until they were standing before their followers and also a few feet away from Skullak and his fraccions.

"You're an Arrancar !" said Camille and Skullak nodded. "Who are you?" hiss Lucy. "I'm the Primera or 1st Espada Skullak Tuma."

"You're a Tuma!" said Camille a bit surprised. "I am," said Skullak. "So your heard about my family?" "Not really that much," said Lucy. "We only heard that they were an honorable family that was completely wiped out in one day and thats it." Skullak scowled at that, since hollows are barely know about the powerful Tuma family lesser and lesser as time pasted by.

"Anyway this are two of my many fraccions Asgularo Ebern and Luders Friegen." said Skullak introducing his men. Both nodded, but also noted two of the Adjuchas were looking at them. The raven and spider have been looking at them for a bit and had an interest looks in their eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Camille. "Ah, I'm happy you asked," said Skullak. "I'm here to ask you two and your followers will join the Arrancar army in Las Noches. We could use your help in our fight against those barbaric Soul Reapers."

"Why should we go with you?" asked Lucy with her arms cross under her chest. "Well, first you will all become Arrancars and would have a place to live. You will not longer have a fear of be attacked my others and can do anything you like there also."

The two Vasto Lorde whisper to themselves and nodded. "Very well, we will going you," said Camille. Skullak smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess we at least introduce ourselves. I'm Camille." "I'm Lucy, Queen of the Serpents." Skullak gave her a questionable look when she said that. "Now allow our followers do the same thing too," said Camille.

"I am Raven Wernarr, this nice to me you," said the raven with a strong calm voice and still have her eye on Luders. Skullak personally found it strange that her name was be on her appears, though he wasn't one how judged fellow hollows or Arrancars. Though he was surprised the she was a Wernarr and wonder if she is released to Aisslinger in anyway. "I'm Tory Shell," said the turtle with a strong yet shy like voice.

"I'm named Rena," said the tree frog with a strong yet nice voice.

"Call me Sarah Stinger," said the scorpion with a calm voice. "I'm Daphne Fin," said the dolphin in a kind and somewhat play tone of voice.

"I'm Airachnid Spidex, a pleasure to meet you," said the spider with an attractive and seductive voice and still had her eyes on Ebern. "The name is Riruka Dokugamine," said the rabbit slightly blushing as she was staring at Skullak. _'OMG! He is HOT!'_ thought Riruka as she can't stop staring at how handsome Skullak looked. "I'm Jackie Tristan and don't forget it," said the kangaroo with she arms cross.

* * *

><p>After the introductions, Skullak led everyone back to Las Noches. When arriving, the when to the throne room where Aizen was waiting. Aizen was once again very impressed by Skullak and his skills in bring new allies to join.<p>

Then Aizen proceeded with the transformation and all the hollows became fine looking women. Be a gentlemen, Skullak show the to dressing room where they all can fine uniform to wear. Skullak also told he prepared some room for them to live in. Skullak also learned the three of the new Adjuchas like Arrancars weren't really followers to the two female Vasto Lorde and decided to join with one of the Espada as fraccions.

Both Camille and Lucy got done first. Arrancar 78, Camille appears as a slim and attractive woman with shoulder-length black hair and green eye. Her mask remain was a chameleon's head shape helmet and her Zanpakuto was a pair of sai. She wear a japanese female combat uniform.

Arrancar 79, Lucy appears as a really tall, slim, beautiful woman with red eyes and long back hair with red highlights. Her mask remain was on the edge of her mouth going down to her chin, which appeared like fangs. Her Zanpakuto was a curved katana with a serpent shape body hilt and the guard looks like a snake's head. She wears a purple tank top that cover half of her upper body, while her mid section is revealed and a pair black leather pants.

Skullak then show the to their room, which were along next to each other. Both women were quite impressed with them and thanked Skullak. They two also found some extra room of their subordinate to live in.

Meanwhile, Luders was walking in the of the dressing room area. He's been wondering a bit about their new comrade, but most with the Raven lady, who's been watching him. Luders has been curious about it and wonder if he finally found someone to be with. He hope so he could can rude it in Ebern's face.

Then Luders saw someone walking to him. It was a beautiful dark-skin woman with a very find looking body. She has black hair and brown eyes. Her mask remain was on her nose, which looked like a break and extend under her eyes and stop on the side of her eyes. Her Zanpakuto took the form of a tomahawk and she wore a native american uniform.

Luders gasped as she stop before him. "Umm, Hi!" he said a bit nervous. The woman laugh and said, "Well your quite cute when you nervous." Luders recognize her voice. "Wait your Raven?" asked Luders.

The woman nodded and patted him on his cheek. "Yep and I'm also Arrancar 80 too. Well need to going, but I'll see you around," she said and winked at Luders before leaving. Luders was heavily blushing, but also clutching his chest because he was feeling something beating their, which has never happen before.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Las Noches, Tory, Rena, and Daphne were being show around Las Noches by none other Hafu Shern, the leader of the Equipo de Ataque Marino. He did have anything to do and didn't mind show the young women around.

Arrancar 81, Tory appears as a young woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her mask remain was a headband on her forehead that wrapped around her head. She wore a standard female uniform and her Zanpakuto is a shield with spike blades on the out edge of the whole shield. She also started to take like liking and develop a small crush on Hafu.

Arrancar 82, Rena appears as a young woman with shoulder-length lime green hair, but what make her truly beautiful are her attractive red eyes. Her mask remain looked like a leaf shape crest and her Zanpakuto took the form of a whip. She also wore a standard female uniform, but with short sleeves.

Arrancar 83, Daphne appears as a attractive woman with a good looking body, shoulder length dark blue hair, and grey eyes. Her mask remain is a neckless with a fin shape piece as the point of it. Her Zanpakuto that the form of two fin shaped blades and she wears a unique uniform. It's a one piece dark blue bathing suit, which here arms and legs are completely exposed.

Elsewhere in Las Noches, Arrancar 84, Sarah got a bit lose looking for her comrades. She appears as a beautiful girl with shoulder-length read hair with a pony tail the shaped like a scorpion's tail and light blue eyes. Her mask remain was a tiara that was shape like a scorpion's head and her Zanpakuto is an Egyptian sword called a Khopesh.

"Now were did everyone go?" said Sarah to herself. As she the corners, she and someone else bumbled into each other and fell to the floor. "Ohh, hey watch where your..." but Sarah stop when she saw how it was. It was Sukorupo rubbing his head and then looked to Sarah.

Both looked at each other, then started to blushed slightly. _"Wow he's really good looking,"_ though Sarah. Sukorupo shook his head and then got up. "Here let me help you," he said hold out his hand. Sarah took it and was helped up.

"Sorry about that," said Sukorupo. "I want really looking where I was going." "No, I think it was my fault," said Sarah. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"How about we said it's both our faults and that would make think feel better for our," said Sukorupo. Sarah smiled at that and like it. She nodded in agreement.

Sarah was about to ask for his name, but a voice called out before she could talk. "Yo, little buddy where are you?" "Coming Burak!" called Sukorupo. "Sorry, but I have to go."

Sukorupo was about to leave, but Sarah said, "Wait!" Which caused Sukorupo to stop. "My name is Sarah Stinger." Sukorupo smiled and said, "I'm Sukorupo Nokku." After that he left, Sarah smiled and though, _"I really hope I will see him again."_

Elsewhere Ebern was also walking done a hallway, until he saw Arrancar 85, Airachnid standing at the other end. She appeared as an extremely attractive young busty woman with wide hips, a curvy waist, long dark violent hair, and pink eyes. She wore a small black tank top shirt that barely fit over her large chest and her midsection is exposed. She wore black very short pants and knee-length black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a dark purple hilt and her mask remain it a spiderweb hairpiece.

She was also a new fraccion to seve Cirucci and fit in somewhat well with the others. She was loyal too Cirucci completely. Airachnid also became good friends with Suprippu.

Ebern look shocked at her sexy she looked and she made her way to him walked sexy and swing her hips. Soon she was standing in front of him grinned, while Ebern was blushing. "Umm, hi. Your umm... Airachnid right?" said Ebern "Yes and your Ebern," she said.

"Sooo, what do you want," asked Ebern nervous. Airachnid grabbed his chin and stoked it. This caused Ebern to blush even more. "I was right, you can quite handsome," said Airachnid with her face inches for Ebern. Then drew back and patted him on the cheek.

Airachnid then started walk away still very attractively and turned her head and winked at him, before leaving and waving goodbye. Ebern face was completely red and he fell to his knees. His mind felt completely blank and had no idea what the hell happened.

Lucky for him, he would there for a while, but both Aisslinger and Demoura were pasting by and found him. Aisslinger laugh at Ebern because he remember he did the same think when falling of Yin. Demoura just rolled his eyes not caring and grabbed Ebern and the two went back to the Primera's palace.

In the Septima's palace, Cirucci also got a second new fraccion who was Riruka. She appears as a slender teenage girl with magenta eyes and long hair the same color with two pigtails. Her mask remain were two rabbit like ears that extend on the back of her head and her Zanpakuto took the form of a wakizashi with a magenta hilt.

She was also loyal to Cirucci and got along with most of the her other fraccions. It also seen both Riruka and Loly become both friends and rival. Both try to see how better to make Cirucci one of the best. Riruka also is confident, samewhat playful, impatient, and hot-tempered. She also like handsome looking men like Skullak, which makes several other women have to keep and eye one her.

While in the Primera's palace, Skullak also gain another member of his fraccions. Jackie fit in while Skullak's group quite well, since she is tough and isn't worried to get her hand dirty. She also proved herself in beating a few of Skullak's fraccions in a training session.

She appears as a dark skin woman with straight chin-length black hair and brown eyes. Her mask remain take the form of boots she wears and her Zanpakuto the form of brass knuckles. She wears a brown shirt and black knee-length pants.

Back in Skullak's room, he was looking out to Hueco Mundo with Cirucci by his side with her arms wrapped around him and her head lay on his shoulder. "Oh my love I heard you got a new member to be part of you fraccions," said Cirucci.

"I did. She's quite a fight and strong," said Skullak. "She fit in quite well with the guys. I also her you got new members as well." "Indeed, they fit in with the other girls quite well," said Cirucci.

"Good, soon our new plans will be happening soon," said Skullak. "We found the enemies on hollows who killed our kill without feeling. The Soul Reaper will thank our when we get rid of 'them'!" Skullak the pick up Cirucci and held her in a bridal style and said smiling, "Now let some personal time together." Cirucci grinned and both kissed as the when into Skullak's bedroom.

**Omake 3: Espada Rangers**

In the Command Center called Las Noches, six Arrancars were standing before the King Baraggan. This six were pick to become the new protecters of Hueco Mundo for the 'evil' Soul Reapers. The group was known as the Espada Rangers. They were Skullak the leader and the red Espada, Starrk the blue Espada, Harribel the yellow Espada, Ulquiorra the black Espada, Cirucci the pink Espada, and Grimmjow the secondary leader and the white Espada.

"They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before!

They've got the ability to morph and to even out the score!

No one can ever take then down.

The power lies on their si-si- si-side!

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers

Mighty Morphin' Espada Rangers!"

"Ranger the Soul Reapers have once again launched another attack on Hueco Mundo," said Baraggan. "You much stop them!" Skullak step forward and said, "Don't worry your Majesty we will stop once again to keep our home!" He turn to his fellow rangers and said, "Alright team its morphin time!"

"They know the fate of Hueco Mundo is lying in their hands!

They know to only use their power against the Soul Reapers!

No one will ever take the down.

The power lies on the si-si-si-side!

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers

You Mighty Morphin' Espada Rangers!"

(Epic guitar solo action)

After an awesome morphin sequence that Espada appears in the ranger outfits. Skullak wore a red uniform with a gladiator shaped helmet. Starrk wore a blue uniform with a wolf shaped helmet. Harribel wore a yellow uniform with a shark shaped helmet. Ulquiorra wore a black uniform with a bat shaped helmet. Cirucci wore a pink uniform with a swallow shaped helmet. Lastly Grimmjow wore a white uniform with a panther shaped helmet. They all went off to some the forces of the Soul Reapers once again.

"No one will ever take the down.

The power lies on the si-si-si-side!

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers

You Mighty Morphin' Espada Rangers!

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers

Go Go Espada Rangers!"

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #5**

"If an arrancar is stronger then an existing Espada," said Gin as he started to erase a picture of Grimmjow on the chalkboard. "Why then they get replaced of course."

"Recently, Grimmjow almost lost his position as an Espada, but lucky for him Skullak was their to help him and he kept his position," said Gin. Then Grimmjow appeared and said, "That's right! The king is still on top!"

"Right, though your still Espada because Skullak help you," said Gin. This make Grimmjow upset. "You want to mess with me? Then your just see how powerful I am and face my claws." As he grabbed his sword's hilt.

Gin just sighed and tossed something on the floor. What Grimmjow saw was a ball of yarn. Then something snapped and his feline instincts took over and he started to play with the yarn like a cat would.

"Well, that was easy," said Gin, but someone said, "Hey you can't do the to Grimmjow!" Gin turn to see Shawlong, Rey, Strauss, and Yylfordt. "What are you four going to do?" question Gin.

They were about to draw their blade, when Gin grabbed a hanging lever and pulled it. Then a few cans of red paint pored on Shawlong, Rey and Strauss. They looked at Gin confused and Rey said, "Paint? What can that do?"

Gin point to Yylfordt and the three looked to see him shaking and his right eyes was twisting. Shawlong looked very worried and said, "Yylfordt you must stay calm." Unfortunately it didn't work and Yylfordt yelled, Impale, Del Toro!" He unleashed his Resurreccion and chased after his three comrade, while they ran away screaming.

Gin chuckled darkly and said, "Oh those arrancars are so easy to trick or stop if they have animal based release forms."

**Sorry it took me a bit longer, but here you go. I choose to have two of the Xcution members as Arrancars because I'm pretty much not going to have them all and chosen to have two of the favorite members as Arrancars. **

**As for the formula is an unapproved version of a Transmental transformation, which made the five Arrancars into the Transmental appears. Though after Szayel and Taransu have prefect the formula it will have make several arrancar become their Transmental 2 appears later. **

**As for Doril and the other machine they made was a incomplete version of a cloning machine. It can only make duplicates of inorganic things for now. When complete it will be about to clone people and make Arrancars version, which means he's making a future army to help later. **

**Next is about the fraccions and some are probably question why most have some many. So I'll explain. **

**Aaroniero has none because they truly don't themselves in eat any fraccions to become stronger.**

**Szayel pretty much has all his weak fraccion, while are useless and weaker then all the other fraccions. **

**For Cirucci, she has 12, which are all female expect of two. They all respect her very much and are somewhat in a sisterhood. **

**True Dordoni only has one fraccion, which is Fran. Gantenbainne is Dordoni's partner and is too strong to be a mere fraccion.**

**Grimmjow as eight fraccions and I don't count his siblings because their like to be with their older brother, though I sometime question Sarra because she give the fraccions, but mostly Rey a hard time. **

**Even though Nelliel not an Espada, she as strong as one of them. Leading the Exequias she has eight followers to help her command Rudobon's men. **

**Ulquiorra has not fraccions, but Yammy most counts as a partner. **

**Harribel has four main fraccions, while Geru Shaku counts as her commander with his own troops. **

**Baraggan has ten, since a King need his own army/men to lead. **

**Starrk has one, since Luna help to keep Lilynette for bothering Starrk that much. **

**Lastly is Skullak and he has 24 because Skullak's likes having fraccions to train to become stronger. All respect him very much, since he care and respect his fraccions very much too protect them if anything happens.**

**Anyway next time will return back to the main story with the Arrancars distraction and kidnapping of Orihime. Also with a few more unexpected characters joining the Arrancar Army too! **


	7. Distraction and Kidnapping

**Arrancar Wars**

_Distraction and Kidnapping!_

It has been another month and half that past by. Their have been some serious event happen in Hueco Hundo as the Arrancars when to war with another enemy and came out victorious .

Walking down one of the hallways were Skullak and Ulquiorra with Yammy following. "So Ulquiorra did you hear about what happen a few days ago?" asked Skullak. Ulquiorra of course didn't even look at the 1st, but said, "No, but you probably going to tell me anyway."

"Yep! Anyway Dordoni went to Tenta Kiru and told him about kill his young brother Luppi," said Skullak. "This of course upset Tenta and the two got into a fight. Dordoni explained that he gave Luppi a choice to walk away, but he said the Luppi was too arrogant and overconfident that he kept fight and this force Dordoni to end it. Tenta was still mad at Dordoni, since he cared for his little brother, but knew he could stay mad at an Espada forever. He was also happy to know that Dordoni didn't kill him without a reason and try to let him live."

Ulquiorra listened, but didn't said anything until the made it to their destination. Ulquiorra opened the doors and they three arrancars when in. Inside, Aizen was waiting for them along with most of the Espada. Aizen was also holding the Hogyoku.

"Welcome Ulquiorra and Skullak," said Aizen. "How is the progress of the Hogyoku?" asked Ulquiorra. "About 50%," said Aizen. "I will awaken soon, just as the Soul Reaper predicted."

Aizen then looked to Skullak and aked, "How was the mission you and the others did last week?" "It was hard, but the Quincy organization called the Vandenreich were completely destroyed. The top warriors called the Stern Ritters were strong and tough, but were no match for the Espada. Their leader Juha Bach was powerful and it took the top Espadas to defeat him."

"Excellent this would make thing better for use and won't need to worry about them," said Aizen. "Also sir a few of the Stern Ritters surrender to us and swore their allegiance to use," said Skullak. He snapped his fingers and two figures appeared.

Both were wears their own customized uniforms. The first is a slender, young girl with long, dark hair and brown eyes. She wears a signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-length boots, a miniskirt, black stockings, and a heat-shaped belt buckle. The other is a tall 'man' that wore a knight like mask. The hemet conceals his entire head and the helmet has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. He wears only a white, high collar cloak that hides his entire body.

"Allow me to introduce former Stern Ritter E "the Explode" and K "the Knight", Bambietta Basterbine and BG9 aka Jörg Mertzger," said Skullak. "Out of the surviving Stern Ritters, this two were the smart ones that swearing their loyalty to me and Cirucci, since Cirucci defeated Bambietta and I defeated Jörg."

"I must say Skullak, you have truly out done yourself again," said Aizen. He then looked to Ulquiorra and said, "Do you remember the order I gave you a month ago Ulquiorra?"

"Yes," said Ulquiorra. "Its time to carry it out," said Aizen. "I'll even give you a choice and take whoever you want with you." "Thank you sir," said Ulquiorra.

Aizen started to walk away, but then stopped when he was next to a high pillar. "Oh, by the way would you also like to go to Grimmjow?" asked Aizen. Grimmjow remained silent, but narrow his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile later in the World of the Living, in Karakura Park the Soul Reaperd were training, well most of them were. Toshiro, Ikkaku, Dori, and Arushi were sitting crossed legged on some rocks with their Zanpakuto in front of them on in their laps. In their gigais Dori wore a white short sleeve shirt with a Japanese symbol on the back, a pair of black pant and, white shoes. Arushi wore a blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of short dark blue pant, and a pair of blue running shoe.<p>

Even if they were concentrating to talk with their Zanpakutos, both Yumichika and Rangiku were yelling and complaining to their Zanpakuto for not listening to them. It annoying Toshiro and force to yell at them to shut up.

Suddenly a Garganta opened and shocked the Soul Reapers. When fully open a total of nine arrancars were seen. There was Skullak leading them and calm like alway, Grimmjow to his right and not really caring about anything, Yammy to the left and smiling, and Wonderwiess just looked around. Behind were the Los Monstruos, at first Skullak didn't allow them to come, but after a 'talking' with Skullak, he allow them to come. Han was grinning with his arms crossed, Rippa smiled with his hand behind his head, Butto and Shina were natural, and Katto was scowling.

"Arrancars already?" said Yumichika. "They're early aren't they?" "Yes, they are defiantly early," said Toshiro. "Though there is no time of us to sit around and figure out why."

Looking down Yammy said," Oh, it looks like we pick a good spot to show up. There some guys with pretty high spiritual pressures down their. Want to start with them?" "Take a good look Yammy", said Skullak. "They are Soul Reapers and probably the ones Grimmjow and his fraccion encountered when they attacked."

Grimmjow quickly looked around and said, "The guy I want to kill is not here." Grimmjow then took off to find Ichigo. "Hey wait Grimmjow," yelled Yammy. "Damn that idiot."

"Silent Yammy," said Skullak seriously. "Grimmjow has his own fight waiting for him so he don't need to be here." Yammy then growl and said, "The guy I want to kill is not here either." "Who would that be Yammy?" asked Skullak. "The guy the cut of you arm, the woman the beat you up, or the guy that blocked your cero."

Yammy grinned and said, "I want all of them!" Skullak just rolled his eyes find it stupid. "Hey you monsters and kid lets get going," said Yammy. Han and his team stared at Yammy madly being called that, while Wonderwiess just stood there looking around.

Yammy then jumped down and was attack by Torshiro, but Yammy blocked with his blade. "I'm Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya!" "That quite interesting! I'm also a ten, Arrancar ten named Yammy." "Your number ten!" said Toshiro a bit surprised. "Which you're the oldest of the Numeros!" "Yea you seem to know about us," said Yammy. "It seem that you found someone with a big mouth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Las Noches, Shawlong was sitting comfortable in a chair read a book and drinking some tea. Then he sneezed and was a bit confused. "Huh wonder where that came from." Shawlong shrugged his shoulders and when back to reading.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the Living World, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Dori, and Arushi were facing their own opponents. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika had already released their shikais. They were the Los Monstruos Han, Butto, Shina, and Katto. "So who are you guy?" asked Ikkaku.<p>

"We are an Arrancar team called the Los Monstruos," said Han. "The what?" asked Dori. "The Los Monstruos, we are one of the several subgroup of Arrancars. Our team is the most powerful and danger if you get really mad, because we can'y control ourselves when it happans." This make the Soul Repaers sweat a bit.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm the Leader Han Gura." He draw his katana and clashes with Dori. "I'm Butto." He clashed his blade with Yumichika. "I'm Shina Tsuin." He and Arushi both clashed with each other their wakizashi. "I'm Katto Suroto Redder and I'm going to rip you apart!" He clashed his Butterfly sword with Ikkaku's spear and he put him back.

Ikkaku was able to stop and jumped back. "This that so?" asked Ikkaku. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm 3rd seat in Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarama and I'll be the one killing you!" Ikkaku grinned with excitement and Katto did the same, but with a deadly glare in his eye. "No, I will be killing you and I'm leave nothing left of you once I'm done." Katto and Ikkaku charged at each other again and their weapons hitting each other cause a powerful burst of spiritual power.

Wonderwiess was crouched and watching some birds flying, Rangiku looked confused at him and said, "Can...can I fight this one?" Suddenly a trident came at her, Rangiku dodged it, but a few stain of her hair cut off. Rippa then grab them and put them in a small tub and put it in his pocket.

Rippa then looked to Rangiku, who got herself back into a fighting position. He grinned and said, "Well, your quite a beauty." As Rippa looking over her body, but sniffed and said, "However your not my type, since you got the sent of a feline. I'm more interested in girl with a sea creature theme. Anyway I'm Rippa Sunappa Tiburon and I hope you give me a good fight." As he spun his trident around, then got into a battle position. Then both clashed with each other.

Skullak walked out of the garganta as it closed behind him. He watched the fight and they looked even for now. Skullak turn his site to Yammy's fight with the young captain.

Elsewhere, Ichigo was soaring in the sky until he saw Grimmjow standing and waiting for him. "Hey, I've been looking for you Soul Reaper," said Grimmjow. "And I've been waiting for you," said Ichigo. "It taken me some time, but I'll show you what I have learn, since the later time we met."

Grimmjow narrows his eye as Ichgio point his Zanpakuto out. "Bankai!" He yelled going to his Bankai form. "Bankai huh? So what!" asked Grimmjow. "Maybe you forgot, but your Bankai can't stop me at all the first time we fought."

"Maybe you the one who forgot," said Ichigo. "It was my Bankai that gave you that scar last time. Now I won't hold back this time!" "If you do, you'll will just die faster," said Grimmjow grinned and flaring his spiritual power.

Then Ichgio put his left hand over his face. _"I know I can stay hollowfied for only eleven-second," _though Ichgio. _"I'll finish him by then!" _

While elsewhere Renji was telling Chad the he couldn't go out fight, become of the training. Urahara agreed, but told Renji that he shouldn't either. Instead Urahara told them that he would go out instead.

Back with Ichigo, he put his mask on, which shocked Grimmjow. "W-What the hell is that?" asked Grimmjow. "Sorry, but I don't have time explain it to you," said Ichigo.

Then Ichigo quick attacked, but Grimmjow was able to draw his sword to block the strike. Both got in a sword lock, Grimmjow was surprised on how much stronger Ichigo got. "Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichgio hitting Grimmjow with his signature attack.

* * *

><p>Back with the others, Toshiro hit Yammy with his ice dragon and froze him. Though the giant was about to break out of it easy. "What type of attack was that?" asked Yammy. "It was so refreshing."<p>

_"Darn he more stronger then I thought,"_ thought Toshiro. _"Even if he's not an Espada, I'm not sure if I can win without my Bankai. What should I do?" _Skullak was still watch as the Las Monstruos were holding off their opponent.

"Yammy!" said Skullak. "Yea what?" he asked. "Stand aside, I'll deal with the Captain myself," said Skullak flaring a bit of his spiritual power. It make Toshiro eyes widen and thought, _"This one must be the leader! He power is great them all the others that came. Could he be an Espada?" _

"Captain of the 10th Squad Toshiro Hitsugaya," said Skullak smiling, but Torshiro eyes widen a bit. "Your Zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru that strongest ice type in Soul Society and your Bankai is Daiguren Hyorinmaru, but can't fully use it because your still young." Toshiro look in shock and asked, "How do you know that about me." Skullak chucked and said, "Because you reveled too much information on yourself when fight Shawlong."

Torshiro silently cured on his breath allowing the previous opponent to escape. Skullak slowing made his way over to Hitsugaya, but the young captain was not going to let him. He launch his ice dragon attack, but Skullak held his right arm back and bashed the ice dragon away, making it shattered. Toshiro looked completely shock to see Skullak just do that with a single hand.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" yelled Toshiro as he unleashed his Bankai. Then Skullak sonido before the young captain and kneed him in the stomach and put his hand together and hit Toshiro and send him crashing into the trees below. "Hmm I thought you be more stronger than that captain?"

Toshiro came flying back up to face Skullak. He was breathing a bit heavier and his forehead was bleeding. "Ah, impressive young captain. Please show me more of your power," said Skullak. Toshiro point his sword forward and said, "I've just begone to fight." As the two clashed with each other.

* * *

><p>Back with Grimmjow, he recover from Ichigo's attack, but was bleed on the center of his chest and above his left side of his forehead. "T-This power of yours! It's not the power of a Soul Reaper. Damn you, it only has been three month. WHAT THE HELL IT YOU DO TO YOURELF!"<p>

Ichigo launched another attack, but Grimmjow blocked it with his blade. "I've already told you," said Ichigo from behind Grimmjow. "I don't have time to explain." Ichgio fired another Getsuga Tensho behind Grimmjow.

This caused Grimmjow to started falling down in the sky. As Ichigo went after him, Grimmjow regain consciousness and fire a cero from his left hand at Ichigo. Ichigo used his strength and cut the cero in half.

Grimmjow sonido behind Ichgio to strike, but Ichgio turned around a blocked it. Both clashed again as Grimmjow kept striking at Ichigo until the got into a sword lock again. "Its over Grimmjow," said Ichigo as pushed Grimmjow's sword away and got an opening to strike.

Though before he could, Ichigo's mask cracked and shattered, which surprised them both. Grimmjow grinned and took the advanced as he cut Ichgio across the chest and make him fall.

Grimmjow strike again and said, "What ever that power was just now look like you over did it just now. You started breathing hard once that mask came off. Its over Soul Reaper, though I have to admit you did some damage, but there was never any doubt of the outcome. YOU WERE NEVER MATCH AGAINT ME!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the others. Skullak held Toshiro my his front of his uniform. The young captain looked beat, while the Espada wasn't went hurt. Off to the side, Yammy yawned bored as his sat in the air. "Man, I'm bored. Skullak and others all got someone to fight. So what I'm I supposed to do? I could go and look for someone else to fight, but that's too much trouble."<p>

Then Yammy noticed Wonderwiess not to far from him. "Hey, kid what are you doing over their?" Wonderwiess was try to catch a dragonfly and was able too. The young arrancar looked at it curiously.

Back over with the fight. "Well, young captain it looked like it over for you," said Skullak. He held his left up and started to charge a black cero in his left hand. "A point blank cero should finish you good." Toshiro looked worried and wasn't such what to do.

Suddenly a red blast came at Skullak. He canceled his cero and blocking it with his left arm, but let Toshiro go because he need to use more strength to send the attack way. Skullak rubbed his burn arm and looked to who attacked him.

"Well, looks like I made it just in time," said a blond hair man wearing a green outfit. Skullak saw who it was and was surprised. "Your...Kisuake Urahara!" Urahara tilted his hat up and said in a serous voice, "Well looks like you know about me." Skullak grind his teeth and thought, _"Damn not him. Lord Aizen warned use about him, but I didn't think he would show up. What should I do? I my current form I'm not strong to fight him, but I can't revel my power and aloud the Soul Reaper on what number I am. Damn what should I do?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Dangai, Orihime Inoue was run to the World of the Living with two Soul Reapers escorting her. Then the heard a voice say, "What's this? Only two guards." Then a Garganta started to open. "The Soul Society's incompetent foresees to amaze me. They don't seem to understand that a person is most variable when they are traveling." The Garganta fulling open and Ulquiorra came walking out.<p>

Back with the others, Urahara pointed his sword to Skullak and said, "Now Arrancar shall we begin." Skullak still looked worried and was still try to figure out what to do. Suddenly Wonderwiess came at Urahara from behind and looked like he was try to grabbed Urahara's hat.

Urahara was able to turn around and him Wonderwiess with a red blast. The attack forced the young arrancar back and he did a backflip, but it didn't looked like he got hurt at all. "Um, don't take is the wrong way, but you friend seen to be a little odd," said Urahara. Wonderweiss as still smile, then held his left hand up . He fired a power bala at the former captain.

Back with Orhime, he looked shocked when she saw Ulquiorra and remember him. "Only two guards?" said Ulquiorra as walked forward a bit. "I must admit, I'm disappointed in the Soul Society, although it is convenient that the restricted currents here has been frozen. It's not in my nature to burst in like this, but I thought we needed to talk."

One of the Soul Reaper draw his sword and said, "Who in the hell are you? Are you an Arrancar?" Then Ulquiorra took one of his hands out of his pockets. "No don't your said you want to talk," yelled Orihime, but Ulquiorra fire a bala and blew of the guy left arm off.

"Yes, I've come here to talk," said Ulquiorra. "I have something important to tell you." Orihime used her Soten Kisshum and start to heal the injured Soul Reaper. Orhime the told the other Soul Reaper to get away, but Ulquiorra fired another bala and blew off his left arm. Orihime extended her barrier so her could held both the Soul Reapers.

"Huh, I must said that is an impressive ability you posses. To heal wounds that deep," said Ulquiorra walk over a bit more. "Now come with me, little girl. Don't speak! 'Yes,' is all I want to hear. If you say anything other then that people will die. I don't mean you." Ulquiorra then show Orhime that fight that were happening with her friends.

"I'm taking about those who are closes to you." Orhime looked surprised about this. "Don't ask any question, don't tell me anything, you have no rights. The only thing you do have is the rope holding the blade of the guillotine safely suspended above the necks of you friends. Make no mistake little girl, that is not a negotiation, it's an order. For some reason Lord Aizen desisted he wants your powers. He dispatch me here with orders to bring you back unharmed." Orhime nodded in understandment. "I will only said this one more time, come with me little girl."

* * *

><p>Back with Urahara, he was able to dodge Wonderwiess's bala. "Well, you surprised me," said Urahara. "What was that attack just now? It was a first for me." Wonderwiess just looked at his hand, then a bala hit Urahara in the back. As he fell, Yammy laughed and said, "I'll tell you what it is. It's called a bala. A bala is a projectile of spiritual energy. It's not as strong as a cero, but its twenty times faster." Then Yammy continued to fire bala blast at the fallen Urahara.<p>

Skullak looked over and narrowed his eyes. _"That fool is not match again a opponent at that level, but Yammy would at least make a good distraction to keep the former Captain for interfering with me."_ Skullak turn his attention back to Toshiro. "Well, looked like we can finish our fight without anymore distraction," said Skullak. "Since I'm also in a good mood I'll give you one shot to try and defeat me."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and wondered if the arrancar would aloud him to do it, but it appeared that he was standing and waiting. This was Toshiro last chance with the remaining power he had. "Very well, here I go."

Suddenly ice pillars formed and surrounded Skullak. The Espada didn't look worried and was still smiling calmly. "Sennen Hyōrō!" said Toshiro as the ice pillars came together and created an ice prison.

Toshiro was out of breath and his Bankai shattered away. He fell to one knee, but kept his balance. "Damn, he what more powerful than I thought," said Toshiro to himself. "He must have been a Espada, but at least I took him out."

Suddenly the young captain hear clapping and it was coming form the ice prison. "I have to said young man that you did an impressive last attack," said Skullak's voice. Then the ice prison was starting to crack. "Your attack was strong and would have been strong enough to take a Ajduchas like Arrancar out, but wasn't good enough against my power."

Then the ice prison completely shattered and Skullak walked out calmly without any injures. "Now then let finish this." Skullak sonido before Toshiro and grabbed him my the neck. Skullak wasn't squeezing that hard, but he wasn't going to let the young captain escape his grip. Toshiro tried to struggle, but he couldn't escape.

"It's all over!" Skullak held his left hand up and charged a cero. "Sorry, but your time is over. Please don't worry is would be over in an instance." Suddenly before Skullak could fire, a blade came out of nowhere and cut into Skullak's left arm. This make the Espada cancel his cero and released the captain to move back.

Skullak looked shocked at his wound and said, "That's impossible, no one is able to cut through my hierro. Who did that!" Skullak looked about and saw how did it.

Standing there was a tall muscular man with short black hair, orange eyes, and had three scars on his left cheek. He wore a standard Soul Reaper uniform and a customized sleeveless version of a haori. His Zanpakuto took the form of a katana with guard that resembles a dinosaur's paw with three fingers.

Skullak looked surprised at the Soul Repaer. "Impossible! He was about to cut me with a sealed Zanpakuto!" said Skullak. "Just who the hell are you!"

"I'm the fourth seat in the first squad, Gurimu Rokku (**Grimlock**)." Skullak looked surprised at him. "A member of the 1st quad here!" Toshiro was also surprised and said, "Gurimu what are you doing here? The Head Captain did not give you order to come here."

"Be quiet kid," said Gurimu. "After hearing about the Arrancars attacking I know I had to come and your luck that I did and make it in time or you would have been killed." Toshiro turned away, but he was right and would have been killed if Gurimu didn't show up.

"Now I'll be your opponent arrancar," said Gurimu point his blade to Skullak. Skullak recovered and smiled, "Oh really? Sorry, but you are no match against me. You were only about to cut be because my guard was down." He pointed and continued, "I mere fourth seat is no match again me, since I overpowered a captain."

Then before Skullak could said anything else, Gurimu strike and slice off Skullak's left hand completely. The Espada looked absolutely shocked and scream out in pain. "Sorry, but I'm no ordinary Soul Reaper and a lot stronger then you think," said Gurimu smirked.

Skullak becaome frustrated and grabbed his Zanpakuto and drew it. "To think I have to use my blade against the like of you. I'll cut you down into nothing!" "Bring it on," said Gurimu and they blade clashed blades with each other and created a powerful surge of power with spiritual energy.

Over with Yammy, he looked surprised also. "No way, someone was about to injure Skullak. Damn it, this is taking to long. Hey guys hurry up or..." but before he could finish. A voice behind him did," ...or Lord Aizen would be terribly mad." Yammy was shocked, but swung his arm around, but Urahara flash step away.

"Alive, but how?" said Yammy surprised. "You're asking me how I'm still alive? I that what you want to know?" asked Urahara. "Well, I'm wondering about that myself."

"So you mock me huh?" said Yammy. "I'll show you where that get you. You are powerless against me, Bala!" As Yammy fire his attack and looked like it destroy the shop keeper completely. "Ha ha, fool! Die and gone."

Then a blade appears next to Yammy and Urahara was stand behind him too. "I know that attack and I can't get hit by it anymore. You find this confusing don't you." Urahara blast Yammy with one of his attack and injured that arrancar quite a bit.

"In you fury of bala attacks, you felt them all connect, but I know your wondering why it is that I'm still alive," said Urahara. "It only nature that you're curious. The answer is right here." As Urahara show a small black sphere. He started blowing it up like a balloon and a gigai of Urahara appeared, which shocked Yammy, "What!"

"A portable gigai," said Urahara. "What are you talking about," said Yammy. "I've never heard of a portable gigai before." "That because I've never shown it to anyone before since I invent it," said Urahara as be start to deflate the gigai. "Well, this is a prototype. Actually it turns out that is very difficult to operate. I don't think that anyone else aside from me can use it. It need to be done right and getting the time right is hard whenever I want it to take my place for a while.

Yammy was still shocked and Urahara continued. "So what you think? Did I do a good job? When I switch place just now. Did you think I have?" "You'll die!" roared Yammy as he was about to fire another bala.

"You just don't get it," said Urahara in a more serious voice. "I can't be hit." He used Tsuppane, Benihime (**Spurning, Crimson Princess**) it make a small circle that stopped Yammy's attack. Is shocked Yammy once again. "Earlier I analyzed the reishi structure of your technique. I even analyzed how your muscles move when you fire it. So as long as I determent this two things. I can dodge them and I can even match your timing in order to cancel your move out completely. Well, its pretty difficult to accomplish. Now then its time to end this." Then an explosion was made.

* * *

><p>Back with Ichigo, he was skidding across the street before stopping. Grimmjow flowed down to the ground and landed before Ichigo. Ichigo got back up to his knee and tried to put his mask back on. It formed halfway, but shattered. Grimmjow looked surprised for a moment, then grinned.<p>

He sonido and kneed Ichigo in the stomach and sending Ichigo flying back. "Well, it seem you have problem," said Grimmjow. "Once that mask is broken, it seem you can't bring it back. Wait you're going to try it again? That's crazy! It seems that I was wrong. You either took to much damage or you used up all your spiritual energy. Maybe you have a limit on how many time you can use it. It doesn't matter what the reason is. That mask is not here is it?"

Grimmjow swung his downward and stab Ichigo into both his lower arms. "It's a mood point whatever the reason," said Grimmjow. Then held his left hand out and charged his red cero at Ichigo. "Because a cero at close range will wipe away that mask wearing head of yours."

Then suddenly, Grimmjow hand got frozen. The surprised him and he looked to see who did it, which was Rukia. She used her Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren and froze Grimmjow in a block of ice.

Rukai went over to help Ichigo and try to pull Grimmjow's sword out. Both had a small talk about their powers they used. Then Grimmjow broke free and grabbed Rukia's head. "Don't underestimate me Soul Reaper. Did you think you could kill me by freezing me in a thin lay of ice? YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Grimmjow started to charge a cero again to vaporize Rukia's head. Grimmjow laughed and was about to fire, when some type of blast stop him. Everyone was confused on what happen, but Grimmjow the most. "My oh my," said a voice, which was Shinji Hirako as he arrived.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile several minutes back were the others were. The fights were becoming a bit difficult for the Soul Reapers. With Han, he was overpowering Dori even with his shikai released. "I got to said your quite good Soul Reaper," said Han. "Being able to late his long against the leader of the Los Monstruos is quite impressive."<p>

Than then sonido before Dori and punch him. Dori recovered to see Han charges a dark violet cero in his left hand. He fired, but Dori was about to dodge it, though Han strike with a downward swing with his Zanpakuto. Dori was able to block it, but used a bit of strength to hold his position. Dori blasted a lighting attack at Han, but the Arrancar team leader blocked it with his blade and seen it fly off. "Now you making think more interesting," said Han as the two clashed again.

With Yumichika, he was have a hard time against his opponent Butto. Yumichika were injured, which the arrancar looked find. Yumichika charged at Butto, but he held his cleaver sword and blocked the attack easily. "Like I said before, it don't matter if you have four blades," said Butto. "You still not strong enough to beat me."

Butto used force to send Yumichika flying back. He then charged a dark purple cero in his left hand and fired it. Yumichika was barely able to flash step out of the way, but still continued to fight and strike at Butto again.

This time his attack a bit stronger and Butto put a bit more force into blocking it. "I see you still got some fight in you," said Butto. "Let see how much longer you can last." As both clashed again.

With Arushi, her battle with Shina wasn't going too bad, but it was still tough. Arushi had her shikai released, but she was getting tired. Shina on the other hand was unfazed and had an unemotional looked.

_"What is this guy?" _thought Arushi. _"He has been able to block my speed attacks like nothering._ Arushi charged an Shina again, but flash step away when right in front of him. Shina just tilt his blade behind himself and Arushi appeared, but her strike was blocked.

Arushi looked surprised and jumped back. Shina turned around and pointed his Zanpakuto at her. A golden cero formed at the tip and he fired it. Arushi flash step to dodge it, but went she reappeared Shina was standing before her. Arushi looked shocked and Shina just huffed in bored. He attacked, but she strike back as well.

With Rangiku, she was also have a bit of a difficult problem against Rippa, who was grinned and waiting. Rangiku already released her shikai Haineko, but her blades ash weren't able to faze the Arrancar at all.

"Haineko!" commanded Rangiku as her ash went at Rippa. He kept grinning and spun his trident in front of himself, which deflected the shakai's ash. Rangiku looked shocked and Rippa charged to her. She flash step away and only if find Rippa used sonido and was in front of her with his trident point at her and inch away for her chest.

"Look like I got you," said Rippa and he ran his free hand through Rangiku's hair. She was a bit scared about what the Arrancar was going to do. Then Rippa jump back and said, "But there in fun it finish now. I want this to last a bit longer."

Rippa pointed her trident at Rangiku and charged a dark blue cero at the center tip. He fired, but Rangiku used her ash to block it, but his cero blast thought it. Rangiku was able to dodge, but Rippa just went at her to strike and Rangiku used her Haineko to block it, though it was the only thing she could do.

Lastly over with the last Los Monstruos member, Katto and Ikkaku were fighting fearsome battle. Both Ikkaku and Katto had cuts all over their bodies, but they didn't care. Both were grinning, Ikkaku with excellent and Katto with bloodlust.

"I have to say Arrancar you're not bad at all," said Ikkaku. "And for a Soul Reaper you're not bad yourself," said Katto. Both once again clashed again Both cutting each other and laugh with excitement and bloodlust.

Back with Skullak, his fight with Gurimu was heating up. Even with one hand Skullak was handling himself well, though against Gurimu he was starting to be pushed back a bit. They both were clashing blades at each, while trying to get a hit or block.

Gurimu did a downward slash, thouhg Skullak blocked it the brute power of it send Skullak down some. He was able to stop himself and charged with a stabbing strike, but Gurimu just bashed the Espada blade away and got an opening. Though before Gurimu could stike, Skullak soindo to a safe distance.

"He a lot stronger then I thought," said Skullak to himself. He point his blade and charged a cero. He fired it at Gurimu, but the Soul Reaper swung his sword down and cutting the cero in like nothing. Skullak looked shocked to see someone being about to that.

"To think I have to use is technique," said Skullak. He held up his handless left arm and pointed it at Gurimu. "Now I'll show you the most powerful cero of all." A pitched black razor edge cero formed. "Behold Gran Rey Cero, went an arrancar uses this technique they must mix their blood with their cero, but I'm different. I'm the only Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo that can use this powerful cero without using his blood, but when do use it with my blood it become twice as powerful then it normally would be."

Gurimu just grunted and didn't looked scared or impressed at all. "That it? Allow me to show you my power." Gurimu held his Zanpakuto out and said, "Obliterate, Shin Shoryu (**Rising Dragon**)". His shikai from became a big curved sword covered in fire.

"Impressive a fire based Zanpakuto," said Skullak. "Though a mere shikai can't stop this. Now Die, Gran Rey Cero!" He fired his powerful cero. Gurimu held his sword back and said, " Ryū no Hōkō (**Dragon's Roar**)". He swung down and a large flaming dragon was made.

Both attacks collided and were trying to overpower each other. Then after a minute Gurimu's attack started to overpower Skullak's. The Espada looked in horror as his powerful technique was losing. "This is impossible! I use used my Gran Rey Cero with my own blood. A mere shikai attack can't overpower it. Who the hell is this guy!"

Then Skullak's Gran Rey Cero was completely destroyed and Gurimu's attack come right at him. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! NNNOOOO!" yelled Skullak as he was consumed by the flame and made a powerful explosion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinji just arrived and said, "I just hate interfering in an other Soul Reaper's fight and yet I have no choice. I can't ignore you, if you making so much noise." "It's Shinji!" said Ichigo surprised see him come.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" asked Grimmjow. "Are you a friend of theirs?" "Do I look like I am," said Shinji. "Who are you then?" asked Grimmjow. "Do is really matter," said Shinji.

"No, you're right," said Grimmjow. "Who ever you are your die because I'm going to rip you into shreds!" As Grimmjow broke out of the remaining ice, grabbed his Zanpakuto, and charged at Shinji.

Shinji dodged Grimmjow attacked, but groaned saying, "If every tme I dodge an attack you destroy a building. I wouldn't be able to dodge cause I will feel so guilty. Try to hold back a little while fighting."

Grimmjow charged again, but Shinji dodged. "Can't move any better then this huh," said Grimmjow. "He obviously a hot head guy he is," said Shinji and put his hollow mask on. It looked like a pharaoh mummy mask. This surprised Grimmjow as Shinji clashed his blade with Grimmjow's and pushed him back.

Shinji strike with various slashes, but Grimmjow was able to block them. Shinji pushed Grimmjow back again, but Grimmjow then charged with a stabbing position. Then Shinji flash step away before Grimmjow strike and attacked from below.

Both got into a sword lock and Shinji appeared to be overpowering Grimmjow a bit. "That mask you have on," said Grimmjow. "You are one of his friend are you." "Don't make me repeat myself," said Shinji. "Does it really matter." Shinji put force in his strike a force Grimmjow back again.

Then Grimmjow's eye widen when he saw what Shinji was doing now. Charging a red cero in his fist. "Sorry Arrancar!" said Shinji. "No, this can't be!" said Grimmjow. "You pretty strong, so I'm not holding back," said Shinji. "A Cero!" said Grimmjow shocked as Shinji fired it and blasted Grimmjow out of the sky.

Shinji floated down and landed, which Grimmjow was a crater cursing. Grimmjow a burned a bit and his jacket was half destroyed. "So you countered with your own cero to reduce the damage," said Shinji. "That pretty good." Grimmjow was lucky he charge a cero in his left hand at reduce the damage or he would have been in a worse condition.

Grimmjow got back up and ran at Shinji yelling, "Now Grind..." and was about to release his Zanpakuto, but someone stopped him. When Grimmjow looked to see who is was he said, "Ulquiorra!" The other Espada said, "Our mission is complete, we're leaving." Then a Garganta open from above and a Negacion surrounded them.

While back with the others before the Negacion appeared, everyone was still fighting. Gurimu sealed his shikai believing his fight was over. Then a gust of power blow the smoke round Skullak away and the Espada was still standing, but injured. His whole left arm was completely vaporized and his upper left of his body was burned, but other then that he looked perfectly fine.

Skullak was clutching his sword and grinning his teeth. "Damn you!" he said with anger. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, AN ESPADA!" Toshiro looked a bit surprised, but has a thought this Arrancar was an Espada. "Your a mere seat member! You want to see true power then I'll show you!" Skullak flared his power, but before he could do anything a Garganta open and the Negacions shot out surrounding each of the Arrancars.

Urahara looked surprised when he saw that. "Our missions over!" said Yammy. All the Los Monstruos lower their weapons, while Skullak was a bit upset and sheathed his sword. "Consider yourself luck Soul Reaper, but don't think this is over either," said Skullak. "If we ever meet again I'll cut you done and show no mercy at all."

Soon all the Arrancars were being send to the Garganta. "You said you were going to finish this didn't you?" asked Yammy. "I won't forget that. I'll be back so enough and the next time were meet. I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Then all the Arrancars went through the Gargantas and got away. "I should have known," said Urahara. The Soul Reapers gather together and knew this was far from over.

Back with that last Garganta, Grimmjow was heading up first with Ulquiorra below him. Ulquiorra was staring at Ichigo and thought, _"There are still traces of spiritual pressures. It seen that he has gain a new power. Still is that the best you can do? Its over, you have no means to fight anymore. The sun has set and the day is ours." _

The Arrancars got back to Las Noches. Ulquiorra left right to the throne room to report to Aizen. Grimmjow and Yammy left to the medical wing to recover from their injures. The Los Monstruos left too, to go of as a group. Skullak was about to leave, but Rippa stop him and said, " Lord Skullak wait I have something for you." He gave the Espada the small tube with the hair sample.

Skullak grinned and said, "Excellent job Rippa, your can leave." The Arrancar saluted and left, while Skullak did the same going to his palace and not really caring right now about his missing arm. Though when he did, Skullak's fraccions were worried about him, but his just wave this off and told them that he will have it look at later.

* * *

><p>Back with Orihime, she return to her home and started to writing on a small table. Looking at her arm was a bracelet that Ulquiorra gave her. She started to think about to that moment.<p>

_"Take this and don't remove it," said Ulquiorra. "While wearing it a special type of spiritual barrier will surround you and you will be invisible to the outside world. Only us Arrancars will be aware of your presents. You'll find you have tine more ability, while you have it on you can pass through any physical objects that exist in your world. Don't take it off for any reason."_

_ "Yes," said Orihime. "You have 12 hours," said Ulquiorra. This surprised Orihime and Ulquiorra walked back to the open Garganta. "I give you permission to say 'Good Bye' to one person during that time. However, that person relize what you're doing, then you would have disobey my orders." Ulquiorra went into the Garganta and is started to close, but the Espada's voice was still heard. "You will come to me at mid-night. Finish whatever business you have by then and meet me at the designative area. Don't forget, you can say 'Good Bye' to one person and one person only."_

So Orihime finished what she was doing. She then started to explore the town. She also visited the school one more time.

* * *

><p>Back in Las Noches, Skullak had Cirucci visit him and it was a bit hard on her. When she should her love without his left arm it worried her very much. Skullak calmed his beloved down and said it was Ok, since be can easily release his Zanpakuto to get in back.<p>

Skullak show Cirucci the cloning machine and explain about his own plan to created Arrancar version of Soul Reapers to make their army more powerful and ready for future invents. Cirucci thought this was impressive, but question why he's telling her about this. All Skullak said was," Because you're my love and I can never hide anything from you because I trust you very much." Cirucci had tears in her eye and hugged Skullak and loving him even more.

In the medical wing. Yammy got his injures looked at and felt good. Grimmjow was still getting bandages on him and his three main fraccions Shawlong, Edrad, and Yylfordt were talking with him. They were very surprised by what Grimmjow told them about Ichigo and his mask. Though he almost won, he was still angry about not killing him and being interrupted by the other guy with the mask. He promise himself that next time be meets Ichigo that he won't have anyone get in his way and have his fraccions make such to do it and have the fight he wants.

Elsewhere, the Los Monstruos were walking as a group, but then spared later to go off by themselves. Butto went back to the team's quarter area and when to his lab to do some work.

With Katto, he was muttering to himself. The others told him that he would go to the medical wing to be look at, but Katto was too stubborn to listen. As he as walked something tackled into him and made him fall on the floor.

"Damn it! Now what?" Then sitting in front of him was Rena smiling. Katto gave a questionable look and said, "What do you want girl?" "Just want to meet you that all," she said. "Well, good for you," said Katto as he got up. "Now get out of my way, I'll be good."

"To where?" asked Rena. Katto was about to answer, but couldn't because he didn't really now either. "I think you go to the medical wing to have you injures look at." "Like I told the others I don't need to because their nothing to me," said Katto.

Rena then sighed and then sonido behind Katto and strike him in the spine and paralyzed him. "Why do you do to me" yelled Katto. "Sorry, but I'm not going to let you bleed to death," said Rena. "You just to good looking to die." She then started to drag Katto to the medical wing, while Katto yelled at her.

With Rippa, he was calmly walking down a hall. Then he stop and smelled a scent and said, "You've been following me for a bit. You can show yourself if you like." Then walking for a different hallway was Daphne. Rippa kept grinned and said, "So the scent of a dolphin was it."

Daphne cross her arms and said, "My your quite good for a shark." "What can I say I'm good that tracking anyone by the scent of their blood," said Rippa. Daphne smiled and walked up to Rippa. Both looked at each other then Daphne asked, "So if you not doing anything maybe you would like to go to the pool and have a swim with me." She was slightly blushing and Rippa smiled and said, "It would by my pledger." Then to two walked off talking a bit.

With Shina, he was silently walking. He then stop at looked to his side and narrow his eyes. "You can stop hide, I know you're their." Then the walked looked to be moving and changed in color as someone appeared and it was Camille. "I'm impress that you were about to sense me when I'm using my Camuflar (**Camouflage**) ability."

"You have been following me," said Shina. "Why?" "Because you different for you other teammates," said Camille. "Your more serious and know how to do think. I make me wonder why you're not the leader." Shina looked away for a moment to looked back at Camille. Both looked into each other eyes and were waiting for one to make a move.

Shina make a rare smirk and said, "For a woman your quite brave to stand up to me. Maybe you be able to stay in my presents." Camille smirked to and said, "Then by all meant please lead the way so we can talk a bit more." Shina nodded and the two walked for talked a bit more about each other.

With Han, he also was walking down and hallway, until he saw Lucy standing at the other next. Both walked up to each other and arms were crossed. "So what does the Serpent Queen doing here?" asked Han.

"Maybe I've took an interesting in a dragon and want to know more about him." Han chucked and said, "Then maybe we should to a walk and talk a bit to know each other." Luck smirked and said, "Then lead the way." Both then walked together.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the Word of the Living, it has become night and Orihime visited Ichigo while he was sleeping. She healed his injures and told her true felling about him. She wanted it kiss him, but just could not. After say her good bye Orihime went to the park and found Ulquiorra waiting for her with a Garganta open to Las Noches.<p>

Later in the morning, Ichigo woke up to find his injures healed. Then Toshiro appeared and told him to come him about something important. They arrived at Orihime's apatment to find everyone there.

Ichigo learned about what happen to Orihime being kidnapped and join the arrancar my her own will, which made her a traitor. Ichigo wanted to go to Hueco Mundo to save her, but Head Captain Yamamoto refused it and had Byakuya and Kenpachi to bring evenyone back to Soul Society.

Ichigo still wanted to got to Hueco Mundo ever without the Soul Society help, but Yamamoto rufused because they're going to need Ichigo help in the upcoming war. Later at night, Ichigo went to Urahara's Shop for Kisuke's help to get to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo met with his friends Uryu and Chad that were going to Hueco Mundo too. Urahara then open a Garganta for Ichgio and friend to Hueco Mundo. He wished them luck and they jumped in.

* * *

><p>In Las Noches, Orihime arrived in the throne room. Aizen was siting on his throne with Gin and Tosen with his fraccions near him. The Espada and all their fraccions were with them had gathered too.<p>

Orihime felt overwhelm. The spiritual pressure of the Espada along with Gin and Tosen were powerful beings the she ever sensed, since the Captains. Though Aizen were worse because his power was on a different level then his followers.

As Orihime looked at the Espada, she was getting different felling, emotion, and vibes from them. First was Aaroniero, who was standing alone with his hand folded together in his sleeves. Orihime was not sure about the Espada at all. With his mask on she tell about his felling, though she was getting some creepy vibes for him.

Next was Szayel, who was also alone twisting his pink hair and smiling, since he didn't see why his fraccions need to be hear. Orihime was already creep out by him and felt like he was someone to stay away from or something bad might happen.

Next was Cirucci and she was different to Orihime. She had her very loyal fraccions by her side, but looked to be worried and hurt about something. This confused Orihime, since she didn't think Arrancars were like that. Though she also very caring side and feeling coming from Cirucci too, as she way more looking to one of the other Espada instead of her.

Next was Dordoni, who had his single fraccion Fran and buddy Gantenbainne said by his side. To Orihime, she didn't see him or looked like a threat. Though she was getting so wield vibes for him.

Next was Grimmjow with his loyal fraccions by his side too. He had a natural looked, but inside he really wanted a fight Ichgio again. Of course Orihime feared him a bit, but right now he seem calm and really didn't care.

Also their was Nelleil and her Exequias men. She a natural look too, but was curious on what's going to happen. Orihime also question her as well, since she didn't looked evil or cruel at all and seen more caring.

Next of course was Ulquiorra with Yammy by his side. Of course he had his emotionless look and Orihime knows. After all he's been the one she seen the most and he been both scream and fears Ulquiorra out, since he can easily kill any one if he wanted to.

Next was Harribel with her very loyal fraccions by her side. Her of course was also calm too with her armed crossed and a bit interesting to know want's going to happen. Orihime also questioned the other female Espada too. She couldn't either, since the Espada has her lower half of her face covered my her collar.

Next was Baraggan with his loyal fraccions my his side as well. He didn't really care about want was going on. Orihime felt a dark aqua around the former King and feared him the most. Even his glare seen to be like looking into death himself.

Next was Starrk with Lilynette and Luna with him. He stood in a leaning position with his hands in his pockets. He had a tired and bored expression, while Lilynette kept an eye of him to not fall asleep. Orihime question him the most out of all the Espada. She felt that he was the most powerful, but just look like to at all.

Lastly was Skullak with his army of fraccions surrounding him. Skullak looked serious and a bit displeased. Orihime seemed to both question and fear him. His glare seem to be frightening, but he also has a caring side too.

"Ah, welcome, this is our palace Las Noches," said Aizen. "Your Orihime Inoue corrected?" "Yes," she said. "Sorry to rush you Orihime, but will you show me your powers?" asked Aizen. "It seen like there are a few who didn't want me to bring you to Hueco Mundo. Isn't that right Skullak?" As Aizen looked to the 1st.

"Please forgive me Lord Aizen, but I can't understand why you brought this human girl here?" said Skullak slighly bowing. "I thought the plan was to strike a critical blow against the Soul Reapers to weaken them a bit, not to bring a human to our domain." Most of the other Espada agreed too.

"It was shocking. I was surprised to see you beaten and injured like that in your battle," said Aizen. Skullak lower his head in disappointment, since he underestimated his opponent's strength. "Oh, I know what we should do. Orihime demonstrate the strength of your powers to us. I want you to heal Skullak's left arm."

"That's Impossible!" said Szayel. "That's crazy Lord Azien, it's fiscally impossible to heal something that on no longer there. An Arrancar can only heal a missing limb by using their Resurreccion, well expect of Ulquiorra, but we all know that the top four can't do it while in Las Noches."

Orihime then walked over to Skullak was, but blocked my some of his fraccions. Skullak get waved his hand to calm his men down and let the girl step forward. "Soten Kisshun!" said Orihime. "Now I reject." Then two of her spirits made an orange shield around Skullak's missing arm.

Everyone watched and become surprised and shocked that Skullak's left arm was growing back. Then his burns and damaged on his uniform healed too. Skullak then fixed that hand to see if you it was real and it was. "Impossible how can mere human be abole to do this?" asked Cirucci.

"Don't you understand?" said Aizen. "Ulquiorra thinks it's temporal or spatial regression, both are very interesting theories." "Yes," said Ulquiorra. "That's impossible for a mere human to have such advance powers," said Baraggan.

"It is neither one, temporal or spatial regression," said Aizen. "It rejects all forms of phenomenon. Her powers limits, rejects, and negates want has happen to an object. She has the power to return anything to the state they were in, before events change them. It exceeds temporal or spatial regression, effetely it over come the limits of all phenomenon. It knows no borders or barriers, in fact it oversteps the limitation set by Gods."

Everyone was still completely shocked and couldn't believe it. "Now everyone you are dismiss," said Aizen. "Also Ulquiorra please that Orihime to her room and get her a uniform too." "As you with my Lord," said Ulquiorra. Everyone started to left and return to their palaces.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and friends were traveling in the Garganta, though Ichigo was having a very hard time making a reiatsu bridge. After a half an hour of running they made it to Heuco Mundo. Back in Las Noches, all the Espada and Fraccions sense a new spiritual pressure. Aizen was sitting in his room and said, "They're here."

**The Insanity of Garuba Toron**

"Oh Soul Reapers, I have some special for you," said Garuba. "HOW ABOUT MILLION PUNCHS IN THE FACE!"

* * *

><p>"When I get my fist on you," said Garuba to Aizen through communication screen. "Well, see who right then won't we!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Mighty Garuba Toron, I have been searching all of Hueco Mundo for a days now," said Saikuro Naru. "I need to rest."<p>

"There shall be no rest Saikuro Naru," said Garuba. "Not until you find the Espada's hide base. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

* * *

><p>I don't care if I lose my entire army," said Garuba to Saikuro. "Bring be the head of Sosuke Aizen!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Listen well Soul Reapers," said Garuba. "The next time we meet I'll use for uniforms as personal towels."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok Soul Reaper I have you answers right here!" said Garuba blast several ceros that several Soul Reapers.<p>

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #6**

Gin was with the chalkboard behind him and said, "Today we will..." but before he could continue the area behind him was cut and Gin fell along with the background. It reveled that Tosen did it and said," I will explain about the Hogyoku."

Tosen return to the screen room and showed clip if the Hogyoku. "When the Hogyoku is with a person with the strength of a Captain, it display it full power for a moment. Then Arrancar that was created this way is Wonderweiss." As the young arrancar was stilling there.

Wonderweiss like a dog was then to Tosen's side. "In the name of Lord Aizen!" said Tosen, but then petted Wonderweiss on the head. As so watched were his fraccions too.

"We are so lucky to serve someone to awesome are Lord Tosen," said Kikku in amazement . "Yea, he is so the best of any of the others too," said Ransack. As the fraccions were in their proud moment. Off it the side was Gin under a pile of rubble and said, "Why isn't anyone try to help me?"

**Arrancar Karaoke 1**

Orihime stood in her room alone waiting for something to happen. Then her door open and Ulquiorra walked in. "Come with me girl," he said and turn around. Orihime was confused, but followed him. At a few minutes they arrived in a large room with many of tables and a stage too.

Orihime saw almost all the Arrancars in the room sitting at a table. The Espada had their one table with their fraccions with them. "Come girl," said Ulquiorra as he walked in. After passed my several others, Ulquiorra come to where both Skullak and Cirucci were.

Skullak saw this and the 4th said," I brought her as you asked." He then walked off to his one seat. Orihime was more confused and the 1st said, "Welcome, you probably wondering why you're here?" Orihime nodded.

"Well, us Arrancars like to have some fun together and since you are our 'guest' I thought you should join us to see want we do," said Skullak. "Now please that a sit because we are about to start." Orihime sat with the fraccions of Skullak and Cirucci and was very nervous and a bit scared of them. When everyone was sitting Skullak the up to the stage and grabbed a microphone to speak though.

"Greeting my fellow Arrancars and welcome to another night of Karaoke!" said Skullak and the crowd began it cheer. "To start I will be honoring his Majesty King Baraggan with his song that relates to him very much."

Baraggan of course was sitting on his makeshift throne and was bot curious and honor as well know Skullak was still one of the few Arrancar that is loyal to him. So the music started up.

_"I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the world._

_Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own._

_(awesome music)_

_I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes._

_Listen as the crowd would sing: "Now the old king is dead! Long live the King!"_

_One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castles stand._

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing._

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field._

_For some reason I can't explain. Once you go there was never, never an honest word._

_That was when I ruled the world._

_(music)_

_It was the wicked and wild wind. Blew down the doors to let me in._

_Shattered widows and the sound of drums. People couldn't believe what I'd become._

_Revolutionaries wait! For my head on a silver plate._

_Just a puppet on a lonely string. Oh who would ever want to be king? _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing._

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field._

_For some reason I can't explain. I know Saint Peter will call my name. _

_Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world._

_(Music) _

_Ohhhh Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh!_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing._

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field._

_For some reason I can't explain. I know Saint Peter won't call my name. _

_Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world."_

After sing everyone was silent and looked to Baraggan. As first he was just sitting there then slowly started to clap. "Very impressive Skullak," he said. "I found a perfect song that fits with me well." Then everyone started clapping and cheering.

After everyone calmed down, Skullak stated to explain rules. "Ok everyone for how things work. Everyone is allowed if the make to come up and do at least two song if they want. I'll also picked out songs that fit with everyone personalities and way. So I'll be starting off now." Everyone did seen to mind and cheered. Skullak pick his two song and started.

_"(Let's get ready to rumble! )_

_ Feel the fire he's entering the ring. His mindset only knows how to win. _

_This Danish fighter will break you in two. You will feel all his power. _

_The Viking warrior Mikkel Kessler will now brand his name. In the back of your head. Yeah you feel the floor again. _

_Unleashing his hell you will not even hear the bell. Maybe you're strong but you don't stand a chance. _

_Feel the power of the warrior! _

_(Some of his fraccions yelling this parts) Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight! _

_Let's get ready to rumble! _

_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight! _

_Breaking your record and breaking your bones. Born a warrior with a code! _

_A champion feeding your face with a fist. You will feel all his power! _

_The Viking warrior Mikkel Kessler will now brand his name. In the back of your head. Yeah you feel the floor again! _

_Unleashing his hell you will not even hear the bell. Maybe you're strong but you don't stand a chance. _

_Feel the power of the warrior! _

_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight! _

_Let's get ready to rumble! Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight! _

_A gladiator's left and hook! _

_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!_

_ Feel the pain tomorrow! _

_Behold here comes the son. Believe it he was born to be the chosen one! _

_The call is for a warrior! His name will echo in the sea and on the ground. _

_Feel the fire he's entering the ring. His mindset only knows how to win. _

_This Danish fighter will break you in two. You will feel all his power. _

_The Viking warrior Mikkel Kessler will now brand his name. In the back of your head. Yeah you feel the floor again. _

_Unleashing his hell you will not even hear the bell. Maybe you're strong but you don't stand a chance. _

_Feel the power of the warrior! _

_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight! _

_Let's get ready to rumble! Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!_

_ A gladiator's left and hook! _

_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight! _

_Feel the pain tomorrow!_

_Behold here comes the son. Believe it he was born to be the chosen one! _

_The call is for a warrior! His name will echo in the sea and on the ground!"_

Once over everyone roar in cheering think it was awesome and could not wait of his second song. As is was going on, Orihime was remain silent, but started to see a different side to the Arrancars. When not training or fighting, they act like normal people that like to have fun with entertaining together. So the music started again.

_"I am now, an instrument of violence. I am a vessel of invincibility._

_I cannot leave this undecided. Stepping down to battle another day._

_Remember me for all time this. Determination is a vital part of me._

_Surrender now or be counted. With the endless masses that I will defeat._

_Come on bring it. Don't sing it. Better believe it!_

_Broken down till your hope has died. Beat down till victory's mine._

_Stand up and show me some pride. And now, are you ready?_

_I'm the one with the warrior inside! My dominance can't be denied!_

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight. _

_As I look upon you, through the warrior's eye now._

_I can see the fear that will ensure my victory this time. _

_I can't be told to compromise this. They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet._

_A most foridable reminder! They will speak my name for eternity. _

_I have no need of any guidance. I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief._

_Seen through the warrior's eyes! I never need to question, how to defeat you._

_Come on bring it. Don't sing it. Better believe it!_

_Broken down till your hope has died. Beat down till victory's mine!_

_Stand up and show me some pride. And now, are you ready?_

_I'm the one with the warrior inside! My dominance can't be denied!_

_Your entire world will turn into a battlefield tonight! _

_As I look upon you, through the warrior's eye now._

_I can see the fear that will ensure my victory this time. _

_You can't hide now. I am the Warrior!_

_So decide now how they'll remember you._

_Do not hide now. Act like a Warrior!_

_Show your pride now. Solidify your place in time._

_I'm the one with the Warrior inside! My Dominance can't be denied!_

_Your Entire World will turn into a Battlefield tonight! _

_As I look upon you, through a Warrior's eye now!_

_I can see the Fear that will Ensure my Victory this time. _

_I'm the one with the Warrior inside! The evidence can't be denied!_

_The Entire World will stare into the Battlefield tonight!_

_As I stand before you with a Warriror's Heat now!_

_I can feel the Strength that will ensure my Victory this time!_

Once again everyone roar in cheering as Skullak took a bow and left off the stage to let the next person go next.

**Well another chapter done. I hope you all the battle and see on for my favorite Autobots as a Soul Reaper. So next time Ichigo and friend must battle the Guardian is the White Sand and a small ambush team of Arrancars, which the Espada have a meeting and get prepare to. **


	8. Battle in the Desert

**Arrancar Wars**

_Battle in the Desert!_

There was one meeting room in Las Noches was forbidden to all that were not Espada or high ranking leaders. The room had a long table in the middle of the room with eleven chairs. The head chair was more throne like for the leader to sit.

Then the doors open and eighteen figures enter into the meeting room. Ten of them went to the table, while the other eight went off to the side. "Looks like we have intrudes," said Szayel. "How do you know that?" asked Baraggan.

"The 11th Underground Passageway has just collaped," said Dordoni. "The 11th huh, that not that much of a threat," said Baraggan. "Its about a full day ran from here." "It's to bad really," said Szayel taking a seat. "It would have been more interesting if they broken into the throne room instead."

Skullak chuckled and said, "That would be pretty cool. "As he sat in his chair. "Shut up, I'm tired as hell," said Starrk taking a seat. "Let's have some peaces and quiet around here." Soon the other Espada took their seats, while the team leader stood of to the side.

The order of the Espada sat in were like this. To the left was Ulquiorra, he was sitting quite and emotionless like allow with his eyes close. To his left was Skullak, he had his hand folded together and his chin resting on them. To his left was Cirucci, she had her hands folded in her lap and couldn't see her eyes of her beloved man. To her left was Harribel, she was still calm and her arms crossed under her chest. To her left was Arroniero, quite too, though the only noise in room was coming of him, a bubbly one.

To their left was Starrk, lay his head on one of his hand and looking tried like away. To his left was Baraggan, sitting arms crossed and wanting to know what's going on. To his left was Szayel, tipping his finger on the table impatiently, since he want to get back to his lab to work. To his left was Dordoni, he was leaning back in her seat with his hands behind his head. Lastly to his left was Grimmjow, with one leg crossed and had a bored look of his face.

(Here what the seat order is like)

9 0

3 2

7 8

1 6

4 5

Off to the side were the team leaders. First was Nelliel curious to know what's going on and if there is a threat that the Exequias need to take care of. Next was Suku, he was has curious too and a bit worried because he and his team going to repair any damages that will happen. Sikkusu had his arms cross and his eye closed. Wait if any worth opponent has come to be challenge to him.

Han had his arms crossed and had a calm expression, though he was smirking a bit, since he and his team were ready for anything. Motoru also has his arm crossed and had a bored look on his face. Hopefully what ever the probably is it will give his team some action finally.

Rēzā Kurō looked neutral and was hoping for a good hunt for his team. Onsurōto was patient and had his hand behind his back. What ever the problem was, he would think of a plan and his team would take care of it. Lastly Hafu was lead back against the wall a bit and had a calm smile. He wasn't worried and hoped there was going to be a challenge of his team.

Then Aizen come walking in with Gin and Tosen by his side. "Good morning my dear Espada and team leaders," said Aizen as the Espada and team leaders looked to him. "It seem that we are under attack. Before we talk about that, lets have some tea first." Aizen then took his seat at the head of the table and Gin and Tosen stood off to the side.

Then an arrancar servant came in with a cart with a holder of hot tea and several cups. The servant started with Aizen and went to Ulquiorra and continue around the table give tea to every one. Even Tosen and Gin got their own cups as well.

Aizen of course love tea and was one of the few thing he can't live without. Tosen like it since Aizen like it and Gin was Ok with it, though question of how they have it during every meeting. As for the Espada, they also had their own thought on it as well.

Ulquiorra was fine will tea as long as Lord Aizen like it. Skullak thought it was Ok, but wish the served something different too. Cirucci was the same, she thought it was Ok, but wish they had something bit sweeter. Harribel liked it, but never drink it front of her fellow Espada. Aaroniero still question why they ever get tea, since they can't drink it, though they usually pore it into Glotoneria's mouth.

Starrk didn't mind tea, though he really would like to have something that would help him sleep better. Baraggan of course like tea too and was probably to only thing that Aizen and Baraggan share in common. Szayel didn't mind tea too and Dordoni enjoy it as well. Grimmjow wish he had something better and stronger to drink, but he didn't want to anger Aizen about hating it.

Then the servant set up a small table over with the team leaders and pour a cup of tea for them as well before leaving. Nelliel thought tea was fine, but also would like things with more flavor. Suku didn't mind tea, but like coffee a lot more. Sikkusu like tea too and believe it was good to calm the mind.

Han and Motoru more less in tea and like more powerful and strong drinks. Rēzā Kurō found it Ok, but enjoyed other drinks too. Onsurōto was fine with it too, but would like other drinks as well. Hafu was more into water then in tea.

"So does everyone have a cup of tea now?" asked Aizen. Of course no one was going to answers since it was a stupid question to ask. "Good, please listen carefully to what I have to said. Begin the presentation Kaname." "Yes, sir," said the blind man as he pulled a lever.

A hole open in the middle of the table and a hologram activated. It showed three individuals. "There are three intrudes try to break in," said Aizen. "They are Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grimmjow looked at the projection in completely shock to see Ichigo again, while Ulquiorra just turn his head away and close his eyes.

Skullak raised his eyebrow in confusion, while Ciurcci huffed in disappointment. Harribel remained calm and Arroniero tilted their head to the sides in their head. Baraggan felt frustrated and Starrk was neutral look. Szayel looked interested and Dordoni gave a questionable look.

Nelliel looked shocked and confused, since she couldn't really see three intruder could be a threat. Suku sighed in relief, since he couldn't see these three make to much trouble. Han frowned and Motoru snorted in disbelieve and disappointment.

Sikkusu narrowed his eyes, while Rēzā Kurō glared in disappointed. Onsurōto raised a brow and titled his head. He didn't understand or see a threat or plan at all. Hafu just frowned and shrugged his shoulder.

"**You meat this **_are our enemies?_" asked Aaroniero. "Ridiculous went you said that we were under attack, I thought that it was some type of army," said Baraggan. "This are just a bunch of kids." "I don't see the fuss is all about ," said Szayel. "Where the danger?"

"I would not underestimate this so called kids," said Aizen. "Others made the same mistake. They're humans who were once label as ryoku. Some time ago four of them broke into the Soul Society and successfully took on the 13th Court Guard Squads."

"Is that so?" said Cirucci. "That means one of them is missing. Who is this four person?" "That would be Orihime Inoue," said Ulquiorra. "So they came to save their friend," said Skullak. "I honor them for their bravery, but laugh at their stupidity. Can really three humans with powers be able take on the power of the Espada. Even my own fraccions to take of this fools with no problem."

"Didn't you hear what Lord Azien said," said Harribel. Skullak looked at her with a bored look. "Lord Aizen said not to underestimate them." "Sound to me you worried about some humans," said Skullak with a bit of a mocking tone. "Are you scared my dear?" Cirucci could not helped to giggle a bit. Harribel glared at him and said, "What was that!"

Though before anything can happen, Grimmjow slam his hand on the table and got up and walked away. "Where are you going Grimmjow?" asked Tosen. "I'm going to kill them," said Grimmjow. "You have to exterminate pest as soon as they get into your home."

"Lord Aizen hasn't given you order to do such a thing. So sit back down," said Tosen. "Hey, it's perfectly clear what he wants," said Grimmjow. "I'm going to remove this intruders."

"Grimmjow!" said Aizen. The Espada turn and said, "Yes, my Lord." "I thank you for your intension and motivation, but I'm not finished speaking yet. Can you return to your seat for now." Aizen waited, but Grimmjow didn't look like he was going to move.

"Well, I can't make out your answer Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Then Aizen used his spiritual pressure on Grimmjow and make him fall to his knees and make him breathe heavier. After some of the Arrancars felt a bit sorry of Grimmjow, but Nelliel worried the most of her beloved.

"Good I see you understand," said Aizen. "Members of the Espada and Teams, as I pointed out to you we have three enemies. It's unwise to underestimate them, but there is no need to be worry either. All of you are to return to quarters and behave like everything it normal. Don't be inpatient, just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us and don't be concern. Regardless, the situation is. As long as you remain calm and stay with me. They are no match of us. We unstoppable!"

* * *

><p>So they some started to leave the meeting room and return to their own palace or quarter to inform they subordinates or teammates. Aaroniero went back to think to himself in his dark room. Szayel was back in his lab not caring and just getting back to his own work.<p>

* * *

><p>With Cirucci, when she return it her palace. She was greeting my all her fraccions girl along with Reto and Basu. Both being the only two guy that serve under the 7th would be hard then any other, but they were Ok with it. Reto main purpose was forever keep Loly save, since he's her bodyguard and one of the few people in her past that Loly will trust. Basu on the other hand was a bit overwhelm with being surround be this attractive ladies, but was able to handle himself.<p>

"Greeting Lady Cirucci!" said Loly. "How was the meeting?" "Yea, how was it?" asked Menoly. "I kind of heard the we have intruders." "The correct, but we have nothing to worry about," said Cirucci. "There are only three and I high doubt it they are a big threat at all. So Lord Aizen said we shouldn't worry about to and do we usually do until or if the intruders arrive."

"So that means that we can go and still hang out with our guys if you like," said Burakku with Earaza by her. "I see nothing wrong with that," said Cirucci and allowed her fraccions to leave and do what they want.

Cirucci then knows that Bambietta was still there and looked a bit nervous and worried. "What's wrong?" asked Cirucci. Bambietta looking down of a moment to the Espada and said, "Well, you know I'm new to your group and trying to get along with other who have treated me so nicely like I'm one of them, but I still just still don't feel like I belong here. I'm truth in you debt for sparing me and join you, but still..."

Bambietta felt uneasy, but to her surprised Cirucci hugged her and said, "I understand, but you no longer need to worry any more. You are with those you can truth and no longer need to feel out of place." Bambietta felt like cry and hugged her mistress back. Cirucci held the young girl like a mother would have done. Bambietta finally understand what friends and comrades were and to serve someone that would care about her own subordinates well being.

* * *

><p>With Dordoni, he told his fraccion Fran and partner Gantenbainne about what happening. Gatenbainne agreed with waiting for the enemy to come so they would home field advantage. Fran said if they do make it that he will beat them all. Dordoni laughed at his fraccion patting on his the back and told him that they will have their chance.<p>

* * *

><p>With Grimmjow, he return his is palace and still didn't look happy about that happen it him earlier. His fraccions and siblings were a bit worried. "Grimmjow is everything Ok?" asked Shawlong. Surprising Grimmjow just walked by and remain quite. Shawlong and the others knew something had to be wrong if Grimmjow is quiet.<p>

The Esapda stop and said, "We have intruders, but _Lord_ Aizen said that we have to wait for them to come to Las Noches before we can deal with them." His fraccions understand and he looked to them all and said grinning, "Also the Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is and I'll final have my rematch again him and I want you all to make such NO ONE interferes with my battle." They all nodded and understand what Grimmjow wants and they will help in anyway.

* * *

><p>With Nelliel, she return to his quarters finding her men standing it a line and saluting. "Commander Odelschwanck what is the situation?" asked Rudobon. "It appears that we have intruders, but only three." Her fraccions look at each other and couldn't see that as a threat. "Though Lord Aizen told us to not underestimate them and to wait until the get to Las Noches before for doing anything. I'm going to need two volunteers to deal with the intruders when they get to Loas Noches."<p>

"Wait only two? I thought there were three intruders," asked Pesche a bit confused. "Well, Dordoni told me that Gatenbainne will deal with one of the intruders," said Nelliel. "Which means I need two of you to take care of the other two."

Bari step forward and said, "Let me and Saido handle it." Saido looked at his teammate if he was crazy and said, "Wow wait, why do I have to do it?" "Because two reason," said Bari. "One being I'm third in command of the Exequias and two because you haven't been doing his work like the rest of us."

"Well, I do my job, but I just don't like getting into dangerous fights," said Saido. "Well, you're a member of the Exequias and you better do your job," Bari. Before Saido could say anything, Nelliel went over to him and a surprisedly gave him a hug. This make him blush very much and his face looked almost completely red.

"Saido I understand your ways, but I need you to be strong this time," said Nelliel. "I beleive in you and your abilities to succeed. So please do this for me and show everyone that you are a true member of the Exequias." Saido was touched by his leader words. He saluted and said, "Then I'll do my very best and not let you down." Nelleil smiled at this and dismiss her men.

* * *

><p>With Suku, he return to his quarters were his men were too. Suka, Obarodo, and Haitawa were playing a friendly game of pool. Mikkusu was once again messing with his chemical set. Both Ranpeji and Rongu were arm wrestling, well Ranpeji was. Rongu was lay on a couch with his right arm on the table and Ranpeji was angrily trying to move it with all his strength, but could not even move Rongu's arm at all.<p>

Suku coughed in his hand and got his mens attention. Rongu got up and move his right arm, which moved Ranpeji and made him fall on the fall. "So Boss was the situation?" asked Saku. "Looked like we got intruders, but lucky it's only three," said Suku. "Which means that we're not going to have that much damage in Las Noches to repair." His men sighed in relief, though Ranpeji grumbled, since he was not going to get a chance to fight.

* * *

><p>With Sikkusu, he return to his quarters were his men were. He informed them about was going on. He also thought this three intruder were not much of a threat, but would still have a few of his men to keep on eye on them just to make sure.<p>

* * *

><p>With Motoru, he return his quarters were his team was waiting. Both Doragu and Uaiodu were playing some racing game that got o n the Xbox 306 the team has. Desu was relaxing in a chair and reading, ahile Bureiko was sharping his blade. Motoru told his team about what happen and were disappointed too.<p>

* * *

><p>With Han, he return were his team was. He saw Butto, Shina, and Katto doing what ever they are doing, but didn't see Rippa. "Ok guys where is Rippa?" asked Han. The three looked at each other and Shina said, "Well he's been his room the whole time and not really sure what's he doing."<p>

Han sighed annoyed and went to Rippa's room door and slam his fist on it. "Rippa what the hell are you doing in there," said Han. "I've got something to tell you all about what is happening."

The door open and Rippa poke his head out. "Oh, sir your back," said Rippa. "How are things?" "Well, if you get out here I can tell everyone," said Han. "Beside what are you doing in there?"

"Umm, well... you know just my own things," said Rippa a bit nervous. Of course Han was not buying it and gave him and bored serious look, which was a bit scary. Though before he could say anything, a female voice said, "Oh Rippa my beloved shark please come be to bed." "Of course my lovely dolphin," said Rippa.

He then nervous looked to his leader who was giving on hell of a stare and there were even flame in the background. "I umm can explain," said Rippa, but only to get punched in the face and the door also close. "That is what you have been doing!" yelled Han. "Your just jealous that I'm the first to score," said Rippa behind the door. "Rippa I swayer if you make me come in there I'll burn you to a crisp!" roared Han. "Now Stop Messing Around and Get Out Here NOW!"

After a few minutes, Rippa came out dress along with Daphne. She winked and waved to Rippa before leaving. Rippa sighed happy, but saw Han glaring at him and moved back to keep a bit away for his leader. Then Han explained about happen to his men. They also disappointment too, just to know only there were three intruders.

Of course, Rippa was more mad then the others and to Han too. "You mean you ruin my good time, just to tell us that," said Rippa upset. "There are only three intruders and won't be here for the whole day. Damn it Han, I could have still be having my fun with my beloved dolphin. You know what, I'm leave and will be back later."

Once Rippa felt, Han still didn't seem fazed by being yelled my one of his own men. "You know sir, he does have a point," said Shina. "Aw Shut Up!" said Han not wanting to hear or dealing with anything right now.

* * *

><p>With Rēzā Kurō, he return to his quarters where his men were sitting around waiting for their next hunt. Heddosu and Tantoramu were sharpening their blades. Daimu Bomu was sharpening arrows that he had and Ramupēji was watching some stupid funny show.<p>

Rēzā Kurō got his men attention and explained what happen. They all were disappointment too, since they were looking forward for a good hunt. Only three intrudes didn't seem much interesting to hunt with their skills.

* * *

><p>With Onsurōto, he return to his quarters or his room of operation. He press a button of the command panel and said, "Attention men! Please meet me in your operation room," said Onsurōto. "I being filling you all in about what is happening."<p>

Buroru was in his personal favorite room, the artillery or ammo room. Being a guy that like big explosion and firing any big guns, he enjoys going to the target room to test out or use any weapons to make sure they still work or just to have fun destroying something. He was right now polishing one of his cannon until he got he call for his commander and head out.

Swindoru was in his quarters where he keep all his personal devices at. Being a co-man and greedy, he also has his safe that has a quite large amount of money it. Looking over his device, one of his most personal favorite one was a copying Zanpakuto. It a basic sword with the power to copy a Soul Reaper's Shikai and sealing it back into its seal form. Swindoru was rubbing his hand together and think what devices he should take next, but then he heard the call. He shrugged his shoulders and headed out to know what's going on.

With Buresuto, he was in his personal training room. It was an anti-gravity chamber that simulates zero degree gravity. It help Buresuto very much since he's the arial ace in the team. It help him train better in is arial skills and to be the best arial combat warrior there is. When he hear the call, he put he gravity back on and head out.

With Borutā, he was in his interrogating room. In the room he had one of Rudobon's Calaveras. Borutā has been interested in the Calaveras and wanted to learn how to break them, but has been unsuccessful, since they hardly talk.

Borutā has been a bit annoyed because the skull warrior are very hard to break. Borutā was telling the soldier that will fine away and even took the soldier's mask off. Though after seeing what a he looked like and making Borutā put the mask back on, since he was a bit disturbed to see that a Calaveras look like.

Then before doing anything else, he heard his leader announcement. Seeing this, he knew he was done and didn't see his interrogation was going anywhere. Before he left, he didn't see any reason in keep the soldier alive and kill him with a cero. He didn't think Rudobon would care if one clone was killed and left to meet up with the others.

When all of Onsurōto's men arrived, he explain about what's happen. After finishing, the four had their own thoughts about the situation. Buroru and Buresuto seem to care less and didn't see this as a threat either. Swindoru was hoping to make so type of profit, while Borutā was hoping to get a chance to interrogate one of the intruders if they survive getting here.

* * *

><p>With Hafu, he return to his quarters we his men were waiting. Robu Kuro was sitting and read one of his women magazine, which was a swimsuit addition. Grinning a bit like a fool enjoying his read a bit too much. Oba Baito was bored and laying his head on a table looking at a glass of water next to him. Using his powers, be controlled the water and made to things like loop the loops.<p>

Garufu was working on one of his latest new underwater invasions to use later. Tenta Kiru has been surprisedly quite for a while. Not really wanting to talk to anyone after his fight with Dordoni and had quite a bit to think about. Lucky he had his best friend and partner Kuraken to help out and if need to talk to.

When Hafu explain to his team about what's happening, they didn't look worry at all. Three intruders weren't a threat at all and if they did run into them, they wouldn't have to much of a problem fighting them at all.

* * *

><p>With Ulquiorra, he return to his palace to see Yammy waiting for him and started to be annoying be asking what happen. Ulquiorra explained the best he could to Yammy, so he would understand. Lucky, he did and wanting to get revenge about his arm getting cut off. Ulquiorra, of course didn't care and walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>With Harribel, she return to her palace quarters only to find Apacci and Mila-Rose arguing again, while Sung-sun had her arms wrapped around Sheelal. She was smiling a bit disturbing, while Tia's son was blushing completely red in the face. Of course it make sense because Apacci and Mila-Rose wanted to cuddle with Sheelal, but Sung-sun was did it first and both were mad. They were most arguing on who should be with him next after they go Sung-sun out of the way.<p>

Geru was also there, but was reading. From what Harribel could see the book Geru was reading was one of Williams Shakespeare, which Tia also like those types of books too. His three subordinates were along off to the side play a card game.

Harribel cleared her throat to her girls attention. The three stop arguing and all greeted her, though Harribel didn't look that pleaded and what to know what they were doing with Sheelal. The three were a bit scared and explain, but Harribel would forgive them if they didn't try to do it again.

Anyway she explained about the situation. Apacci and Mila-Rose laughed at thinking that three intruders can do and even Sung-sun agree with them once. Though Geru disagreed that there not that many, but they should underestimate them too. In which, Harribel agreed with him and they will wait and see what will happen.

* * *

><p>With Baraggan, he return to his palace and sat on his throne. On both side of him were his fraccions before him in two line in a kneeing position and bowing. "Welcome back you Majesty," said Leo. "How was the meeting sir?" Baraggan explained to his men about what happening in an unpleased voice.<p>

He thought is was all pointless. Three intrudes that were just kids to the former King were not threat at all and could have been easy eliminated. Most of his loyal fraccions agree right away, but I few remain quite since this intruders still might be still slightly a threat.

* * *

><p>With Starrk, went he return to his quarters he fell upon his pile of green pillow to sleep. Of course Lilynette was very annoyed by this and was going to bet Stark awake. Lucky for him that Luna stop Lilynette before she had done something.<p>

Starrk quickly explained about what was happen before sleeping, since their order of Aizen were to wait. Lilynette and Luna were surprised that a small group was trying to attack the force of the Arrancar Army. After releasing Lilynette, she didn't have anything else to do and went to that a nap as well. Luna help Lilynette and left to find something to do as well.

* * *

><p>With Skullak, he return it his palace where most of his fraccions were waiting, When most of them gathered, Skullak explain to them about everything that was happening and not do anything yet without him ordering it. His fraccions had their own thoughts about what is happening, but will follow their leader orders and wait for the intruders to get to Las Noches if they can.<p>

Then once all the fraccions left to their own quarters or somewhere else. For Skullak himself, he remained in his room and when to his balcony to looked at the night of Hueco Mundo and think about the situation. He dislike it very much because human dare to step into Hueco Mundo. This was there own realm and no human or soul reapers were never aloud to be here.

Only Aizen was aloud because he was their savior. To promise to bring the glory of Hueco Mundo back once again and stop the threat of the Soul Reapers that have been doing to the Hollows and Arrancars for all the centuries. They only reason Gin and Tosen were aloud here because of Aizen. Truth almost everyone didn't like Tosen and found him annoy and tried of hearing his justice speeches. Gin was different and everyone had mix feeling about him. They rather stay on his good side and not find out what his bad side is like.

As he was still think, Skullak heard someone coming into with sonido. The Espada didn't bother looking, since he already knew who it was. "What do you want Razoru Kurow," asked Skullak to the kneeing Carias member. "Sir please allow be to take a small team and get rid of the intruders before they get here."

Skullak was silent as first then said, "Lord Aizen order the all Espada and team leaders to wait and don't brother with them, but never said anything about any Numeros leave at all." Skullak turned his head and was smirking. "I truth you with this mission to succeed, but let the Guard of the White Sand take care of them first."

"Of course Lord Skullak," said Razoru. "I shall not fail!" He stood up and felt to find some voluntears to help out . Once gone Skullak said, "You on come out now Taiga Toron." Walking out of the shadow appeared the oldest Vega sibling.

"How was the scouting mission?" asked Skullak. "Look like there are only three intruders, but I also sense two more faint spiritual pressure also arriving in Hueco Mundo before return." I see," said Skullak. "It doesn't matter three or five are not threat to us and will be dealt with soon enough. You my leave now," as Skullalk waved off Taiga. He nodded and return to his own room.

Skullak return his sight back out to the night and crossed his arms. He was hoping as think go their plans wouldn't have any mistake. So the end of the Soul Reapers threat would be over. Hollows and Arrancars would finally no long be killed and would be finally able to regain what the lost, but starting to regain, the humanity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile else were in Las Noches, Razoru Kurow continued to search for others to help out. Lucky he came across two that would help. The first is Injeki Toru and the other is Terragei Toru (<strong>Terragator<strong>).

He appears as a tall, muscular man with light green hair and red eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain is a helmet like a turtle's upper skull and the back extends down to the front his neck and that the shape of the lower jaw of an alligator. His Zanpakuto is a broadsword with a green hilt.

"Injeki, Terragei you guys doing anything?" asked Razoru. Both the shock their heads. "Good because I got a mission to take care of the intruders and would like you guys to come," said Razoru. "What to help out?"

Terragei laughed and said, "You can count me in. I've been waiting for some act and this will be good." He punched his right fist into his left hand. "I'm in too," said Injeki. "Those intruders will never stand a chance against my Resurreccion's beauty."

Both Razoru and Terragei gave Injeki a disturbed and bored look. "Right!" said Razoru after shaking his head. "Anyway let move out." The two nodded and all three sonido away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ichigo and his friends, after escaping the 11th Underground Passway they started make their was to Las Noches. At first glance they were shocked at the size of it, but they were on a mission and headed to it. After run for it felt like several hours to Ichigo and group, they felt like they have only barely made any distance in getting closer to Las Noches.<p>

After a while they took a break and started talking a bit. Ichigo as surprised to see several small animal like hollow in Hueco Mundo too and are about to survive without getting eaten themselves. After resting a bit they were good again and started to run to Las Noches. However this time they weren't going to have it easy.

Suddenly the sand started to shake and then a giant hollow emerged from the sand. It had a large, grey body and is made from sand. His arms are long, with the forearms being much thicker and his upper's head resembles a sand castle, while his Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. It wears a low-slung cloth around his waist and decorated bracelets on both wrists.

Ichigo and friends looked shocked and Ichigo said, "What the hell in that?" "I am Runuganga the Guardian of the White Sand. I was just informed by Las Noches that there were intruders, but didn't think a small weak group would dare to invade Las Noches."

Then suddenly Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho at Runuganga and split his head in half. "There he's finished now," said Ichigo. "I never that of you as the type that would use a sneak attack," said Uryu. "Hey it was one," said Ichigo. "Beside I save us live and swung at him head on."

Both started to argue a bit until Chad got their attention and telling that Runuganga was back. He sand giant regenerated himself and said, "You won't even confess to an attempting sneak attack. For this you must be punished!"

Then Runuganga created several tornados, but Ichigo and friends combined their attack stopping the tornados and blowing the sand giant into sand. Suddenly Runuganga created an ant's lion pit that trap the three. As they tried to escape, but the sand giant raised once again.

"Now I will devour you!" said Runuganga opening his jaw widely downward. He was about the finish them, before a familiar ice attack hit the sand giant. It completely froze Runuganga and he fell over and shattered into pieces.

The movement of the ant's lion pit stop, which aloud Ichigo and others to get out. Ichigo looked around to find out what happen and show both Rukia and Renji there. Ichigo was happy to see them and ran over to them only to get a beaten by them. Rukia yelled at Ichigo for leave them behind, since they were friends and would have come back to help anyway.

After think calm down the group was ready to move out again. "Ok every let move out," said Ichigo. "Wait you mean you've guy been running this whole time?" ask Rukia. "Well,...yea!" said Ichigo. Rukia facepalm herself and said, "You never thought about using flash step to get their faster."

"Umm... Uryu why didn't you give me that idea before?" asked Ichigo. Uryu pushed his glass back up and said, "I would have, but forgot because for you stupidity." "What Did You Say?" yelled Ichigo, while Renji was laugh about it. After a bit of arguing, everything calm down and moved out going fastest using their speed moves.

After using their high speed moves, Ichigo and group seen to get closer to Las Noches a bit more faster and seen to becoming closer to it. Unknowing to them they were being watched. Razoru grinned see the intruders are gettiing close to the trap. The three moved out to get into position to strike.

As the group kept going, Ichigo stepped into a sand trap and then Razoru jumped out of the sand saying, "No Es Exacto, to fall in such an obvious trap!" Ichigo looked surprsied as Razoru brought his Zanpakuto down, but Ichigo was about to block it with his own blade before jumping out of the sand trap.

Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad were about to help before Injeki and Terragei appears with sonido. "It's a trap!" yelled Uryu. "Exacta!" said Razoru. "Injeki, Terragei I'll deal with this one, while the other four are yours." Both nodded and picked their opponents. Terragei went up against Uryu and Chad, while Injeki faced Rukia and Renji.

Terragei stood before the two human with his broadsword and said, "Well, this wouldn't be a challenge for me. You human are not strong enough to beat an arrancar." Chad form is right arm's battle form, while Uryu held his cross out and turned into his new bow Grinrei Kojaku. "Sorry, but I'm not a mere human, I am a Quincy."

Terragei tilted his head to the side and said, "A Quincy? Here heard of them." Uryu smirked and said, "Well it seen the you Arrancar are not as smart as we though." Then he fired an arrow, but Terragei just swung his sword down shatter it into piece. "You humans don't know the power we Arrancar truly have." Chad went at Terragei and punched him, but the Arrancar just grabbed it and throw Chad back over were Uryu was.

"If you two wish to see real strength then I'll show you," said Terragei. "Crunch, Tortuga Acuática Caimán! (**Terrapin Alligator**)" Terragei body got covered in scales. In his left hand he wields a spike shield shape as a turtle's shell and his is right hand wields a large saw bladed broadsword. "Now let the real battle begin."

Meanwhile, Renji and Injeki were clashing bladed with each other. Then Rukia strike the arrancar from behind, but he sonido away to dodge. "So you two wish to double team against me,' said Injeki. "Then I'll saw you me power and beauty of my Resurreccion." Both Renji and Rukia look at each other in confusion.

"Sting 'em, Pez León Avispón! (**Lionfish Hornet**)" Then Injeki's head morphed into the shape of a lionfish, while his body took the shape of a humanoid hornet. His right also turns into a stinger. "Behold my beauty!" Both Renji's and Rukia's eyes widen. Rukia's jaw dropped, while Renji put his hand over his mouth, since he felt like he going to be sick, but lose it. He ran over to the other side of a sand dune and puked.

"Dude how can you call yourself anything good?" asked Renji after and little moment. "You're a freaking ugly hornet-fish thing!" Injeki gasped and said, "How dare you mock my beauty!" He fired a stinger, but Renji dodged it, though it slightly hit him across his arm.

"Renji!" yelled Rukia and when over to her best friend side. "You're Ok?" "Yea I am," said Renji, but fell on one knee and felt off. "Oh poor little Soul Reaper," said Injeki. "You had a small taste of my lionfish poison. Though don't worry I'll finish you both off before the a full effect of the poison hit you for insulting my beauty."

For Ichigo, he and Razoru were clashing blades and were equal for the moment. Ichigo pushed Razoru away, but the land without a problem. "So you the one that was able to fight again an Espada?" question Razoru. "Sorry, but I can't see it. I'll just finish you with my full power." He held his scimitar up and said, "Crush, Violinista Cangrejo! (**Fiddler Crab**)" He gain a full body armor that resembles a crab shell. His right hand become a large claw, while his left was small claw.

Ichigo didn't wait and strike, but Razoru stop it with his small claw by catching Ichigo's blade. Ichigo was shocked and Razoru use his Martillo de Cangrejo (**Crab Hammer**) by focusing his spiritual power in his large claw and slam into Ichigo, which send him flying back. He the fired a maroon bala from his small claw at Ichigo. "How pathetic, to think any of you were a threat to us!"

Meanwhile Uryu and Chad were having trouble with Terragei. His strong hierro and shield were really tough to get through to cause damage. "How pathetic to think you humans can beat me," said Terragei. Uryu then came up with a plan and whispered it to Chad. That he will distracted and weaken the arrancar a bit so Chad can come in with a final powerful blow.

Uryu step forward and Terragei said, "Oh, so the weak human with a bow think he can get through my defenses?" "Don't underestimate the power of a Quincy," said Uryu as he fired several arrows, but Terragei held his shield up and blocked them all. "See I told you, you fool."

Uryu the fired another arrow as it went at Terragei's shield, but the Uryu said, "Now spin!" The arrow then move on it's now making a circle like motion. In when pass Terragei's shield and hit him on his right shoulder. It hit the Arrancar a bit, but he said, "How did you do that?" Uyru just smirked and used his Hirenkyaku to move fast around the Arrancar.

Uryu circled around Terragei, firing his Hellig Pfell (**Holy Arrow**) at him. Terragei used his shield, but only could block some of the arrows, while the other were damaging him badly. Terragei fell on one knee and said, "That not going to be enough to beat me."

As he raised again Chad was now in front of him with his right arm back. "El Directo! (**The Direct**)" yelled Chad as his used his full power and punched Terragei in the stomach. He blasted a hole right throw the arrancar as Terragei yelled out before falling down die. Both Uryu and Chad relaxed and nodded to each other on good team work.

Back with Renji, he held his sword back and said, "Roar, Zabimaru!" as he swung his sword forward and released his shikai. Injeki strike with his sting and collided with Renji's blade ending in a draw. Injeki then fired several stinger, but Renji block then with his sword. Unfortunately, Injeki didn't aim at Renji, but his sword instead. The stinger stabbed themselves between Zabimaru's blades and Renji coundn't retract his sword back together. Renji was shocked at this.

"Looks like that sword of your is useless now," said Injeki. Then before he could attack, Rukia attack from behind, but the Arrancar turn around and block her blade with his stinger. "Nice try, but that's not going to work."

Rukia jumped back and said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" as she release her beautiful white shikai. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A white circle appeared below Injeki and he got froze in a ice pillar. Rukia relaxed and thought she won, but he pillar shatter and Injeki was free, but injured.

"Did you that that could...Kill Me and my beauty?" spatted Injeki. He then pointed his stinger at her and charge a red cero. He fired, thought cero didn't hit Rukia, it did hit close and send her flying back.

She was injured a bit and Injeki walked forward as he was standing over her with his stinger pointed at her. "Your done Soul Reaper!" said Injeki with a bit of a craze look. "I don't thing so!" yelled Renji. As Injeki turned to the red hair soul reaper, he saw that Renji was only hold his Zanpakuto's hilt.

"You the one how is finished," said Renji. "Higa Zekkō! (**Bite of the Broken Baboon's Fang**)" The blade piece of Zabimaru surrounded above Injeki and came down. They impale into Injeki and killed him instantly leaving a bloody mess of a corpse. Renji when over to Rukia to check id you was Ok, which she was and thank Renji for saving her. Renji just smiled happily.

Meanwhile Razoru was shocked to see both Terragei and Injeki got killed. Now he need to find his opponent of fast and get rid of the rest. Ichigo looked a bit beaten up and wasn't down yet. "Now to finish you!" said Razoru. He held his large claw out and charged a maroon cero. He fired it and it blasted Ichigo, but after the attack Ichigo was still standing barely injured.

Razoru was shocked at this. "Sorry, but I have no more time to mess with you anymore," said Ichigo. As he step forward, Razoru back up a bit. Razoru the fired his Tijeras Neptunea high pressure water blast, which it the signature attack all Carias members.

Ichigo held his blade to the side and then strike slicing the water blasts in half. Razoru was completely shocked as Ichigo flash stepped before him. His sword was held high and he said, "Getsuga Tensho!" Bring him Zanpakuto down and blasting Razoru. "AAHHHH!" screamed Razoru as he was blasted back and his armored shattered.

Ichigo took a quick breather as he and the others gather again and looking at the barely alive arrancar. Razoru as a mess and coughing up blood. "T-to think that humans with p-power and Soul R-reapers could defeat us," choked out Razoru. "You might have b-beathen use, but the E-Espada are at a whole d-defeat level then the f-fraccions and Numeros. You will n-never be able to defeat them!" Razoru died laughing as he faded away. Ichigo and others know this was not time to worry and move out once more to Las Noches.

* * *

><p>Back in Las Noches everyone sense the death of the three arrancars and had their own thoughts and felling about their death. The one that took it hard the most were Findor and the other Carias members. The lost of a fellow Carias family member hurt very much, but hope one of the Espada or high ranking Arrancars team leaders would at least revenge his death.<p>

Meanwhile, Aizen was in his personal quarter watching everything that happen. He was most impressed with Ichigo. "You've become quite strong Ichigo," said Aizen. "Lets see how much strong you will become when facing more powerful opponents later."

Meanwhile in Skullak's secret lab, he had Harribel and Cirucci with him. Harribel were shocked and impressed with the cloning machine, since had already seen it. Though Harribel also asked the 1st why he's revealing it to her. He explained that he will tell the other Espadas, but in a certain order and time. Like the Crystalline Grove, this was something that Aizen or his fellow Soul Reapers should not know about. Skullak is loyal to Aizen, but there are few things that the Arrancars have kept secret from him.

Standing before the three Espada were a new arrancars. She has her own past memories of live if their were hollow, luck she thought her memories were real. Skullak explained to Harribel and Cirucci about and what she told them of her past.

Standing before them is Rangiku Jeagerjaquez. She appears as a very attractive woman with a perfect hourglass figure. She has long blond-orange hair and light blue eyes. Her mask remain were a pair of cat ears on both side of her head that are just a bit above her ear. She wears a top that is similar to Mila-Rose's that barely contains her very large chest and a pair of hakama similar to Harribel's that shows off her hips. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a guard shaped like a cat's head and dark pink hilt. Also like Harribel, she carries her Zanpakuto behind her back.

Skullak explained the she will be Harribel's new fraccions and that will would work quite good with Apacci and the others. Sadly the only problem will be that instead of three arguing ladies, Harribel will have to deal with four now. Lucky the 3rd Espada knows how to handle those kind of problems and wouldn't be that much of a problem at all.

Skullak smile about his little plan coming also very nice so far. The three Espada when their separate way . The enemy might still be coming, but there still a good number of hours left before the intruders reach Las Noches.

* * *

><p>Later after several hours Ichgio and friends finally made it to one of the walls of Las Noches. They were not even close it the entrance of Las Noches, but they were happy they made it finally. Rukia notes that the wall of Las Noches was not made of Sekkiseki stone, but Ichigo didn't truly care, since it would not be hard at all to break the wall down. So Ichigo with Renji step forward to break in.<p>

Meanwhile with Orihime, she was standing in her room looking out the window. She also was wears her own customized arrancar uniform. "That outfit unexpectedly suits you," said Ulquiorra as he walked in, which freaked Orihime out a bit. "You scared me!" said Orihime. "When did you come in?"

"Just this second. So don't fuss over everything, it's quite annoying," said Ulquiorra. "I have some news. Your friends have come to Hueco Mundo." "Why would they come here?" asked Orihime.

"Why you ask?" said Ulquiorra. "They have come here to save you. Why else would they choose to come here? They have no other reason." Meawhile the wall shattered and Ichigo and others have successfully broken into Las Noches.

**The Insanity of Garuba Toron 2**

"Even if you came to Las Noches Garuba Toron. Your forces are no match again the Espada," said Aizen through a communication screen.

"That maybe Aizen, but the Buresuto Fuerza and my fists are more then a match for YOU!" said Garuba pointing at Aizen.

* * *

><p>"But Garuba Toron, Mega Toron alway let use do patrols in groups," said Surasuto with Daji next to him.<p>

"Does Mega Toron looks like he's here?" asked Garuba as Surasuto backed away and Garuba punch him into the wall. "DO I LOOK LIKE MY BOTHER TOO YOU? DO I!" As Garuba had his cannon pointing up into Surasuto's face.

"I will stick my cannon so far down your throat, it would look like you have a three engine when you use your Resurreccion!"

* * *

><p>"Why is Daino Zaura releasing his Resurreccion?" asked Garuba Toron to Saikuro Nasu.<p>

Then Garuba fired three ceros at Daino and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU DAINO ZAURA! Return to your prerelease this instance!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Garuba Toron's secret base, he was deep in thought. <em>"I have to find away to destroy those annoying Soul Reapers." <em>Suddenly Slazer landed on Gabura's cannon, while Ravijji was stand next to Garuba's right side.

"Saundo Wedu!" said Garuba Toron kicking Ravijji next to Saundo, but throw Slazer at Saundo and hit him. "I'm standing here trying to figure out how to destroy the Soul Reapers and YOUR PLAY PETTING ZOO!"

* * *

><p>In Soul Society everything was in chaos. "Soul Society is under Arrancar control!" said Garuba Toron as he was in a sword lock with Yamamoto, who was one his knees. Around them the Arrancars have defeat most the other Captain and were waiting for Garbua's orders to end them.<p>

"It's not like 200 years age Yamamoto," said Gabura. "I'm a lot strong then I used to be. Hahaha, its over Head Captain!"

* * *

><p>"I command you three to bring me the Soul Reapers communication specialist and you bring me BANBU RUBI!" yelled Garuba at Saikuro, Surasuto, and Daji.<p>

"Mighty Garuba Toron, we couldn't find Burōdok Yasuto (**Blaster**), but this one also deals in communication as well," said Saikuro.

"My name...my name is Habuk Yappu. (**Hubcap**)" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" yelled Gabura as he vaporize the Soul Reaper's head clearly off.

**The Bounty Hunter!**

It was a calm and peaceful day. Walking down a dirty road path new to a forest was a man with smooth, slicked back silver hair, distinctive purple eyes. He wore a black cloak with red cloud around it. He also wears a Yugakure forehead protector around his neck along with a Jashin amulet. On his back was his red Triple-Bleaded Scythe.

He is Hidan a member of the powerful and dangerous organization called Akatsuki. Sadly Hidan as not it the best of moods and was annoyed of his parnter Kakuzu. He need some time alone was felt for a bit better now that his along and no one can bug him.

Unknown to him, hidden in the tree was Poueru Pinchu the second best bounty hunter there way. Looking at some wanted adds, he had one for almost every Akatsuki them. Looking at Hidan's wanted adds, he had the lowest bounty of all the Akatsuki, but still pretty high them most others. Poueru grinned finding a good target and moved.

Hidan stop of a moment and looked around because he thought he heard something. After not seeing anything, he shrugged it for and turn back around only it see Poueru right there. He had his draggers out and strike slicing Hidan's head right off his body.

Poueru laughed and said, "Another successful job well done and a new trophy for my collection." As Poueru held Hidan's head. "The body should be good enough to send in for the money, since it has the Yugakure headband with a scratch in on, the three-bladed scythe, and the stupid religious amulet."

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK LORD JASHIN!" yelled Hidan's head. Poueru's eyes widen and his jaw dropped in completely shocked. "Let hell you beat be yet, just wait when my get my head back on my body. You'll be the newest sacrifice to Lord Jashin!" said Hidan as he laugh maniacally.

Suddenly Pouru woke up screaming. After calming down he look at the new Naruto manga chapters where Hidan and Kakuzu make their appears. "Then the last time I'm read this series before going to bed."

**Espada Super Villains**

(A large Garganta open over the fake Karakura Town and the ten Espada walked out looking series with the Zanpakuto drawn. Below all the Captains were all waiting. All the Espada held their Zanpakuto up and released their Resurreccion.)

_"You're dressin all in black _

_From your front to your back_

(Baraggan walking down the street as everything rot around him)

_And all your evil ways _

_They seem to go on for days _

_And as a matter of fact _

_You got one more night before ya _

_Smash it up, burn it down_

(The Espada were firing either their bala and cero around.)

_Tearing up the underground _

_You wanna live like a super villain_

(Building were blowing up and fire was also most everywhere.)

_Back in the line up _

_Before your times up _

_You wanna live like a super villain _

_There's nowhere to go_

(Starrk and Skullak were teaming up as the face Kyoraku and Ukitake.)

_There's nowhere to go_

(Baraggan was facing a completely overpowering Soifon, as all she can do was run.)

_No one is savin this town_

(The fake town was also most completely half way destroy.)

_Damn all those pricks and those clowns _

_I know you'd rather abuse _

_Condem or slightly confuse _

_Kick 'em all when their down_

(As at least most of the Espada were enjoying themselves beating their Captain opponents.)

_And just for fun you're gonna_

_Smash it up, burn it down _

_Tearing up the underground _

_You wanna live like a super villain _

_Back in the line up _

_Before your times up _

_You wanna live like a super villain_

_There's nowhere to go_

(Harribel over powering Histugayu and make his powers useless to her.)

_There's nowhere to go_

(Ulquiorra facing against Byakuya and giving the Head Kuchiki a hard time.)

_There's nowhere to go_

( Grimmjow was taken of Kenpachi on his own and were slightly even at the moment.)

_There's nowhere to go when your on your own, you don't care about what's wrong or what is right._

(Dordoni, Cirucci, Szayel, and Aaroniero were facing against Komamura, Sutasu, Mayuri, and Jazu. The fight were somewhat even for the moment.)

_Alright, alright you've been knockin down these doors, you've been filling up this room. _

_You're been runnin round the place like your name was Dr. Doom. _

_You're a killer of culture, a vulture of style, and it won't be that long before you end up on trial._

_Smash it up, burn it down _

_Tearing up the underground _

_You wanna live like a super villain _

_Back in the line up _

_Before your times up _

_You wanna live like a super villain _

_Like a super villain _

_Like a super villain _

_Yeah _

_Like a super villain _

_There's nowhere to go_

(The Espada unleashed their Senguda Epata to end thing.)

_Like a super villain _

_There's nowhere to go _

_Like a super villain"_

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #7**

"Today we'll be studying Hueco Mundo **(Hollow World**)," said Gin and point to the screen showing clips. "This is the world where Hollows live. It's alway night here. It a bearing landscape, there nothing their for a white sand desert and dead not a drop of water how did the serve tea earlier? As a red question mark quick appeared ove Gin's head.

Then Tosen appeared holding a bottle of tea and a small plate with a cup. Aizen appeared one the large screen and said, "Would you like to know the secret Gin?" As Tosen pour the tea in the cup, Gin said, "I'll pass. The more secrets I know the more of a threat I become."

"You mean you can't be trusted?" asked Aizen as Gin sweatdrop a bit worried. The a few of Espada: Skullak, Grimmjow and Dordoni walked by caring large containers of water. "Beside the 'secret' Lord Aizen is talking about it, isn't must of a secret and kind of obvious if you think about it," said Skullak as the three left.

Sadly Gin didn't understand and grabbed him head saying, "I still don't understand how we get water in a bearing desert." Harribel appears patting Gin on the back and said, "Don't worry you'll find out the answer later." "Yea you're right," said Gin. "I will not give up to find the answer." Gin held his fist forward and looked determined. Harribel had a sweatdrop as she left and thought, _"Whoa, I didn't thing he was dumb not to figure out the Arrancars with water abilities do the work."_

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #8**

"Today we'll talk about the Arrancar Class System," said Gin point to the monitor. "Out of all the three class of Menos, the only one that will become completely human like are the Vasto Lordes. While the Adjuchas and Gillains don't completely because human even as hard has the try."

Suddenly Skullak appeared out of no way and said, " That is where you are wrong." "Oh and what do you mean?" asked Gin. "Then I will," as Ggio and Aaroniero appeared. As you know I'm a Vasto Lorde and you can see that I have a perfect human like form." As Gin nodded understanding.

"Next is Ggio, who was a Adjuchas and like all the other Fraccions which are all Adjuchas also have perfect human like forms." Gin nodded again. "Last is Aaroniero one of the few Gillain Arrancars unlike the rest of use they do have a somewhat human like appears, but are not perfect." "I see," said Gin. "I must say you have been study quite a bit." "Well, of course I after all one need to be prepare of anything," said Skullak smirking.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia #9**

** "**Today lesson is about the Menos Forest," said Gin point to the screen showing clips. "The Gillains the live under Hueco Mundo can be trained to follow orders, making them valuable weapons in a fight."

Suddenly on the monitor, Pesche appeared jumping on to of a Gillain's nose. "Gillain I want you to follow my orders." "By the way, the only one that can order them around are the people Lord Aizen up in charge of the forest," said Gin. "That not far," said Pesche. "I'm a fraccions and you will obey by Gillain!" As he kicked the Gillain.

Then the Gillain's eyes glowed red and Gin said, "And if you attack Hollow his friend will come it him, so don't do it without a lot of back up." Poor Pesche was surround my many Gillain as yelled, "That no fair! Someone save me!" As the monitor went black.

"Well, are you going to help your fraccion?" asked Gin to Nelliel on the opposite of the screen. "He'll be fine," said Nelliel. "After all he is one of my fraccions." "Wow never thought you would have a bit of a cold side," said Gin. Though Nelliel did give him a cold glare and scared him a bit.

**Anyway another chapter done! I got to say that this is my best version of doing the Espada meeting. So Ichigo and friends made it to Hueco Mundo and break-in into Las Noches. Now they must spit up and each have to face against powerful Arrancar opponents. **

**So like alway, please read and review on what you think. **


	9. Prisoners and Jailer

**Arrancar Wars**

_Prisoners of War and the Jailer!_

In Orihime's room, Ulquiorra was talk with her as she heard that her friends come to save her. "So they came here, just to save me?"

"Yes, that's right," said Ulquiorra. "However, that no longer has any meaning for you anymore. By wearing this clothes, you are no longer the person you once used to be. You are one of us now, in body and in spirit. That is reality Orihime Inoue."

"Yes," said Orihime. "Tell me how do you body and spirit belong to now?" asked Ulquiorra. "I want to here you say it out loud."

"They... They belong to Lord Aizen and are for his purpose and uses."

Elsewhere in a dark tunnel, a red light was glow and Ichigo and his friends were be lead my Renji that used Shakkahō to light the way, but since he suck at Kido into was very small, but was mocked a bit.

The group was talking about were they were because the place they were in was very old. Unknown to them, they were in the old part of Las Noche when King Baraggan ruled. As the continued, Uryu spot a shine down another hallway and the group when to get it out.

They found a door and Ichigo just destroy to get through and were in a passageway with five separate hallways leading into different part of the more new parts of Las Noches. All five of them could sense strong reiatsu from each of the hallways.

They all talked about what they should do, but Rukia believe they should each take a pass of their own to go down. Ichigo didn't like it because he worried about the Espada and Rukia, she told him she would be fine.

After Renji did a speech of all of them and say that they might be separated, but they will come back alive. Then all separated and pick a hallways and started to run down them.

* * *

><p>Back with Ulquiorra, he exist Orihime's room. He thought, <em>"She only hesitated for a moment. She did flitch at my question. She's brave girl."<em>

Ulquiorra walked off, but here someone said, "Well, Ulquiorra how our guesting doing today?" Ulquiorra look at and said, "Skullak."

"I'm surprised Ulquiorra you were the one that volunteered to be in charge of the girl," said Skullak. "It is because you like her?"

"What nonsense," said Ulquiorra looking away, but he sonido before him and said. "Don't play that with me, she interest you for some reason the I don't even know. Make you feel emotional huh?"

Ulquiorra just look at Skullak still emotionless. Skullak smirked and said, "Don't worry about to I already know Lord Aizen's interesting plan of psychological warfare and making them think she betrayal the Soul Society. Everything it going as plan and we should have the intruders out of our way in a few hours."

Ulquiorra turn and walked away, while Skullak sonido off, since he had a meeting of his own. He later to his palace and found BG9 or now he called Jörg Mertzger waiting for him. Skullak was please the both Stern Ritter E 'the Explode' and K 'the Knowledge' to join their side, but Skullak was satiety. He lied to Aizen about killed all the Stern Ritters, but they only kill half of them. The other half were capture and put in prison in Skullak's palace were special created cell for Soul Reapers, Quincy, and Arrancars were made.

Skullak and BG9 walk to the holding cell area for another visit, since Skullak want them to join them, but still the remaining member still refused his offers, but Skullak know in them they will finally agree with them one day.

Entering the room, Skullak moved forward, while BG9 remain at the doorway. Skullak being the nice guy he was modified each of the prisoners cells for their comfier to help him make the trust him. There were 12 cells and Skullak look to the left side first to see and walk by the six on the left with.

First is Stern Ritter B 'the Balance', Jugram Haschwalth. He is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. He had light blue eyes. His usual attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes.

Next is Stern Ritter Q 'the Question', Berenice Gabrielli. She is a relatively slender woman. Her hair is mostly short and blonde, but the right side of her bangs are longer and black. She had blue eyes. Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.

Next is Shaz Domino. He is a slender man with blonde, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak with a leopard print top and a calf-length trench coat beneath that.

Next is Stern Ritter H 'the Heat', Bazz-B. He is a young man that keeps his hair in a long, dark pink Mohawk and wears a pair of earrings, some of which resemble nuts and screws. He also had light purple eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, gloves, and pants, which are cropped just above a pair of military boots. He wears a thin chain with the Vandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it.

Next is Stern Ritter D 'the Death Dealing', Askin Nakk Le Vaar. He's a man with medium length black hair, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. He had blue eyes. In addition to his customized Stern Ritter uniform, he wears an ornamental bracer on his left arm. He has a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes.

Next is Stern Ritter P 'the Power', Meninas McAllon. She is a tall and well-endowed girl with a slender build. She is light white-skinned with long wavy purplish-pink hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and purplish-pink eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Vandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.

Skullak the look to the right side cell and who were in them. First is Stern Ritter T 'the Thunderbolt', Candice Catnipp. She is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She has green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Stern Ritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.

Next is Stern Ritter S 'the SuperStar', Mask De Masculine with his little buddy and biggest fan James. He is a man with a very large, muscular build and has a mustache. He had light blue eyes. He wears the standard Stern Ritter uniform, with the addition of a red luchador mask covering most of his head and face, leaving his chin and nose exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. In addition, he wears a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Vandenreich belt buckle. The buckle bears the Vandenreich insignia. Also with him is a short, chubby, bespectacled bald man too.

Next is Stern Ritter I 'the Iron', Cang Du. He is a fairly slim man with narrow blue eyes and short, black hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Next is Stern Ritter W 'the Wind', Nianzol Weizol. He is a young man with long, shaggy black hair and two tongues. He had neon green eyes. He wears a white, double-breasted, collarless trenchcoat and is also barefoot.

Next is Stern Ritter X 'the X-Axis', Lille Barro. He is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. While his right eye was light purple. Underneath a long white cloak that is open, he wears white gloves, a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a furred pauldron on his right shoulder, white pants, white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt, and light-colored shoes. He wears a white, furred, bicorn on his head with a small Vandenreich emblem on either side.

Lastly is Stern Ritter M 'the Miracle', Gerard Valkyrie. He is a muscular man with blonde, shoulder-length hair. He wears a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three button and with a black, six-pronged cross on the side. He had it open and underneath his cloak, he wears a red cape attached to his shoulders by two pins, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with an X-shaped belt, and shinguards with circles near the top.

Skullak when back to Haschwalth's cell seeing him sitting in a chair and had several book to read. He look up to see Skullak visiting again. "So Haschwalth, have you changed you mind finally?" Haachwalth remained silent.

Skullak sigh and said, "You are quite a stubborn you know that right? I give you and the other members all the things your wish to be feel happy and a bit more comfy too. However, unlike Bambietta and BG9, the other sseem to remain loyal to you and lost up wait for you to finally join me. I'm impressed with their loyalty, but war is starting and we could used a bit for help."

"Sorry, but I think I'll wait until this war is over before I make a choice," said Haschwalth. Skullak smile a little and said, "That will be good, since I have thing already plan out." Skullak the left the room with BG9 and ready his plan for the Arrancars.

* * *

><p>Back with Ichgio, he was run for at least five minutes and stop seeing someone in the hallways. Leaning against the wall was Bari Kedo. He was smoking a cigarette and seem to be waiting.<p>

Ichigo look at him confused and thought, _"Is he an Arrancar? He doesn't look like one at all, but I need to be care full."_

Bari finish at her flicked the cigarette on the floor and step on it as he turn this attention to Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest!"

Ichigo look surprised and said, "Wait What? I did do anything." "Didn't do anything?" asked Bari. "You are guilty for killing many hollows and for breaking ot Las Noches."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grabbed his Zanpakuto hilt on his back and said, "Who are you?" "I'm the El Carcelero (**The Jailer**), third in command for the Exequias, and Arrancar 45, Bari Kedo."

"I suggest you get out of my way or I might hurt you," said Ichigo. "You don't scare my boy, I an offer of the Law here and you broke a number of them," said Bari. "However, I can't kill you, but that don't meant I can't give you a good beating."

Bari reveal his Zanpakuto with was a nightstick, which Ichigo blinked at see. "You going to fight me with that?" I can't see what that could do."

After he said that, Bari sonido in front of Ichigo, hit him in the ribs with his nightstick, kneed him in the stomach, elbow in on the head, and when fell to the ground kick into the wall.

"Don't underestimate me," said Bari. Ichigo got up in pain and held his Zanpakuto before him and was ready to fight for real.

Ichigo charged at Bari, but he sidestep Ichigo as his swung at him and tripped him. "Pathetic, don't have that much skill as I thought if you fight like this."

Ichigo strike again, but this time Bari block Ichigo's blade with his nightstick, witch surprised Ichigo. "You think your over size butter knife will be a threat? Don't underestimate the strongest of a Zanpakuto that not a sword."

Bari then kick Ichigo to the wall again and said, "It time to stop play and fight serious now." Bari held his nightstick froward and said, "Pursue, El Oficial de Policía! (**Police Officer**)" Black spiritual energy surround the arrancar as he release.

Ichigo look surprised at what he saw the before he know it, he was blast throw the wall and land in a room. Bari followed and reveal that he now gained black armor over his body. On his belt around his waist were a pistol, electric nightstick, and a pair of handcuff.

Bari pointed his pistol at Ichigo and said, "Disparo Rapido! (**Rapid Shot**)" He fired several bala shoot, but Ichgio rolled out of the way just in time to dodge them and stood again.

He held his sword back and swung forward and said, "Getsuga Tenshō!" A blue engery blast when at Bari, but he used sonido to dodge it and appeared behind Ichigo.

Ichigo look only as Bari said, "Rayo Huelga! (**Lightning Strike**)" He hit Ichigo this electrified nightstick and injure Ichigo to for him on his knees.

"I was expecting more from you boy," said Bari. "Why some here if you know your were never going to win. Your comrades will be encounter strong Arrancars like me and will fall too. You blink to think you win a fight again the Arrancars."

"No, I will win," said Ichigo as her stood up again. "I came here to save Orihime and defeat all the Espada to stop Aizen's plan. I Will Not Fail!"

Bari look at Ichigo and burst out laughing. "You defeat the Esapdas? What I laugh you have no idea how power all the Espada are or what they can do. If can even defeat me a Numeros. You out of your leagues kid."

Ichigo attacked, but Bari caught Ichigo's blade with his bare hand. "Hmm, this is you shikai right, not very impressed or threatening at all. However, I should end this before you thing about used your Bankai."

Before Ichigo knew it, Bari flipped him and put handcuff on him and said, "Capturar! (**Capture**)"

Ichigo was surprised, but felt that his powers were stop. "What did you do?" "Oh I nullified their reiatsu," said Bari. "I'm the El Carcelero of the Exequias and officer of the law in Las Noches. You know under arrest for your crimes against hollows and break in our home."

"You can to this!" yelled Ichigo. "I just did and before I take you to Lord Aizen and the Espada, I going to give you a good beating for your crime against the hollow race."

Bari used this nightstick to hit and zap Ichigo. Ichigo still have his Zanpakuto in his hands to protect himself, but still didn't help to much, since the handcuff have nullified his power.

While, in a surveillance room, Tosen was watching the group going all in their own paths. Gin come in want to know how thing are going, but Wonderweiss was there too, but didn't like Gin and grabbed him. Well, until Tosen as him to stop.

The two watch the Exequias soldiers were doing quite well. They also seem to know were the others are all going and didn't need to worry at all.

With Uyru, he arrived in a room with many pillar in it, but was attack right away as a bala came right at him. On top of one of the pillar was Saido Weizu. He looked at bit nervous, but see his opponent was a human made thing feel more easy for him.

With Chad, he enter a room too and found Gantenbainne wait from him, but didn't attack yet.

Back with Ichigo, Bari have Ichigo a good beat and knocked him across the room." Bari was breathing a bit, but felt a somewhat better let some steam off. "Now, then time to take you to your trial." Bari step forward some, but stop. he watch in surprised at Ichigo stood, but some was not right.

_"What's going on?"_thought Bari. _"What am I sensing? My cuff should off nullified all his power, yet it seem like there... leaking out of him somehow. What is the possible?"_

Ichigo held his Zanpakuto froward and said, "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" Bari watch in pure shock as his cuff were shatter my Ichigo's power and then stare down Ichigo as he was now in his Bankai.

"Impossible!" said Bari starting to sweat some. "No one has break from my cuff before. Just was are you Soul Reaper!" "Just a human," said Ichigo step forward to Bari. Bari was nervous and was stepping back.

He the grabbed his pistol and started shooting his ceros at Ichigo, but Ichigo easily cut that all down and flash step before Bari and cutting him pistol in cut and pointed his blade at him and said, "I suggest you surrender now."

Bari look at the black blade pointed at his throat, but smirk and said, "Oh really? You think you won, but I still have one more trick left up my sleeve."

Bari pointed his nightstick at Ichigo and said," Cárcel del Espíritu! (**Spirit Jail**)" He created a jail of reiatsu around Ichigo, while trap and shocked him.

"What is this?" asked Ichigo slashing his blade against the jail, but didn't do a thing. Bari laugh and said, "My great power against Soul Reapers. This jail can't never be broken or shatter by a Soul Reapers like you. It hold all expect hollows and Arrancars. Now then time to finally take to your trial."

Then to Bari surprised Ichigo stop and asked, "You said that only hollow or Arrancars can't be on in this?" "Yes, why?" asked Bari.

Ichigo smirked and put his hand up to his face and put his hollow mask on. Bari look shock at that and saw his cage was started to crack all around.

Ichigo held his black sword up and said, " Getsuga Tenshō!" Black energy shatter the jail to piece as Ichigo's attack blast the whole room.

After it was over, Ichigo removed his mask and look around. He saw Bari was still alive, but badly injured up. Thank to his armor he survived, but was done too. Ichigo look at him from a moment before see the door and running out of the room.

Bari just lead against the wall and cured as he said, "Damn it, how did I get defeat alike this, but worse fail my duty? I never fail my orders."

Then Bari sense something and sonido in were Rudobon and his men. "Rudobon!" said Bari surprised. "What are you doing here? Please I did everything I should do to capture the intruder like commander Nellile wish me to do."

"I know and seem we understand this boy," said Rudobon. "However, you don't need to worry at all. Nelliel has order be to retrieve any fallen Arrancars and take them to the medical wing."

Bari sigh in relieve as two of Rudobon's men help Bari up and they all sonido away to the medical wing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, both Uryu and Chad seem to be in trouble against their Arrancars opponent, since they were strong then the Numeros the faced before get to Las Noches.<p>

In Aizen's room, an Arrancar messenger was kneed a bit away from Aizen on his chair and said, "I have an update Lord Aizen. It's not good news. We just received words that Arrancar 45, Bari Kedo has been defeat and fail to capture one of the intruders, sir."

"I see," said Aizen standing now and Gin with in the room too. "I appearance it was a bit more harder then it was for the boy then I thought. I assume defeat someone with Bari's skill level wouldn't have been that must of a challenge and far easy for him. How interesting! However, there i something you forget to report to me."

The messenger become very nervous and started to sweat a bit. "Tell me," said Aizen raising his reaistu up some. "Who set out the Exequias force to eliminant the boy?"

The messenger feel to both knees and try to answer, but couldn't. "What that matter?" asked Aizen. "Did I make the question clear enough for you?"

Then someone enter and said, "It was me." The messenger collapsed and Aizne saw Skullak stand i the doorway. "It was you Skullak?" asked Aizen.

Skullak the fell to one knee and bowed his head. "My greatest apologies, sir! I want to either eliminate or capture him to face trial for him crime again the hollow and breaking in and attack us at our home of Las Noches. I believe members of the Exequias and a few other strong Arrancars would be powerful enough to stop the intruders so we would have to worry about them when our main attack happen. I now it not in my order to do something like this, but please understand how it feels to have someone dare to attack a place where you like and have your commands at and might be endanger. I also seen it was wrong not to ask you first before doing something like this, but I'll take any punishment you like to do against me for disobeying you."

Gin still smiling look to Aizen, who was quite for a few moment before said, "That won't be necessary." He also sat back in to his chair again. "As long as you have a good reason. There is no need to punish you."

"That you very much my Lord," said Skullak bowing his head and stood up to leave. "I should return to my duties."

However, Aizen the said, "However, Skullak in the future I would like your reports more detailed. I believe all the Arrancars that will be defeat will be sent to the medical wing where Head Doctor Nokka Auto and his team are waiting for any injure patients to be brought to them from medical treatment right?"

Skullak sneer a bit and narrowed his eyed in a bit of a glaring way did like how Aizen try to alway guess what his usually does, since there a few secrets Skullak has that Aizen don't know about at all.

"Yes, I plan all that out," said Skullak. "That's splendid," said Aizen. "Keep up the great work." Skullak left as he closed the door to the room behind him.

"How interesting! You seem to be having quite a lot of fun, even if one of you subordinate was defeat," said Gin.

Aizen turn his chair and stood up again and walked to his balcony of Hueco Mundo's night sky. "Do I look happy?" asked Aizen. "You seem to be amused," said Gin. "I think energized is the right word Excited that those kids are wining fight after fight, overcoming your defense and making their way to your inner sanctum."

"Amused you said? Maybe so," asked Aizen. "I supposed do feel something to that emotion. Do you fight the strange, Gin?" "Not at all my Lord," said Gin. "Oddly enough, I feel the same way myself."

Back with Skullak, he was walking down the hallway for a did until he saw and small group of his fraccions, which had Sukorupo, Wasupita, Friia, Lailla, and Earaza. They look at their look with impressed and amazed.

"Lord Skullak that was so amazing on what your did," said Earaza.

Skullak smirked and said, "Indeed my acting skilled are quite impressive, if I say so myself. Anyway seen everything is going as plan and Aizen don't suspect a thing." Skullak walked forward and his fraccions followed as he continue on. "Being the brilliant tactician I am, we should have everything ready and the intruders defeat in a few hours. So the Arrancars will rise to power and show the Soul Reapers it time for our change to strike back and avenge the many brother and sister that have been killed my their blade for their thousand of year. So no more, it will be our blade cut them down and show them was we should be fear and left along to do what we wish."

**Arrancar Encyclopedia # 10**

Gin was in the media room and said, "Greeting all today will be talking about Bari Kedo, third in command of the Exequias." Gin point at the screen and show some clips.

"Bari is a very loyal Arrancar that follows the law of Las Noches with purpose and an officer of the law too. His Resurreccion is called El Oficial de Policía witch give him armor and several tools help him capture and arrest criminal like Soul Reapers. His great abilities is to create a jail the can hold any one other the holllow, Arrancars, and ones that have power of hollow."

Then Bari step in and said, "Indeed my power are for keeping law in Las Noches at all time." "Well, that good for you," said Gin. "I hope I been a good citizen too."

"Actually," Bari gave Gin several ticks and said, "You broken a number of laws, but because you on of you Generals you have been off the hook all this time, but Lord Aizen is getting tired of all them and want you to pay for you law breaking."

"What how much do I owe?" asked Gin. Bari gave him the main page and when Gin look at it his eyes and he look paled. "I... I can't pay for all of this."

"You have a week to or be under arrested and put in jail," said Bari walking away. As Gin was shaking and felt his legs give out at he collapsed to the floor.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia # 11**

Gin appear in front of the chalkboard that was fix with wooden boards afte Tosen slice it last time and said, "Greeting today will talk about what happen to an Espada if they lose their position. If that happen their single digit would become a triple one and be called a Privaron Espada."

Gin then return to the media room and said, "I heard rumors the Dordoni might get kick out of the Esapda one day."

Then Dordoni floating by with cables on his shoulder said, "Why would I be kick out? I'm the 6th strongest and have the power over the wind." "Because we think your getting to weak," said Gin.

"Lies my enemies are against me out of jealously," said Dordoni. "You want the truth?" asked Gin. "Lord Aizen get tired of you freaky face."

"WHAT! He doesn't understand star quality like Skullak and several of the other see," said Dordoni. Then Fran sonido and said, "That right Master Dordoni it so awesome!" Gin just shook his head.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia # 12**

Gin in the media room ready for an other episode and said, "A lot of tiny animals live in Hueco Mundo. Of course they are all hollows." The screen show a small hollow lizard. "Let me give you an example. This one consumes the reishi in Hueco Mundo air, which give it the energy to..."

Then all the sudden Bawabawa giant, eel-like Hollow whose mask consists of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns. He has large pink lips and equally large teeth. His body consists of a smooth, solid back with a segmented, lighter colored underside.

"What are you?" asked Gin. "Do you eat reishi just like the other creatures?" Bawabawa made noises as if was try to talk. "Apparently you can't talk. If my guest can't speak how can I demonstrate to the audience?"

Then Bawabawa bit down of Gin upper half. "This is Unacceptable! I'm not some kind of mid-day snack!" Gin stabbed Bawabawa in the inside of the mouth. "You're going on a diet!"

Bawabawa the broke down crying as both Pesche and Dondochakka came in. "AHH, What Have You!" said Pesche.

"Don't you know what you did will get you in trouble. Don't you know what I'm talking about?" said Dondochakka. Gin look at the two confused and said, "What are you two talking about?"

Then Nelliel with a dark pink aura around her appeared behind Gin and asked in a dark tone, "Did you just hurt poor Bawabawa?"

"Well, yes, but he was try to eat me," said Gin. Nelliel stood there from a few moment the scream, "PRAISE, GAMUZA!" Gin look at her scared and said, "I'm Sorry!"

With Aizen, he was drink a cup of tea. Then heard a crashing sound and then saw Gin stuck half way through the wall with a horseshoe mark on his face and a tooth fell out of his mouth.

"Gin are you Ok?" asked Aizen. Gin seem he was going to say something, but fell unconscious.

**Anyway everyone I hope you like this chapter and it feel to be backing doing this story too. Next it's Aaroniero time to fun some fun and get some action in too. So please review or you get kick in the face by Nelliel too. **


End file.
